Fairy Tail's Pokemon Trainer
by sakura365
Summary: Sakura is a trainer who plan is to go back to Ishuu (Unova) to visit her family, but she gets suck into the portal and lands into Hergeon. She meets Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. The beginning is from the first episode of Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm sakura365. This is another story I made from reading the Fairy Contender and Guardian Fairy, except I'm going to make the names of the pokemon and the cities into the Japanese version. Also, if you don't know their names, I'm going to put note of their names. As for the move names, I'm going to leave it in English.

Lumiose City = Miare City

Sylvion=Nymphia

Unova=Ishuu

Moltres=Fire

* * *

Chapter 1: Stuck in Another World

It was in an afternoon in Miare City as the people are walking or running with their pokemon around the city as other people are talking among themselves or sitting in a café like Sakura. Sakura is a fifteen-year old girl and has light pink hair with a cherry blossom hairpin in her hair and blue eyes. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with white skirt, black leggings, and white boots and has a black Mega Bracelet on her left wrist. Also, she has her blue bag next to her the chair that she is sitting.

Sakura is drinking tea from a cup after eating a piece of cake from the café as Nymphia, nicknamed Aiko, is lying next to the chair with her feeler wrapped around Sakura's arm. Once Sakura finishes her tea, she picks up her bag and takes out a small but slightly big pouch that hold all the seventeen plates for each pokemon types.

"I'm so glad that I found all seventeen plates." Sakura states. "It took forever to find all of them, right, Aiko?"

Aiko lifts her head at Sakura and nods. "Phia."

Sakura puts the pouch back into her bag and calls for the waiter for the bill. After paying the bill, Sakura and Aiko both stand up and walk away from the café.

"Should I go back to Ishuu Region to visit my parents?" Sakura mutters and Aiko looks up.

"Phia?" Aiko says and Sakura looks down at her.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you along with the others and they'll be surprised about you and the other one."

"Phia!"

When Sakura stops at an alley, she looks at it before looking back at Aiko. "Let's check if there are trainers in this alley?"

Aiko nods her head and both of them walk down through the alley. Once they get there, they don't see any trainers are at the end of the alley.

"Looks like there's no trainer this time." Sakura points out. "Let's go back, Aiko."

"Phia."

Sakura and Aiko turn around and start to go back to the main street, subsequently, Sakura feels a wind blowing towards them and sees a black portal appeared behind her and Aiko. They quickly turn around and see the light is coming from the portal that just appeared. Realizing this, Sakura gets Aiko's poke ball and point the poke ball at Aiko.

"Aiko, return to your poke ball!" Sakura orders her and Aiko nods her head. Then a red light from the poke ball envelops Aiko, causing her to go back into the poke ball. Once Sakura pocketed the poke ball into her poket after shrinking it, the wind gets stronger, causing Sakura to skid on the floor towards the portal. However, it's no avail, her body lifts up and gets suck into the portal.

"AAAAH!" Sakura screams as the portal closes up unknowing to the people in the city.

* * *

In an unknown alley

The portal appears above the ground, causing Sakura to fall down, face planted to the ground.

"I-te-te-te!" Sakura says as she lifts her head and touches her forehead. Then she realizes that she is wearing something on her hand. Sakura moves her hand away from her face and sees a white fingerless glove on her left hand. "When did I wearing this glove? In fact…" Sakura stands up and walk out the alley and sees unfamiliar buildings and a bay at the sea. "Where is this place!"

Sakura hangs her head as a gloomy aura covers her.

"Now how am I supposed to go back to Ishuu…?" She sighs and lifts her head. "Looks like I have to ask someone where I am…"

Sakura looks around and sees a blonde haired-girl and has part of her hair tied up on the right side with a blue ribbon, Sakura decides to asks the girl where she is and walks up to her.

"Excuse me." Sakura calls out to the girl and the girl turns to Sakura. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Sure. This place is Hargeon, a port town." She replies.

"Hargeon?" Sakura repeats, questions.

"You never heard Hergeon before?" The girl asks.

"Yes. Then can you tell me where the Ishuu region is?"

"Ishuu? I never heard of that."

"No way!" Sakura exclaims and hangs her head.

"Hey, can you tell me your name?"

Sakura lift her head at the girl. "It's Sakura."

"'Sakura'… I'm Lucy, please to meet you!"

Sakura and Lucy are walking together through the street as Sakura tells Lucy of her predicament.

"I see, to sum it up, you were transported here unwillingly, right?" Lucy summarized.

"Yes." Sakura confirms. "But I have to figure out to go back to where I was so I can go to my hometown."

"Then why don't you join a guild?" Lucy suggests.

"Guild?"

"That's right. If you join a guild, you could figure out how to go back."

Sakura hums. "By the way, why are you here in this town?"

"When I heard that there's a special keys in this town, I have to get it!"

"He~h. Then can I join you?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yes!"

* * *

~Later~

Sakura and Lucy find entered a store that apparently is a magic store. Sakura looks around the shelves as Lucy slams her hands on the counter causing Sakura to look at her and the olds man who is the shop keeper.

"What? There's only one magic store in this entire town?" Lucy questions.

"Yes. This town lives off the fishing business instead of magic." As the shop keeper explains, Lucy has a disappointed look. "Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store specializes in selling to travelling wizards."

"I guess this was a total bust, then?"

"Now, now, don't say that. Please have a look." The shop keep looks into the other merchandises. "I have a lot of new merchandise, you know." Then the shop keeper shows a small tablet in his hand. "Girls just love this ColorS magic." He starts to demonstrate how it works. "You can switch the colors of your clothes to whatever you feel like that day!" A magic circle appears on the tablet and wipes his finger like a magic wand. "Change! Like this!"

"I already have that one." Lucy informs. "I'm searching for some powerful gate keys."

"Gates, huh? Those are rare…" The shop keeper trails off and shows a silver key in a box.

"This is the white puppy, White Doggy!"

"That one's not powerful at all." The shop keeper points out.

"So what? I was looking for it…" Lucy says with a dreamy look in her eyes. "How much?"

"20,000 jewel." He replies showing two fingers at her.

"How much might it be again?" Lucy asks slowly.

"Like I said, 20,000 jewel."

Lucy sweat drops at the old man's stubbornness. Then Lucy decides to use sex appeal to the old man by sitting of the counter lifting her legs and showing part of her large chest.

"Come on, how much is it, _really_ , you wonderful old man you…" Lucy winks at the man as Sakura sweat drops.

Later, Lucy is fuming through the street as Sakura follows her.

"He only knocked off 1000 jewel?" Lucy mutters. "So my looks are only worth 1000 jewel? That's nothing! It pissed me off. If that's about all I can realistically get, then…"

"Please calm down, Lucy." Sakura pleads. "I'm sure he has other preferences for girls."

Suddenly, they hear girls squealing at the bottom of the bridge, in front of a building.

"You said that a famous wizard's come to town?"

"It's Salamander-sama!"

"Salamander?" Lucy repeats and claps her hand in realization. "The one they say can use fire magic you can't buy in a store? He's in _this_ town?"

"He's that famous?" Sakura asks.

"Of course! I have no time for this. Let's go, Sakura!"

"Eh?" Lucy grabs her wrist and drags her to where Salamander is.

Once they bend into the crowd the man named Salamander flicks his hand and gives a two finger salute at the girls who immediately have hearts on their eyes.

"Lovely!"

"Cool!"

Lucy's starts to blush as he stares at the man.

 _"Why is my heart beating this fast?"_ Lucy thought. _"Hey, what's gotten into me?"_

"Lucy, are you okay?" Sakura asks nonchalantly.

"Sakura, aren't you having any reaction to Salamander?"

Sakura blinks at the question before looking at the man who is talking to the other girls.

"Captivated, aren't you?" Salamander asks and Sakura looks back at Lucy.

"No."

Then the man notices them and Lucy flinches.

 _"He looked at me!"_ Lucy exclaims in her head. _"Am I this excited because he's a famous wizard?"_

Slowly, Lucy eyes turn into hearts and slowly moving towards the man.

"Lucy!"

 _"Could this be? Is he the one…"_

"Igneel!" A young man calls out as he goes through the crowd, causing Lucy to snap back into reality. The man has pink, spikey hair and black eyes. He wears a scale-like scarf, a red jacket with a black and golden trim opened sleeveless shirt and waste coat and white knee-length trousers, and has a lot of stuff on his back. Next to the young man, a blue cat with a green sack around his neck is standing.

"Who the heck are you?" Salamander goes pale from the shock from the young man's statement.

"If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?" The man asks and notices the man is already walked away from the crowd. "He's already gone!"

Suddenly, two girls attack the man as Sakura walks up to Lucy.

"Lucy, are you okay?" She asks and Lucy turns to her.

"Yeah. Thanks to him I snapped out." Lucy replies and turns to Salamander as she crosses her arms.

"Now, now… Just leave it at that." Salamander says. "It's not like he meant any harm by it."

"He's so kind!"

Lucy glares at the man as he begins to write his autograph. Once he's done, he gives it to the young man.

"Here's my autograph. Feel free to show it off to your friends."

"No thanks."

Then the girls glares at the young man and they beaten him up.

"I guess we got the wrong person." The cat speaks.

"Now then, I have some business at the next port, so if you'll excuse me…" Salamander announces, causing the girls to look at him.

"What? You're leaving already?"

 **"Red Carpet."** Salamander says and snaps his finger, causing a red magic circle to appear and purple flames appears beneath of his feat, lifting him up in the air. "I'm having a party on my ship this evening! Everyone, please attend!" He shoots at the sky with the purple flames following him.

"Of course!"

"Who the heck was that guy?" The young man asks.

"What a vulgar man." Lucy says and the man and the cat look at her and Sakura. "Thanks a lot."

"Huh?"

* * *

~Later~  
At a restaurant

"I'm Lucy and this is Sakura. Nice to meet you!" Lucy introduces.

"Aye!" The cat says.

Natsu is stuffing himself with a lot of food as the cat eats his fish and both Sakura and Lucy sweat drop at Natsu.

"Natsu and Happy, was it?" Sakura asks.

"You're really nice." The young man, Natsu comments at Lucy.

"Thanks, sure… Just take your time and… I'm kind of in the splash zone here…"

 _"… And there goes that 1000 jewel I saved with my looks…"_ Lucy thought.

"See that Salamander guy was using a Charm spell, a type of hypnosis spell. That kind of magic can make people attracted to you, but its sale was banned years ago. He'd go that fare just to be popular? What a creepy jerk."

"But I didn't get affected at all." Sakura points out.

"That's true, but thanks to you barging in the Charm was lifted, so this is my way saying thanks."

"I see." Natsu says.

"I knew I don't seem like it, but I'm actually a wizard myself! I haven't joined a guild yet, though. Oh yeah, guilds are places where wizards gather to share information and take on jobs. You can't be said to be a full-fledge wizard unless you've joined a guild. But, but… There are guilds all over the world, and it's really difficult to get into the popular ones, see! The ones I want to get into, see has like a ton of amazing wizards, and… Oh, what am I to do? I want to join up but I bet it's really tough…"

"Uh…" Natsu speaks up.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just blabbing on about the world of wizards and stuff… This is all gibberish to you, isn't it? But I'm totally going to join that guild. I bet that I could get a bunch of big jobs with them."

"Y-you think?"

"You sure talk a lot." Happy points out.

"Oh yeah… It looks like you guys were searching for someone." Lucy says and Sakura nods.

"Aye! Igneel!" Happy replies.

"I'd heard that a salamander had come to this town, so it's good we check it out. But I guess it was someone else." Natsu says.

"He didn't look like a salamander."

"They're fire dragons, so I really thought it would be Igneel."

"Dragon?" Sakura says.

"What kind of human looks like a fire dragon?"

"He's not human. Igneel's an actual dragon."

"Aye! He's a real dragon."

"Something like that wouldn't be in the middle of a town!" Lucy exclaims and Both Natsu and Happy pointed their finger and have a shock expression on their face. "You just realized this, _now_?!"

Sakura giggles and feels something moving in her pocket. And takes out another poke ball that has another pokemon in it.

"What's wrong?" She whispers at the poke ball and Lucy puts the money for the payment of the food on the table.

"Anyway, I have to get going, so take your time. Let's go, Sakura." Lucy says getting Sakura's attention and she hurriedly puts back the poke ball into her pocket and grabs her bag before running up to Lucy.

"Wait, Lucy!"

"Thank you, come again." The waitress says and she is shock at what's behind of Lucy and Sakura so they turn around and see Natsu and Happy are bowing at them.

"We appreciate your kindness!" Natsu exclaims.

"Kindness!" Happy repeats.

"Stop it already! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy shouts and Sakura giggles again. "It's fine okay? You saved me back there, so we're even now, 'kay?"

"But we weren't trying to save you or anything…"

"Aye. No payment needed."

"That's it!" Natsu grabs the autograph that the Salamander signed. "You can have this!"

"Who'd want that?!"

"Then Lucy, I'll be going on my way then." Sakura says.

"You're going! You're alone aren't you?"

"I not really alone though." Sakura mutters.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Nothing at all. I'll be fine. I'm used to travel alone anyway."

"Okay. But try to be careful."

Sakura gives Lucy a thumbs up and exits out of the restaurant. Once Sakura reaches to the park, she looks at the glove.

"I wonder what this is for."

Then Sakura notices something is glowing inside of her bag, so she checks it and sees the pouch is glowing from the inside.

"The plates?"

When she picks up the pouch, the fingerless glove starts to react to the pouch. Then Sakura hears Lucy's voice.

"Your Charm won't work on me! That magic's weak point is awareness! It doesn't work on people who know it's being used!"

Sakura looks behind her and see Lucy is pointing at the man called Salamander.

"As I thought." Salamander says. "I realized the moment I saw you that you were a wizard. No matter. As long as you come to the party."

There's no way I'd go! No to a party thrown by a vulgar man like you!"

"I'm vulgar?"

"You'd go so far as to use a Charm to be popular."

"It's part of the ceremony, see. I just wanted the party to have a celebrity as a host, see…"

"I can't believe a famous wizard is such an idiot."

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, yes?" He asks, getting Lucy's attention. "Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?"

"I have! You're one on Fairy Tail's wizards?"

That's right. If you want to join, I'll put a word with the Guild Master."

"The party sounds like it'll be wonderful, doesn't it?"

"You're easy to figure out, you know that?"

"Hey, do you really think I can get into Fairy Tail?"

"Of course. But in return, keep quiet about the Charm, okay?"

"Sure thing!"

"We shall meet again at the party, then!"

Salamander snaps his fingers again causing a red magic circle appear and purple flames circle around before it carry Salamander to the ship where the party is at.

"Yes sir!"

Sakura stands up from the bench after she put the pouch away into her bag and walks away.

"That Salamander, I have to keep an eye on him."

* * *

~Night~

Sakura is in the alley near the port looking left and right and going into it. She takes out a poke ball and enlarges it.

"Come out." Sakura whispers as the poke ball opens up and a pokemon comes out into the shadow part of the alley. Sakura pets the pokemon before showing the ship. "See that ship? I want you to follow it."

The pokemon nods and turns invisible before flying towards the ship.

Meanwhile

Natsu and Happy are watching the ship sailing on the water.

"Oh yeah… isn't that the ship Salamander's party is at?" Happy asks and Natsu immediately gets motion sickness.

"Gonna hurl…"

"Stop getting queasy just from thinking about it."

"Look at that! That's Salamander-sama's ship!"

Natsu and Happy looks at the three girls looking at the ship.

"I wish I had gone!"

"Salamander?"

"You don't know him? He's famous Fairy Tail wizard that came her to town!"

This caught Natsu's and Happy's attention.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu repeats and looks at the ship before going into his motion sickness. Then something fly passes Natsu and Happy causing them to look around. That something is one of Sakura's pokemon flying toward the ship still invisible. She sees ringed keys thrown off from the ship and into the water. The pokemon dives into the water to pick up the keys. Above the ocean Happy, now having wings on his back, is carrying Lucy dodging the streams of purple flames. Once Happy is far away from the ship, the streams of flames stop chasing after them.

"I've got to save Natsu and the other girls!" Lucy exclaims.

"Lucy, listen up." Happy says.

"What is it now?" She questions and Happy's wings disappear.

"My transformation ran out."

"You damned cat!" Lucy shouts as she falls towards the water. Then the pokemon comes out of the ocean, catching both Lucy and Happy. That pokemon is the legendary pokemon, Latias with the ring of keys in her mouth. Lucy opens her eyes and looks at Latias.

"Who are you or what are you?" Lucy asks and Latias turns her head to Lucy as Lucy sees her keys in Latias mouth. "Those are my keys. You pick them up in the ocean?"

Latias nods her head and Lucy smiles.

"Thanks." Lucy grabs her keys. "Hey can you get us near the water?"

Latias nods again and brings them near the ocean. Lucy gets one of her golden keys

 **"Gate of the water bearer, I open thee!"** Lucy inserts the key into the water and turns it, making a gate to open. **"Aquarius!"** Aquarius then appears before their eyes. She is a mermaid with blue hair, eyes, and tail. Happy then starts to drool.

"A fish!" Happy exclaims.

"Um, no."

"Wow."

"I'm a celestial wizard, see. I use gate keys to call celestial spirits from an alternate dimension." Lucy explains and points at the ship. "Aquarius! Use your power and sweep that ship up onto the shore!"

"Tch." Aquarius says with an attitude with Lucy and Lucy notices it.

"Did you, perhaps, just say 'tch' to me?!"

"You really shouldn't complain like that." Happy says.

"What an annoying girl you are." Aquarius says and streams of water starts to surrounds her. "Let me tell you something. The next time you drop my key, I'll kill you."

"S-sorry!" Lucy and Happy apologize and Aquarius summons an enormous wave from her water vase and has the huge wave rush at the ship.

The men on the ship are screaming as Lucy and Happy are in the wave.

"Don't sweep me away, too!" Lucy shouts as she and the ship are being swallowed to the shore. "What were you thinking? You think it's normal to sweep me up too?"

"Alas, I failed." Aquarius says. "I ended up sweeping the ship as well."

"You were aiming for me?!"

Aquarius turns away. "Do not call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend. With my _boyfriend_."

"Don't rub it in!"

"Hey Lucy! Maybe I shouldn't have apologized back then?" Happy says.

"This cat's so oblivious, I don't even know where to start…" Lucy trails off and Latias flies down to Lucy and Happy before she rubs her head on Lucy's head, worried for Lucy's safety. "I'm fine. Hey can you tell me who you are?" Latias begins to fly up and goes into the town. "Hey, wait!"

"Lucy!" Sakura calls out and Lucy sees Sakura is running up to her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stops in front of her. "I saw that wave earlier. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go to the ship. I want to know if Natsu is okay."

Sakura nods her head and they run towards the ship with Natsu standing on it.

"Natsu!" Lucy calls out and stops when she sees Natsu's serious face.

"You, a Fairy Tail wizard?" Natsu questions Salamander.

"And what's it to you?" Salamander retorts. "Get'im, boys!"

"Take a good look at this face." Natsu takes off his red jacket as two men are running towards him.

"Natsu!" Lucy calls.

"Don't worry. I should have told you sooner, but Natsu is also a wizard." Happy states getting Lucy to be surprised and Natsu hits both of the men showing a red mark on his shoulder.

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I ain't never seen you before!"

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy repeats. "Natsu is a fairy Tail wizard?"

"That mark… He's the real deal Bora-san!"

"Idiot! Don't call me by my real name!" Salamander, Bora exclaims.

"Bora… Bora the Prominence he was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild some years back." Happy informs.

"I dunno whether you're a bad guy or a good guy… But I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!"

"And what do you plan to do about it, boy?! **Prominence Typhoon!** " Bora summons a purple flame tornado from his magic circle, engulfing Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouts about to run towards him, but Happy stops her.

"I take no pleasure in defeating big-mouths like you." Bora turns around before hearing Natsu's voice.

"Gross!" Bora turns around and sees Natsu's figure in the fire. "Are you really a fire wizard? I can't believe how gross this fire tastes!"

The men on the ship and Lucy are speechless when they see Natsu is sucking all the fire.

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu says after eating all the fire.

"W-W-W-W-What the heck is he?" Bora questions.

"Fire isn't going to work on Natsu." Happy says.

"I've never seen magic like that." Lucy states.

 _"Natsu's is like Fire when it's in the magma to recharge its energy!"_ Sakura thought.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up. Here I go!" Natsu begins to breathe deeply. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Then he releases a huge amount of fire coming in fast and Bora dodges Natsu's attack with red carpet, letting the ship and his men get burnt.

"Bora-san. I've seen that guy before." A one of his man says as Natsu gets up from the rubble. "With the pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales… It's got to be him! He's the real deal…"

"Salamander!" Lucy finishes.

"Remember it well…" Natsu's fist begins to envelop in flames. "This is what a Fairy Tail wizard is!"

 **"Red Shower!"** Bora shouts in panic to slow down Natsu, but it was no avail and Natsu continues to run towards him and jumps up before kicking Bora into the town as Sakura, Lucy, and Happy are watching the fight.

"He eats fire, and punches with fire? Is that real magic?" Lucy asks.

"A dragon's lungs to breath flames… A dragon's scale to dissolve flames… A dragon's claws to wrap in flames…" Happy says. "It's magic that transforms your own body parts into those of a dragon's. An ancient magic."

"What's that?" Sakura asks.

"It was originally magic used to deal with dragons."

"My…" Lucy says.

 **"Hell Prominence!"** Bora summons a stream of fire at the town where Natsu is bit that doesn't work on Natsu.

"Dragon Slayer magic. Igneel taught it to Natsu."

"Damn you!" Bora curses as he throws a giant fire ball at him, but Natsu catches it and begins to swallow it.

"I'm getting a pretty good meal here!" Natsu says and wipes his mouth. "Listen up, jerk. I'm gonna smoke you to a smoldering crisp!"

"Smoke me?"

"Take this! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu punches on Bora's face, sending him to the bell tower.

"Natsu… You don't smoke things using flames." Happy says.

"Wow…" Lucy trails off. "Just, wow… But… isn't this going a bit overboard?" Seeing half of Hargeon is destroyed.

"Aye!"

"'Aye' nothing!"

They hear the military coming towards them from the ruckus that Natsu made.

"The military?" Lucy says and suddenly Natsu drags her out of the town quickly.

"Crap, let's get out of here!"

"Why are you taking me with you?"

"Well you wanted to join our guild, right?" Getting Lucy's attention and Natsu give her a toothy grin. "Come with me!"

Lucy smiles at they run away from the military. "Sure! But what about Sakura?"

"Isn't she with us?" Happy asks as Sakura is sitting on Latias in the air.

"This is starting to get interesting right, Latias?" Sakura asks and Latias nods. "Then let's follow them."

Latias follows Natsu, Lucy, and Happy in the air to where Fairy Tail guild is.


	2. Chapter 2

Volcarona=Ulgamoth

* * *

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail and Macao  
In the forest

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are taking a break from running away from the military.

"I think this is far enough." Natsu says.

"Aye!" Happy agrees. "But where did that girl Sakura go?"

"I'm right here!" Sakura shouts and the three turn and see Sakura comes out behind the tree.

"Sakura!" Lucy calls.

"Lucy!" Sakura calls back and when she takes a step, Sakura trips over and face planted to the ground causing Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to sweat drop.

"A-are you all right, Sakura?" Lucy asks and Sakura lifts herself from the ground with dirt on her face.

"Yes." Sakura answers. "This always happens when I walk through forests during my travels."

"'Always'?" Lucy repeats and Sakura nervously laughs.

"Hey, Sakura." Happy calls getting her attention. "Are you planning to join Fairy Tail?"

"Eh? Well, I was thinking of joining a guild…" Sakura trails off.

"Then join Fairy Tail! It's really fun!" Happy suggests and Sakura thinks about it before smiling at them.

"Sure. I'll join." She says.

"Then let's go. The Guild Hall isn't far from here." Natsu informs.

* * *

Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Natsu, Lucy, Happy are in front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall entrance. It was wood and a huge banner showing off the Fairy Tail insignia with "Fairy Tail' above its gate entrance.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy introduces.

Lucy amazes at this since she always dreamed of becoming a Fairy Tail member and she is only just a few steps away from doing so. Suddenly, Natsu kicks the door with an angry look on his face.

"We're back!" Natsu exclaims.

"We're back!" Happy greets.

Sakura and Lucy many Fairy Tail members are in the hall sitting on wooden tables or chairs.

"There you go makin' trouble again! You half destroyed Harge-"

The man cuts off by Natsu kicking the man on the face.

"Why?!" Lucy exclaims shocking Natsu's action and Sakura is also surprise.

"That info about the salamander was a lie, wasn't it?"

"How would I know?" The man retorts after he sits up. "I just told you some rumors that've been going around!"

"What'd you say?!"

You wanna go?"

Immediately Natsu and the other member start to fight, getting most of the members to join.

"Now, now, Natsu…" Happy calls. "This isn't something to get-"

Happy gets cut off by a member who bumps into Happy and most of the members start to have a brawl.

"Wow…" Lucy says I actually made it into Fairy Tail!"

Then Sakura feels her poke balls moving in her pocket and checks them.

"What's wrong you guys?" Sakura asks.

"So Natsu's back?" A man who has spiky black hair and dark blue eyes and has his dark blue Fairy Tail mark on his right chest and he also wears only boxers, shocking to Lucy. "We're gonna finish what we started, Natsu!"

"Gray… your clothes." A woman who has back length brown hair and large brown eyes and wears a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, and a pair of high-heeled sandals. Her black Fairy Tail mark is on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. She is drinking wine from a glass as she mentions to the black-haired man, Gray.

Gray immediately realizes himself that he isn't wearing any clothes.

"Oops!"

"This is why all the men here have no class." The woman starts drinking a barrel of wine as Lucy is dumbfounded from the woman's action and Sakura covers her mouth.

"Let's do this!" Gray exclaims at Natsu and Natsu turns his head.

"Put some clothes on and have at me!"

"All this crying and whining before noon?" A young man says. "What a bunch of babies!"

Both Lucy and Sakura looks up and see a large man spiky white hair, blue eyes, and a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail mark is on the left part of his neck. He wears a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and geta sandals.

"If you're a man, then talk with your fists!" The man says.

"Oh, he's actually encouraging them…" Lucy says in disappointment.

Then both Natsu and Gray punch at the white-haired man, sending him in the air. "Outta our way!"

"And he's already out for the count!" Lucy adds.

"My, how noisy it is." a young man who has short, spiky, orange hair and wears sunglasses covering his eyes, a green coat with a wide collar, brownish-white fur lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and black sneakers. Two ladies are sitting on the man's each leg as he hangs his arms each of them.

Then a bottle hits him on the forehead and stands in front of the brawling zone and the two ladies.

"I'm gonna mix it up, just for you all!" The man says.

"Good luck."

"Okay, this guy just went off my list." Lucy says somehow pulling out her book and crossing the man's picture. "But man, what's with this place? Is there not a single serious wizard in the joint?"

"But things can get better right?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, it's two newcomers!" A woman says and they turn around and see a young woman who has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest with a short, upward ponytail and has large blue eyes. She wears a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt; the chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress. She carries a tray of three cups of drinks on it.

"Mirajane! In the flesh!" Lucy exclaims. "Um, are you sure it's okay not to stop them?"

"They're always like this. It's better to leave them alone." Mirajane explains. "Also…" The white-haired man is thrown off and hits Mirajane to the broken tables. "Isn't it fun?" She finishes and her spirit comes out from her mouth.

"Mirajane-san!"

"Lucy, look out!" Sakura warns after she turns around, but Gray bumps into her as Natsu spins Gray's boxers.

"My underwear!" Gray exclaims as Lucy covers her eyes and Sakura turns around. Gray then looks at Lucy and goes up to her.

"Miss, would you be so kind as to lend me your under-"

"As if!" Lucy declines as he hits Gray with a harisen and the orange-haired man suddenly picks up Lucy.

"These indelicate oafs causing you trouble?" He asks then the white-haired man recovers and punches at the man, who drops Lucy to the floor.

"Men talk with their fists!" He exclaims, but Natsu kicks him away.

"You're in the way!"

"Aye!"

"Everyone's being so loud! I can't relax and drink." The brown-haired woman complains and takes out a card. "I've had enough out of all of you!" She summons a green magic circle.

"Now you've done it!" gray exclaims as mist comes out of his hands and a white-blue magic circle appears.

A purple magic circle appears and goes through the white-haired man's arm, turning it into a rock arm. The orange-haired man touches his ring, making it to shine.

"What troublesome you are." He says and the same green magic circle appears and fire wraps around Natsu's fists.

"Bring it on!"

"They're gonna fight with magic?" Lucy questions as she holds Happy as a shield.

"Aye!" Happy answers.

"Aye, nothing!"

Then Sakura notices the fingerless glove that she is wearing, starts to glow, knowing what to do, and stands in front of Lucy. However, before the magic brawl was about to begin, a giant foot stomps on the ground, belonging to a giant in the guild hall.

"Stop this, you fools!" The giant orders.

"A giant!" Lucy screams.

"He's really big." Sakura says nonchalantly.

Everyone in the guild stops fighting in the presence of the giant.

"Oh, you were here, Master?" Mirajane says to the giant.

"Yes." He says.

"Master?!" Lucy exclaims and Natsu starts to laugh.

"Everyone's scared stiff!" He exclaims. "Victory is mi-"

Natsu gets stomped by the Master and the giant looks at Sakura and Lucy.

"New recruits, are we?" He asks.

"Y-yes!" Lucy stutters.

"Yes." Sakura normally says.

Then the giant starts to shrink into a short old man who wears a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail mark in the middle under an orange hoodie with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. He has a thick white mustache with his white hair coming out of the side of his hat.

"Glad to have you on board!" He says looking up to Lucy and Sakura.

"Now he's tiny!" Lucy points out. "And wait, if you're the master…"

"That right, this is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov-san." Mirajane introduces and guild Master turns around before he jumps up to the fences on the second floor, but he hits his head on the fence and stands up like it was nothing.

"You've gone and done it again, rascals!" The Master says and shows many papers. "Look at all this paper work the council sent me! They're all complaints! All you fools do is making the council angry at me!" The members look down in shame of what they have done. "However…" The Master lights the papers on fire. "Screw the council!" He throws the papers aside and Natsu fetches it in the air before he eats it. "Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" The Master takes out his thumb and pointer finger in the air, making an L shape and the members did the same action and roars from the Guild Master's speech.

* * *

~Later~

Once the members replace all the broken wooden furniture, the members go back to their usual things and Mirajane shows the guild stamp.

"Where do you want your mark be and what color?" She asks.

"I'll have it on the back of my right hand and pink please." Lucy answers.

"I want to have it on my upper right arm and light pink." Sakura answers and Mirajane stamps on Lucy's hand and Sakura's arm.

"And with this, you two are now members of Fairy Tail." She says as Sakura and Lucy are looking at their marks.

"Natsu, take a look!" Lucy calls as Natsu looks at the Request Board. "I got Fairy Tail's mark!"

"You did? That's nice, Luigi." Natsu says.

"It's Lucy!"

"Let's do one with a big reward!" Happy suggests.

"Ooh, 160,000 jewel for subduing some thieves!" Natsu exclaims.

"Then, it's decided!"

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" A boy asks Master.

"You're getting annoying, Romeo." He calls. "If you're the son of a wizard, then believe in him and wait patiently at home!"

"But he said he'd be back in three days, and he hasn't come home for a week!"

"That was a job at Mt. Hakobe, if I recall."

"It's not that far away! Go out and look for him!"

"Your old man is a wizard! And there ain't a wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink some milk or something!"

Romeo clutches his hand and punches at the Master's face. "Jerk!" After that, he runs out of the hall as he cries. "Damn it!"

"Must be hard on him." Lucy says.

"His words were harsh, but the master is actually worried." Mirajane points out. Then they hear something broke and they see Natsu punched the Request Board with the request paper along in it.

"Hey, Natsu, don't break the board!" The man says as Natsu walks away carrying his bag and Happy follows him, exiting out of the hall.

"Master, you sure about this?" The man asks. "He's going to save Macao, you know."

"This is why he's still such a kid."

"All this is gonna do is hurt Macao's pride."

"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life." The Master says. "Leave him be!"

"What's he doing?" Sakura asks.

"Natsu is just like Romeo-kun, see." Mirajane says getting Sakura's and Lucy attention. "The same thing happened with Natsu. All the wizards at Fairy Tail carry something with them. A scar, or pain… or suffering…" Mirajane trails off. "Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, it's not his real father, but the parent who raised him. Not to mention a dragon."

"A dragon?" Lucy questions. "Natsu was raised by a dragon?"

"He was founded by that dragon in the forest when he was little… And it taught him how to read and educate him, and taught him magic. But... one day, it vanished, and Natsu couldn't find it."

"I see, so that's Igneel."

"Natsu is looking forward to meeting Igneel again someday. It's kind of cute of him, don't you think?"

* * *

~The next day~  
On the road; in a carriage.

"Why are you two here?" Natsu questions as he is in his motion sickness.

"Why not?" Lucy says. "Anyway, you really can't handle transportation, can you? There's so much to pity you for…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

~Flashback~  
In the Guild Hall

Sakura and Lucy are listening to Mirajane about Natsu's past.

"Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, it's not his real father, but the parent who raised him. Not to mention a dragon."

"A dragon?" Lucy questions. "Natsu was raised by a dragon?"

"He was founded by that dragon in the forest when he was little… And it taught him how to read and educate him, and taught him magic. But... one day, it vanished, and Natsu couldn't find it."

"I see, so that's Igneel." Sakura says.

"Natsu is looking forward to meeting Igneel again someday. It's kind of cute of him, don't you think?"

* * *

~Present~  
In the carriage

Suddenly, the carriage stops moving and Natsu stops having his sickness.

"We've arrived?" Lucy wonders and Natsu energetically stands up.

"WE STOPPED!" He exclaims.

"Sorry, but we can't go any further." The driver says and when they open the doors, they see a blizzard storm is occurring.

"Wait…" Lucy trails off. "What the heck?

~Later~

They are walking through the blizzard on Mt. Hakobe.

"It's freezing!" Lucy exclaims. "Okay, I know it's a mountain and all, but it's summer! There's something not right about this blizzard!"

"That's what you get for wearing such thin clothes!"

"I don't see you wearing a parka, either! Lend me your muffler!"

"Man, she's annoying."

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"You're so lucky, Sakura. Having a jacket in your bag." Lucy looks at Sakura now wearing a black jacket.

"It's just that, I walked through a snowy mountain before. So I prepared to go through it." Sakura answers and then Lucy has an idea.

"That it!" She gets one of her silver keys that has a clock's face. **"Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!"** She opens the gate and a humanoid grandfather clock appears.

"Ooh, a clock!" Natsu points out.

"Cool!" Happy complements.

Lucy starts to speak but her voice doesn't go through the clock, Horologium.

"I can't hear you." Natsu says.

"She says 'I'll be in here.'" Horogium says what Lucy said.

"Why did you come with me?"

"Hey, what kind of job did Macao-san come here to do?" Sakura asks.

"You two didn't know and tagged along? He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan!"

"Vulcan?" Sakura repeats and Lucy recognizes the name.

"She says 'I want to go home.'"

"And I say 'Go right ahead.'" Natsu says and walks forward.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"Wait, Natsu!" Sakura shouts and runs towards him.

Then the blizzard starts to get harsher making Sakura to cover her head from the snow, but Natsu is still looking for Macao.

"MACAO, YOU HERE?" Natsu shouts.

"MACAO!" Happy also shouts and a giant gorilla suddenly jump from a cliff above them, catching Sakura's attention.

"Natsu, Happy, above us!" Sakura alarms, having the three of them to dodge the gorilla's assault.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy exclaims.

The Vulcan then sniffs around and runs toward where Lucy is.

"Hey, you!" Natsu exclaims.

The gorilla lifts Horologium, looking at Lucy who is still in the clock.

"A human woman!" The Vulcan speaks.

"So it can talk?" Natsu questions.

"'Who cares? Now, rescue me!' she says…" Horologium says as the gorilla gets out of sight, leaving Natsu, Sakura, and Happy.

"Come back here!" Sakura shouts.

"Happy." Natsu calls.

"Aye sir!" Happy summons his wings as Sakura takes out one of her poke balls.

"Come out, Recca!" She exclaims and Ulgamoth, Recca comes out of the poke ball, surprising both Natsu and Happy.

"It's a giant moth!" Happy exclaims as Sakura hops on Recca's back before she looks at them.

"Are we going to chase after them or not?" Sakura questions them and they nod before Happy wraps his tail around Natsu's waist to carry him in the air.

"Recca, let's go to the mountain." Sakura orders and Recca flies up, following Natsu and Happy as they try to stay close enough to trace. Eventually, they see the Vulcan carried Horologium into a cave and they land at the entrance. Sakura gets off Recca as Happy undo his tail around Natsu's waist.

"Looks like that Vulcan is in here." Happy points out and Sakura takes out Recca's poke ball.

"Gook work, Recca." Sakura says and Recca returns to her poke ball. "Let's hurry, Lucy might be in danger."

"Aye!" Happy says and Natsu punches his hands together.

"I'm gonna beat that monkey to the pulp!" Natsu exclaims before he charges into the cave.

"Wait, Natsu!" Happy calls out and follows him.

"Natsu! Happy!" Sakura shouts. "Ah, mou!"

Sakura follows the two in the cave and hears Natsu yelling.

"MONKEY! WHERE IS MACAO?!" Then she hears Natsu slips on the icy ground.

"Natsu!" Sakura calls as she gets near where Lucy and the Vulcan are and see Natsu is lying against the wall.

"Hey, monkey! Where's Macao?" Natsu questions and Lucy runs to him. "You can understand me, right? I'm asking about Macao, a human man."

"Man?" The Vulcan repeats.

"That's right! Where are you hiding him?!"

"He's already decided the monkey's hiding him?"

The gorilla points at the direction where Macao is.

"Oh, I think it's getting through to him." Natsu looks out the hole that the gorilla was pointing. "Where?" Suddenly, the gorilla pushes Natsu out the hole to make him fall out. "MONKEY!"

"Natsu!" Lucy calls out.

"I don't need men! I like women!" The Vulcan says.

"Oh no. He's not dead, is he? Natsu…"

"Lucy." Sakura calls as she walks up to her. "Let me take of this perverted monkey."

"I'm helping out too." Lucy says as they look at the Vulcan. "Okay you pervy monkey, get a load of this!"

Lucy gets another golden key from her key ring. **"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"** Lucy summons a lark muscular humanoid bull with a big axe.

"A cow?" The Vulcan questions.

"Taurus is the most powerful of all the Celestial spirits I have contracts with!" Lucy explains.

"Lucy-san, your body does _you_ good…" Taurus says. "Could you be any moo-re lovely?"

"Oh yea, he's a perv, too…" Lucy trails off.

"Why do you have him in the first place?" Sakura asks.

"How dare you take my woman!" The gorilla says and Taurus catches the last two words.

" _Your_ woman? I will have no moo-re of that!"

"Taurus!" Lucy calls.

Taurus grabs his axe and jumps before he comes down with the axe on the Vulcan. However, the Vulcan dodges it.

"He's fast!" Lucy observes and before the Vulcan could attack Taurus, Natsu suddenly appeared and kicks him. "Natsu!"

Taurus is sent into the air and lands on the ground, knocked out with his axe away from him with his spirit coming out of his body.

"I was pretty useless, wasn't I?" Taurus asks.

"Weak!"

"Hey, aren't there more monsters now?" Natsu asks.

"He's an ally, you dolt!" Lucy replies. "A Celestial spirit!"

"The monkey?"

"It's the bull you just kicked earlier." Sakura corrects him.

"And wait… How were you saved?" Lucy asks.

"It's all thanks to Happy." Natsu answers.

"Aye!"

"You can't handle transportation, but I guess Happy is no problem, huh?" Lucy questions.

"What are you talking about? Happy isn't transportation. Happy is my partner, you're mean!" Natsu protests.

"R-right… I'm sorry."

"That's my woman!" The Vulcan exclaims and about to smash Natsu, but Natsu blocks the attack with his arm.

"Listen up! Everyone in Fairy Tail are my friends and allies!" The ape then kicks him as Natsu crosses his arms to block the kick and slides on the ground before he stops. "The old man and Mira, and even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman…" The ape rushes towards him as Natsu drops his. "Happy, Lucy, Sakura, and everyone are all my friends…" A magic circle appears below him and fire circles around his feet. "And that's why I'm gonna bring Macao back home!" Natsu kicks the ape with his flaming foot, sending the ape to the ceiling and he lands on the ground as several icicles are drop to the ground.

Then the ape swings his arm, creating a strong wind, causing the icicles to fly towards Natsu as both Sakura and Lucy jump away from the wind. However, instead of Natsu's body getting pierced, the icicles turns into water due to the strong heat coming off his body.

"That won't work against fire!" He exclaims and the Vulcan grabs Taurus' axe. "Uh, oh."

"That's Taurus' axe!" Lucy exclaims and the ape begins to swing the axe at Natsu, but he dodges the swing. The Vulcan continues to swing the axe at him, but Natsu keeps dodging each swing until he slips on the floor which gives a chance for the Vulcan.

"Natsu!" Sakura calls and he sits on the ice and holds on the blade that the Vulcan was about to slice him.

"Taurus, go back!" Lucy orders as she shakes him. "If you do then the axe will disappear too!"

Both Natsu and the Vulcan continue to wrestle each other and Natsu begins to melt a part of the axe and the liquefied metal goes into Natsu's mouth.

"He's melting the axe… with his body heat?" Lucy questions.

"Aye." Happy says.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up." Natsu says and spits out the solidified metal at the Vulcan and the ape let go of Taurus' axe. "Let's go! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouts and punches the perverted ape to the wall, subsequently knocking out the Vulcan.

"You did it!" Happy cheers. They all gathered by the unconscious ape.

"But weren't you supposed to ask this monkey where Macao-san is?" Sakura reminds Natsu.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Natsu admits.

"He's completely knocked out." Lucy adds and the ape starts to transforms into a man.

"Macao!" Natsu exclaims.

"Wait, that's him? Wasn't he a pervy monkey just a second ago?!" Lucy yells in shock and Sakura furiously nods.

"The Vulcan must have done a Take Over." Happy explains.

"Take Over?" Sakura says in confusion.

"It's magic to occupy someone's body. Vulcans are monsters that live by stealing human bodies and taking them over."

"In any case, we should hurry and tend to Macao-san's wounds." Lucy suggests.

Natsu grabs his blanket and lies out before placing Macao on it and taking his shirt and coat off and placing some bandages on his wounds.

"It looks like he put up a serious fight before he was taken over." Happy says judging from Macao's wounds.

"Macao!" Natsu calls. "Don't you die on me! Romeo's waitin' for you! Open your eyes!"

Macao doesn't make any kind of movement as the four look at Macao in fear hoping he's okay. Then Sakura remembers one move that could heal other's wounds.

"Natsu, there's something I would like to try." Sakura says and opens her bag before she takes out her pouch.

"What's that?" Happy asks and Sakura opens the pouch and they see 17 different colored plates. Sakura takes the mind plate and places on the fingerless glove, causing it to turn pink. She places her hand that has the glove on Macao's chest.

"Heal Pulse!" Sakura exclaims and a pink aura comes out from the glove. Once the aura dissipates, Macao starts to stir and begins to open his eyes.

"It worked!" Happy yells in joy.

Macao's eyes then open and he sees before him are Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Sakura. "Natsu…" Macao calls weekly.

"Macao!" Natsu calls in joy as Lucy and Sakura smile in relief.

"I'm pitiful… I defeated 19 of them… But I got taken over by the 20th one. I can't believe myself, man… Damn it… I can't show my face to Romeo like this…"

"That's not true! You did great defeating that many!"

"There were more of those monkeys and he defeated 19 others?" Sakura says.

Natsu then reaches down and Macao grabs Natsu's hand. "Let's get you home. Romeo's waiting for you." Natsu says with a smile and Macao smirks at him.

 _"Just amazing… I can't match up to them."_ Lucy thought as she smiles.

"What are you grinning about, Lucy? You're scaring me." Happy says.

"I'll pull out your whiskers, cat!" Lucy says in annoyance as a vein pops.

* * *

~Sundown~  
In Magnolia

Romeo is sitting on the flight of stairs depressed and remembers the three boys said about Fairy Tail being nothing but drunks and cowards. He also remembers that he asks his father to go on a job. As Romeo begins to cry, he hears Natsu's voice calling him. "Romeo!"

Romeo looks up and see Natsu, Happy, the two new girls Lucy and Sakura and Natsu carrying his father. Seeing this shocks Romeo happily as tears begins to form on his eyes in happiness.

"Dad!" Romeo tells as he jumps into Macao as the four watches from the side as Romeo knocks his father down shocking Lucy. "Dad, I'm sorry!" Romeo cries as he hugs Macao who now has a bump on his head.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Macao replies as he hugs Romeo in reassurance.

"It's okay… I'm the son of a wizard, after all."

"The next time those bullies try and pick on you, tell them this: 'Can your old man defeat 19 monsters, huh?!'" Macao says as he puts Romeo down on the ground and kneels down.

Romeo now stopped crying smiles widely at his father. Meanwhile, Natsu and the others begin to head back to the guild knowing their job is done.

"Natsu-nii! Happy! Thank you!" Romeo yells.

"Sure thing!" Natsu yells back.

"Aye!" Happy also yells back.

"And thank you too, Lucy-nee and Sakura-nee!" Romeo yells also thanking the new members of the guild.

Lucy turns around blushing from the complement as she smiles, laughs, and waves at Romeo. Sakura also turns around at the boy and waves her hand at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylveon=Nymphia

Pokedex=Pokemon Zukan

* * *

Chapter 3: First Job and Explanation  
Inside Lucy's apartment

"Yo!" Natsu greets at Lucy as Happy who has a fish in his mouth, waving their hands at her. Unfortunately for the two, Lucy had just exited out of her new apartment bathtub as she had a towel wrapped around her body and immediately seeing both of them shocks and freaks Lucy out.

"MY ROOM!" Lucy yells in shock and Lucy kicks Natsu in the face and Happy is slam between the wall and Natsu. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TWO HERE?!"

"'Cause we heard from Mira that you'd picked out a place…" Natsu says as he holds the side of his bruised face.

"Aye…" Happy adds.

"You heard, so you barged in?" Lucy says in anger as her vein pops out of her head and points at Natsu and Happy who begin to sweat in terror of receiving another kick from her. "No matter how close friends we are, don't you understand the concept of common courtesy? You just committed breaking and entering! That's a crime, you know!"

"Hey, that hurts, man." Natsu says.

"I'm the one who's suffering here…" Lucy says to herself.

"Nice room!" Happy says as he scratches his claws against the wall.

"Don't sharpen your claws, you cat creature!" Lucy yells out in horror.

"Oh, what's this?" Natsu says as he is over at a desk and picks up a stack of paper that intrigues them.

"! Don't look!" Lucy shouts as she back kicks away Natsu who are sent flying back in the air.

"Now I'm curious. What is that?" Natsu asks as he sits back up with a bump on his head as Lucy holds the stack of paper and shaking in embarrassment.

"Haven't you done enough? Go home already!" Lucy pleads as tears streams down her face.

"No way! I came to hang out!" Natsu says

"I can't believe this guy…" She says as tears continue to come down her face.

Then they hear someone knocking on the door and Lucy opens it. Once they door opens, they see Sakura standing front of the threshold.

"Sakura!" Lucy calls.

"Good morning, Lucy." Sakura greets. "Can I come in?"

"You can!" Lucy says and Sakura enters her apartment and she sees Natsu and Happy.

"Why is Natsu and Happy are in here?"

"They barged in here." She answers.

* * *

~Later~

After Lucy put some clothes on and calms down, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Sakura sit down at a table.

"I just moved in, so I don't have anything to entertain you. Go home after you finish your tea, okay?" Lucy says at Natsu and Happy.

"She sure is cold-hearted…" Natsu says in disappointment as he looks down with his eyes closed while Happy stands on the table.

"Aye…" Happy adds.

"Cold-hearted, you say?" Lucy says

"You're the one who barged in here in the first place." Sakura say.

Just then, Natsu shoots back up as he remembers something. "Oh yeah! Show me all those key guys you have, Lucy."

"They're not 'key guys' they're Celestial Spirits." Lucy says in annoyed.

"How many Celestial Sprits do you have contracts with, Lucy?" Happy asks.

"Six! Three silver and three gold!" Lucy shows her key ring which holds three silver and gold keys and places the keys individually on the table. "These silver keys are the ones that are sold in stores. 'The Clock.' Horologium. 'The Southern Cross,' Crux. 'The Harp,' Lyra. Then the gold ones are super-rare keys that open the twelve Gates of the Zodiac. 'The Golden Bull,' Taurus. 'The Water Bearer,' Aquarius. 'The Giant Crab,' Cancer!"

"A CRAB!?" Natsu yells out in joy as he and Happy jump up with saliva drooling from their mouths.

"A CRAB!" Happy yells out in joy as well.

"There they go again zoning in on the weirdest parts…" Lucy mutters herself. "Now that I think about it, I still haven't made the contract with the key I bought at Hargeon. Since you're here and all, I'll show the process a Celestial wizard goes through to make a contract with a Celestial Spirit."

Lucy stands up, snapping Natsu and Happy out of their trance while gaining the interests of them.

"I wonder if she has to sign a blood pact?" Happy whispers to Natsu.

"Sounds painful… for your butt." Natsu whispers back.

"Why are you talking about my butt? And you know I can hear you." Lucy says in annoyance and gets her new key. "Whatever, just watch. I am the link to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate! **Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicolas!"**

Streams of yellow lights shoots out from the key and fly towards the ground as they all form up together as then what appears to be a small about Happy's size snowman-looking like creature appear really twitchy. Natsu and Happy appear to be shocked with their mouths and eyes widened.

"There's always next time." Both of them say.

"I didn't screw up!" Lucy yells at the two and Sakura looks at the spirit.

"This guy is pretty cute." She says

"You think so too." Lucy says as she hugs the little spirit while Natsu and Happy stare blankly at the two.

"I-it is?" Natsu says.

"It doesn't take much magic power to open Nicolas' gate, so they're popular to keep as Spirit pets!"

"Natsu, this is clearly a case of human pride." Happy whispers again at Natsu.

"Luigi is definitely a scary one…" Natsu whispers back.

"It's Lucy! And I can _hear you…_ " Lucy says in anger. "Okay, let's move on to the contract" She kneels at the spirit with a pencil and notepad in her hand.

" _Pue, pue._ " The spirit says.

"How's Monday?" She asks and the spirit shakes her head as Lucy marks it down. "Tuesday?" The spirit nods and Lucy marks it down. "Wednesday?"

Natsu and Happy are at the table as Natsu drinks his tea and Happy eats his fish.

"Kind of basic, huh?" Natsu says.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"Okay, contract complete." Lucy says happily as then the spirit jumps happily into the air.

"Looks pretty simple." Happy says.

"Yeah!" Natsu agrees.

"It seems that way, sure, but it's crucial. Celestial wizards work by contract. In other words, promises are everything to us. Therefore, there's no way I'll break a promise! See?" Lucy explains.

"Ohhhh…" Natsu says.

"Oh yeah. I have to decide on a name."

Sakura widens her eyes after that sentence, remembering how she decided to pick a name for her Pokémon.

"Wasn't it named Nicolas?" Happy reminds her.

"That's the name for the variety. That's it! Come here, Plue!"

"Plue?" Natsu and Happy say.

"Doesn't the name sound cute? Right Plue?" Lucy says as she cuddles Plue in her arms.

"You sure he likes it?" Natsu asks.

"Of course he does." Sakura says. "There's no way that Plue wouldn't like his name."

"Oh yeah, Sakura." Happy calls. "What's that moth you brought out when we were on Mt. Hakobe?"

"You mean Recca?"

"That's it! What is that anyway?" Natsu asks.

"Recca is one of my pokemon. I have five more on me."

"Then can you show us to them?" He asks and Sakura gives a thought and looks at Lucy before she smiles.

"Okay. With this much space, I can bring out two of them." She says and takes out two poke balls. "Come out, Aiko! Latias!" The two poke balls pop open and Nymphia, Aiko and Latias come out. "Let me introduce you, they are Aiko, my Nymphia and Latias."

Lucy recognizes Latias back at Hargeon and Latias remembers Lucy and she flies over her and rubs her head at Lucy.

"You're from that time in Hargeon, aren't you?" Lucy asks and Latias nods her head.

"Looks like Latias is really fond of you, Lucy." Sakura says as Aiko wraps her feeler around her arm.

"Hey can you tell me what Latias is?" Lucy asks.

"Better yet. I'll let this guy explain." Sakura takes out her pokemon Zukan and points at Latias.

"Latias, the Eon Pokémon. It communicates using telepathy and its body covers in down that refracts light to make it invisible." The Zukan says.

"Then what about Aiko?" Happy asks and Sakura points at Aiko.

"Nypmia, the intertwining Pokemon. It wraps its ribbon-like feelers around the arm of its beloved trainer and walks with him or her."

"He-h. Then Aiko is really attached to you with her feeler around your arm."

"Phia!" Aiko says understanding what Happy said.

"You can say that again." Sakura admits.

Then Plue jumps out of Lucy's arms and begins hopping around on the ground.

"II wonder what it's trying to say?" Lucy says.

"Plue, right on, man!" Natsu says in an outburst as then Plue gives off a toothy grin and thumbs up.

"They communicated!" Lucy exclaims in shock and Natsu stares intensely at Lucy creeping out a bit. "W-what?"

"Okay, I've decided! All of us join and let's form a team!" Natsu says to Lucy and Sakura.

"I see!" Happy yells in joy as he jumps into the air.

"A team?" Lucy and Sakura say confusingly.

"Aye! Everyone in the guild are allies, but the people who really get along well join together to form teams. A request that might be difficult for one person can be handled easily by a team, see!" Happy explains.

"That's great! Sounds like fun!" Lucy says excitingly.

"A team… That's sounds interesting." Sakura says with a grin.

"Okay, we're all set then!" Natsu exclaims.

"Signed and sealed!" Lucy exclaims.

"Let's do our best!" Sakura adds.

"Aye sir!" Happy yells in joy as he and Plue jump into the air.

"Let's hurry up and do a job!" Natsu shouts as he pulls out a request paper.

"My, how hasty you are… Let me take a look." Lucy says as she wipes the paper from Natsu's hand. When Natsu looks away, he suddenly has an evil grin on his face which Sakura saw and send chills down her spine wondering why he's grinning like that. "Shirotsume town, huh? No way! 200,000 jewel just for taking a single book from the mansion of this Duke Everblue person?"

"See, isn't it a steal?" Natsu says as Lucy looks over the request more and something about the Duke.

"Caution: He's a dirty old pervert and currently recruiting blonde-haired maids."

"And Lucy's a blonde, isn't she?" Natsu says sarcastically as he and Happy smile as Lucy stares at the two with widened eyes, jaw dropped in complete shock.

"Let's get her to infiltrate the mansion dressed as a maid." Happy says.

"You planned this from the beginning!" Lucy cries out as tears shoot out from her eyes and Natsu and Happy jump up happily.

"You can't do that, Natsu!" Sakura exclaims.

"You tricked me, huh?!" Lucy yells out in anger at Natsu.

"Okay, it's practice time. Try to call Happy 'Master.'" Natsu calmly replies.

"No way! Not to a cat!" Lucy cries out.

* * *

~Later~  
On the road to Shirotsume town

Before they go to Shirotsume town, Sakura returns Latias into her poke ball. Now Natsu, Lucy, Sakura, Happy, and Aiko ride in a carriage being pulled by a purple boar-like creature.

"Are you having a comfortable ride, Master?" Lucy says with an evil sarcastic tone.

"I-it's a maid in hell…"Natsu says sickly as once again he experiences motion sickness.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't trick Lucy in the first place." Sakura says.

"Phia." Aiko nods her head.

"By the way, Natsu…" Lucy calls getting Natsu's attention.

"Why did you want to form a team with me and Sakura?" She asks.

"'Cause you two are pretty sweet, you know?" Natsu replies, catching Lucy off guard.

 _"I think he's trying to say he recognizes my skills…"_ Lucy thought.

"But you're also pretty weird…" Natsu says in disgust at Lucy, catching her off guard again and shocking her as she becomes annoyed.

 _"_ This _guy just called_ me _weird?"_ Lucy thought again.

"Anyway, this is my and Sakura's first job, okay? I'm going finish this up quickly!" Lucy says.

"Wait, didn't you dislike it?" Happy asks.

"I'm up against a dirty old man! I might not look at it, but I'm just a little bit confident in my sex appeal." Lucy says as she puts her hand to her cheek as she thinks about how sexy she can be.

"As a cat, I really can't tell." Happy says shocking Lucy.

"Let's get this straight! Since you aren't gonna be involved, the reward split is 4 to 4 to 1 to 1!"

"Are you sure about just getting the 1 part, Lucy?"

"I'm the 4!"

* * *

~Later~  
In Shirotsume town

After a long time of the road, the group finally arrives at the town where their job is taking place and they are currently on their way to meet with the client aka the person who posted the request on the board.

"I'm never riding a carriage again." Natsu says still feeling the effect of his motion sickness.

"You say that every time." Happy points out.

"Anyway, let's get something to eat."

"I would bring out Recca, but that will catch attention to the town." Sakura says.

"How about you eat your own fire?" Lucy suggests.

"You really are cold-hearted, you know. Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?" Natsu questions.

"Of course not!" Lucy replies in shock of what Natsu said.

"Well, it's the same as that."

"So you're saying you can't eat your own fire then?" Sakura asks.

"Nope." Natsu replies bluntly.

"Let's go in here!" Natsu points at a restaurant as he looks happy and no longer sick to his stomach.

"You guys go on ahead." Lucy says as she begins walking away from the group, confusing them to what she could be doing.

"What's with her? It'd be fun to all eat together." Natsu says.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

* * *

Inside the restaurant

After getting a table and ordered food, Natsu chows down on the greasy food that he ordered and Happy eats sushi. Sakura eats normally to her food as Aiko starts to eat pokemon foods that Sakura provided for her.

"Let's bring to fatty parts to Lucy!" Natsu says with his mouth full.

"She looks like she likes the fatty parts." Happy says.

"Don't give her that! She doesn't need all the fat parts." Sakura points out.

"Also, since when did you decide I like fatty foods?" Lucy question Natsu and Happy.

"Lu… cy?" Natsu trails off as he, Sakura, and Aiko look at her now wearing a maid's outfit poses with a finger on her chin as she lets out a small giggle.

"It's true. I look good in anything, don't I?" Lucy asks them and both Natsu and Happy hang their mouths wide in complete shock seeing Lucy.

"Have you finished with your meal, Master?" Lucy asks in a way that she wants attention as she twists around in her spot with her hands over her mouth.

"What are we going to do? We were just joking, but she's really gone and done it!" Happy whispers to Natsu.

"Can't tell her it was just a joke now, can we? M-maybe we could just go for it like this?" Natsu replies.

"I can _hear_ you!" Lucy says in anger.

"N-now, now, let's not get into a fight." Sakura says. "Let's go to the client once we finish eating."

* * *

~Later~  
At the Client's Mansion

"I am the client, Kaby Melon." Kaby Melon says to them. He an old man wearing a black suit with white under-collared shirt and red tie with gray hair and sporting a toothbrush moustache. Behind him, is his wife who sports a pink dress and has brown hair.

"Melon?!" Happy says as he drools from his mouth.

"You have one tasty name!" Natsu says, also drooling with wide eyes.

"Hey, that's rude of you!" Lucy whispers to the two as Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Sakura are sitting on the couch as Aiko sits on the floor beside Sakura and Kaby laughs a bit.

"I get that all the time." He says.

"Well then, let me tell you about this job." Kaby says as the mages and the pokemon trainer listens in. "My request is to destroy a book in the possession of Duke Everblue, Daybreak. Or burning it is fine, too."

"Burning it? Then why don't I just burn down the whole mansion?" Natsu suggests as a small fire appears on top of his hand index finger from being piqued by the request.

"Piece of cake!" Happy agrees.

"You can't! You'll get thrown in jail for sure!" Lucy says the two and Sakura decides to speak up.

"I'd like to know the reason…" Both Lucy and Sakura say together, catching each other off guard as they look at each other.

"Who cares? It's 200,000!" Natsu says.

"No, it's 2,000,000 jewel." Kaby says shocking Natsu and the others.

"2,000,000?!" Everyone yells except Sakura who remains calm and begins to question by the increase of the reward again for a book.

 _"2,000,000 jewel? This is getting strange. If this were a reward after a battle, then that amount can't be possible."_ Sakura thought.

"Oh, you weren't aware?" Kaby says.

"2,000,000 divided by four is… Whoa, I can't even do the math!" Natsu tells out as his head explodes from a huge amount.

"It's simple! I get 1,000,000, Natsu gets 1,000,000 and Lucy and Sakura get the rest!" Happy tells out as his eyes look dizzy.

"Good thinking, Happy!" Natsu says.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"THERE'S NONE LEFT FOR US!" Lucy yells in anger at Natsu and Happy.

"But still, 2,000,000 jewel for a book? Isn't it strange that huge amount for a book?" Sakura asks.

Then Kaby tightens his hands together as if something was angered him, or troubling him. "I want to destroy that book no matter what. I cannot allow that book to exist."

Just then, Natsu's head lights up on fire scaring Lucy a bit.

"Okay, I'm all pumped up! Let's go Lucy!" Natsu yells as he grabs a hold of Lucy's arm and in a gust of speed runs off with Happy flying with them. Sakura calmly stands up as Aiko follows her and begins to walk towards the door just stops a few inches from it.

"Melon-san, I've seen people lied to other people in order to hide something." Sakura says and she moves her head at Kaby. "Tell me, what's so dangerous about this book that needs to be destroyed?"

"Daybreak… It is a book that must be erased from this world." Kaby says, not answering Sakura's question. Sakura continues to look at him as his wife puts her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Seeing this, Sakura and Aiko exit the room and Sakura closes the door behind her before she gets out a poke ball from her pocket.

"Come out, Takeru!" Sakura calls out as the poke ball pops open and Lucario, Takeru comes out of the ball before he looks at his trainer. "Did you hear our conversation?"

Takeru nods his head as Sakura leans on the door. "Can you figure out his emotions through his aura?"

Takeru closes his eyes as his appendages rise as he read Kaby's aura. Once Takeru's appendages falls down, he opens his eyes and he softly growl, communicating Sakura. Sakura then sighs as she knows what Takeru said.

"'He's too afraid of the book.' Huh? I thought it was unnatural that the client raised the reward, but being afraid of a book is another story."

"Phia." Aiko calls Sakura and Sakura looks down as Aiko uses her feeler to point at the direction that Natsu ran.

"You're right." Sakura says and looks at Takeru. "I'm going to call you again when I need you okay, Takeru?"

Takeru nods his head and he returns to his poke ball. After putting the poke ball away, Sakura starts to run after Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

* * *

At Everblue Residence

As Natsu, Happy, Sakura, and Aiko are hiding behind the trees in sight of Lucy who is at the entrance to Duke Everblue mansion.

"Hello!? I've come because I heard you were recruiting maids! Is anyone home?!" Lucy calls out.

"Good luck." Natsu whispers out to her.

"You can do it!" Happy also whispers.

Then a rumbling sound catches everyone's attention as Natsu, Happy, Sakura, and Aiko notice the ground behind Lucy begins to crack and breaks upward which Lucy also takes notice of as she turns around. The ground shoots upwards as then a very large figure is seen flying out, the large figure then lands back on the ground to reveal a rather large and grotesque maid with pink hair as Lucy yelps out in shock and surprise.

"A maid recruit?" The maid says in a deep voice.

"Y-yes!" Lucy quickly replies.

"It seems you came because of the advertisement of our placed for maids." She says and the ground next to her shoots out upward as well as a large grotesque man in a suit is seen flying out of it as he lands back on the ground in front of Lucy.

"Boyoyoyo! Did you call for me?" Duke Everblue says. He is a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs sporting a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head a formal black suit with his jacket fastened with a large, gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt and a blue neck tie.

"There he is!" Lucy says to herself in shock and fear, but quickly gets back to acting cute for the Duke.

"Let's see here." Everblue says as he looks at Lucy.

"Thanks for having me!" Lucy says as stars sparkle around her.

Everblue continues to stare at Lucy and while she doesn't look like it on the outside, in the inside she is really frightened and grossed out.

"Is Lucy going to be okay?" Sakura asks as she whispers and then the Duke turns away from Lucy.

"No thanks. Go home, ugly." Everblue says without remorse.

Hearing this catches Lucy off guard and literally stabs her out of nowhere as she is then picked up by the big maid.

"Go on home, ugly." The maid says stabbing Lucy again with that word.

"Understand? For a person as magnificent as myself…" Four more, really grotesque and ugly maids appear from out of the ground behind Lucy. "…only beautiful girls will do!"

Seeing the ugly maids, Lucy becomes quite shock. Later, recovering from her horrified sight of the maids Lucy is now depressed state and sits against a tree while Natsu, Happy, Sakura, and Aiko are looking at her.

"So much for sex appeal." Natsu says actually thinking it's Lucy's fault.

"That's not the problem! That Everblue guy just has a really whacked out sense of beauty!" Lucy exclaims at Natsu as tears stream down her face.

"Excuses." Happy says causing Lucy to start crying even more as her tears shoot outward onto the ground.

"It's so frustrating!" Lucy cries as Sakura looks for something to cheer her up and she looks at the leaves on the trees and has an idea. Sakura walks towards a tree before reach one of the leaves on the tree. When she grabs a leaf, Sakura picks it off the branch and begins to do a leaf whistle after she closes her eyes.

(Insert song: Oracion-leaf whistle version)

Natsu and Happy look at Sakura as Lucy stops crying and also looks at her. Also, Aiko closes her eyes and listens to the melody. After Sakura plays the last note, she opens her eyes and Natsu, Happy, and Lucy applauds at Sakura performance.

"That was really good, Sakura!" Happy complements.

"Thanks." Sakura says and looks at Lucy. "Are you feeling better now, Lucy?"

"Yeah! Thanks to you I'm all better!" Lucy says and Natsu slams his fist into his palm.

"Okay! Since we're all set up, we'll have to go with Plan T!" Natsu exclaims.

"Yeah! I'll never forgive that old fart!" Lucy says in determination and anger. "Wait, what is Plan T?"

"T is for 'Take-them head on!'" Happy explains.

"How exactly a plan?!"

* * *

Atop Everblue's Estate

Before Happy carries Natsu and Lucy and Latias carries Sakura to the rooftop, Sakura brings back Aiko to her poke ball. Once they are on the rooftop, Natsu places his right hand on a window and then within a few seconds melts right through it allowing his to reach in and unlock and open the windows. Also, after Latias did her job, Sakura brings her back into her poke ball.

"Sheesh… What part of 'head-on' don't you get? We should have just busted through the front gate!" Natsu complains at Lucy as he looks at her disappointed by not doing a full on attack.

"No way! If we're careless, the army will show up!" Lucy says to Natsu.

"What's with you? Didn't you say you'd never forgive that guy?" He asks.

"Indeed, he'll get what's coming to him. Not only am I gonna burn that book, I'm gonna hide his shoes or something!" Lucy says with determination in her eyes which then turns evil red.

"Whoa, how petty." Natsu says feeling sorry for Lucy for thinking that's something big.

"Aye…" Happy agrees.

They enter through the opened window to find themselves in what appears to be estate storeroom.

"This seems to me a storeroom." Lucy says.

Suddenly, Happy pops out of nowhere wearing a skull head over his head, scaring Lucy half to death as she slumps against one of the cabinets as Natsu kneels down and le looks at Happy who calls for their attention as Sakura goes over to Lucy and rubs on her back.

"Look, look!" Happy calls.

"Lookin' good, Happy." Natsu complements as Happy begins to jump up and down in joy.

Exiting from the storeroom everyone begins opening one door after another trying to locate either a book or the library of the estate as all they come across. They also continue to sneak around quietly as they hug the wall with their backs coming into the main entrance hall of the mansion which contains a golden statue of the Duke with his tongue out.

"Wait, you plan on searching through each room?" Natsu asks.

"Of course." Lucy says.

"Wouldn't be faster to grab someone and ask them where the book is?"

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Still, shouldn't we see some of the staffs here?" Sakura asks.

"We're infiltrating without anyone finding out. Like a ninja and that stuff, isn't that cool?" Lucy says which catches Natsu and Happy's attention.

"Ninja…" Natsu says in a daydream.

"I think he's got some weird mental image again…" Lucy says in disbelief.

Sakura then hears something break and the floor explodes upwards as four of the maids armed with metal staffs bursts through the floor.

"The intruders have been located!" The four maids say.

"Eliminate them!" The final maid says as she also appears as well.

"They're here!" Lucy yells and Sakura jumps up to the four maid and begins to knock them out before she lands on the ground.

"Natsu, I'm leaving the big one for you!" Sakura says.

"Flying Virgo Attack!" The maid yells out as she flies up in the air as she then tilts forward bring her entire body on top of Natsu.

"NATSU!" The three yell out in shock.

"Hey, take that off already." Lucy whispers to Happy.

Then the maid now identified as Virgo begins to get lift off the cracked and crushed floor as Natsu is seen underneath her lifting her up by her belly before tossing her high into the air and then coating his legs in flame and jumps up delivering a kick to Virgo as he wears his scarf around his face like a ninja.

"Ninja!" Natsu yells out as he sends Virgo flying and crashing to the ground floor. "We can't have them discover us-de gozaru!" He says now acting like a ninja as Happy also acts like one with a weird face as he stands on Natsu's shoulder. "Nin-nin!"

"Nin-nin!" Happy repeats.

"I'm sure that we've already been discovered." Sakura says.

Arriving on the ground floor, they open two large doors up and find themselves in the library.

"It's a mountain of books-de gozaru!" Natsu says.

"Aye-de gozaru!" Happy says.

"This is going to take a while to find that book." Sakura says.

"That old man's actually quite a reader, I guess." Lucy says in shock.

"Let's search!" Natsu proclaims looking happy about it.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"They split up to search for the book, but no one could find it yet.

"We have to find one book in all of these?" Lucy questions as Natsu and Happy are fooling around as they find a book that they got interested.

"I found the golden book!" Natsu announces proudly as he held above him a golden book.

"Hey! Search seriously!" Lucy scolds and then Lucy gasps in surprise upon seeing the title of the book that Natsu has in his hand. "Daybreak?"

"Like dawn?" Happy asks then it dawns on Happy and Natsu as well a gasp in shock. "We found it!"

"Seriously?" Natsu says.

"You picked up a book without even looking at the title?!" Sakura questions.

"What an easy 2,000,000!" Lucy says in joy.

"Let's burn it!" Natsu says as he ignites his fist prepared to destroy the book.

"Pretty simple, wasn't it?" Happy says.

"Wait a sec!" Lucy yells as she grabs the book from Natsu's grasp. "Isn't this book written by Kemu Zaleon!"

"Kemu?" Natsu says.

"He's a wizard who was also a novelist! I'm a huge fan! I thought I'd read every book he wrote, but maybe this is an unpublished work?" Lucy says as she fan girl over the book.

"Whatever, let's hurry and burn it." Natsu says with a fire on his finger.

"What are you talking about? This is important cultural heritage! Burning it is out of the question!" Lucy says to Natsu, trying to protect the book.

"You're abandoning the job." Happy says.

"Didn't I say I was a huge fan!?" Lucy yells out at the cat in annoyance.

"Let's just burn 'em both."

"How about we tell him that we burned it, and I keep it…" Lucy pleads.

"I don't like lying." Natsu says.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"I see, I see." Everblue voice catches the four of their attention. Then the floor in front of the doorway explodes upward as Duke Everblue appears. "So you intruders are after Daybreak, are you?"

"See, this is what you get for hesitating." Natsu says to Lucy as he points at Everblue.

"S-sorry." Lucy apologizes.

"What have you done to your mansion's floor?" Happy ponders.

"I thought that you wizards were all coming to search for something, and it turns out it was that stupid book!"

"Stupid?" Natsu repeats.

"So wait, it's okay if I take it?" Lucy asks with a smile on her face.

"No! What's mine is mine!" Everblue shouts out in a temper tantrum.

"Miser." Lucy says.

"Shut up, ugly." Everblue says as he picks his nose with the word again stabbing Lucy.

"Then how about we burn it?" Natsu questions as he lights a flame on the palm of his hand.

"No! I won't let you!" Lucy wines.

"Lucy, this is our job!" Natsu says as he gets angry.

"At least let me read it!" Lucy says as she falls on her knees on the ground and opens the book shocking everyone in the room except Sakura.

"Right here?!" Everyone yells at the same time except Sakura.

"Enough nonsense! Do you know who I am? Get your filthy hands off my book! Vanish Brothers!" Everyblue yells out and a secret bookshelf passageway opens up revealing two men.

One of them is a massive and mildly tan man. His head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark red hair being present only the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back with a light ribbon circling the end. He has slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features with prominent cheekbones, a dark-colored upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face. He wears a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastening crossing the chest vertically, a pair of traditional, dark Chinese shoes paired with light socks. The other man, being notably tall and massive as he stands at almost twice the height of the other man. He possesses long limbs, especially if compared with his massive torso with long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upward on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandana covering in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back, and sporting western look, consists of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbow, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bears three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simply light pants and light trainers.

"Good afternoon." The one with a light tunic greets.

"Even mother would be surprised to see these brats are Fairy Tail wizards." The tall one says.

"Who are they?" Sakura asks.

"That mark! They're from the mercenary guild, the 'South Wolves'!" Happy exclaims in shock upon seeing their guild's marks on their armband.

"So you hired these guys?" Natsu says as he cracks his knuckles.

"This…" Lucy says as she continues to read the book but notices something in the book.

"Wolves are always hungry, yes? Prepare yourselves." Everyblue says as the two Vanish Brothers stand behind him.

"Natsu, Sakura, buy me some time. I think there's some secret to this book." Lucy says.

"Okay." Sakura says as she gets Takeru's poke ball and throws it in the air. "Now it's your turn, Takeru!"

The poke ball pops open and Takeru lands on the floor as he glares at Everblue and the Vanish Brothers. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are taken aback by Takeru's sudden appearance.

"Lucy, go somewhere else for safety." Sakura says not looking at Lucy.

"Got it!" Lucy complies as she runs to a nearby doorway and runs through it.

"I'm going after the girl! Deal with these brats and that creature!" Everblue orders as he slowly begins descending into the ground.

"Yes sir." The Vanish Brothers say.

"Happy, take care of Lucy." Natsu says to Happy.

"I'll back you up!" Happy says.

"No need. Besides Sakura is here to back me up." Natsu says as he stretches his arm.

"But just in case…" Sakura takes out Latias Poke ball. "Come out, Latias!" The poke ball pops open and Latias is in the air looking at Sakura. "Latias, go with Happy to where Lucy is!"

"Come on, this way!" Happy says as he flies over the Vanish Brothers as Latias follows him.

"Hey! I'm telling mother on you!" The tall Vanish Bother exclaims.

"Calm yourself. Cool down." The other Vanish Brother says. "Come on, fire wizard and tamer."

"Huh? How'd you know I'm a fire wizard?" Natsu asks.

"Fire was wrapping your legs when you defeated Virgo. There's no mistaking it; you are an ability-type fire wizard."

"I'm guessing I'm the tamer?" Sakura says. "Well in your opinion I am, but I'm more just that."

"So, I guess you're all prepared for this, huh?" Natsu says as he explodes in flames which all travel to his fists. "Cause I'm about to burn you to a crisp!" He shoots forward and throws his fist forward. However, the older Vanish Brother pulls out a gigantic sized frying pan and turning around placing behind him as Natsu's flames-coated punch impacts into it, but to no effect.

"Sorry to say this, but we are especially skilled against fire wizards." The Older Vanish Brother says as he then twist kicks Natsu back.

The tall Vanish Brother meanwhile crouches down and then pounces upwards before twisting around in the air and coming down with a swinging kick towards Natsu, Sakura, and Takeru who all dodge the attack as it impacts in the ground. Just them the older Vanish Brother appears and swings his frying pan at Natsu sending him flying out the door as he safely hands on the tongue of the Everblue's statue.

"Natsu!" Sakura yells out as she and Takeru look toward the door before they turn around and see the Vanish Brothers charges at the two and attack them, sending them flying out of the room as Takeru helps Sakura landing alongside Natsu on the tongue.

"You guys all right?" Natsu asks.

"No problem." Sakura says and Takeru nods his head.

"You wizards might be from Fairy Tail, but in the end you're still mages! You're no match for professional fighters like us mercenaries." The Younger Vanish Brother boasts.

"Hmph. Takeru and I have been battled tough times before." Sakura says.

"So that's all you got?" Natsu taunts.

"Brother, they're talking trash to us!" The Younger Brother complains in anger.

"Do you know what a wizard's weakness is?" The Older Brother asks Natsu.

"You mean transportation!" Natsu says in shock and fear as he eyes widen causing the Sakura face palms on her face, dumbfounded by Natsu's reply.

"I think that might just be a personal issue you have…" The Older Brother says.

"He's totally talking trash about us!" The Younger Brother says. "Their weakness is their body!" The Older Brother crouches down and then with incredible speed jumps upward towards Natsu, Sakura, and Takeru bringing his giant pan down on them as they quickly jump off the tongue which is hit and breaks off the statue. "To train oneself in magic takes discipline of mental focus!"

"Watch out!" Sakura yells as she and Takeru barely dodge the Younger Brother as a quick dart towards them, slams his fist into the wall.

"And as a result you end up lacking the training of your body." He says.

Natsu, Sakura, and Takeru land back on the ground as does the Older Brother across from them. "In other words, against people like us who train out bodies daily…"

"You can't match our strength and speed." The Younger Brother finishes.

"Whoa, so scary. So, when are you going to get serious?" Natsu taunts.

The Older Brother is taken back by Natsu's taunt.

"Brother, do the combination attack!" The Younger Brother suggests.

"Okay!" The Older Brother replies.

The Older Brother then holds out his frying pan as then his brother jumps on it and holds his arms outward. "Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth!"

"Get ready, Takeru." Sakura says and Takeru is getting into his fighting stance.

"Bring it!" Natsu challenges.

* * *

Meanwhile  
In the sewer system of the Estate

Lucy with her wide-reader glasses; a magic item which allows the wearer to read things quickly scans through the pages of the Daybreak book trying to find out what secret this book is really holding.

"I can't believe this book contains such secret." Lucy says to herself.

Suddenly, the metal wall behind her bursts outward as then Duke Everblue halfway emerged from it and grabs the wrists of Lucy's arms.

"What did you find? Tell me the secret to the book!" Everblue demands as Lucy cringes in pain from the Duke holding her wrists with much strength.

"You're the lowest of the low! You're an enemy of literature!" Lucy exclaims.

* * *

With Natsu, Sakura, and Takeru

The Older Brother swings his pan upwards as his younger brother goes flying upward at incredible speed catching Natsu and the others off guard.

"Face toward the heaven and…earth is where we be!" The older brother then hits with his pan at full force sending him flying as he crashes into the wall.

"NATSU!" Sakura yells.

"Face the earth and…heaven is where we be!" The younger brother yells as he slams his foot down on Takeru who yells out in pain.

"TAKERU!" Sakura yells and she holds him in her arms.

The two brothers then form back up as the older brother stands in front of his younger brother.

"This is the Vanish Brothers' combination attack. Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth." The Older Brother says.

"There is no one that can survive this—" The Younger Brother stops seeing Natsu stand back up looking like he isn't hurt as much or showing any injury marks as Takeru slowly gets up with Sakura helping him.

"What were you saying about surviving that attack?" Natsu says.

"NO WAY!" The two brothers yell in shock and disbelief as sweat runs down their faces.

"Are you okay, Takeru?" Sakura asks and he nods his head as he stops leaning on Sakura. "Then let's do 'that'."

Takeru smirks and nods his head before the both of them looks at the brothers as Sakura reaches for her Key Stone.

"Takeru, Mega Evolve!" Sakura exclaims as she touches her Key Stone as Takeru carries his mega stone on his armband starts to glow and streams comes out of both stones and the two different streams connects to each other before Takeru's body starts to shine and change, mega evolving into Mega Lucario. Takeru's body stops shining and everyone in the room see Mega Lucario standing in front of Sakura.

"That's so cool!" Natsu exclaims before he looks at the brothers again. "Then I'll blow you away with this! Fire Dragon's Roar!" He yells as he breathes a stream of fire magic towards the two.

"Here comes the fire magic!" The younger brother says as he and his brother smile gleefully.

"It's over!" The Older Brother says. The fire impacts into the pan but does no damage to it. "Flame Cooking! Suck up all the flames, transform it, and spew it back!"

The fire gets absorb into the pan and he twists it around as the fire is fired from the pan towards Natsu, Sakura, and Takeru who don't even flinch with the fire heading towards them as the fire explodes.

"It's a Fairy barbeque!" The Younger Brother says in joy.

"Goodbye." The Older Brother says.

However the fire is seen being vacuumed in as the two brothers see Natsu breaths in the flames into his stomach as all of the flames disappear into his stomach and he sighs in relief. Seeing this shocks and frightens the Vanish Brothers immensely as they scream in terror.

"I can't believe this!" The Older Brother exclaims.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu says.

"O-Oi brother, let's try the combination attack again." The younger brother suggests.

"Right."

"Finishing Move: Destruction of Heaven and Earth!" The two brothers yell as they attempt their combo attack again.

"Not this time! Takeru, use Aura Sphere both the brothers!" Sakura orders and Takeru puts his hands together and he creates two blue ball of energy before he fires it at the two brothers simultaneously. The older brother is thrown back to the ground from the impact of Takeru's Aura Sphere and the younger brother is knocked him back by the second Aura Sphere to the ground next to his brother as the two struggles to get back up, groaning in pain.

"Natsu! It's your turn!" Sakura yells and Natsu smirks.

"Okay! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu yells as he swings his arms forward, sending a whip-like stream of fire towards the Vanish Brothers.

Following next is a massive explosion as the estate explodes outward in a massive boom as smoke immediately rises from its ruin catching the attention of nearby every single person in the nearby town as to what's going on. As the smoke clears, the entire mansion is totally destroyed as rubble litters the ground everywhere. The smoking and burnt up bodies of the Vanish Brothers are seen as nearby Natsu, Sakura, and Takeru, now transforming back to Lucario, standing back up and while Natsu looks at the bodies of the Vanish Brothers.

"Oops, I think I overdid it." Natsu says without a problem and in a calm tone.

"Aren't you too calm about this!" Sakura exclaims at Natsu while she points at him.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Did you guys enjoy the stories I made while I was gone? Well, here's the new chapter continuing form the previous chapter. But before that, here are some notes for this chapter.

Seperior=Jalorda

Unfezant=Kenhollow

* * *

Chapter 4: Daybreak's True Secret

The brothers lay smoking amongst the rubble as their eyes are white, and their faces showing expression of fear.

"What the heck kind of wizard is he?" The older brother questions as smoke come from his mouth.

"Mommy, I can see fairies…" The younger brother says as smoke comes from his afro hair.

Natsu, Sakura, and Takeru looking at the smoking remains of the two brothers who are clearly dazed out and no longer any trouble.

"What a mess." Natsu says.

"Yeah." Sakura agrees and Takeru nods.

"Guess we should go look for Lucy and your friend, Sakura."

"Yes. I just hope that Latias found Lucy before Everblue does."

"There's one thing I'm wondering right now… who are those guys?" Natsu asks catching Sakura and Takeru in a state of shock as they can't believe Natsu already forgot who they fought.

"We're mercenaries." The two brothers say and Sakura brings out Takeru's poke ball.

"Good work, Takeru." Sakura says and Takeru nods his head before returning into the poke ball.

As Natsu and Sakura begin to walk off to try and locate Lucy, Virgo's eyes light up.

* * *

In the sewer system

Everblue still hods Lucy's wrists in his grasps as she grits her teeth in pain from how hard he's holding them.

"An enemy of literature?" Everblue questions. "A sophisticate, cultured individual such as me, myself, and I?"

Anyone who's happy to have a collection of those freakish maids isn't cultured!" Lucy retorts.

"There's nothing to mock of my beautiful blonde maids!" Everblue says as he tightens his grip on her wrists and forces her forward a little so he could see Datbreak closer. "A treasure map? A spot to hide valuable? What kind of secret does this book hold? Tell me! Or I'll snap your arm into two! He threatens.

Despite Lucy's position, she sticks her tongue out at him, meaning she won't tell him a thing. This action catches Everblue off guard as them out of feeling of disrespect from Lucy, he slams her into the ground.

"This girly doesn't get her situation! I got Kemu Zaleon himself to write this book for me! Therefore any secret in that book is mine!"

Just as Lucy thinks her arms are about to be torn, Happy comes in flying and kicking Everblue, sending him flying from his hole and releasing Lucy at the same time.

"Happy!" Lucy calls and Happy gives her a toothy grin. "Nice one! Cool!"

Happy's wings disappear and he spins into a ball before Latias catches him as Lucy sees her.

"Latias!"

"Why, you! What's this cat and that creature?" Everblue questions having recovered from the kick.

"I'm Happy and this is Latias." Happy says and Lucy looks back at Everblue and takes out one of her keys with a shape of its point looking like a crab.

"The tables have turned! If you let me have this book, I'll consider forgiving you. I really want to smack you one, though." Lucy says to Everblue with confidence, but the Duke laughs out of amusement.

"A Celestial Wizard? For a bookworm you sure misuse language! 'The tables have turned' implies that you have the upper hand! But having one extra cat and that creature on your side isn't going to able to defeat my Diver magic!" Everblue laughs out as a yellow magic circle appears on his back and he goes into the ground.

"So that was magic? And that means Everblue is also a wizard? Happy says having both him and Latias rejoin Lucy on dry ground as the sound of a drill can be heard all around them.

Just them they notice the ground below them start rumbling and the three quickly jumps up into the air just as Everblue bursts through. They split apart as Everblue crashes into the ceiling and begins digging through it, almost immediately Everblue crashes through another part of the ceiling towards Lucy who dodges again as he goes back into the ground. Lucy is force on the defense as Everblue begins popping out of the ground and ceiling in almost every direction forcing Lucy to keep hopping around the place to escape his attack.

"It's written in this book! A horrible story with you as the main character, Everblue!" Lucy explains making Everblue stop for a moment as Latias is floating behind Everblue with Happy close to him.

"What's with that? Happy asks.

"It's wonderful that I'm the main character. But that story is crap!" Everblue says as he goes back into the ground and begins jumping all over the place again. "For Kemu Zaleon, of all people, to write such rubbish!" He appeared in the air behind Lucy, catching her off guard. "It's a disgrace!"

Latias uses Psychic to hold Everblue in the air as her eyes glow in blue light. She then throws him away from Lucy and once he land on the ceiling he begins to dig again.

"You forced him to write it! How conceited can you get?" Lucy demands.

"Conceited? I am a great man! It is an honor for someone to labor to write my book!"

"You blackmailed him to write it!" Lucy yells in anger.

"Blackmailed?" Happy says in shock and confusion and Latias is also shock from Lucy's statement.

"What about it? It was his own fault for refusing me in the first place." Everblue says as he appears from the side of the wall behind the three with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questions.

"I told him to write a book where I was the main character, but that idiot refused!" His voice echoes throughout the sewer and them his hand pops up behind the three again as they look at it. "So I told him; 'Write the book, or I'll revoke the citizenship for your entire family!'"

"If you did that, they wouldn't be able to join the merchant of craftsman guilds! Is the Duke really that powerful?" Happy asks.

"I told you, I'm a great man! And in the end he wrote it!" Everblue exclaims in excitement as he jumps out of the ground again in front of the group. "But I was annoyed by his first refusal, so I made him write it in prison! 'I'm an author' he said! 'A master craftsman!' But I broke that pride and haughty attitude of his!" He then spins up into a ball and launches himself at the three forcing them to retreat to safety as he bounces all over the places.

"How dare you do such things just to satisfy your own desires! You put him in solitary confinement for three years! Do you have any idea what he must have felt?" Lucy questions.

"Three years?" Happy says in shock.

The ground then erupts in front of them forcing Lucy to jump back a few feet as Everblue appears through the dust.

"Perhaps he finally noticed how great I truly am?" Everblue says.

"No! He was fighting that pride of yours!" Lucy exclaims. "If he didn't write it, his family would be in trouble. But he couldn't allow himself, as an author, to write a book you as the main character!"

"How do you know these things, you pest?"

"It's all written in this book!" Lucy says as she shows Daybreak at him.

"Huh? I read that book as well. Kemu Zaleon never appears in it."

"It's true that if you read it normally it's a word that'd make any fan cry! But you should now that Kemu Zaleon was originally a wizard!"

"He couldn't have…" Everblue says as he begins to realize what Lucy is getting at.

"He used up all his remaining strength, and cast a spell on this book."

"So that was his scheme! When the spell ran out, it'd turn into a book defaming me? H-how rude!" Everblue yells in anger and begins to attack at Lucy, but she dodges each attack.

"You have no imagination, have you? It's true that this book contains everything about how it was written! But the words that Kemu Zaleon left in this book were nothing so petty as that! The real secret is something else!" Lucy exclaims as Latias floats next to her.

"What, what?" Happy yells out in wonder.

"The real secret?" Everblue says.

"That's why I'm not going to let you have this book. In fact, you never had a right to it in the first place!" Lucy proclaims as she holds out one of her Celestial Spirit Keys. **"Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"** She yells out as she summons one of her Zodiac Spirits.

A bright light appears in front of Latias and Lucy as then a humanoid crab appears before them; having black hair braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers, wearing a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side and two boots, a golden necklace around his neck and sunglasses with green shades, with six crab legs protruding from his back and wielding two scissors.

"Cancer!" Cancer announces.

"It's a crab! Make sure to end all of your sentence with '-kani (crab)'! You've got to do it! You're a crab after all! Just trust me! Say you promise!" Happy says in happiness as he dances on both legs in place with drool coming from his mouth and stars in his eyes and twinkling all around above his head.

"We need to concentrate now. If you don't shut it, he'll pinch your paws." Lucy says annoyed by Happy's antics.

"Lucy, how would you like to have your hair done today…" Cancer says looking at Lucy. "…-ebi"

"EBI?!" Happy yells in complete shock and Latias tilts her head in confusion.

"Could you take a look at the situation please? We're in a battle! Beat up that bald old man!" Lucy says to Cancer.

"Okay-ebi." Cancer replies.

"I thought it'd be like a straight jab, but go figure, it turned out to be a hook. You can go home now." Happy says as he leans against the wall depressed.

"How about _you_ go home?" Lucy says annoyed again at Happy.

 _"The real secret? Could it be he wrote down the illegal underbelly of my various business enterprises? I can't have that… If she hands it over to the Council's inspection wizards… that'd be the end of me!"_ Everblue thought as he shivers himself in places on what she means by real secret. He then takes out a key, specifically one of the Zodiac keys.

 **"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"** Everblue yells a then a dark purple magic circle appears in front of him.

"The same kinds of magic as Lucy!" Happy yells.

Then the ground behind Everblue erupts upward as the grotesque maid, Virgo appears. "You rang, Master?"

"Virgo! Get that book!" Everblue orders.

"No way! She's a Celestial Spirit?" Lucy says in shock.

"Ebi." Cancer says.

Lucy then catches something causing to gasp in shock, Happy, Everblue, and Latias take notice of this and look at Virgo and seeing what she sees also gasp in shock.

"Natsu, Sakura?!" Lucy and Happy yell as they and Everblue throw their arms into the air from the shock of seeing Natsu and Sakura above holding onto her clothing and looking confused at whatever just happened as Natsu holds Sakura in his other arm.

"Why are they with Virgo?" Eveblue questions and Latias flies up to Sakura.

"How'd you two…" Lucy also questions.

While Natsu kneels down on her shoulder as Sakura gets on Latias back, Virgo appears confused as question marks pop up around her head.

"After she started moving again, I went to get her before grabbing Sakura and then… I don't have a clue!" Natsu says sounding just as confused as the others.

"And Natsu, don't grab me all of the sudden!" Sakura yells at Natsu.

"Get her… You mean you grabbed her, right? He couldn't have come through the Spirit World with her, right?" Lucy questions as she imagines a diagram of Natsu grabbing onto Virgo with Sakura in the Lobby and then traveling into the Spirit World where her other Spirit resided and then to their current location. "That's undelievable!"

"Latias, good job protecting Lucy." Sakura says and Latias is happy from Sakura's praise.

Just then Virgo bends forward and begins reaching back trying to grab Natsu as to get him off her.

"Lucy, what should I do?" Natsu yells and Lucy quickly gets back to reality and thinks of what Natsu can do.

"Do something about him!" Lucy yells as she points at Everblue.

"Virgo, exterminate these pests!" Everblue orders.

"Understood!" Virgo replies as she pulls up her fist into the air just as Natsu jumps off her and lands on the ground in front of her and looks back.

"I'll blow you away! **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu yells as he blast fire from his mouth.

"Latias, Dragon Pulse!" Sakura commands as she points at Virgo and Latias fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth at Virgo with Natsu's attack, sending Virgo flying back.

You pervy mole!" Lucy exclaims as she takes out her whip, subsequently wrapping around Everblue's body. "You can't run away digging any more holes!" Lucy then lifts Everblue in the air. "A bit-part in the novel…" The whip unwinds itself as Everblue is in the air and Cancer jumps towards him before he did a consecutive slashes at Everblue. "…Is more than you deserve!"

Cancer lands far away from Lucy and Everblue lands in between them with all of his hair on his head, leaving him bald.

"Sir, what do you think of this look-ebi?" Cancer says.

"Haha! Nice one, Crab!" Natsu says and realize what Cancer said. "Wait, '-ebi?'"

Then the ceiling begins to collapse above them. With haste, the Fairy Tail Wizards and the pokemon trainer with Latias race towards the surface before they can get trapped underneath the sewer making sure to grab Everblue as they do so as to turn him over to the authorities.

* * *

Above ground

Due to Everblue's digging underground, the entire ground beneath the mansion, or what's left of it has become highly unstable as soon the ground begin to cave in and with it, the mansion falls. While Natsu and Happy look at the remains of the mansion in glee, Lucy looks on in complete shock, her eyes white and widen and her mouth dropped open in horror. As for Sakura, she watches the mansion going down with surprise along with Latias.

"Nice and flashy, Lucy! You did us Fairy Tail wizards proud." Natsu complements.

"Aye! But we ended up destroying things again." Happy adds.

"Is this my fault?" Lucy questions.

"Well, technically this is a mansion belong to a bad guy, so this isn't our fault." Sakura points out.

* * *

~Later~  
At Kaby Melon's Mansion

"The composition and style of this book is just awful. There was no way I could image it having been written by Kemu Zaleon." Lucy explains to Natsu as the group is on their way to Melon's mansion.

"So?" Natsu says.

"So that's why I thought there was some secret."

After arriving at the mansion, Lucy approaches Melon who is sitting on the couch directly and presents him the book shocking him as he looks at it, wondering why it wasn't destroyed like he said to the wizards he wanted it to be.

"What is the meaning of this? I'm quite sure I requested that you destroy it." Melon says to Lucy while Natsu and Sakura are standing behind the couch as Latias floats next to her.

"Destroying it is a simple task. You should be able to do it yourself, Mr. Kaby." Lucy says.

"Then I will eliminate it! I don't want even want to look at it!" Melon says, sweat running down his forehead, the book shaking in his hands.

"I know why you can't allow this book to exist. It's to protect your father's honor. You're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" Lucy says catching Natsu, Happy, Sakura, and Latias attention as they are shock by this revelation.

"Why do you know that?" Melon asks.

"Have you read this book?" Lucy asks.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to read it. It's trash. My father said so."

"So that's why you wanted to burn it?" Natsu questions as he takes a step forward.

"That's right." Melon replies and Natsu becomes angered by this statement as he then walks over and grabs Melon by his collar.

"Burn it just cause it's dumb? Isn't that going too far, man?!" Natsu questions as quickly Lucy and Sakura rushes over and attempts to pull him off him. "Your dad wrote that book!"

"Natsu wait! It's to protect his honor." Lucy says to him.

"Correct. I'm ashamed that my father wrote Daybreak. 31 years ago… my father, after coming back after three years of having been gone finally returned home. I wanted to know where he was, but as soon as he opened that door, he went to a chest and pulled out a long piece of string. He… he tied his arm tightly, it was then that be grabbed a cleaver and then—"

Hearing and know what was about to come and imagining it caused Lucy and Natsu to scream in terror as their eyes shrink into white dots and their mouths dropped wide as they scream. While Sakura covers her mouth in shock at what his father did, all because Everblue had forced him to write that story and had broken his spirit.

"…He was brought to a hospital, but it was too late, he had lost too much blood. He didn't have long to live, however, instead there by my father side in sadness, I was angry at him. He said that he was always thinking of me, but all I said to him was horrible things, how he was correct to have quit being an author, how someone with no pride like him wasn't fit to be one… or a father. He died soon afterward. And I hated him… Hated him ever since. But as the months and years went by, the hatred I felt turned into remorse. And yet, my father is no longer in this world to apologize to. So I felt the least I could do to atone was to destroy this last worse book of his. I wanted to rid the world of it for the sake of my father's good name." Melon finishes and he grabs a match box from his pocket and takes out a match light it, preparing to light on the fire. "My father would agree."

"No, he wouldn't." Lucy says catching everyone's attention. Then the fire on the match blows out. "It's begun!"

Suddenly, the book lights up as a light purple magic circle appears on it forcing Melon to cover his eyes from the bright light.

"What is this?" Melon questions.

The magic circle then shrinks back down and soon disappears as then the title of the book literally jumps off the cover and begin glowing.

"Kemu Zaleon… His real name was Zekua Melon! He cast a spell in this book." Lucy says.

"Magic?" Melon says shock by this. Then the title rearranges itself into Dear Kaby. "Dear Kaby?"

"That's right! It's written to his beloved son, Kaby." Lucy says as the book levitates out of Kaby's hands into the air. "He cast a spell that rearranged the letters. On the entire thing!"

Then the book flies open as all of the words fly out from it and begin flying in circles all around the entire room, rearranging themselves into what is really written in the book. Seeing this amaze Natsu, Happy, Sakura, and Latias as Lucy look on in happiness seeing its secret come to life.

"Pretty!" Happy yells.

"The reason he quit being an author is probably not because he wrote the most terrible book ever, but because he wrote the most incredible one!" Lucy explains as Kaby stares in shock at what is happening while his wife looks on in happiness. "This incredible book is a letter to you, Mr. Kaby!"

As the words begin to go back into the book, thinking of his father's final words to him and hearing what this book truly is, causing a tear to appear in his eye as then the book's light dies down and it descends right back into his hands. "That's the true book that Kemu Zaleon left for you." Lucy says as the others stare happily at Kaby who falls to his knees and holds the book to his chest.

"Father… thank you. I cannot let this book be burned." Kaby says.

"Guess we don't need that reward then." Natsu says as he puts his hands behind his back in a 'mission accomplished' manner.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"You're right." Sakura agrees.

Hearing this shocks Melon and his wife and especially Lucy.

"The request was to destroy the book. And we didn't complete that." Natsu continues.

"B-but, that's…" Melon trails off.

"Yeah… it's such a kind offer, why don't we take him up on it?" Lucy hesitantly asks.

"Greedy." Happy says in disbelief at what Lucy is trying to do as Natsu begins heading towards the door.

"Hey, Sakura, what do you say?" Lucy asks Sakura as she smiles with her eyes closed and her hand is on her bag strap as she begins walking toward the door as well with Latias following behind her.

"Sorry, Lucy, but there are times that you have to give up on the reward." Sakura says. "And what happened to all those cool things you said earlier?"

"But that's different!" Lucy yells.

"We don't want it, so that's that." Natsu says.

"We do! I want it!" Lucy says as she runs after Natsu.

"Let's go home. You too, Melon. Go back to your real home." He says as Natsu looks back at Melon and his wife as he says that last part.

"That part catches the two off guard while also confusing Lucy, Sakura, and Latias.

* * *

~Later that night~

Not wanting to take on wagon back, the group find themselves on a long trek back towards Magnolia. As Natsu and Happy continue walking normally, Sakura is riding on Latias as Lucy walks in a sulky mood, sad that they didn't get the reward money for the job.

"I can't believe this! Is this normal to let 2,000,000 slide just like that?" Lucy says saddened.

"Taking money for a request that wasn't completed would damage Fairy Tail's good name." Natsu says.

"Taking money for something you didn't do is just like stealing that person's money." Sakura says.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"But we did such a good job! Why not? And we're walking home?" Lucy asks. "Those people weren't rich. They said they just rent it for appearance." She says annoyed thinking back to finding out that the two actually living in a logged cabin.

"Makes you wonder if they actually had 2,000,000 since they rent that mansion." Sakura says.

"I would've taken the job even if they hadn't gone through all that trouble." Lucy says.

"I wonder about that." Happy says.

"Yes, I would have!" Lucy yells.

"Probably."

"Hey, Natsu. Don't you think it's a good idea to head off into the forest and find a clearing where we can sleep for the night?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Natsu agrees.

The group head off into the forest away from the road and finding a clearing set up a place to eat and then sleep. Sakura grabs some firewood as Natsu then lights it up with Happy and Natsu placing their food on sticks next to the fire, which isn't exactly tasty to Sakura, but luckily brought her own food before she takes out five poke balls.

"Come out, everyone!" Sakura shouts as she throws the poke ball in the air, subsequently, they pop open, releasing Aiko, Takeru, Recca, Kenhollow, and Jalorda. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy are surprised seeing the rest of Sakura's team. "Natsu, Happy, Lucy, these are my Pokémon team: Vent, my Jalorda. Tsubasa, my Kenhollow. Aiko, Takeru, Recca, my Ulgamoth. And Latias."

"They're amazing!" Natsu says excitingly.

"Hey, Sakura, can you do that thing like you did this morning?" Happy asks.

"Sure." Sakura replies and takes out her Pokémon Zukan and points it at Vert.

"Jalorda, the Royal Pokémon. It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally." The Zukan says and Sakura points at Tsubasa. "Kenhollow, the Proud Pokémon. The Female Kenhollow's flying skills surpasses that of male Kenhollow."

"So there are different forms of the gender?" Lucy asks as she takes a peak of the two forms that the Zukan is showing.

"That's right." Sakura answers and she points the Zukan at Takeru.

"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lucario reads the thoughts if others and anticipate their movements by sensing their auras." The Zukan says and Sakura finally points at Recca. "Ulgamoth, the Sun Pokémon. When ash from a volcanic eruption darkened the sky, it is said Ulgamoth's fire replaced the sun."

"Wow!" Happy says as he looks at Sakura's Pokémon team, but when he looks at Vent, he glares at Happy, causing him to retreat back to Natsu's leg. "Vent is kind of scary."

"Ah, sorry about that. Vent here can be cautious of people who he hasn't met yet." Sakura explains as she walks to Vent before she pets his head.

Then Sakura gives out the Pokémon food for her team as she, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are gathering around the fire.

"Oh yeah, how did you notice the house wasn't theirs?" Lucy asks Natsu.

"Oh. They smelled different than the house. Anyone could've noticed that." Natsu says as he chews on some meat.

"Aye." Happy says.

"Well, we're not animals." Lucy and Sakura say finding Natsu's statement redundant.

"But I really look up to a writer like that." Lucy says in awe.

"Just as I thought." Natsu says in an amused tone catching Lucy's attention. "That thing you were hiding…" He says causing Lucy to become panicked by what she knows he is referring to. "It's a novel you're writing isn't it?" Natsu asks referring to the pile of papers on her desk back at her apartment.

"That's why you know all about books." Happy says.

"He-h, you're trying to be a writer, Lucy?" Sakura asks causing Lucy to blush bright red and smoke come out from head in embarrassment.

"D-don't tell a soul, okay?" Lucy says in a panicked tone.

"Why not?" Happy asks and Lucy puts her hands in front of her eyes and begins shaking her head.

"I-I'm still bad! I'd just die of embarrassment if someone read it!" She panics.

"Don't worry, no one will." Natsu promises.

"We won't tell anyone about it." Sakura says.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better." Lucy says.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Before they continue their way back to Magnolia, Sakura brings back her Pokémon into their poke ball except for Latias. Now, Natsu and Happy knowing a shortcut, lead the others towards it, which unfortunately is through a swampy area for some of the journey. Going through it, Lucy summons Horogium to ride inside of him and Sakura is riding on Latias.

"'Wait a sec, are you sure this is the way?' She says."Horogium says speaking for Lucy.

"'Happy said to go this way, so this is the way we go,' says I." Natsu says annoyed by Lucy's whining.

"How rude. I'm a cat, obviously! Cats have an excellent sense of smell." Happy says.

"Isn't that dogs?" Sakura asks.

"'And what does smell have to do with direction?' She says."

The group soon exits out of the swamp into a large open clearing.

"Anyway, how about walking yourself you two?" Natsu questions Lucy and Sakura.

"It's fine. Latias got use to me riding on her back. Right, Latias?" Sakura asks her and Latias nods her head.

"'I'm tired.' She says."

"Sheesh." Natsu says as then a bush in front of the group rustles and two eyes twinkle through it. This catches the group attention as then Natsu tosses his sack aside and jumps towards the bushes where the noise came from. "Who are you!?" He yells as then smoke immediately rises from behind the bushes as Natsu and the unknown person collide.

"'Is he trying to pick a fight?' She says."

"Go for it, Natsu!" Happy cheers on.

"Is Natsu going to be okay?" Sakura wonders.

Then jumping out from the bushes is Natsu and a half-naked Gray who's only wearing his boxers. The two looking angrily at each other as they land on the ground couple feet away from each other.

"It's Gray!" Happy says.

"'Why is he wearing in his underwear?' She says."

"Where did Gray come from?" Sakura questions.

"I was looking for the bathroom!" Gray yells.

"Why did you strip before you found one, jerk?! And there's no way there'd be a bathroom in the forest anyway!" Natsu yells in annoyance.

"And weren't you the one barging in when a guy's going to the bathroom, you bastard!" Gray retorts.

The two then butt heads and begins exchanging insults at one another as Lucy sends Horologium back to the Spirit World and looks at the two with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"What are they, in the third grade?" Lucy questions.

"She says." Happy says popping behind her.

* * *

Managing to calm the two down, the group head to a nearby cliff overlooking the ocean trying to find out exactly what's going on while Happy is with a fishing poke tries fishing for fish.

"I see! You're coming back from a job." Lucy says.

"Cutting through the forest is a shortcut back to Magnolia." Gray says.

"See? See, see!" Happy says.

"You were bragging about your nose, but you didn't even realize Gray was there." Lucy says to Happy.

"There are some things you don't want to smell." Happy says.

"What's that?!" Gray says annoyed as a vein pops out.

"Enough of you. Get back already by yourself." Natsu says relaxing with a smirk on his face.

"Of course. I'll be in trouble if I don't get back soon." Gray says as he stands up.

"Trouble?" Sakura questions.

"What kind of trouble?" Lucy asks.

"…Erza'll be back shortly." Gray says.

Hearing this causes Natsu to gasp in shock.

"Erza… you mean _her_ …" Lucy says having heard of her before.

"Erza? Who is that?" Sakura asks as Latias tilts her head in a confusing manner.

"Huh!? You're telling me you've never heard of her before?!" Lucy says shock by this.

"Yes… Should I?" Sakura says.

"She's the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail!" Happy says with a freshly caught fish in his mouth.

"Then she's more powerful than Natsu?" Sakura asks.

"Yep." Gray says.

"Awesome! I want to meet her! But I've never seen a picture of her in a magazine, so what kind of person is she?" Lucy asks as Natsu and Gray look really sad.

"Scary." The three wizards say together.

"Eh?" Lucy and Sakura say.

"Wild animal?" Gray says.

"Beast?" Natsu says.

"More like an evil demon!" Happy says causing Lucy and Sakura to think of a really giant woman with two horns on her head, breathing fire and stomping through Magnolia. "She's not that big."

"But she's bigger than you think!" Natsu says.

"It's about right if you're talking about how scary she is. Actually, maybe even worse." Gray says as he and Natsu think of describing her with the giant woman again this time kicking the top of a mountain.

"Like this bad!" Natsu points out.

"No, I think she would blow away a mountain into three pieces with a single kick!" Gray says in a fearful tone.

"Three pieces is exaggerating, I think it's more like two." Happy says in a serious tone.

"A woman that can blow a mountain in two with a single kick? That's pretty scary." Lucy says now feeling a little bit of fear on her now.

"But… isn't that exaggerating a bit?" Sakura asks.

"Anyway, we've got to hurry back to the guild!" Gray says to the others.

"Crap, let's go!" Natsu says.

Then the cliff explodes all around the group. The group find themselves in sand as Lucy coughs from what just happened, with Sakura sitting behind her as Latias floats above her, Gray only having his head sticking out and Natsu upside down in the sand.

"Where did that come from?!" Sakura yells out.

"A wizard!" Gray exclaims.

Natsu then flips himself back up and with sand seeping out from his mouth.

"Happy!" Natsu yells as his partner disappeared in the explosion.

At another camp nearby

Aye…" Happy says in a frightening tone as he soon finds himself tied to a branch and hung over a yet to be fire pit as around him are five people. A tall, slim man with black eyes and black hair that hands on either side of his head, bordering his face, wearing a white shirt under a collared purple jumpsuit with metal shoulder and thigh guards and a pair of black boots with a purple orb hovering over his hand. Two twins with orange slightly long hair and black eyes, wearing identical dark red and white collared coats under of which is a black and khaki colored V-neck shirt, also wearing a pair of dark blue trousers and brown shoes. A small humanoid being with dark grayish skin and no hair wearing a green shirt with a hood and a pair of red gloves, brown trousers under a dark white quilt and a pair of black shoes. Finally, a big humanoid chicken by the looks of it with yellow skin and red hair and a beard, wearing blue overalls hanging from his mouth.

"We're going to be getting us some protein for once!" One of the twins says in joy as drool hangs from his mouth.

"I'm so sick of fruits and nuts!" The other twin says with drool hanging from the side of his mouth as well.

"Meat!" The humanoid chicken says.

"Looks delicious." The man with the orb says.

"Man, this guy is shaking." Once of the twin says as Happy is shaking on the branch.

"Sorry 'bout this. Guess you're scared 'cause you'll end up in out bellies." The gray skinned wizard says.

"No. I'm not shaking cause I'm scared." Happy says confusing the gray skinned humanoid. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Huh?" The orb man says.

"I might not be able to hold it in. if that happens it'll make me taste weird, I'm sure."

"Shut up, do it." The gray skinned wizard says to the chicken.

"Meat." The chicken replies with a nod and a red magic circle appear on the staff that the chicken is wielding as flames appear on it.

"Medium, please." The orb man says.

"I can't stand it! Are you sure about this? Are you sure about this? I'll taste weird!" Happy says.

"Wait a minute!" Natsu's voice rings out surprising the Chicken as well as the other wizards who all look to a nearby cliff to see an angry looking Natsu and Gray along with Sakura, Latias, and Lucy.

"Happy!" Lucy yells out.

"Thank goodness! I won't taste weird!" Happy yells in a grateful tone.

"You're still going on about that?" The gray skinned wizard says annoyed.

"You've got out friend there bub. You may be hungry, but we can't let you eat him." Natsu says as he cracks his knuckles.

"You're also wizards right? What guild are you from?" Gray asks.

"None of your business. Get 'em!" The gray skinned wizard ordered to his comrades.

"Gray, let's do this." Natsu says.

"Don't order me around." Gray retorts as the two jumps off the cliff.

Natsu and Gray dodge the attack from the twins and the chicken.

"Take this! Sand Bomb!" The gray skinned wizard yells as he slams his fist into the ground creating a yellow magic circle beneath it.

A strong force of wind surrounds him as then the ground in front of Natsu goes up in the air in front of them catching them off guard. Flying into it, the sand then forms around them trapping him inside a giant sphere of sand.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Sakura yell.

"Leave him! Take care of Happy!" Gray insists.

"R-right." Lucy says as she and Sakura rush over to Happy.

The twins wield a single sai and in the air charging at Gray and Gray knocks their blade and them out.

"Oh no! I'm going to be eaten by Lucy!" Happy says with his eyes closed as Lucy unties the rope around Happy's wrist.

"Shut up cat!' Lucy yells in anger and annoyance.

Suddenly, the humanoid chicken appears to Lucy's left, noticing what Lucy is doing and the two look at see the angry chicken as it raises its weapon about its head with it lit aflame. Lucy screams in terror raising her hand up when just then, Latias with Sakura on her back floats in front of Lucy and Happy.

"Latias, Dragon Breath!" Sakura yells and light blue waves of energy start swirling around Latias before she fires a light blue beam of energy from her mouth at the chicken. Sending him flying backwards in the air to the ground as Lucy and Happy run.

"Hmph, those two aren't half bad. All right then, who's next?!" Gray challenges.

Then the man with the orb appears before him, his orb seeming to power up as he also lets out a groan if powering up.

"You'll get an unexpected visitor. The stars point trouble with water and woman." The man says.

"Fortune teller?" Gray says as sweat drops appear on the back of his head and a vein pops out from annoyance. "Shut up!" He elbows the fortune teller in the face.

"He's not even using magic. Amazing!" Lucy says. However, somehow in a blink of an eye Gray has somehow stripped back down to only his boxers. "Uh, your clothes…"

"WHOA!" Gray yells out.

"What is that guy?" The gray skinned wizard says and his sand sphere suddenly explodes and he covers his eyes from the explosion as Natsu lands in front of him. "Uh, oh!"

"Look here you! How dare you make my mouth all gritty!?" Natsu says as he spits out what sand is left in his mouth. He then slams his fists together. "Take this! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He launches himself forward and throws a fire coated punch into the wizard causing a huge explosion.

* * *

~A Few Minutes Later~

Having knocked them out, the group quickly ties the group of wizards to a tree.

"You don't have to get serious with these small fries." Gray says as he and Natsu look in different direction with their backs to the tree.

"How about I fry that smart mouth of yours." Natsu threatens.

"I doubt you could. Not with those lukewarm flames of yours." Gray responds.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu says.

As the two begin fighting again, Lucy and Sakura with Latias behind them attempt to find out who these wizards were and what they were doing out here.

"Lulla-" The leader says die to being half conscious.

"Huh?" Lucy and Sakura say confused by what he was trying to say.

"The lulla… by…" He manages to say, catching both Natsu and Gray's attention.

"Huh?" Natsu says.

"Lullaby?"

Latias then turns her head, sensing something coming towards them and she notices a large mass of shadow moving towards them on the ground. Latias quickly gets Sakura's attention to warn about the shadow and Sakura turns to her.

"What is it, Latias?" Sakura asks and sees the shadow is coming towards them before she turns her head to the group. "Watch out!"

While the shadow sends the Fairy Tail wizards flying into the air, Sakura gets on Latias' back to avoid it in time. The shadow goes directly towards the group of wizards and forms into a hand, the wizards seeming to know what it is,, their faces show fear as the and then closes. All of the sudden the lower half of the tree and the wizards with it are pulled into the shadow as the shadow retreats away at a fast speed.

"What was that?" Lucy asks.

"Who is it?" Natsu asks as well.

"I can't sense them anymore already." Gray says.

"It's probably someone who is really fast." Sakura says.

"Damn it! I don't get it at all!" Natsu says in anger.

"Lullaby?" Lucy wonders.

* * *

~Few hours later~  
Magnolia

A large shadow creeps down the street, the people of the city, upon seeing who is producing the shadow, all stop and stare in shock and awe as that person carries with just one arm, a giant horn of a monster walking down the street. That person is a woman with long, scarlet red hair wearing knight-like armor, a blue shirt, and black boots.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Armored Wizard of Fairy Tail

"Mira-chan! Three bears over this way, if you please!" One of the male Fairy Tail wizards yells out.

"Coming!" Mirajane replies in her usual happy tone and smile as she carries a tray of beer in her right hand.

"Come on, go out on a date with me, Mira-chan." Wakaba pleads as pink colored and heart shaped smoke comes out from his pipe.

"Don't start with _this_ again." The female Wood-making wizard complains.

"But dear…" Mira catches the two's attention as she waves her free hand with a pink magic circle appearing in front of her face as then her face and body transforms into that of a grotesque obese woman with brown hair. "You have a wife, don't you?"

"Please stop that Mira-chan!" Wakaba yells in horror as he literally jumps up from his bench as from nearby, Macao and Cana are watching the scene as Laki laughs finding what just happed hilarious.

"One of these days I'd like to drink in peace." Cana says annoyed as she gets back to drinking.

"You drink too much." Macao says to her.

"I've got to do a job sooner or later." Natsu complains as he has his head on the table with Happy eating a fish as Lucy and Sakura standing nearby watching him.

"Aye, we're running out of food money." Happy says stopping eating his fish as he says so.

"Man, I wish we had that 2,000,000 jewel now." Lucy says.

"But shouldn't you be worried about something else?" Sakura asks causing Lucy to remember her rent.

"You're right! I'm not going to make my rent for next month! I've got to do a job too!"

Lucy walks over to the request board with Sakura following her. The two arrive at the request board where, as always the wizard Nab is still standing there 'looking' for a job.

"Let see…" Lucy says as she puts her hand to her chin as she begins scanning through the requests on the board trying to see something that she, Natsu and Sakura could do. "'Looking a magic bracelet…' 'Dispel the magic on this cursed cane…' 'Fortune telling using astrology…' 'A monster hunt in a volcano'?! There sure are a lot of things wizard are request to do."

"There sure are." Sakura agrees as she looks at the other requests.

"If one suits your fancy just tell me. Master is off at the regular meeting." Mirajane says as she walks over to the two bringing their attention to her.

"Regular meeting?" Lucy asks coufisingly.

"All of the Guild Masters in the area get together and give regular reports. It's different then the council meetings though." Mirajane says as she puts her finger to her chin. She then turns around and looks at the Pict magic wizard, Reedus, a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair with a rather large torso. The man wears a large, white shirt fitting his chest size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark pointed shoes adorned by light brim, a curvy point hanging down on Reedus' left and a light orange band around it. "Reedus, can I borrow your light pen?" Mirajane asks.

"Oui." Reedus replies as he takes out from his pocket a normal looking pen and hands it to Mirajane.

"The people on top of the world of magic are the ten members of the Council, connected with the Government." Mirajane begins explaining as she uses the Light Pen to begin drawing a bracket in the air showing how things work in the magic world. At the top of it is the Government which is then connected down to Era. "Their job is to bring order to everything that goes on in the world of Magic. And on the chance that a wizard commits a crime, they pass judgment on them. Then below them are the organizations of guild masters, the Guild Master Leagues. They circulate the decree of the council, smooth out communication between the guilds in the same area and keep up unified. It's a pretty tough job."

"I had no idea the guilds were connected like that." Lucy says quite amazed by this.

"Keeping the guilds in alliance is very important." Mirajane adds.

"Why is that?" Sakura asks.

"Because if you're not careful―"

"THOSE DARK GUYS ARE COMING!" Natsu interrupts Mirajane appearing from behind Lucy as he lights up a small flame on his thumb and looks at Lucy with a terrifying look, frightening both Lucy and Sakura as they nearly cries out in panic. This cause Natsu to burst out laughing, seeing their reaction as he managed to frighten them. "Gotcha!"

"Don't scare us like that!" Lucy and Sakura say in anger.

"It's true though. Those 'dark guys' really exists. Dark guilds." Mirajane says as she draws a circle away from the bracket and writes in 'Dark Guilds'. "Meaning, guilds that don't belong to the league. Those guts sometimes have their hands in illegal, villainous activities."

"Anyway, hurry up and pick a job." Natsu says as he puts his hands behind his head in a relaxation way.

"And who are you to tell me that anyway?" Lucy asks giving Natsu a stare.

"'cause we're a team, right?" Natsu says.

"We picked the last job ourselves. Remember? This time it's your turn Lucy." Happy says as he flies up to Natsu's side.

"You've got to be kidding me. Our team is history, obviously. You'd didn't care as long as it was some blonde girl, remember?" Lucy replies in an annoyed tone as she remembers how the two only came to her because they needed her hair color to get into the mansion which in the end didn't even worked.

"Looks like you still have that grudge from that time." Sakura points out.

"That's not the only reason. I chose you and Sakura… 'cause you two are cool!" Natsu says with a big smile. Lucy however feels unsure about that and Sakura looks at him.

"What? No need to lock it down now. You'll get more team requests then you can stomach soon." Gray says overhearing the conversation from his table.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana says as she sits beside him stopping to drink for a moment to say that as Gray then panics again wondering how he got like that.

"Shut up." Natsu says to Gray who stops panicking and narrows his eyes towards Natsu. This causes both of them but into each other heads again as they stare menacingly at each other.

"Did you just tell me to shut up, flamer?" Gray questions.

"Cause your blabbing's pissing me off, Porn star!" Natsu retorts.

"Birdbrain!" Gray says to Natsu.

"Slippery bastard!" Natsu fights back.

"Get outta my face!"

"You stink!" Natsu says to Gray's face as they continue calling each other names back and forth at each other.

"Here they go again." Happy says with a deadpanned look.

"Lucy, how about the two of us form a team of love? Tonight. Just the two of us." Loke asks as he appears from nowhere and wraps his right arm around Lucy and brings her a bit closer to him catching her off guard. Loke then releases her as he puts his right hand finger to the middle of his sunglasses. "You really are beautiful. I must gaze at you through sunglasses." He says as he moves his sunglasses a bit. "If I took them off, I'd go blind for sure."

"Sounds like a plan." Lucy says sarcastically with a really annoyed look on her face.

"This guy is full of himself…" Sakura says.

As Loke is looking down at Lucy's waist he takes notice of her Celestial Spirit Keys. This causes him to jump back on one foot with his arms held away from her.

"W-wait… you're a Celestial Wizard?" Loke asks in shock and horror.

"Huh?" Lucy says confused.

"Yeah. She's got, like, a cow and a crab." Happy replies as he appears with a fish in his mouth. Hearing this, Loke screams in horror for some reason.

"Fate, what cruel tricks you play on me!" He yells and suddenly, Loke turns tail and runs away with tears flying from his eyes. "I'm sorry! We're going to end it here for now!" Lucy and Sakura are completely caught off guard by what just happened.

"Did we start something in the first place?" Lucy questions.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asks with a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Loke has issues with Celestial Wizards. There's a rumor that he had some woman trouble a while back." Mirajane informs the two.

"Oh, figures…" Lucy says and Sakura nervously laughs.

All of the sudden, Natsu flies in from nowhere, knocking Lucy over to the ground and landing on top of her back.

"Lucy!" Sakura calls.

"Could you guys give it a rest!" Lucy scolds.

"He picked this fight! You think I'm not gonna pay him back?" Gray responds.

"Then put on some clothes." Cana remarks.

"You're the one who provoked me, droopy eyes!" Natsu exclaims.

"When exactly did I provoked you, squinty eyes!" Gray retorts.

"Talking underpants!"

"Dimwit!"

"It's third-grader time." Lucy points out.

"Same as always." Happy says and the rest of the guild begins laughing as Natsu and Gray continue their argument.

All of the sudden the front doors open as Loke appears in the doorway with a terrified look on his face.

"WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!" Loke yells quieting everyone in the guild down as they look at him to find out what's going on. "Erza's… back."

Every single Fairy Tail mage except for Mirajane, Lucy, and Sakura become struck with fear. Even Natsu's and Gray's faces are written with fear all over them as almost every single person in the room starts speaking in fear of something.

"Erza-san… Natsu mentioned her before." Lucy says.

"Why did everyone got nervous all of the sudden?" Sakura asks.

"I think it'd be correct to call her the strongest female in all of Faiy Tail right now." Mirajane says as she shows no signs of fear like the others, in fact remain as calm as always with a smile on her face. Just as everyone stops talking, the sounds of heavy footsteps are heard outside approaching the guild.

"It's Erza." Laki says.

"That's Erza's footsteps." Wakaba says.

"Erza's coming back." Macao says.

"With this kind of reaction, Erza-san must be a really amazing wizard." Lucy says as she then thinks back to the image of a giant woman with horns breathing fire and crushing the city as civilians run in fear. "Scary!"

As the sun shines through the still opened doorway, a massive shadow is cast on the floor. Everyone looks at the doorway as a woman with long, scarlet red hair wearing knight-like armor, a blue skirt and black boots walks in. On her shoulder what appears to be a massive-sized horn. The woman walks to the center of the room and then drops the horn to her side as it stands up straight.

"I have returned. Is Master here?" The woman, Erza asks.

Lucy and Sakura are taken aback a bit back not only Erza's actual looks which were far off of what they expected her to look like, but also by the massive horn that now stands by her side.

"S-she's pretty!" Lucy says to herself quietly.

"Welcome back. Master is at the regular meeting." Mirajane informs Erza.

"Erza-san, what is that massive thing?" One of the Fairy Tail male wizards to her left asks as she looks at him.

"The horn of the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Got a problem with it?" Erza asks becoming a bit hostile in the end for some reason.

"No, not at all!" The entire guild yells out in panic.

"Think she knows about the incident on Mt. Hakobe?" Cana asks Macao as she continues drinking a keg of beer.

"C-crap… I'm dead meat." Macao whispers as behind the two, Nab's heart can be heard beating really loudly.

"She's quite different from what I'd imagined." Lucy says.

"You can say that again." Sakura says.

"All of you!" Erza all of the sudden tells freaking everyone out. "I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone. About how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!" She says becoming highly serious in her tone. "Cana!" Erza tells as she turns and looks over at Cana who immediately stops drinking in fear and lowers her keg. "How dare you drink in such an undignified manner! Visitar!"

Yes?" The dancer wizard. Visitar says in fear as his voice becomes a bit high.

"Take your dance outside. Wakaba! You're dropping ash on the table. Nab! Just hesitating in front of the request board as usual? Take a job!" Erza calls out the two who both flinch in fright. "Macao!" She also calls out to as he flinches in panic as well. Erza stares at him for a few moments but then sighs.

"Say something dammit!" Macao pleads even more frightened by the fact that she said nothing.

"Man, you all give me trouble. I'll let it slide today without saying anything." Erza says with her eyes closed and her left hand touching her forehead and right arm to the hip.

"It seems like she said plenty already… Is she the disciplinary committee or something?" Lucy whispers as she turns to Mirajane asking her the question.

"That'd be Erza." Happy says popping up between the two.

"Well, she has a sharp tongue. But she looks human enough. Is she really all that scary?"

"Don't base on someone with their looks, Lucy." Sakura says.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asks.

"Aye!" Happy replies as he points out Natsu and Gray who are holding their hands and having their arms around each other's neck looking like they're buddies, but the nervous sweat appears on their bodies.

"Hey, Erza. The both of us are getting along great today, as always!" Gray says to Erza.

"Aye!" Natsu says frightening

"Natsu's acting like Happy!" Lucy yells as she has her hands raised and eyes wide open.

"I see. Well, even the best of friends fight at times. But I like it the most seeing you two get along." Erza says calmly.

"Um, best of friends is a little…"

"Aye…" Natsu says before Gray can finish his sentence.

"I've never seen Natsu like this!" Lucy says with her eyes narrowed at him shockingly.

Behind her, Mirajane draws with the Light Pen what appears to be Erza beating Natsu as Sakura watches her draw this.

"Natsu challenges Erza to a fight before and was beat to a pulp."

"You mean Natsu?" Lucy asks surprised considering of what she has seen of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"And Gray got beat to a pulp when she saw him walking around naked." Macao says.

"When Loke courted Erza, she beat to a pulp. He reaped what he sow though." Cana adds in.

"Oh so she's like that." Lucy says.

"I think it's safe to stay on her good side." Sakura suggests.

"Natsu, Gray, I have a favor to ask." Erza says catching the two off guard as they stop holding each other and listen to what she has to say and does the entire guild. "I heard a troubling after I finished this job. Honestly speaking, this is something for Master to decide. But I want to settle it quickly so I decide myself. I want the two of you to lend me your power. Will you come with me?" Erza asks the two shocking them both as they look at each other.

"What's this mean?"

"Erza asked the two of them for help?"

"This has never happened before…" Various wizards speak out upon hearing this.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Make preparations." Erza says as the two look back at each other, though with a much less friendlier face.

" _Make a team…"_ Natsu thought.

 _"With him?"_ Gray thought.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray… I never would've imagined it before…" Mirajane says in surprised tone as Lucy and Sakura look at her wondering what she means. "But this might be Fairy Tail's ultimate team!"

"All right everyone. You can all get back to what you were doing before." Erza says as she then walks over to the bar.

Mirajane is walking away back to her bar as Erza spots Lucy and Sakura talking to Happy and Mirajane hands to her a small plate with a strawberry cake on it.

"I see we have new recruits." Erza says.

"That's right. Natsu brought two of them from Hargeon. One of them is Lucy, who is a Celestial Wizard, Natsu helped her out of a situation when she found herself almost a slave. And the other one is Sakura, from what I heard from Lucy, she can call out creatures that we never heard before." Mirajane explains.

"And what magic do they use?" Erza asks as she cuts a piece of the cake off with her fork and eats it.

"Hm. I'm not sure, but Lucy told me that she uses the power from the plates that's in her pouch and her glove. She helped Natsu rescue Macao from a Vulcan, and she also helped Natsu, Lucy, and Happy out on their first job as a team."

"Is that so?" Erza asks.

"That's right. I myself haven't seen any of these creatures of Sakura's and her magic, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy have seen them. But according to them, Sakura hasn't used the other plates yet."

Erza hums the fact as she finished her strawberry cake.

* * *

~The Next Day~  
Magnolia Train Station

"DAH—A―! Why'd I have to be stuck with YOU!?" Natsu says in anger at Gray.

"That's my line! If Erza want's help, I can handle that by myself!" Gray fights back as both of them with Erza nowhere in sight are now back at each other's throats.

Their squabbling catches the attention of nearby every person in the station as they all stare at the two Fairy Tail wizards who continue nonetheless.

"Then go by yourself! I don't ever want to go!" Natsu yells.

"Then stay home and get beat up by Erza afterwards!" Gray yells back.

Meanwhile from nearby, Sakura, Happy and Lucy who holds Plue in her arms watching from a bench with Happy and Lucy sits down on the bench while the Riders stand at it with Aiko by her side as her feeler is around Sakura's arm. Lucy has her eyes closed and sweats in embarrassment due to the two still fighting, while Sakura aren't really surprised by this anymore and Happy is eating a fish with Plue shaking as always.

"Pretend we don't know them." Lucy whispers to the two.

"Everyone is going to see the Fairy Tail symbol on our hands." Sakura says.

"Why are you two doing here, Lucy, Sakura?" Happy asks.

"Because Mira-san said that I needed to stop these two from fighting when Erza isn't around." Lucy replies.

"I thought Lucy might need some help with Natsu and Gray." Sakura replies.

"You two aren't stopping them." Happy points out.

"But…" Lucy whines and Aiko turns her head as Sakura notices Aiko's action.

"What's wrong, Aiko?" Sakura asks and she looks up and sees Erza walking towards them. "Erza-san!"

"I apologize. Were you waiting?" Erza asks causing Natsu and Gray to become scared as their eyes go blank and their mouths drop.

Erza-sa-!" Lucy looks over at Erza but immediately turns pale white as her eyes go blank and her mouth drops in awe at what they see.

"Nice packing." Happy says as behind Erza is a wagon full of suitcases being pulled by her.

"That's a lot of luggage!" Lucy yells in shock as her eyes bulge out as just then Natsu and Gray go back to pretending to act like buddies with their arms around each other and cheering.

"Let's get along together today!" Gray says as Lucy is then dumbfounded again by how their acting is working.

"Aye sir!" Natsu agrees.

"And here comes Happy #2!" Lucy says.

"That's a lot of packing. Do you really need that much?" Sakura asks.

"Erza always pack like that." Happy answers.

"Yes. Getting along is the best." Erza says to Natsu and Gray. She then turns her attention towards Lucy. "And you are? I believe you were at Fairy Tail yesterday along with the girl next to you."

"We're the new recruits, I'm Lucy and this is Sakura." Lucy introduces and Sakura bows at Erza. "Mira-san asked that I come along with you and the others. Thanks for having me!" She says as behind Erza, both Natsu and Gray glaring at each other again.

"I am Erza. Glad to have you and your friend onboard for this mission." Erza says before then taking a second of a glance behind her at Natsu and Gray to see how they are doing as the two quickly get back to acting like friends again. "So you two are Lucy and Sakura. Lucy, I heard that you're the one who defeated the guerilla mercenaries with one finger, yes?" She immediately looks back at Lucy, Natsu and Gray glare at each other again as Lucy is shock after hearing Erza's question. "And Sakura, I heard that you saved Macao. You have my thanks."

"Well, I can't have him dying at Mt. Hakobe while he has a son to take care of. I can't leave him alone."

"Then, you two have my thanks for offering to help. I'll be counting on you." Erza says before looking back at Natsu and Gray who quickly begin acting like buddies again.

"G-glad to be of service…" Lucy says still shock.

"Erza, I have one condition for coming along." Natsu says catching everyone's attention as Erza then turns and looks at him.

"Hey!" Gray whispers, yells in shock that Natsu would say something like that to her.

"What? Tell me?" Erza asks.

"When we get back, fight me!" Natsu says with a large smile on his face as he holds up a fist. This shocks the others except for Erza.

"Hey think it over! You have a death wish?" Gray asks.

"It won't go the same as last time. I'm good enough to beat you now!" Natsu outright proclaims.

Erza smirks after hearing from Natsu's challenge as she closes her eyes.

"It's true that you have improved. I am not confident by any means, however… fine. I'll take you on." Erza says as she opens her eyes and looks at Natsu.

"All right!" I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells as fire explodes from his head engulfing it.

* * *

~A Few Minutes Later~  
On the train to their destination

Natsu is completely blue, his eyes blank and devoid of life as motion sickness has struck him once again. Natsu, Happy, and Gray are sitting together in front of Lucy and Erza as Sakura is sitting on the other side of the train car across from them with Aiko lying on her lap.

"Man, what a loser. This is how you get after picking a fight?" Gray says un-impressed.

"It happens every time though. Must be tough on him." Lucy says as she holds Plue in her arms.

"You poor thing. Come, sit next to me." Erza says.

"Aye!" Natsu replies weakly.

 _"So you're telling me to move?"_ Lucy thought as she looks at Erza.

Lucy and Natsu switch seats as Natsu then leans against Erza who put an arm around him.

"I'll let you rest." Erza says.

"Aye!" Natsu says again in a weak tone.

Erza suddenly punches Natsu right in the stomach, knocking him out as his head falls onto her lap shocking the others as they all sweat drop.

"This way it's a bit easier on him." Erza explains from her action.

 _"Not really…"_ Sakura thought.

"Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" Gray asks.

"Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They indent to cause trouble with some magic called 'Lullaby'." Erza says.

"Lullaby?" Gray, Happy, and Sakura say simultaneously remembering what that one wizard they encountered in the forest.

"Then those guys from before…" Lucy trails off.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asks.

Sakura then informs Erza what happened after going back from their job and met up some wizards who about to eat Happy and they were snatched by a shadow hand.

"I see. So you also met some members from Eisenwald?"

"Well, they did say something about Lullaby. There's no mistaking it." Gray says.

"They were refugees from Eisenwald. I suspect they didn't want to follow the plan and were escaping."

"So this plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Gray asks.

"I would imagine so. That shadow that snatched them up was probably a member of Eisenwald's main force. They had to make a move to keep their plans from leaking."

"What could they be planning?" Lucy wonders,

"I'll explain from the start. On the way back from my previous job, at the town of Onibas, I stopped at a bar where wizards gathered. I overheard some wizards talking about it. There was some kind of seal that protecting it. But one of them mentioned he was going to have it in three days."

"Lullaby…like a song to put children to sleep?" Lucy asks and Erza nods her head.

"And the seal he was talking about was thought to be quite a strong spell."

"So they were also part of Eisenwald." Gray says.

"Yes. But I foolishly didn't think about it at that time. Or the name Erigor."

"Erigor?" Sakura repeats.

"The top ace of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. Erigor, who's nicknamed 'shinigami' shine he only takes of assassination requests."

"Assassinations?" Lucy repeats in shock upon hearing this.

"Naturally assassination requests are banned by the council. But Eisenwald wanted money. And so six years ago they were thrown out of the Wizard's Guild League. However, they don't listen to orders and have continued to operate."

"Maybe I should go home…" Lucy says in fear now as her seat is completely drenched from a melting Plue.

"You're looking juicy all of the sudden." Happy says.

"It's sweat!" Lucy corrects him from the puddle of water under her on the seat. Erza then accidentally slams her armored fist onto Natsu's head.

"I was in error. If I had noticed the name Erigor back then, I would've forced them to suffer and make them tell me their plans!" Erza says in anger, beating herself up over her mistake.

"Scary!" Lucy exclaims in fear.

"I see. Eisenwald is planning to do something with Lullaby. And it's definitely something evil, so you want to stop them." Gray summarizes.

"Yes. I feel that I cannot oppose an entire guild on my own, and that is why I asked for your help. We're heading straight into Eisenwald!" Erza proclaims.

"Sounds interesting!" Gray says.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

Plue is nearly melted and Lucy is shaking in fear of fighting against an entire guild.

"I wish I hadn't come…" Lucy says.

"It's like encountering horde of Pokémon coming towards you." Sakura says, comparing her experience encountering different hordes of Pokémon.

* * *

At the next train station

"Come on, give me a discount!" Lucy pleads as she pays for the group's food as they order some. Then the train whistles signaling its continuing journey to the next city.

"By the way, what kind of magic do you use Erza-san?" Lucy asks as she, Gray, and Sakura have sandwiches with Happy having a fish and Plue a carrot as Sakura shares her sandwiches with Aiko.

"Please, just call me Erza." Erza says.

"Erza's magic is really pretty. Her opponents' blood goes everywhere!" Happy says.

"That's pretty?" Lucy questions as Erza eats a strawberry cheese cake.

"I think you're magic is prettier than mine, Gary." Erza says.

"Really?" Gray asks as he then puts his right fist on his left palm and holds it outward, catching Lucy, Sakura, and Aiko's attentions. Then mist comes out from his fist for a few seconds before stopping. Gray moves his fist away to reveal an ice created Fairy Tail symbol on his hand which then proceeds to float towards Lucy who is amazed by it. "It's ice magic."

"Ohhh. So _that's_ why you two don't get along? Because Natsu used Flames and you use ice?" Lucy says, figuring out why they have a rival of sort.

"Really?" Erza asks.

"That does make sense." Sakura says.

"Whatever." Gray says.

~A few minutes later~  
Onibas Station

The group finally arrives at their destination as they proceed as they proceed and gather whatever they brought for luggage.

"Are those guys from Eisenwald still here?" Gray questions.

"I don't know. But I came here to find out." Erza answers.

"Sounds like a wild goose chase to me." Lucy says.

"Um, does anyone know where Natsu is?" Sakura asks.

"Huh?" Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy says and the group then hear the train whistle blows, off in the distance as it drives out of the station and down the tracks.

"He departed." Happy says as he jumps off the suitcase and looks down at the train as he goes farther and farther away from the station.

Lucy's jaw is dropped low and her eyes white in shock as Erza and Gray also stare in shock as the train drives farther and farther away from the station; shocking that they had forgotten all about Natsu being on the train, unable to move by himself due to his motion sickness.

"I was so busy telling the story I forgot all about him! What have I done?" Erza says as she turns away and forms a fist of her face blaming herself for what just happened. "And I know he's bad with transportation. This is all my fault. Please, will someone hit me!?"

"Now, now…" Lucy says.

"Leave this to me." Sakura says as she takes out a poke ball, catching their attention. "Come out, Latias!"

Sakura throws the poke ball in the air and the poke ball pops open and Latias comes out, surprising Gray and Erza.

"Latias, go to that train. We'll catch up to you as soon as we can." She orders and Latias nods her head before going off after the train. Sakura then turns around to the group. "Let's hurry and go after the train!"

"Wait!" Erza says and she walks through an employee's only doorway. The others follow her and find themselves in a room with a switch on the wall.

"Excuse me, what are you people doing back here?" An employee that happens to be back there asks. Erza walks over to the switch and pulls down on the lever shocking the worker. "Um… excuse me miss, you can't just go pulling the emergency lever."

"It's for my ally, please understand." Erza says to the worker.

"It's going too far!"

"Please bring our luggage to the hotel." Erza asks.

"Why me?" The worker asks.

"All the people at Fairy Tail are like this, aren't they?" Lucy says.

"Not me." Gray says who once again stripped down to his boxers.

"THEN WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy shouts in anger.

"Lucy, please calm down…" Sakura says.

"Come! We need to find a vehicle and go after the train!" Erza says the group run out of the station and find a car.

"Aiko, return!" Sakura says as she points Aiko's poke ball at her, returning Aiko into it.

"Come! Get in the back quickly!" She says as Lucy, Sakura, and Happy get inside while Gray climbs on top of the car.

* * *

As fast as the vehicle can go, the group quickly chase after the train and Latias. A few minutes later, they catch a sight of the train and Latias.

"Latias!" Sakura calls and Latias turns her head, seeing her trainer.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells.

Just then from a window, Natsu crashes through with his knapsack on his back as he is sent flying towards his fellow wizards, crashing face first into Gray's face causing both of them to yell in pain as they are sent flying off the car. Erza quickly slide to a halt next to a white fence.

"Natsu! You all right?" Erza asks.

"Aye…" Natsu says as he and Gray are nearly unconscious.

Both of them manage to recover as the group gathers together to find out what happened to Natsu.

"That hurt, you jerk!" Gray complains.

"Shut up! You left me behind!" Natsu retorts in anger.

"That we did, At least you unhurt. Somehow…" Erza says as she then grabs Natsu's head and slams it against the chest of her armor of her way of a hug.

"That hurt! What do mean unhurt? I got into a fight with some wizard guy on the train." Natsu says.

"Weird guy?" Lucy asks.

"The guy who grabbed those Happy-eaters in the forest. He said he was part of Eisenwald or something."

All of the sudden, Natsu is slapped really hard in the face by Erza without her gauntlet.

"You idiot!" Erza yells in anger. This shocks Lucy, Sakura, and Latias as Gray stares with perplexed look. "Eisenwald are the people we're after! How could you let him escape from under your nose?!"

"This is the first time I heard about it..." Natsu says as he sits on the ground and rubs his cheek.

"I explained just a moment ago! Listen to people when they're talking!"

"Um, that's because she knocked him unconscious…" Lucy says quietly.

"Yeah, that doesn't really help someone listen when they're knocked out." Sakura agrees.

"She's totally amazing in so many different ways." Lucy whispers again.

"See." Gray says.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy says.

Getting back on the car, Erza re-attaches the wrist device that drains her magic for the car's speed.

"He was on that train right? We'll go after him immediately!" Erza says,

"What was he like?" Gray asks,

"Nothing stood out to me really. Oh yeah! He had this flute shaped like a skull. It was a skull with three eyes." Natsu says.

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy questions.

"That's some bad taste there." Gray says.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Happy asks as he notices Lucy looking worried as everyone is drawn to her.

"I know about that flute. Lullaby…the song on curse! Magic of death!" Lucy says.

"What?" Erza says.

"Song of curse? You mean like, a magic song?" Gray asks.

"I've only read about them in books, but one of the forbidden magics is the curse of death, right?" Lucy asks.

"Right. A black-curse that saps the life out of the person it's cast upon." Erza says.

"Lullaby is even worse! Lullaby is a mass-death magic!" Lucy says.

"What!" Sakura questions.

"Quickly everyone! Back on the vehicle!" Erza orders.

Immediately as everyone except Sakura gets back in the vehicle, Erza speeds off almost leaving Latias with Sakura on her back as Latias catches up to her and the others. Flying off a cliff, Erza hits the ground hard as Latias continues to follow the vehicle, Gray barely managing to hold onto the roof of the car.

"You're going to fast Erza! Even if it's you, don't underestimate the amount of magic this thing will drain from you!" Gray yells in worry for Erza.

"We don't have time! If Erigor gets his hands in that mass-death curse magic, then… There's no telling what he'd do!" Erza exclaims.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fairy and Trainer vs. Eisenwald

Kunugi Station

"The guy with a giant sickle barged on board all of the sudden!"

"I know them! They're those bastards from the dark guild that hangs around this area!"

Various passengers from the train explain to the army soldiers who were there. From on top the nearby hill, Sakura, Latias, and the Fairy Tail wizards watch as the passengers explain what happened as it appears that not that long ago the members of Eisenwald had attacked the station to retrieve their member who had the Lullaby flute with him. Although instead of escaping by other means, they simply took the train themselves and continued on the track.

"I could understand getting on a cart or a boat, but a train?" Lucy questions.

"Aye! What's the benefit of escaping on a train that can only run on rails?"

"It's fast however." Erza mentions.

"You're right." Sakura agrees.

Inside the car, Natsu sits on the floor and lays his head on the seat, motion sickness especially from Erza's driving not making him feel very well at all.

"Those guys from Eisenwald must be in a big hurry for some reason then, you think?" Gray as he is once again stripped down to his boxers.

"Why'd you strip!?" Lucy yells in shock as her eyes bulge out at him.

"Well, look at that…" Gary says not that surprised.

"But the army's already on the move… Isn't it only a matter of time until they're caught?" Lucy asks, back in the matter at hand.

"That would be nice, if it happens." Erza says as she and Latias quickly then takes off again heading towards the city where the next train station is.

* * *

Later

The group arrives at the next city and begins recklessly driving through its street as Latias follows Erza to get to the train station where they believe the Eisenwald guild may be or at least past through.

"Erza, you're going too fast! Look, the SE plug is inflating!" Gray yells.

"If we let that flute be played, a great number of innocent people will be victims! Just by hearing the sound, a person's life is stolen from them!" Erza yells back.

"What are we supposed to do when we get there, and you don't have any magic power left?" Gray asks.

"If that happens then I'll fight with a stick if I have too! And you two are here, as well!" Erza says with confidence.

"And don't forget about us! We can help you guys out!" Sakura says and Latias nods her head agreeing to Sakura's statement.

Meanwhile in the car

"I have a feeling I should say something to you, Lucy." Happy says as he looks like he's trying to remember something as Natsu lies on the floor still motion sickened.

"To me? What?" Lucy asks.

"I forgot. I just know it had something to do with you, Lucy…" Happy trails off.

"Gonna hurl…"Natsu says in a highly weakened state.

"That might me it!" Happy says.

"As if!" Lucy says angrily.

All of the sudden Natsu throws himself up the window and hangs out of it looking like he'd could fall out through as both Lucy from inside and Sakura from the outside beside the car on Latias begin panicking.

"Natsu!" Sakura calls out.

"Wait Natsu! You'll fall out!" Lucy yells.

"Let me off!" Natsu says.

"Hmm, what was it…" Happy says as he tries to think of what it is he had to say to Lucy, who is now holding onto Natsu to make sure he doesn't fall out of the car. "If it's not, 'Lucy gonna barf…" then… Lucy, weird… fish are yummy? Healthy? Weird… Weird… Weird…" Happy continues saying which annoys Lucy just as she pulls Natsu back in.

"Stop saying I'm weird already!" Lucy yells at Happy.

"What's that?" Erza questions as Sakura looks ahead and sees smoke trails out from the city's train station.

Onishibana Station

"Please stand back! There has been a trail derailment! We can't let you back into the station!" One of the workers of the train station yells into a megaphone at a gathering crowd.

"A train derailed? Really!?"

"I hear a rumor that someone dangerous guys are holed up in that station."

"Please stand back!" The worker says as two more stand behind him to make sure no one goes in. Erza then walks up to the worker with the megaphone.

"You! What's the situation inside?" Erza questions.

"Who the heck are you–"

Before he can finish his sentence, Erza head-butts the worker, knocking him out to the ground and she then moves onto the next worker as the others stare in bewilderment at her method of getting information. "What's the situation inside?"

"Eh?"

Erza again head-butts at the second worker and moves onto the third one.

"What's the situation inside?"

The next worker makes the same mistake and is also head-butted to the ground.

"Guess she doesn't have use for people who don't answer promptly." Lucy says as she holds Natsu on her shoulder as he is still sick.

"But if she knocks all of them out, how are we supposed to know what's going on inside?" Sakura questions.

"Understand what Erza's like know?" Gray asks the two, stripped to his boxers again.

"Why'd you strip?" Lucy asks.

The three workers all now lay on the ground, smoke coming out from two of their mouths and the third has smoke coming from the back of his head as Erza looks at the group.

"Eisenwald's inside! Let's go!" Erza orders.

"Right!" Gray agrees.

"Is this one my responsibility?" Lucy asks talking about Natsu.

"Well, let's all go inside." Sakura says.

Inside the station

The group rush in as Latias flies beside Sakura.

"An army platoon stormed in, but it seems they haven't returned yet. It's likely that they engaged Eisenwald in battle." Erza says.

As the group continues running down the hallway to the stairs leading up to the train tracks, they then spot something up ahead that makes Lucy worried. They see the army soldiers scattered on the stairs, unconscious as their weapons and shields are scattered and broken about.

"They've been wiped out!" Happy yells.

The group run up the stairs and slows down as they begin to examine the carnage of the downed army soldiers.

"They were up against an entire guild. Every single one of them are wizards. An army platoon hardly stood a chance." Erza says.

The group walks through a doorway and soon find themselves in the station. Then they hear someone chuckles.

"I know you'd come, You Fairy Tail flies." The voice says.

Before the group, the entire Eisenwald Guild. All of them, wizards as a few stand out such as a fat man with green hair, a man with a hood that's covered in black and dark yellow stripes, and a man with black hair tied in a short spiky ponytail wearing a white shirt with a high collar.

"There's so many of them!" Lucy says in a scared tone.

"You fiend! So you're Erigor, I take it?" Erza questions at the man sitting on top of the train and the man, Erigor chuckles.

Erigor has silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft; tattoos on his face and bare-chested body, and wearing nothing but a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt, a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals in his feet, completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a white 'X' on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.

Lucy lays Natsu on the ground and begins shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Natsu, wake up! You've got work to do!" Lucy says.

"Not a chance. Trains, four-wheelers, Lucys… It's motion sickness times three!"

"So I'm transportation now!" Lucy yells by Happy's comment as she thinks of her face on front of a train and the car.

"You damn flies! It's your fault master Erigor got angry at me…" The man in the white shirt says. This seems to wake Natsu up from his sickness.

"That voice…" He says.

"What are you scoundrels after!? What do you plan to do with Lullaby?!" Erza questions in a demanding tone.

"You don't know?" Erigor asks then a gust of wind appears from nowhere and he flies up into the air and hovers. "What's here at the train station?"

"He flew!" Lucy says shocked.

"It's Wind Magic!" Happy says.

Erigor then flies down to the top of a loudspeaker and crouches down on top of it. This gives Erza the idea.

"You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby!" Erza exclaims and Erigor laughs evilly at this as they figure out his plan.

"I wonder how many thousands of onlookers are gathered around here? And if you increase its volume, it'll reverberate throughout the city. The melody of death, that is." Erigor says.

"You plan on making innocent people listen to the flute's lullaby?!" Erza questions as the anger on her voice continues to rise.

"It's a purge. I'm purging the fools who guard their own rights and safety without even knowing there are those whose same rights have been stolen away. Their sin is living without knowing that this world isn't just. And so… The Shinigami has come to punish them!" Erigor proclaims.

"You're not going to get your rights back by doing something like this." Lucy questions.

"Also, weren't you thrown out of the league because you did ton of bad stuff?" Sakura questions.

"Now that we've come this far, we don't want rights anymore. It's power! Those with power can wipe the past clean, can rule the future." Erigor says as he holds his left hand and then clenches it.

"You're completely idiot aren't you!" Lucy yells.

The man in the white shirt crouches to the ground and puts his left hand on it. "Too bad for you flies. You won't get to see the new dark age because you're heading to the afterlife!" He says with a crazy look on his face as then the ground below him starts glowing purple. All of a sudden, three long shadows on the ground rush at the group with blinding speed before they come out of the ground, high into the air and forming into hands which then proceed to go down towards the trainer and wizards in an attempt to take them out.

However, before they can hit, Natsu finally recovers as he destroys the shadows with his fire.

"It's you!" The white-shirted man says in an annoyed tone.

"So that voice _was_ you." Natsu says with a gleeful smile as he looks at the man who he had engaged in the train.

"That shadow…!" Sakura says recognizing the shadow magic.

"He's back in the nick of time!" Lucy says in joy.

"Oh? There's a bunch of 'em!" Natsu says.

"Enemies, every last one of them!" Lucy says.

Natsu slams his left fist onto his right hand as a dark shadow covers the middle of his face which has an eager look on it.

"This is gonna be fun." Natsu says.

"This is Fairy Tail's strongest team! You'd better prepare yourself!" Lucy announces.

"The rest is up to you! Let them see how fearsome a dark guild really is!" Erigor says as he begins floating away and all of a sudden he vanishes into this air.

"He ran away!" Happy and Lucy yell in shock with their jaws dropped open and eyes blank.

"Natsu, Gray…you head after him." Erza says to the two who look at her. "As long as you two work together, there's no way you'd lose. Even to the 'death god' Erigor." Behind her, Natsu and gray are in each other's angry face, and Erza turns around angered herself. "Were you listening!?"

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Gray both yell as they run off together.

"They ran off!"

"They're trying to follow Erigor!"

"Leave then to me!" The man in the hood says as black bands appear around his fingers and he throws his arm forward at a railing to the second floor. The black bands extending outward towards the railings as they wrap around them and the man pulls himself up. "I, Rayure will bring them down!"

"I'll go too! I won't forgive that bastard!" The man in white says as a yellow magic circle appears under him and disappears, a circle of shadow appearing under him as he sinks into it and disappears.

"After we clean these guys up, we're going after them too." Erza says.

"Three girls against this many?" Lucy says in a worried tone.

"This might be a good experience." Sakura says as she pulls down her glove.

The rest of the Eisenwald guild see just who's before them all the members smile gleefully.

"Three girls? What do you think you can do?"

"We're going to pluck off your wings, fly-babies."

"But we're so cute… you wouldn't dare…" Lucy says trying to act cute and sexy.

"Lucy, come back!" Happy says as he floats beside her as Sakura puts the meadow plate on her glove, causing it to turn green.

"Wretches!" Erza says as she holds her right hand outwards as a red magic circle appears. Suddenly, a sword with wings for its hilt appears in the air above Erza.

"A sword appeared! A magic sword!" Lucy says surprised as the sword flies into Erza's hand and she grips it.

"One more insult to Fairy Tail, and I can't guarantee you'll see tomorrow!" Erza yells.

"Let's go, Latias!" Sakura says as Latias flies closer to Sakura.

Then a large group of the Eisenwald solders jumps towards the group.

"That ain't nothing we've seen before!"

"We've got plenty of our own magic swords!"

The group of Eisenwald wizards flies down towards Sakura and Erza, Erza swings her swords and in one sweep, takes out all the Eisenwald wizards that jumped at them in the process even breaking all of their swords. Seeing this much power in one swing surprises Sakura and Latias.

"A-amazing…" Sakura says.

Erza jumps towards another group of Eisenwald soldier, as she lands Erza swings her sword again and once again takes out the large group.

"Take out the girl with the creature!" An Eisenwald wizard yells as he and one other jump at Sakura and Latias. Sakura notices this and leaves appear in between her gloved fingers.

"Razor Leaf!" She exclaims and throws the leaves at the two wizards, subsequently, cutting their clothes and they cry out in pain. "You'll be in pain if you underestimate me."

 _"It seems that Mira's information was correct. But why do I have a feeling that this girl has hidden ability."_ Erza thought after she saw Sakura's attack.

Just then, two other members jumps up behind her as they about to attack, but Latias goes behind her and uses Psychic at them as they float in the air. Sakura turns around and sees the two wizards are being held by Latias' Psychic.

"Thanks, Latias." Sakura says and she gets her left arm in front of her as her arm starts to glow light green and a sharp blade comes out. "Leaf Blade!" Sakura slashes at two wizards and once Latias stops using Psychic, both of them fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, Erza sweeps through the Eisenwald ranks as she changes her sword to a spear.

"It turned into a spear!" Lucy exclaims.

With the spear, Erza takes out two large groups of enemies with it before then requipping to a pair of dual swords, taking out even more Eisenwald wizards.

"It's a pair of swords this time!" The green-haired fat wizard says.

"This woman… She can requip so fast!" A fellow Eisenwald wizard says standing close to the fat man.

"Requip?" Lucy asks.

"Magic swords are similar to your Celestial magic, Lucy. It works where you can call out weapons that are stored in an alternate space. Switching out which weapon you have is 'requipping'." Happy explains.

"Wow… And Sakura used another plate." Lucy says.

"Well, Erza's just getting warmed up." Happy says with a creepy kind of look.

"Erza?" The fat wizard says quietly, feeling like he's heard the name somewhere before.

"Okay, I can fight too!" Lucy says as she reaches for her keys.

"What!? This was supposed to be Erza's highlight scene!" Happy yells.

"If that's the case why are Sakura and Latias allowed to fight!?" Lucy tells at Happy. **"Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"** She yells as she summons out the Zodiac spirit Cancer.

"It's also a fight this time-ebi?" Cancer asks Lucy.

"Cut this fight short, would you?" Lucy asks with a grin and a twinkle star above her head.

"You with the freakish hairdo!"

"We'll get you good!"

The Eisenwald wizards around Lucy pounce towards Cancer, Lucy and Happy. Cancer sees them coming and in a split second does his work as he snip snaps his scissors cutting not only the wizards' hairs, but also their weapon as hair and pieces of weapon fall to the ground.

"My weapon!"

"M-my hair!"

"It's almost like…"

"Kappa…" Lucy says as then a stone that says 'Kappa' lands on top of them, crushing them.

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL!" The Eisenwald wizards cry.

"Nice cut-ebi." Cancer says.

"Not bad." Erza says seeing the fight but is now also wielding a giant two-handed battle axe.

"Aw, it really wasn't… All right, I made a good impression!" Lucy says joyfully giving herself a thumbs up.

"So that was your goal!?" Happy yells in surprise.

"However, the way he ends his sentences intrigues me. '-Ebi?' I just don't see it. At least say '-snip' or something." Erza digresses causing Lucy to be a little embarrassed.

"Not good enough?!" Lucy says with her hands to her face cheeks.

"Ebi-snip?" Cancer begins questioning himself.

"But there are still so many left. This is a pain. I'll wipe them out!" Erza says as her body begins glowing in a bright light.

"Ooh, her armor's coming off!" An Eisenwald wizard yells as now all of them have heart-shaped eyes and stare in joy at Erza.

"Magic knight usually fight by requipping different weapons. But Erza has increased her own ability and can fight while requipping different magic armor as well! That's Erza's magic. It's called: The Knight!" Happy says as he, Lucy, Sakura, and Latias look towards Erza as it appears that her armor is changing as two wings make of individual blades appear.

The light dies down and Sakura, Latias, and Lucy see Erza's new armor; plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appears to be made individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

Seeing how beautiful Erza looks, Lucy and Sakura can't help but blush as all of the Eisenwald wizards become distracted by her new armor due to a certain area on her chest standing out a bit.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza yells as she hovers into the air and swings her two swords outwards, summoning a circle of swords around her.

"Erza… could she be…" The fat wizard says even more convinced of knowing who she is.

"Circle Sword!" Erza yells as she swings her two blades across her chest which sends the swords around her spinning at an incredible speed before being launched at the Eisenwald wizards, sending a larger group then any before flying all over the room.

"Whoa… She wiped most of them out in a single blow!" Lucy says but her face written with fright due to how powerful that attack was.

Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Damn you! I'll take you on!" The Eisenwald wizards as he then launches himself at the group with his hands engulfed in bright light.

"There's no mistaking her! She's the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail…" The fat wizard trails off as Erza slashes at the wizard who was about to attack her. "The Fairy Queen, Titania Erza!"

Erza requips back to her main armor as Sakura takes out the plate from her glove.

"Wow! I think I'm in love!" Lucy yells as she blushes and stars sparkle in her eyes and she clasps her hands together.

I'm not going up against that!" The fat wizard yells as he runs away to an open doorway leaving a trail of smoke behind as he turns to the left upon running through.

"He might be heading towards Erigor. Go after him." Erza says to Lucy.

"Me?" Lucy asks.

"I'm counting on you!" Erza says as her eyes completely white and her voice booming in demand.

"Right! Off I go!" Lucy screams in fear as she and Happy head off after the survivor.

"Latias. Go after that guy with Lucy and Happy." Sakura says as Latias nods her head and quickly flies off after the two leaving Sakura and Erza in the middle of all the unconscious bodies of the Eisenwald wizards.

"Why aren't you going with them?" Erza asks.

"Because aren't you worn out after all this?" Sakura replies.

Erza smirks as she then falls onto her knees, exhaustion overcomer her due to all of the magic she used up on the four-wheeler and fighting the Eisenwald wizards.

"You could tell." Erza says.

"I had a feeling and usually my feelings are correct." Sakura explains and she reaches her hand at Erza.

"You're very kind." Erza says and she grabs Sakura's hand before Sakura helps Erza to stand up. "Let's go outside. We have to tell the citizens about Lullaby."

"Okay." Sakura says as she nods at Erza and they go outside of the front entrance.

~Later~  
Back outside at the Front Entrance

A megaphone siren is heard as all the civilians notice two people walking out from the station.

"Someone's coming out!"

"What?"

Erza and Sakura walks out with Erza having the megaphone in her hand as she raises it in front of her face.

"If you value your lives, get away from here immediately! This station has been taken over by evil wizards! And those wizards are attempting to perform magic that will kill every person here! Evacuate as far away from here as you can!" Erza announces as all the civilians hears this start talking amongst themselves in panic. Soon after, every single civilian start running away from the station in a mass panic.

"Hey, you! Why'd you make everyone panic like that?"

"It's better than them all becoming victims, right?" Sakura questions.

"Speaking of which, you people should evacuate here as well." Erza says to the three workers.

Immediately, the workers rush away from the station as well as Erza and Sakura watch the large crowd of civilians runs off in the distance.

"Now there are no longer people around the station. What will you do now, Erigor?" Erza says when all of a sudden, the wind starts to heavily pick up drawing Sakura and Erza back to the station. "What!"

"The station… is being surrounded by wind?" Sakura says.

As the two continue to look at the wind that surrounds the station, Erigor appears in the air behind them. Erza senses this as she turns around and sees Erigor. Sakura notices this as she turns around and also sees him.

"Erigor!" Erza yells.

Erigor chuckles evilly. "I always did want to fight you, Queen. But alas...I have no time to play with you now!" Erigor says he holds his left hand open and a purple light appears. This blinds both Sakura and Erza and then blast them right through the wind surrounding the station but unharmed.

"Erigor!" Erza yells as she spots his shadow just outside. She then runs towards the wind, but as she slams her arm against it to get out, she finds that the wind is as tough as stone as it scrapes against her arm before then finally blowing her back away from it.

"Erza!" Sakura exclaims and goes near Erza.

"Don't even try. This magic wind is one-way: you can pass from outside to inside. If you try to exit from the inside, the wind will cut you to shreds."

"What in the world are you up to?!" Erza questions.

"Thanks to you idiots I've wasted quite a lot of time. If you'll excuse me…" Erigor says and flies away from the station.

"Wait! Damn that Erigor… Where could he be heading? So he wasn't targeting this station after all?"

"Hey, Erza." Sakura calls. "What's the next city after this one?"

"It's Clover Town. Why do you ask?"

"Isn't the Master regular meeting attending there?"

Immediately, Erza realizes what Sakura is saying.

"Erigor's aim is at the regular meeting!" She exclaims. "Let's hurry figuring out a way to get out and stop him before he can get to the Masters."

"Of course!" Sakura replies.

Meanwhile  
Inside the station

"Where did that fat one go?" Lucy questions as she, Happy and Latias continue their search for the Eisenwald wizard who escaped from them.

"If you don't find him, Erza will throttle you!" Happy says.

"E—H!" Lucy complains in fear as Latias moves her head from left to right to look for the Eisenwald wizard.

* * *

Author's Note: If anyone wondered about another OC coming out, the OC will come out later in the chapters but I'm not going to say where exactly because that will be a spoiler. It's better be off not telling you until the second OC comes out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wind vs. Fire and Electric

Oshibana Station

Back in the main room where the group fought against the Eisenwald wizards, all of them are now tied up and still remain unconscious except for one. Currently interrogating by Erza on how to take down the Wind Wall that was created by Erigor.

"I said we don't know already… it's impossible." The Eisenwald wizard that was taken down by Erza. "There's no way we could dispel the magic wind wall!"

Erza!" She and Sakura hear Gray calling for Erza from the second floor and look at where his voice came from as they see him.

"Gray? You're not with Natsu?" Erza asks.

"We split up. Never mind that now! Eisenwald's real objective is the town down from here! It's the place where the old men are having their regular meeting! They plan on using the Lullaby there!" Gray yells.

"We already guessed―" Sakura cuts off.

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING!?" Erza yells in anger as a purple dark aura surround her as she stares at the Eisenwald wizard like she's about to murder him causing him to cry out in panic.

"Erza…?" Sakura calls wondering if she forgotten that they already figured out Eisenwald's plan.

"But the station is surrounded by a magic wall." Erza says.

"Yeah, I saw it earlier. You'll be mincemeat if you try and for yourself out." Gray informs as he join Erza and Sakura in the ground floor.

"We're well aware of that." Erza says as she holds her injured arm and Gray notices this.

"Erza, your arm…" Gray says worried.

"It's nothing."

"But while we're sitting here, Erigor is getting closer to where the Guild Masters are." Sakura says.

"Wait a minute… there should be someone they call 'Kage' in Eisenwald. He was the only one who was able to dispel Lullaby's seal." Erza informs the two.

"Dispel? He's a dispeller? Then he could dispel the magic wind wall too!" Gray says.

"We need to search for Kage and capture him!" Erza says to the group.

"Right!" Gray says.

"He could be the wizard who used Shadow Magic and went after Natsu." Sakura says.

"Gray, take us to where you and Natsu split up. We'll follow the path he took and perhaps we'll be able to find him." Erza says.

"Right, follow me." Gray says as the group head off.

Gray, Erza, and Sakura run off to where Gray and Natus split off leaving the tied up Eisenwald wizards and the downed but still conscious wizard in the room.

"Karacka, how long are you going to hide yourself there?" The wizards questions when all of a sudden the fat wizard from before appears through a yellow magic circle that appears on a wall behind him.

"S-sorry…" The wizard, Karacka apologizes.

"They're after Kage. Get going."

"Please not me! I'm useless as a backup fighter!" Karacka says in a worried tone with sweat flying from his head.

"No, I have a much simpler task for you." The wizard says which Karacka even more worried.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Another part of the station

Lucy whines as she, Happy and Latias find that they have lost sight of the Eisenwald wizard they were chasing.

"We've completely lost him…" Lucy says.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Hey, why don't we head back to where Erza is for now?"

Hearing this causes Happy to yelp out in fear which echoes for a bit as he then stands back on one foot with a purple fog hovering over his head as Lucy and Latias look at him, curious to see what the reaction was all about.

"What's with that reaction?" Lucy asks.

"Erza told us to go after him. I see. You're so brave, Lucy… you'd ignore an order from Erza? When Erza orders something, well… After the things she'll do to you Lucy, I'm not sure I could look after you…" Happy says in a feared tone as sweat runs down his face as he looks terrified.

"She's going to… do 'things' to me?" Lucy says now also scared as her eyes go blank and she begins shaking, but Latias just tilts her head oblivious of what they are afraid of.

"Fine, I get it! We'll keep looking until we find him!" Lucy declares.

"You're attitude changes easily, Lucy." Happy says sounding unimpressed for some odd reason.

"Enough out of you! And why are you following me anyways you stupid cat!?" Lucy yells in an annoyed and angered tone at Happy.

Then they feel a vibration throughout the station.

"What's that viberation?" Lucy asks.

Somewhere else in the station

As Erza, Gray and Sakura are running, the entire building soon shakes catching their attentions as they stop in their tracks and look in the direction where they heard the explosion come from.

"What?" Gray says.

"Natsu!" Lucy says as her group also feels the rumble and hears the explosion.

"Let's hurry!" Erza says as she, Gray and Sakura run toward where the explosion occurred and they hear Natsu's and a man's voice.

"Okay! Tell me where Erigor is, like you promised!" Natsu says as he points at the wizard. Just then he begins laughing.

"Fools… Master Erigor is no longer in this station." He says.

"Huh?" Natsu says.

"Natsu!" Erza calls out as she, Gray and Sakura running up on the stairs. "That's enough! We need him!"

Nice going, flamebrain!" gray yells at Natsu.

Question marks appear around Natsu as he is confused by what Gray meant. When all of the sudden he gets a frightened look on his face. Natsu looks up as his body begins shaking in fear as Erza jumps up into the air and has one of her swords held ready to strike.

"I didn't do nothin' but I'm sorry!" Natsu cries out as Erza then flies past him, going for the wizard, Kageyama behind him. Natsu however is still struck in fear as his eyes go black white and he hears Kageyama screams in terror behind him, making him jump up with his mouth opened as Erza cuts through the wall and down right next to Kageyama's nech who is in the air with his eyes white and mouth hanging open in fear as well.

"Dispel the magic wind wall, and don't give us any trouble!" Erza demands with a determined and scary look on her face which has Kageyama nearly crying in fear.

Meanwhile, Natsu still hasn't recovered from the scare and is even scared for Kageyama as his arm shakes back and forth. "She' ain't kidding man! Erza's a _beast_!"

"Enough!" Gray says to Natsu.

"Got it?" Erza says to Kageyama who has calmed down a little.

"Fine…" Kageyama says.

Suddenly, Kageyama gasps out in pain catching everyone's attention, as them a yellow magic circle appears on his chest and a hand comes through it, causing Kageyama to reel back in pain.

"W-why?" Kageyama says as he then collapses to the ground revealing Karacka behind him and in the wall, his face through written with horror at what he just did as he thinks back to what he was ordered to do.

* * *

 _"A simple task… Dispose of Kage!"_

* * *

"Kage!" Erza yells as she, Gray and Sakura rush over to check on Kage and hope he's alive.

"Damn it! There goes our only exit!" Gray says in anger.

Natsu looks on in shock and horror at what has just transpired before him, though for a different reason.

"Kage, stay with me! We need your power!" Erza says.

"Seriously man!" Gray says.

"You're the only one who can dispel the magic wind wall! Don't die!" Erza yells.

"Erza, let me heal him!" Sakura says as she gets the mind plate on her glove, turning it into pink and Sakura places her hand on Kage's chest. "Heal Pulse!"

Karacka is still in the wall, his hand shaking as he begins to whimper, sounding like he can't believe he just did that. Natsu forms a fist with his right hand and tightens it in anger.

"Wasn't he… your ally?" Natsu says catching the Eisenwald wizard's attention as he looks up towards him. Natsu is surrounded by fire as he seems to be very angered by this. "Wasn't he an ally in the same guild as you?!" He yells catching, Erza's, Gray's, and Sakura's attentions as Karacka out of fear sinks back through the wall. However, Natsu doesn't allow him to run away as he launches himself towards the wall. "You bastard!" He slam his fist into the wall, destroying it and sending Karacka who was on the other side flying back, screaming out in pain. "So that's what your guild is like?!"

"Kage, you're going to stay with us!" Erza says.

"It's no use Erza, he's unconscious." Gray tells her.

"But he is still alive. His wound isn't that deep." Sakura says.

Erza then begins rocking him back and forth violently to try and wake as her eyes widen in and go black in anger.

"I can't let you die! Dispel the wind wall!" Erza yells as Gray seeing this sweat drops.

"Erza, stop! You're making his condition even worse!" Sakura exclaims.

"He can't use magic in that sort of condition." Gray says.

"We must force him to do it!" Erza retorts.

Meanwhile from another doorway, Lucy, Happy and Latias look on at the scene in front of them.

"Um… Am I interrupting something?" Lucy questions.

"Aye…" Happy says.

~Later~  
Outside the station

Erza tends Kage's wound, but most of his injuries has been healed thanks to Sakura's Heal Pulse. However, the Eisenwald still remains unconscious. The rest meanwhile look at the magic wind wall that still blocks them.

"So Erigor's objective was the regular meeting?" Lucy says in shock.

"The old man!" Natsu says.

"Erigor blocked the only route to Clover, and is heading there by air." Erza says.

"Route?" Sakura mumbles as Latias looks at Sakura.

"It'd be possible to catch up to him in a magic four-wheeler, but if we don't do something about this magic wind wall we can't leave the station!" Gray says.

"But…" Lucy begins to say.

Natsu coats his fist in fire and tries to destroy the wind wall as he punches it, however it proves no effect as the magic wind wall stays strong and knocks Natsu away from it, causing him pain in the process.

"If we tried to escape to the outside, that's what happens." Gray says as Lucy looks back at the downed Natsu with a scared look on her face, Natsu face first to the ground with his butt pointing up in the air and his arms outward as his body twitches from pain.

"Kage, I'm begging you! Lend us your power!" Erza says to the still unconscious Kageyama.

"Damn it!" I'll tear this wall to shreds!" Natsu yells as he co0ntinues to try and break through the wind walls with punches and kicks but still no avail as each attach keeps electrifying and sending him flying back to the ground face planted.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells.

"Idiot. Force isn't going to help." Gray says.

"It'll be bad if we don't hurry! Can't we freeze it with your magic?" Lucy says.

"If I could do that, I wouldn't done it already." Gray says.

"What about you, Sakura? Do you have any moves to break through this thing or dispel it?" Lucy asks turning to Sakura who is still thinking of something.

Natsu tries again, this time not even with his flames as he rams into it with his shoulder, yelling as loud as he can in anger.

"Natsu!" Gray says shocked by Natsu still trying.

"Stop that already! You're going to smash yourself to pieces!" Lucy yells in concern for him.

"Damn it! What' should we do?" Erza question herself with her eyes closed.

"I said stop it…" Lucy says as she manages to catch Natsu as he walks backwards into her from another failed attempt. Natsu all of the sudden appears to come up with something as he then turns his head and looks back at Lucty who seeing this wonders what he's doing. "W-what?"

Suddenly, Natsu yells outwards causing Lucy to jump back out of surprise.

"That's it! Spirits!" Natsu says to Lucy who becomes even more confused by what he's trying to say. "I was able to transport between places by going through the Spirit World at the Everblue mansion, remember?"

"Well, a normal person would die if they did that. You can't breathe. And anyway, the gate can only open where the Celestial wizard is." Lucy says as nearby Erza watches the two convers seeing if they did have something.

"Huh?" Natsu says as question marks appear and disappear around his head.

"In other words, if you want to pass through the Spirit World to escape, the least you'd need is a Celestial wizard outside the station." Lucy says trying to explain to Natsu why she can't do that which he still doesn't get.

"You lost me there… Just hurry up and do it." Natsu says.

"I told you I can't!" Lucy says causing gray who is also watching to sigh in annoyance of Natsu not getting the picture. "And it's also a really big violation of the contract for a human to enter the Spirit World. It's sure a good thing it was Everblue's key when it happened last time.

"Yep… I don't get it." Natsu says.

Meanwhile, Happy hears the two convers about the Spirit World and Celestial wizards seems to have him thinking about something as he stares blackly at them.

"Everblue's… key?" Happy says and all of the sudden, Happy screams out causing Natsu, Lucy, and Gray to all jump up into the air out of surprise. "Lucy… I remembered!" Happy says as he begins wavering his arms frantically with sweat flying out from his head and he slowly runs towards Lucy.

"Remember what?" Lucy asks, afraid of what it is dues to the other times he tried to tell her something.

"The thing I was talking about when we came here!" Happy yells so loud that his head grows bid and his eyes go white while Lucy turns into a chibi and flies in the air with a surprised look on her face.

"You mean when you called me weird?" Lucy says as she thinks back to the car when she was grabbing Natsu so he wouldn't jump out of the car while Happy was trying to think of something.

"Here!" Happy yells as he then pulls out the Celestial Spirit Virgo's key.

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy yells in surprised and shock.

"Virgo…!" Sakura says and remembers what kind of magic that Virgo used.

Lucy grabs a hold of Happy's mouth and begins pulling and squeezing on it.

"You can't just go stealing things!" Lucy says to Happy.

"But Virgo herself said to give it to you!" Happy manages to get out through his narrowed mouth causing her to release him in shock.

"Sheesh. We don't have time to waste on this pointless crap." Gray says.

"Virgo?" Natsu says trying to remember who that was. "You mean that maid gorilla?"

"She said that since Everblue was arrested, his contract was broken. So she visited us and said she wanted to contract with you, Lucy." Happy says waving the key in front of her.

"Oh, so she showed up?" Lucy says in depressed tone just thinking of having that ugly spirit around. "I should be happy, but this isn't really the time, you know? We've got to think of a way out of here."

"But…" Happy tries to say something when Lucy begins to pull of his cheeks to shut him up.

"Shut up you! Little kitties should sit there and meow!" Lucy says as her face is covered by shadows and her eyes go black as behind her Gray is a bit frightened by her and Natus stare seemingly not caring about anything she's saying or sounding like.

"She can be pretty scary sometimes." Gray says.

"She's way stronger that you think!" Natsu says.

"Hey, doesn't Virgo dig holes in the ground and make tunnels so that we could use to get underneath the wall?" Sakura says.

And just like that, for a few seconds nothing but the blowing winds of the wall is heard as everyone remains quiet as they just take in what Sakura said.

"E―H!" Everyone but Happy screams out in shock.

"W-what?" Erza says.

"Seriously?!" Gray says.

"Uh…" Natsu says.

"I see!" Lucy yells realizing it.

Lucy grabs a hold of Happy as she begins waving him up and down with a very happy look on her face as she has her foot back up in the air.

"Way to go Happy! Why didn't you say something earlier?" Lucy asks.

"Because you were pinching me." Happy says with a straight and serious look on his face.

Lucy goes down on her knees as a spotlight shines on her with a small sign that says, 'Begging for Forgiveness' sits next to her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll give you a reward later, I will! Please allow me to!" Lucy says as she cries her eyes out and continues to bow down in respect. "Anyway, just give me the key!" Lucy asks happily as she swings her arms together side to side kneeling upwards as Natsu, Gray and Sakura look on with sweat drops and like at the back of their heads.

"Okay! Looking forward to that reward!" Happy says with a glad look on his face.

Lucy takes the key as then everyone looks on at her, ready for her to summon the Spirit.

"I am linked to the path of the world of the Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer the call and pass through the gate!" Lucy commands as the yellow magic circle appears around her. **"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"** She yells as a yellow magic circle appears on the ground in front of the group. However, instead of the massive and grotesque maid that the group except Erza and Gray was expecting coming through, instead a much more petite-size and beautiful looking maid comes through, still with short pink hair and shackles on her wrists though. This confuses Lucy and Sakura who look on with shocking looks on their faces.

"You called, Master?" Virgo says, her voice no longer sounding like a brute, but a normal young woman.

"Who are you?" Lucy asks.

"Is that… Virgo, right?" Sakura asks.

"Hey Marco, you really slimmed down." Natsu says as he now stands in front of Virgo, not showing the least bit of being shocked of Virgo's transformation.

"My name is Virgo." Virgo corrects him. "I apologize for the trouble I caused you earlier."

"Slimmed down?! More like a different person!' Lucy yells with her eyes bulging out in shock as Sakura nods her head furiously.

"A different person?" Gray wonders.

"Uh… what's with that appearance?!" Lucy questions.

"I am a Celestial Spirit that is faithful to her master. I perform my duties in the appearance my master wishes." Virgo informs.

"You seemed a lot more powerful and forceful before though." Natsu says.

"Is that so? In that case…" Virgo all of a sudden begins glowing as she then transforms back into her grotesque version frightening Lucy, Gray and Sakura. "I shall return to this form." She finishes now in her deep voice.

"Why'd you have to go and say that?! I prefer the slim version!" Lucy yells as Virgo then transforms back to her slimmer version.

"Understood." Virgo says in her normal voice as then the three calms down letting out a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, we don't have time. Can we postpone the contract till later?" Lucy asks.

"Understood, Master." Virgo says.

"Stop calling me that already would you?" Lucy asks as unbeknownst to her, Virgo seems to be eyeing the whip of her hip.

"Then shall I can you queen?" Virgo asks.

"Rejected."

"Then Princess?" Virgo asks again.

"Hmm, that might be nice." Lucy says with a gleeful smirk with stars sparkling around her as Natsu and Gray look on at the two with black stares as they then turn black and white.

"So that's her thing huh?" Gray asks.

"Anyway hurry up." Natsu says.

"Then, I will proceed." Virgo says with a bow as the ground around her lights up and she all of a sudden goes right into the ground.

"Ooh, she's digging!" Gray says impressed.

"Good going, Lucy!" Erza says as she then slams against her armor giving her version of a hug.

"Ouch!" Lucy exclaims from the pain of being slammed into her armor.

"Okay everyone, into that hole!" Gray says when he hears Natsu picking something up and turns to see him carrying Kageyama on his shoulder. "What are you doing, Natsu?"

"Havin' him died after I fought with him will leave a bad taste in my mouth." Natsu says as Erza sees this and smiles.

"Anyway, let's hurry and get out of here!" Sakura says and they all go into the hole to exit out of the magic wind wall.

* * *

Outside of the Wind Wall

"We're out!" Gray yells as he and Erza look at the still Wind Wall still surrounding the station.

"Hurry onward!" Erza says.

"Wow, what wind!" Lucy exclaims as he keeps her eyes shut to keep the dirt from blinding and covering one of her ears from the loud noise of the wall.

"Princess! Your underwear can be seen!" Virgo says as she kneels down behind Lucy and holds her skirt down, but due to the wind, her maid skirt is also blowing from the wind as Gray, who is behind the Celestial Spirit, see under her skirt causing him to look on with wide-eyes and his face blushing as steam comes from his head.

"How about worrying about yourself?" Lucy asks feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Whoa there…" Gray says.

"It's no use… You'll never be able to catch up now. We… win…" A now conscious but still injured Kageyama manages to say as Lucy, Gray, and Erza look down to him.

"Hm, where's Natsu?" Erza asks as she then notices a dragon slayer missing as then the others notices this as well.

"Happy's not here either." Gray adds.

"Neither are Sakura and Latias." Lucy points out.

* * *

Clover Canyon

Erigor flies at high speed over Clover Canyon, getting closer to the Guild Masters at their meeting. Soon, the town came within his view.

"That's the town… Just you wait, you old geezers!" Erigor says.

Just then, Erigor hears someone yell out right behind him as he turns his head.

"How do you like Happy's max speed!?" Natsu yells as he holds onto the flying Happy who seems to be giving his all so they could reach Erigor before he got to the town. Erigor is taken surprise, allowing Natsu deliver a flaming kick into his face, causing an explosion as he rockets down onto the train tracks below. Natsu lands on the tracks in a knelt position as he looks up and catches a falling down and exhausted Happy.

"Happy!" Natus says, worried for him.

"I can't fly anymore…" Happy says in a weak voice as sweat runs down his face, exhausted from all the magic he used so the two could catch up to Erigor.

"Thanks to you I was able to catch up with him." Natus says.

"D-damn you!" Natsu hears Erigor curse from behind as he turns his head and see Erigor standing back up, but bruised from Natsu's attack. "You're from Fairy Tail. Why are you here?" He questions.

"Natsu then coats both of his hands on a massive ball of fire as he stares angrily at the Eisenwald wizard. "To defeat you, you blowhard! So bring it! I'll incinerate that dangerous flute!"

"You broke out from the magic wind wall? What pests you flies are. Let my through. Begone." Erigor says as he holds up his hand and a purple magic circle appears. All of a sudden, a strong blast of wind hits Natus who attempts to hold his ground but is beginning to push his way through the wind.

"Natsu! Dodge it!" Sakura yells and a yellow, electric ball shoots pass Natsu and hits the magic circle. Natsu turns around and sees Latias is carrying Sakura with her gloved hand yellow and sparks appear on her fingers.

"What?!" Erigor says shocked.

"Sakura!?" Natsu says in surprised.

"I thought you need a little help." Sakura says and Natsu smiles, glad to have some help.

"Another one of you Fairy Tail fly, huh? It doesn't matter, I'll take you both down!" Erigor says,

"Let's go, Natsu!" Sakura says as Natsu slams his fist together into his palm.

"Yeah!" Natsu yells in agreement and he covers his arms and legs in fire as he jumps up high into the air, coming down right at Erigor as he slams his left fist into the ground from Erigor jumping back to avoid the attack. Natsu recovers from the failed attack and launches himself at Erigor again who manages to block the attack with his sythe.

 _"What? He jumps and punches with flames? And such force! I'd never think a wizard could punch like that!"_ Erigor thought with surprised look on his face.

"Thunder Punch!" Erigor looks up hearing this as he then sees Sakura jump up in the air and comes down at him with her fist is surrounded with yellow electricity about to punch him. Natsu jumps back allowing Sakura to punch Erigor as Erigor barely dodges Sakura's attack."

"Damn you! Stop flutterin' around up there, it ain't fair! Get down here and fight like a man!" Natsu yells in anger.

"Don't get cocky, fly!" Erigor yells in anger as he swings his left arm. Suddenly, the ground beneath Natsu and Sakura begins to glow purple. Sakura takes notice of this and turns to Latias.

"Latias, get away!" Sakura yells, but a massive tornado shoots upward as Natsu and Sakura get caught in it, but Latias luckily didn't get caught in the tornado.

"Storm Bringer!" Erigor yells.

Natsu and Sakura are blown around throughout the strong tornado.

"Natsu, Sakura!" Happy calls still weak as he attempts to summon back his wings but fails to due having used up too much magic and still trying to recover. "It's no use! I don't have enough magic power!"

Soon after, the tornado dies down as both Sakura and Natsu are sent flying from it. Latias sees her trainer and flies to her, subsequently, Sakura lands on Latias back. As for Natsu, he us unlucky as he is sent falling down into the canyon below.

"Hmph. Flames can't help him fly!" Erigor says with a victorious smile, having of gotten rid of one of the Fairy Tail wizards."

"Natsu!" Happy and Sakura yell.

For the moment they look at the spot where Natsu fell and all of the sudden a massive pillar of fire erupts from the canyon catching everyone in the area off guard. The fire transforms into a gigantic flaming hand which then grabs onto the train tracks, Sakura and Latias looks down the side of the tracks and spot Natsu, using the fire to pull himself back up to the tracks.

"Natsu!" Happy yells in joy.

"Amazing…" Sakura trails off.

The fire disappears as Natsu lands right in front of Happy, Sakura, and Latias.

"That was close. Changing the properties of the fire, huh? I did it, Macao." Natsu says tightening his right fist and looking at it with a smile.

"What the heck was that?" Erigor questions, still shock at what he just saw.

"You must be cold being all naked like that. How about I warm you up?" Natsu asks Erigor.

"I don't see you wearing a parka either!" Erigor yells.

"You ready to finish this, Sakura?" Natsu asks as he slams his fists.

"Yes!" Sakura replies and she gets ready for another attack.

"I'll blow you away! **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu yells as he breathes a torrent of fire at Erigor.

"Storm Wall!" Erigor quickly yells as a purple magic circle appears in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Sakura yells releasing a strong electric blast at Erigor from her gloved hand.

"Storm Wall!" Erigot yells again bringing up his defensive magic as the blast comes into contact with the purple magic circle. Erigor struggles to keep his defensive up as the thunderbolt continues pushing Erigor. The magic circle then appears to start cracking, startling Erigor. "What! This can't be!" Erigor says and the electric blast breaks through and Erigor struck by the blast and causes an explosion.

 _"What with these two? One attacks randomly with fire, the other electric! So, this is what Fairy Tail wizards are like?"_ Erigor thought.

"It seems that I've greatly underestimate your powers a bit. How about we get serious now? All three of us." Erigor says.

"I'm gettin' fired up!" Natsu says.

"Storm Mail!" Erigor yells as he releases the grip of his scythe and twists it around in front of him, a purple magic circle appearing in front of him as a large gust of wind shoots out form it.

Natsu and Sakura look as the wind now blows around them, the two then notices how Erigor appears to be completely surrounded all over by wind, his eyes glows whitely though the wind as he then sends strong torrent of wind towards the two. Natsu and Sakura both jump over the attack and Natsu launches himself at Erigor, throwing a fire punch at him. However, Natsu's attack is rebounded off the wind and blasts backwards.

"What's the matter? That all you got?" Erigor asks Natsu as he lands back on the ground in knelt down position.

"Damn it, now he's gone and wrapped himself in something more annoying!" Natsu says.

"Umm Natsu, it's more like a wind armor around him. And a strong one too." Sakura tells him.

"Whatever the case, I'll tear it to shreds!" Natsu exclaims as he slams his fists together, coating his right fist in fire as he launches himself at Erigor.

"Wait, Natsu!" Sakura yells.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu yells as he slams his fist into Erigor's fist, but in just a few seconds, his fire is blown away. "What!? What happened? The flame disappeared!?"

"As I thought… Without wrapping yourself in those flames, you don't have that destructive power. Looks like it's no longer effective." Erigor says to Natsu. Suddenly, the wind explodes outward from Erigor's Storm Mail sending the two sliding back away from him. "The Storm Mail's winds constantly blow outward. Don't you get it? Flames can't stand up to a headwind!"

"Say what?!" Natsu says.

"Flame can never defeat wind, and the weak wind is always going to be blown away by the stronger wind!" Erigor yells as he hovers up into the air with his arms outwards to his side.

 _"Then I have to get ready to use 'that' move soon. After all, since he is in the air, he is the perfect target._ " Sakura thought as few yellow sparks appear around her gloved hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lullaby

Clover Canyon

The wind all around the group intensifies, Natsu looks angrily at Erigor as Sakura stands behind him.

"Natsu! Sakura!" Happy yells worried for them.

"Don't you get it now, Fairy Tail brats! Flame can never defeat wind!" Erigor says.

"You some of a bitch…" Natsu curses.

"This is like a typhoon…" Sakura says.

"You flames can no longer touch me!" Erigor yells in a triumphant tone as the wind picks up even more, Natsu and Sakura barely able to hold their own from the strong force of the blowing winds. "Eat this! Storm Shred!" He shouts as he summons a magic circle in front of him which then begins firing out a barrage of wind blades at the two. Natsu jumps around in the air to dodge the blades as Sakura also jumps backwards away from the wind blades.

"Damn… you…" Natsu yells in anger as he then launches himself towards Erigor as his attack ends his fist and feet covered in fire. Then Erigor laughs maniacally as he holds his right hand outward, the wind all around him seeming to pick up and stopping Natsu just short of him. "Break through!" Natsu exclaims but finds himself blown back towards the tracks, crashing upon impact. "It's not just my flames, but my fist can't even get close to him! Damn it!"

"Natsu!" Sakura calls as she rushes over to check and see if Natsu is all right.

"What's the matter punks? That all you got? I'd thought you'd be tougher. No matter. I'll end this now. This is Flying Phoenix magic that will tear you to ribbons! Emera Baram!" Erigor yells as he holds his arm out to his side, a magic circle appearing in front of him which then splits apart into a few more that spreads out in front of him.

"Emera Baram he said? If you get hit with that you'll torn apart!" Happy yells in fear.

"Scatter to the wind! You Fairy Tail brats!" Erigor yells as he crosses the middle and index fingers on both of his hands in front of him which summons a massive tornado which towards the two which sends both Natsu and Sakura flying back as they yell out in pain. Happy covers his face and Latias closes her eyes from the wind, dust, and debris blowing towards them. As it dies down, Happy lowers his arm and Latias opens her eyes and they notice both Natsu and Sakura flying over and landing behind them.

"Natsu! Sakura!" Happy yells and Latias goes to Sakura to check if Sakura is all right. "Natsu, Sakura, get up!"

"Oh? I'm impressed their bodies are still one piece. Not bad for some young wizards." Erigor says.

"Natsu! Sakura!"

"Worry not. The old geezers will be following them shortly. From the sweet sound of the Lullaby…" Erigor says.

Just then, Natsu's fist slams into the track, catching Erigor's and Happy's attentions as they look at him, Erigor with a shocked look on his face.

"Lullaby this… Lullaby that…" Natsu says as he stands up and then tosses away his waist coat. "If you want the old man's heads then fight them fair and square!"

"That's my Natsu!" Happy says in joy as he jumps up and down.

"Impossible, he's still standing!?" Erigor exclaims.

"Natsu is not the only one…" Sakura says as she pushes herself up onto his feet as Latias carefully helps her.

"If you don't have the will to fight, then lay off!" Natsu yells.

"You brats are really stubborn." Erigor says.

"Just in time…" Sakura mutters as Erigor sees a ball of lightning surrounding her gloved hand.

"What the heck is that?" Erigor questions.

"It something that can stop you." Sakura replies and she aims the sphere at Erigor.

"Oh? Let see you can stop me. Emera Baram!" Erigor yells as he fires another blast of his most powerful attack at both Natsu and Sakura.

"Thunder!" Sakura fires a blast of yellow electricity at Erigor and it collides Emera Baram, causing a stalemate between the two attacks. Despite that, Emera Baram pushes forward a little bit as the electric blast is being push back. "GO—!"

The electric blast pushes forward until Emera Baram is being swallow up by it, shocking Erigor as the electric blast continues coming towards him.

"What!?" Erigor exclaims and the blast hits Erigor, subsequently getting rid of most of the wind armor off. "My Storm Mail!"

Once the electric blast is gone, Erigor crashes into the tracks.

"Amazing...!" Natsu says.

"Natsu." Sakura calls and Natsu looks at her. "Erigor is on the ground, he's all yours!"

Natsu looks down at Erifor as he pushes himself up. Natsu smirks as he looks at Sakura.

"Thanks, Sakura!" Natsu yells as he looks back at Erigor. "Now it's my turn!"

Natsu coats his fists in flames and jumps towards Erigor.

"Your friend may be able to hit me, but you still can't!" Erigor yells as he sends a blast of wind at Natsu as he is forced backwards into the air. Natsu manages to stick the landing back onto the tracks, but the flames that was coated his fist fizzled out.

"Damn…" Natsu says as he then grabs the train track bar below him, fire then explodes outward from him and surrounding him as his eyes become completely blank. "Damn it! Why can Sakura hit him and I can't!?" He yells out in rage.

Then Happy seems to notice something. "That's…"

"I can't stand it! You son of a bitch!" Natsu yells as then fireballs appear on four nearby mountains surrounding Natsu and Erigor. Sakura then notice something begin to happen with the surrounding wind.

 _"More eerie magic… it's like his emotions are manifesting themselves as flames…"_ Erigor thought.

"The wind…" Sakura trails off.

"This is… Erigor's wind is flowing in a strange direction…" Happy says.

"Natsu then pulls up and breaks apart the train track bar he was holding onto as he continues to scream in anger which seems to increase the size of the fire surrounding him, the wind all around begins to act strangely.

 _"Flames of emotion? It's true that there was an ancient magic like that… No, this kid couldn't possibly… Hm, what's this? My wind is heading towards him!"_ Erigor thought as he notices something wrong with the wind especially his Storm Mail.

"I see!" Happy yells.

"Natsu's flames are sucking in Erigor's wind!" Sakura says.

"Natsu!" Happy calls out, catching his attention. "Give up. You can't win. Just let Gray handle it." Happy says while waving his left hand towards him. This seems to stop Natsu cold as he stares blankly and in shock at him and the flames died down.

"H-Happy?" Sakura says.

"! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Natsu yells out as he explodes once again with fire surrounding him but much higher and seeming to be out of control.

"Oh, I see." Sakura says as she balling her fist and placing it on her palm.

"He's drawing away my Storm Mail!" Erigor yells in shock as soon his Storm Mail armor is completely no more. "You bastard!"

 _"The super-heated air around Natsu moves upward extremely fast, creating an area of low pressure. And the wind blows towards areas of low pressure!"_ Happy thought.

"I'll be the one to defeat you!" Natsu yells as his fire is now shooting straight up into the air like a fire pillar.

 _"Such incredible superheated magic! He couldn't be…!"_ Erigor thought.

Natsu then launches himself forward, surrounding by fire at high speed as he then headbutts right into Erigor's chest, gagging as he loses his breath.

 **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu yells as he then has his fire explode upwards, propelling Erigor high into the air with a pillar of fire going into the air and curving away from him.

 _"So a Dragon Slayer really exists? And that girl… what is she?"_ Erigor thought as he falls to the ground, his eyes blank and devoid of like before finally crashing into the train tracks and getting halfway buried into the dirt.

"How's that Happy!?" Natsu says.

"Right! That's Natsu, 'The Salamander' all right!" Happy says.

"That's not what you said a second ago." Natsu says with an annoyed look as he peers towards Happy out of the corner of his eyes.

"Cats have very weak short term memory." Happy says.

"You said that I couldn't beat him so Erza should do it!" Natsu yells at him.

"His memory is even worse that a cat's. Not Erza… Gray! But anyway, you won Natsu!" Happy says.

At first Natsu is still annoyed by what Happy said, but then turns away and puts on a smile.

"Yup, so we're good! I wonder why that last attack worked?" Natsu wonders.

"Cause you're just tha awesome Natsu!" Happy yells as he then sprouts his wings and flies up into the air at Natsu's level.

"So that's why!" Natsu agrees as he begins laughing.

"Actually, it's more complicated than that, you know…" Sakura says and Natsu looks at Sakura.

"Still that attack you did was awesome." Natsu says.

"Really. You see that attack, Thunder, is the most powerful electric move from where I'm from."

"He—h." Natsu says.

"Natsu! Sakura!"

Natsu, Happy, Sakura, and Latias look down the tracks after hearing what sounded like Lucy's voice and see the others coming down the tracks on the car.

"You guys are late! It's already over!" Natsu yells at the group.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"They can tell." Sakura says.

"As expected."

"Erza, are you okay?" Lucy asks as she helps Erza from the car.

"Don't worry about me." Erza says.

"You actually had trouble with this guy?" Gray questions.

"Trouble? It was a cinch! Easy!" Natsu retorts.

"It was pretty touch and go there… even with Sakura and Latias with us." Happy adds.

"And beside, you're gonna attract weirdos with your bare chested muffler look." Gray says.

"I don't wanna hear that from _you._ " Natsu says and looks at Lucy. "Lucy, give me your clothes."

"Why me?!" Lucy yells and Erza begins to laugh.

"Anyway, splendid work, Natsu. We've protected the Guild Masters." Erza says and the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards nod their heads. "Let's go to the meeting hall. We'll report what happed and let the maters dispose of the flute."

"Cover's not far from here." Happy says.

Suddenly the car jumps over the Fairy Tail wizards as four claws coming from it.

"Kage!" Erza yells.

"That's dangerous!" Gray yells.

"I've got the Lullaby! You let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama yells with an evil grin look on his face as the car then lands back on the tracks and driving down at full speed, soon driving out of sight of the Fairy Tail wizards.

They can't help but stare in complete shock at what just happened, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy's eyes all blank and their mouths wide opened.

"That bastard!" Natsu yells.

"What the hell? And we saved him!" Lucy yells.

"After him!" Erza yells.

"Latias!" Sakura calls and Latias flies towards her before she jumps on Latias' back.

* * *

~A few hours later~

Night has fallen, a full moon in a partly cloudy sky. Kageyama overlooks the legal Guild Masters' meeting hall from a close by hill from behind a tree.

 _"Okay, the sound of the Lullaby should reach them from this distance, no problem. Finally… finally the time has come…"_ Kageyama thought with a gleeful smile on his face.

Just then, what sounds like someone kissing and then an old man giggling is heard frightening Kageyama as he lets out a terrified yelp.

"These girlies are quite the lookers, yes!" The voice turns out to belong none other than Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov himself who seems to be unaware of Kageyama being behind him as the Eisenwald wizard turns around and spots the short man. "Young wizards these days have upped their levels of looks and skills! Photo spreads are the best…" Makarov says as a small heart flies away from his head, in his hands appears to be the weekly Sorcerer Magazine as on the cover appear to be two female wizards dressed as nurses. "Hah!" He yells as he hops up from the small rock he was sitting on and puts the magazine behind his back, Kageyama having a few sweat drops going down his back in a confused state. "No, no, no! I don't have time for this, I have to find out where they're head–" Makarov then turns around somehow seeming to sense Kageyama standing there and then cries out in shock holding the magazine tight as his eyes are blank. "It's not what you think! This is part of my studies! I don't feel the slightest bit guilty about–" Makarov yells as he wildly waves his arms around with sweat flying from his head.

 _"You don't have to make excuses…"_ Kageyama thought as he then sighs in relief.

"Oh, you're injured. What the heck are you doing wandering around here?" Makarov says as he notices the bandages around Kageyama's body.

"Uh, well…" Kageyama says.

 _"Wait! Isn't that Fairy Tail's Makarov? Fate won't let me escape from these flies, will it?"_ Kageyama thought as Makarov turns around and lets out a sigh.

"Um…" Kageyama says drawing Makarov's attention back to him. "Would you listen to me play a tune? I'm not allowed to bring instrument into the hospital, so… I-I wanted someone to hear me!"

"That's one creepy flute you got there." Makarov says.

"It might look strange, but it has a lovely tune." Kageyama says.

"… I'm in a hurry. But I suppose I could listen to one song." Makarov says with a smile.

"Okay." Kageyama says as an evil glare appears in his eyes.

 _"I win."_

"Listen up now."

Kageyama punts the flute close to his mouth preparing the song that will kill all of the Guild Masters and finally achieving the goal that his guild set out to do.

 _"Finally…"_ However, Kageyama stops as sweat runs down his forehead as he then begins thinking back on some of the things his fellow guild mates, including Erigor said.

* * *

 _"We're just getting even with all the Legal Guilds!"_

 _"They sure got a lot of nerve for a bunch of no-talent idiots!"_

 _"With this we'll lock ourselves onto the road of darkness, and get our revenge on the people of the magical word that stole out livelihoods!"_

* * *

Kageyama inches the flute closer to his lips but then stops again, thinking about what Fairy Tail wizards said to him.

* * *

 _You won't get your rights back by doing something like that!"_

 _"Try to think about the future a little. All of you lot."_

 _"Kage! We need your power!"_

 _Wasn't he an ally from your own guild?!"_

* * *

Kageyama opens his eyes and seems to catch his breath.

Nearby

"There he is!" Gray says.

"Master/Gramps!" Erza and Natsu say.

"We need to stop Kageyama before he plays that flute!" Sakura says.

"Shh!" An elderly man bald, and cross-dressing man. He wears a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and vertical-striped pink and purple shorts, red lipstick and blush on each cheek and small, white winds on his back.

The sudden and physical appearance frightens Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Sakura who is still sitting on Latias and Latias flies away a bit from the man as Natsu, Gray, and Lucy stand away on one leg, having black eyes and cry out in fear with sweat flying from their faces.

"We're getting to the good part. Now watch!" The man says as a pink heart appears by his head as he says so. He then notices Natsu and Gray who hug each other out of fear and start shivering. "And wow, you are all so cute! Totally my type!" The last part causes them even more fear.

"Who the heck is this?" Lucy asks as she hides behind Erza with Latias and Sakura, watching as the man tippy-toes over to the scared Natsu and Gray and proceeds to bumping them away with his hip. Then the man notices Lucy, Sakura, and Erza.

"That's Master Bob." Erza says.

"Erza sweetie, how you've grown!" The man, Master Bob says.

"This is the Master of Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy says still frightened by his appearance.

With Master Makarov and Kageyama

"What's the matter? Hurry up and play it." Makarov says and Kageyama gulps as he then gets closer to playing the flute.

"We can't let him!" Erza says as she, Natsu, Gray, and Sakura notice this.

All of a sudden Master Bob has Natsu and Gray in his arms as he uses his wings to hover a few inches in the air as the girls then spots another Guild Master leaning against the tree. The man has light brown hair that almost reaches his shoulders, wearing sunglasses, plain black t-shirt and pants and a pointy hair with a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes on it and another such band around his neck.

"We said, keep quiet and watch. This is the good part."

"It's the Master of Quartro Cerberus!" Lucy says recognizing him as well.

"Master Goldmine!" Erza says in surprise.

 _"If I just… If I just blow, then everything will change…"_ Kageyama thought.

"Nothing will change." Makarov speaks, breaking the silence. This causes Kageyama to gasp. "Weak humans will always be weak, no matter how long you wait. But weakness is not always a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures from the start. Uneasy about ourselves, we form guilds. Where we have allies and friends! In order to thrive, we bind together and progress forward. These awkward combinations might run into more walls than a single person… And we might take a long time to get where we're going… But, as long as we believe in tomorrow and place one foot in front of the other, we will be filled with power from within. Living a strong life means being able to smile! And not relying on something like that flute."

As the wind blows silently by, sending a few leaves, Kageyama, understanding what Makarov is saying, finally give in and drops the Lullaby flute. The trainer and the Fairy Tail wizards looking on with smiles on their faces, happy that their Master was able to stop Kageyama with just words.

"I surrender!" Kageyama says as he goes on his knees and bows down to Makarov.

"Master!" Erza yells.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Gray yell as the group runs towards him and Makarov yells out in surprise as he sees them.

"Why are you here?!" Makarov asks as Goldmine and Bob watch from nearby.

"Excellent as always! Those words were so moving!" Erza says as she grabs Makarov and slams his head against her armor's chest piece, giving him a hug.

"That's gonna bruise!" Makarov yells in pain.

"And that settles that." Gray says as he stands in the center while various things happen around him, Master Bob, Goldmine, and Erza watching Natsu pats Makarov on the head with Happy next to him watching and Sakura watches Lucy who seems to be chastising Kageyama for his action earlier.

"Way to go gramps!" Natsu says.

"Stop patting me!" Makarov says.

As the group celebrates their victory, the Lullaby flute's eyes suddenly light up with dark purple light as dark purple mist begins to seep out from its eyes and now opens up the mouth and purple electricity seems to surge in the air around it.

"A bunch of cowardly wizards, every last one of you!" A demonic voice with both female and male voice speaks from the flute.

The Fairy Tail wizards and their Master hear this and all look towards it with shocked look on their faces.

"Something's coming out!" Happy yells.

A massive darkish-purple magic circle appears in the sky right above them as electricity surges out from it. Far away from them a massive army of the Fiore Military who caught wind of Eisenwald's plans and attempted to stop them, also spot the magic circle as well as all of the soldier look on wondering what's going on. "What the heck is that?"

"I can't stand anymore! I'll devour them myself!" The dark purple mist rising into the air and seeming to go into the magic circle as just then, the magic circle lights up and something falls out from it to the ground. Something that easily towers over the Master Meeting Hall and appears to be the size of a mountain.

"Your pitiful soul that is!" The massive wooden creature with three cutout holes where it's stomach should be, as well as cutout holes at the upper parts of both of its arms, horns on its head, three holes where dark pink eyes glows out from them and a massive lined with sharp teeth mouth.

"Is that… Lullaby…!" Sakura says.

"That's way too big!"

"So _that's_ what you complain about?!" Happy questions.

"What is that thing? I had no idea about this!" Kageyama says as Goldmine and Bob seem to not be as afraid of the thing as everyone else is.

"Oh my! How upsetting." Master Bob says with his mouth covered.

"This is a demon of Book of Zeref." Goldmine says with his tone a bit more serious.

"Demon of Book of Zeref…?" Sakura repeats.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asks.

"That monster IS Lullaby. In other words, it's living magic. That's Zeref's magic." Goldmine informs.

"Living magic?" Erza asks seeming to not even how what this magic is.

"Zeref? Isn't he ancient history?" Gray asks.

"The Black Wizard Zeref was the most evil wizard in the history of Magic World! To think that a part of his legacy would appear before us after all these centuries!" Bob says.

Lullaby then begins to lean forward towards the group. "So then, which one of your souls should I partake of first?" Lullaby says as Erza, Gray, Natsu, Sakura, and Latias look like they're prepared to fight the thing.

"Say what?!" Natsu says and turns to Gray. "Are souls tasty anyway?"

"How should I know? And don't ask me!" Gray says annoyed by Natsu's question.

"I figured that's what he'd be wondering about." Lucy says as she appears behind the two.

"But still, why would that even be a question?" Sakura asks.

"Natsu, Gray, start moving people to a safe distance." Erza says to the two.

"How bossy!" Natsu complains.

"Don't order me around!" Gray says quietly.

"I'm counting on you!" Erza says as a glint on the corner of her right eye appears and Natsu and Gray then happily running with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Aye sir!" Both of them say.

"There's Happy #2 again…" Lucy says with her right hand to her chin finding it still unbelievable.

"The big guy's all bark and no bite! He ain't got nothing!" One of Fiore soldiers yell out.

"Charge!" Another one yells out which makes all of the soldiers tell out in a battle cry, catching Lullaby's attention as it shifts its attention to them.

"Back off, small fry!" Lullaby yells as it rears its head back and then going forward opens its mouth as a purple magic circle appear and a yellow magic blast comes from it and flies towards one of the nearby mountains. The blast impacts into the mountain causing a massive explosion as the Trainer and the Fairy Tail wizards cover their eyes from the bright light of the explosion as the Guild Masters and Fiore army look towards the mountain to see the damage caused by Lullaby.

"Captain, the mountain has disappeared!"

"What?!"

"R-retreat!" The captain orders as all of the Fiore soldiers turn tail and begin running away.

Lullaby sees the Fiore soldiers running away and turns its attention back to the wizards.

"Okay, I've decided! I'm going to eat _all_ of your souls, you pitiful wizards!" Lullaby says.

"Sound like fun! Go ahead and try it!" Natsu yells, eagerly to fight the demon.

"You can do it." The Guild Masters cheer from a far off the distance as Lucy who is a bit closer to the other looks on with a worried look on her face.

"What do they plan to do with just the five of them?" Lucy wonders.

"What about you, Lucy?" Happy asks appearing in front of Lucy on her left.

"I'm out of Celestial Spirits I can use today, and I just might hold everyone back, see…" Lucy says turning away to her right.

"Excuses." Happy says now in front of Lucy on the right side.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy yells at Happy.

Lullaby's eyes brighten up us then the Demon begin roar loudly, the air around it seems to go upward as then it looks up to the sky and a purple magic circle appears right above its head. Lucy and most of the other masters cover their ears while Goldmine and Bob do not.

"What a horrid voice." Master Bob says.

"What's this terrible feeling?" Lucy asks.

"It's begun…" Master Goldmine says.

"Oh no!"

"It's the Lullaby!"

"Our souls are being devoured!"

Makarov looks up at the demon like Goldmine and Bob not showing any fear nor covering his ears, as then he smiles sinisterly.

"Let's go!" Erza says as she requips two of her magic swords into her hands.

"Right!" Natsu and Gray say as they slam their fists into their hands.

Erza launches herself forward first, followed by Natsu, Gray, and Sakura who jumps on Latias back before Latias flies up.

"Requip!" Erza says as she requips into her Knight armor. She then flies past Lullaby's face and slashes with her two swords across the demon's cheek.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray yells as he forms a ball of ice and he summons forth a barrage of ice lances that hit Lullaby across the body.

"Latias, Dragon Breath!" Sakura yells and light blue waves of energy start swirling around Latias before she fires a light blue beam of energy from her mouth at Lullaby's back.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu yells as he slams his fire fist into Lullaby's face.

"He's punching with fire!"

"And this one's an ice wizard!"

"She's requipping armor!"

"And that tamer commands a creature I've never seen before."

All of the Guild Members look up in awe as they continue to watch the Trainer and the Fairy Tail wizards do battle with Lullaby, amazed at what they see their mouths hang open. The three wizards land on some rocks behind Lullaby while Latias hovers in the air above them.

"You're really pissing me off now!" Lullaby yells as it then swings its arms at them, causing the group to scatter as the demon destroys the rocks.

Erza slashes past Lullaby's side, Gray seems to make a giant ice crossbow as he then fires a barrage of ice towards the demon.

"How about another one? **Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!"** Natsu yells as he jumps up and brings a fire blast down on Lullaby.

"Dragon Pulse!" Sakura yells and Latias fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth at Lullaby causing an explosion at the demon's chest.

"Amazing! I've never seen such a combination attack before!" Kageyama says in awe.

"Their movements are perfectly sync!" Lucy says.

"Aye!" Happy says.

Lullaby roars out angrily as it then rears its head towards the sky and consumes the magic circle.

"I don't have a good feeling about this!" Lucy yells.

"Here comes lullaby!" Happy yells.

"Purple light from Lullaby's mouth as it keeps its head pointed up at the sky, sucking in the air all around it as then all the greenery from nearby starts to withering and dying.

"The plants are withering!" Lucy yells as she notices it.

"It's the curse of the Lullaby!" Happy says.

Lullaby lowers its head and looks down at the Trainer, wizards and Guild Master.

"I'll be dining your souls!" Lullaby says as it then yells out, causing Lucy, Happy, and Kageyama and many of the other Guild Masters to cover their ears in pain, while Master Bob and Goldmine are once again showing no concern about what's about to happen while Makarov is still smiling. Instead of a tune coming out, nothing but a really bad wind except for a few bad notes coming out from the demon, which confuses it.

"What the heck?!" Lucy yells shocked with her eyes and pupils wide, her mouth opens up and her hands to her cheeks.

"It didn't do anything!?" Happy yells in shock with earplugs in his ears.

"What's this this sound?! What happened to my beautiful sound?!" Lullaby cries out in shock wondering what happened.

"I see! After those attack from before…" Kageyama says.

"They open up a bunch of holes, so he can't play properly. So after all this build up, this is the punch line?!" Lucy yells.

"Look, his stomach is empty." Happy points out.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!?" Lullaby yells out, now full of anger as it then kicks one of the mountains where some of the Guild Masters stand as Natsu, Gray, Erza, Sakura, and Latias are another mountain away as they seeing this.

"He's snapped!"

"Both big and bad-tempered!"

Various Guild Masters yell as some of them are flying into the air from the attack while the others run away to try and get to safety. Lullaby then turns its attention towards the group where Master Makarov, Bob, and Goldmine are.

"Latias!" Sakura yells as he notices where Lullaby is going to attack next and Latias flies quickly to where the Masters along with Lucy, Happy, and Kageyama are. Gray jumps in between Lullaby and the others as Sakura jumps off Latias landing next to Gray.

"Ice Make… Shield!"

"Protect!"

Lullaby fires a magic blast at the group just as Gray puts up a giant Ice Shield and Sakura already puts out her hands with a turquoise force field appeared in front of her, protecting the others from Lullaby's attack. The two defenses protecting the Guild Masters, Lucy, Happy, and Kageyama behind them as the blast explodes in front of the two shields which blocks the explosion from engulfing everyone else.

"So fast!"

"He can use Maker Magic to create something that large instantly?"

"And the tamer can use magic as well?"

"Maker Magic?" Lucy asks due to having heard about Gray's magic not that much before.

"Magic that gives form to magical power. There's also magic that can steal form away." Happy informs Lucy.

"Damn you." Lullaby says as the fire in between it and the others begins to get sucked somewhere else. All of the fire flies into Natsu's mouth as he consumes all of it to power himself up even more.

"All right! Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu says as he wipes his hands across his mouth.

"You… You're a figgin' monster!" Lullaby yells as he begins running the demon's arm.

"What did you call me?!" Natsu questions.

"He's climbing me!" Lullaby yells as Natsu then jumps up, bringing Lullaby's attention upward as it then spots Erza.

"Requip!" Erza says as she transforms again into an armor that is black with silver trimmings forming sliver crosses on different parts of the armor, and revealing silver-edge breastplate and flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard, large plates guarding her legs, and two wings that have black metal arms acting as the wings' leading structure.

Some of the Guild Masters can't help but blush due to the revealing nature of the armor as one Guild Master has hearts surrounding him, another has his mouth opened and another has smoke coming out from his nostrils.

"The Black Wing Armor!"

"That's a magic armor that will add tremendously power to a single attack!"

"Ice Make Saucer!" Gray yells as he creates a sideways flying saucer-looking ice object which then spins around and speeds towards Lullaby, hitting it in its chest as it roars out in pain. Erza meanwhile flies at its head and slashes it across the side of its right face causing it to rear its head back and roar out more in pain.

"Natsu!" Erza yells.

"Now!" Gray yells.

"All right! With a flaming right hand… and a flaming left hand… when you combine the flames together…" Natsu then slams both of his hands together. A fire ball forming together as he then holds it above his head and yells out as it begins growing bigger and bigger. "Try eat some of this! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu yells as he then throws the giant fireball towards Lullaby, hitting the demon in the face, sending it tumbling to feet.

"It's still standing!" Erza yells.

"Leave this to me and Latias!" Sakura says as Latias is hovering above Sakura and Sakura is reaching for her Key Stone. "Latias, Mega Evolve!" Once Sakura touches the Key Stone streams of light comes out as Latias Mega Stone which is on Latias' collar starts to glow and streams come out. The two different streams connects to each other before Latias' body starts to shine and change, mega evolving into Mega Latias. Latias' body stops shining and everyone in the area see Mega Latias floating in front of Sakura.

"Did Latias change her form just now?!" Lucy asks in amaze at how different Latias' body has changed.

"Latias, Dragon Pulse!" Sakura yells and Latias fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth at Lullaby before impacting into Lullaby's chest, causing the Demon to once again cry out from pain as it then explodes from the attack and incinerate into thin air.

Then a bright white light shoots out from the dying down explosion into the air and clouds which sends out some kind of shockwaves. A yellow electricity surge appears for one second as then strange magic looking dust begins gathering together in the air and scatters upwards as it begins to rain down like snow on the Guild Masters and wizards.

"Excellent!" Makarov says.

"Wonderful!" Master Bob says.

"They defeated Zeref's demon so easily…" Master Goldmine says.

Lucy gasps in excitement as Kageyama looks on with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"W-wow… So this is… So this is what Fairy Tail Wizards are like!?" Kageyama says as the smoke clears in front of his as he sees Erza, Natsu, and gray standing together with Sakura and Latias who transforms back into regular Latias having joined back with them, standing next to Natsu and the others.

"Those guys and Sakura and the others definitely make the strongest team all right! Super cool!" Lucy yells out in happiness.

"Aye!" Happy agrees jumping up beside Lucy.

"How about that? Incredible, yes?" Makarov says to his colleagues.

"Great going, everyone!" Lucy says as she Happy and Makarov greet the other from their victory.

"He wasn't nothing to special, was he?" Natsu says.

"A push over…" Gray says.

"Yay!" Sakura says with a victory sign on her fingers.

"And as for you two, you two were awesome. Especially with Latias!" Lucy says directing at Sakura and Latias.

"Aye! I couldn't believe it my own eyes and I still can't!" Happy says.

"That's go to show that Latias and I have a special bond." Sakura says.

"What a bunch of fools…" Kageyama says. "I'm no match for them…" He relents with a smile on his face.

All of a sudden he feels a hand touch his shoulder as he is then grabbed and hugged by Master Bob, scaring him as he is also being crushed by him unknown to Master Bob as he is also rubs his cheek against his.

"We've got to get you a doctor, yes we do!" Master Bob says.

"It's hugging me!" Kageyama says in fear.

"Well I don't know what was going on exactly, but it looks like we all owe Fairy Tail one." Goldmine says as all of the other Guild Masters stand behind him, but seem to be focusing on what's behind them.

"But look…" One of them says.

Erza takes a turn and she is completely shock and surprise at what she sees as Natsu and Gray also turn around wondering what it is she and the others looking at.

"THEY WENT OVERBOARD!" All the Guild Masters yell in shock as now a giant and massive crater in the center of the valley as the Master Meeting Hall is nowhere in sight.

Makarov has his mouth open and his eyes are blank as his whole body shakes in complete horror at what he is seeing before him.

"Where did the regular meeting go?" Lucy fearfully asks.

"Aye! A mountain or two are gone!" Happy says sprouting his wings and jumping up into the air.

Makarov's whole body then to shut down as his soul rises out form his head, frightening Lucy.

"Master!" Lucy yells in shock.

"Something flew out…" Happy says.

Natsu meanwhile can't help but laugh. "We really did a number on it!"

"This is no laughing matter!"

"Somebody capture them!"

All the Guild masters start yelling in anger at the Fairy Tail people as Lucy stands on one foot and being closer to them is more fearful for her life, Happy also looks at the Guild Masters, Natsu continues laughing while Gray looks away, and Erza and Sakura are in the background chasing after Makarov's soul.

"Heh. Kids take after their parent you know!" Goldmine says.

"Brings back memories of when we were active." Bob says.

"S-seriously?" Kageyama questions.

"You look just like I did when I was younger, Kage deary…" Bob says, causing Kageyama to gasp and fear.

Master Bob then takes out a photo of him, Goldmine, and Makarov when they were much younger in their teenage years, as they all appeared to have been in the Fairy Tail Guild long ago. Then showing it to Kageyama, some other people seem to be on the picture as well beside them.

"I sure hand a lot of fun back then, we all did so much crazy stuff, the Council was always angry at us! By the way the hottie is me…" Bob says pointing towards his younger self who was a lot more slender then he was now, short side-swept black hair, and wore an aubergine colored suit.

"No way that's you!" Kageyama exclaims.

"Kagywagy, you're the image splittin'!" Bob says in joy.

"Like hell I am!" Kageyama yells, scared to think that Master Bob looked a bit like him he was his age.

"Anyway, I think you should be able to understand a bit now." Goldmine says to Kageyama who seems to have frozen up in fear.

"About how guilds can be fun." Bob says as then Kageyama's soul comes out from his head.

"Something came out." Goldmine says as he and Bob notice it.

"Oh my." Bob says.

Nearby, the Lullaby flute is seen, its eyes still glowing purple.

"Okay then, I'll capture them!" Natsu yells.

"You're the one we're trying to capture!" Many of the Guild Masters yell out.

"Oh really?" Natsu says surprised, as then the Lullaby's flute eyes dies down and it cracks.

The Fairy Tail wizards and the Trainer decide that it is best that they leave now as Erza carries the still unconscious Makarov away with a disappointed look on her face, Gray and Lucy lead at the front with wide-opened eyes and looking like they're running, Natsu looking like he's having fun, Happy looking like he's crying, and Sakura rides on Latias' back as she flies away. Behind them, Goldmine and Bob watch them off, Kageyama still has his soul hovering over him, and the rest of the Guild Masters yell in angrily at them.

* * *

Author's Note: For the next chapter, I'm going ti skip the filler episode in the anime which follows the manga. Also, in the next chapter, a legendary Pokemon will make its appearance, but I'm not going to tell you which Pokemon it is so please look forward to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sakura's First Job

Magnolia  
Lucy's apartment

Lucy sits in her apartment at her desk, in front of her she is writing on a piece of paper with a quill.

 _"The incident with Eisenwald targeting the Guild Masters at their regular meeting became big news immediately and everyone in the country learned of it. I wound never believe I'd be at the center of such a huge event. Even so, I'm living my day to day life just like I always do. Sometimes I think back on what happened and get all excited, though. I got a wind that most of the Eisenwald's members were arrested, including the guy named Kage. Well, I guess that's expected. The one thing that scares me is that they don't seem to have caught Erigor. What'll I do if he comes to take revenge on Fairy Tail? But it'll be okay! Natsu, Erza, and Gray are Fairy Tail's strongest team! Plus: Happy and me are there too! Oh yeah, and I can't forget about Sakura and her Pokémon team. This guild's the best, so don't worry Mama! I'm doing just fine. P.S. Keep this a secret from Papa, 'kay?"_ Finishing her letter, Lucy sighs in relief as she then folds the paper, places it in an envelope, sealing with a red stamp with a capital 'I' on it.

"Maybe I'll do some shopping today. Thrilling adventures are great and all, but you can't beat relaxing at home!" Lucy says to herself as she then stretches her arms upwards.

"Rent for this place is 70,000 jewel? That'd really cheap."

Lucy hearing the voice turns around, wondering who that is.

"You found yourself a nice pad, Lucy!" Gray says as he sits on Lucy's couch half naked only wearing boxers.

"Trespassing!" Lucy yells in shock as her eyes bulge out and her mouth drops open revealing sharpened teeth. Lucy jumps out of her chair and kicks Gray in his chest. "And don't stripped in other people's homes!"

"Hold it! It's a misunderstanding! I was already naked when I arrived." Gray says as he turns away from Lucy who still angry.

"Leave." Lucy says pointing to the door.

"Today's the day, remember? I figured you'd forget, so I came to get you." Gray says.

"Huh?" Lucy says now confused on what he meant by that.

"Yup, you forget. Natsu said so before we left, right?" Gray asks.

In front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall

A large crowd of Fairy Tail wizards are gathered in front of the building forming a circle around Erza and Natsu, as both of them were ready for their guild for their duel that they promised each other before leading out on the Lullaby incident.

"Get'em!"

"Fight Erza!"

"Natsu!"

The Fairy Tail wizards all cheered loudly for who they felt or wanted to win the battle.

"Natsu and Erza are fighting!" Gray reminds her.

Lucy appears on the scene, Lucy pushes Wakaba out of the way so she get a view of the two.

"W-wait, they were serious?" Lucy says in awe.

"Oh, hi Lucy!" Mirajane greets as behind her is her brother Elfman Macao.

"Serious as can be! If they didn't take this seriously, they couldn't call themselves men!" Elfman says.

"Erza's a woman you know." Mirajane points out.

"More like a female monster." Macao also points out.

"But is two of the people in one of the strongest team clash…" Lucy says.

"Strongest team? What're you talking about?" Gray asks.

"You, Natsu, and Erza, duh! You're the top three in Fairy Tail, right?"

"Huh? That's dumb. Who told you that?" Gray asks as Mirajane continues to smile as she turns towards Gray. Then she turns away and is now crying her eyes out in sadness, shocking Gray as he now feels bad knowing it was her who told Lucy that. "Oh, it was you Mira-chan…"

"You made her cry!" Lucy says to Gray.

"I do recognize Natsu and Gray's manly spirit. But I wouldn't go calling them the strongest. There's a ton more strong people in Fairy Tail. Like me for example!" Elfman says with a grin with a grin as he points at him with his left thumb.

"Erza is probably the strongest woman though." Levy says to Lucy.

"If you're talking about the strongest man, It's probably Mystogan or Laxus." Jet says.

"I just thought that Natsu, Gray, and Erza worked the best together!" Mirajane says as she continues to cry. Lucy though is surprised by what she said due to something that she said before.

"Oh? Weren't you saying how you always worried Gray and Natsu would fight without Erza around?" Lucy says and she notices someone is missing. "Hey, where is Sakura? I thought she'd be here already."

Mirajane stops crying by this point and has wiped away her tears as she's already back to her normal happy attitude. "Well, you missed her. She left a couple hours ago."

"Left? Left where?" Lucy asks.

"As soon as she came to the guild, she went to the request board, found a job and went on her way." Gray says.

Wait, she already left another job?" Lucy says.

"If I remember correctly, that job was about a people having nightmares every night and can't seem to sleep at all the past week." Mirajane recalls.

"Nightmare for the past week? That's weird." Lucy says.

"Well, when Sakura saw the job, she immediately picked it." Mirajane says.

"I wonder why?"

* * *

On a dirt road  
In a carriage

Sakura is looking at the sky thinking about the job.

 _"People having nightmares for the past week… If I'm right about this, there is a Pokémon that give nightmares, but…"_

Sakura brings her bag closer and takes out green feather.

 _"If it is that Pokémon, then there's the reason why its doing this."_

Arriving at the town, Sakura gets off the carriage and begin walking through the streets. Looking around she sees the people are lying against the wall with bags under their eyes and nodding off. As she is walking, she approaches a woman and decides to ask for help.

"Um, where is the mayor's office?" Sakura asks.

"Well… *yawn* it's the biggest building down the road." The woman replies sleepily.

"Thank you." Sakura says.

Thanks to the woman's information, Sakura arrives at the mayor's building and walks in, walking up the stairs to his office on the third floor and greets his sleep deprived assistant. The mayor's assistant knocks at the door.

"Sir, a wizard from Fairy Tail is here…" The assistant says.

"Let the person in." The mayor says.

The assistant opens the door and gestures Sakura in, Sakura walks in and towards the mayor who sits behind his desk. Like the people in the town and his assistant, the mayor is also sleep deprived as a black aura is emitting from him.

"Hello there… I thank you for coming here."

"Hello, Mayor. My name is Sakura and about the job you requested…" Sakura says.

"Yes, about *Ya–wn* about the job, it all happened a week ago when we started to have nightmares night after night and it start to be unbearable to sleep anymore. Also, each nightmare shows a some kind of creature suffering in pain."

A creature…?" Sakura says.

 _"Nightmare and a creature… it's really that Pokémon. But it shows the nightmare that its suffering…?"_

"Mayor, leave the nightmares to me. Once I solve the nightmare, it will end."

"You would do that?" The mayor asks.

"Yes. That's what I came here to do. First, has anything happened before you received the nightmares?"

"Hmm… there was a group of people gathered around the cave near this town before we had these nightmares."

"Is that so. If it's okay, may I check that cave you mentioned?"

"If you could stop the nightmares then please do."

Sakura then turns and walks out of the room and exits the building. Once she is outside, Sakura takes out a poke ball and throws it in the air.

"Come out, Latias!" Sakura yells as the poke ball pops open and Latias appears floating in front of Sakura. "Latias, if you see a cave can you tell me?"

Latias nods her head and flies up to look for a cave that is supposed to be near the town.

"As for me, I should look around the town." Sakura says and starts walking through the streets.

In the air

Latias is looking around for a cave that her trainer is looking for as she flies around the area. Then when she sees two humans going into the cave and looks at it for the moment before going back to Sakura to tell her that she found the cave.

Meanwhile, Sakura is looking around the street as she walks, some of the people are lying on the table or on the ground as they are sleep deprived.

"This is too horrible. Whoever those people are, I won't forgive them." Sakura mutters as she clutches her hand into a fist. Just then a shadow fly over Sakura as she notices this, Sakura looks up and sees Latias coming to her.

"Latias!" Sakura calls as Latias flies down to her. "Did you find it?"

Latias nods her head and turns around, pointing to where the cave is.

"It's over there, huh?" Sakura jumps onto Latias' back. "Let's go. If my hunch is right, then I have to stop them."

Latias' flies away to where the cave is. Once they reach to the cave, Latias floats near the ground and Sakura gets off.

"So this is the cave the mayor mentioned…" Sakura says and she goes into the cave with Latias following behind. Walking through the cave with Latias following her, Sakura sees lights away from her. Once she gets near the light, she and Latias hides behind a rock and sees three men are sitting on a rock in front of a machine that shows a shadow in it.

"I still can't believe that this creature would be so useful!"

"Yeah. To think that this guy can give nightmares to other people."

"Thanks to this baby that this creature can't give us nightmares."

"You said it!"

The three men starts to laugh as Sakura grits her teeth.

"What a bunch of low lives…!" Sakura murmurs and looks at Latias. "Let's go, Latias."

Latias nods her head and Sakura moves away from the rock as Latias follows her.

"That's far enough!" She yells as the three men looks at her.

"Who are you?!"

And how did you get here!"

"I'm a Fairy Tail member, Sakura! I'm here to stop the nightmare for the town!" Sakura exclaims.

"F-Fairy Tail…! You mean _that_ Fairy Tail!"

"Looks like those people in town decided to get wizards from guild for help…"

"The people in the town are suffering from sleep deprive for a week. Why did you need to do this?"

"They're just test subjects for the creature's power."

"What…!"

"Ever since we found it, we decided to research it and discovered that this guy and give nightmare. So we decided to use it on the town near here."

"That's unforgivable…" Sakura mutters and points at the three men. "You forced it to use its powers against the people in the town!"

"So what, it's not like they're going to die or anything."

"Also, that creature, Darkrai is suffering because your forcing itself to use its power on innocent people! That's why, I will stop the nightmares and save Darkrai!"

"let see if you can try."

The three men get different metal knuckle braces from their pocket and put them on.

"In that case if you want to fight fist, then with fist. Come out, Takeru!" Sakura shouts before she throws the poke ball in the air and pops opens as Takeru lands in front of Sakura. "Takeru, can you stall these guys while I save Darkrai?"

Takeru nods his head and Sakura and Latias go to the machine as the men watch them go near the machine.

"Wait!"

The men run after the two, but Takeru stands behind Sakura and Latias, stopping the three men. Takeru then puts out his paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light blue bone energy.

"Don't get in the way!"

One of the men charges at Takeru as he gets his fist in the air, but Takeru swings the bone at the man hitting him on the side. Meanwhile, Sakura and Latias reaches to the machine and both of them look at each other.

"Let's look around find a some kind of switch." Sakura orders and Latias nods her head as both of them start to find the switch. As Latias looks around at her side, she sees a red button on the side of the machine and she calls out for Sakura. Sakura stops looking and goes towards to where Latias is and sees the button.

"Good job, Latias!" Sakura praises and looks back at the button before pressing it.

Meanwhile, Takeru continues fending off the three men.

"What is this guy!"

"At this rate, that creature will escape if we don't do something!"

Just then, they hear something opening up and they turn their heads and see the machine is beginning to opening up as Darkrai opens its blue eyes open and rises up from the machine.

"Darkrai!" Sakura calls and Darkrai looks down staring at Sakura. "You're free now!"

Latias flies up to Darkrai and nods her head. It then quickly turns its eyes towards the three and puts its hands together creating a crimson and black ball in its hands and holds it above its head, releasing three smaller balls from the larger one towards them. When the small balls hit the men, the balls form a pink crimson bubble around it that fade away into dark crimson. Once the bubbles disappear, the men fall asleep, having nightmares.

"'Eat your own medicine.' Huh? Well, they do deserve that after all." Sakura says and turns to Latias and Darkrai. "Let's go. We have to tell the mayor that we did it."

Sakura takes out Takeru's poke ball and points at him.

"Takeru, return."

Red light envelops Takeru's body before returning into the poke ball.

* * *

~Later~

Sakura is riding on Latias as two green vines wrapped around the three men and Darkrai follows the two to the town. Once Latias floats down near the mayor's office, Sakura undoes the vines around the men as she takes out a rope from her bag and starting to tie them up. After the finish tying them up, Sakura looks up to Latias and Darkrai.

"Latias, can you stay here a bit? I'll come back soon." Sakura tells Latias and she nods her head. "And Darkrai, you're free now."

Darkrai stares at her for the moment before taking off.

"Don't get yourself caught again!" Sakura shouts and enters the building to go to the mayor's office before seeing the mayor's assistant. The assistant knocks on the door.

"Sir… the Fairy Tail wizard has come back…" The assistant says.

"Let her in…" The mayor says and the assistant opens the door letting Sakura enter the office.

"Mayor, the nightmare has ended." Sakura states and the mayor perks up from her statement.

"Are you sure…?" The mayor asks.

"Their culprits are outside tied up and having nightmares right now." Sakura says while using her thumb to point outside.

"Thank you very much!"

"But can you give me the reward tomorrow? You and the towns people need a week worth of sleep don't you?" Sakura asks.

"Yes. You're right."

* * *

~Night~

The towns people are fast asleep as Sakura is still awake while looking out the window from the room that the mayor has set up for her to stay for the night and Latias is curled up on the side of the bed.

"I'm so glad the towns people will have a peaceful sleep." Sakura says and Latias opens her eyes and lifts her head. Sakura notices this and turns to her. "Sorry, Latias. Did I wake you up?"

Latias flies near her as Sakura turns her body and rubs Latias' head.

"Latias, do you think there are other Pokémons are in this world? Like with Darkrai?"

Latias tilts her head to the side answering her question.

"You're right. We don't know until we see them." Sakura then stretches her arms and stands up. "We should sleep now. After all, we're going back to the guild tomorrow."

Latias nods her head and both of them go to the bed to go to sleep.

~Next morning~  
The mayor's office

Sakura is in the mayor's office for the reward as Latias is waiting outside for her trainer.

"As promised, I will give you the reward for our request." The mayor says looking refreshed compared to the other day.

"Thank you very much." Sakura says as she receives the reward for the job request.

"No. It's thanks to you that we can sleep peacefully without having nightmares."

~Outside~

Latias sees Sakura coming out of the building and she flies towards her.

"Let's go back, Latias." Sakura says and Latias nods her head and Sakura gets on her back and Latias flies off to go back to Magnolia. Once they arrived back in Magnolia, Sakura dismounts Latias and walks towards the guild as Latias follows her.

"I wonder how the fight between Natsu and Erza went?" Sakura says. "Erza probably beat up Natsu all over the place. But it will be surprising that Natsu won."

Sakura and Latias soon spot the Fairy Tail guild as they begin approaching it. They then notice someone walked out of the Guild hall and both of them stop in their track. They see a man wearing a dark blue coat with his arms and legs mostly covered in bandages, a dark blue bandanna with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask obscuring the bottom half of his face, and in his hand appears to be a long wooden staff like with its head fan-shaped. Then man stops in his tracks as he senses Sakura's and Latias' presence and also look at them.

 _"A Fairy Tail member?"_ Sakura thought and looks the request paper in his other hand. _"Looks like he is… but I never seen him before. He probably came back from a long job."_

Sakura begins walking towards the Fairy Tail wizard as Latias follows her.

"Hi. Are you a part of Fairy Tail? I'm the new recruit to Fairy Tail, Sakura and this is Lati–" Before Sakura could finish introducing Latias to him, the man begins walking away. "Hey!" The moment Sakura turns around a gust of wind which then blows away along with the Fairy Tail wizard.

"He… disappeared…" Sakura says as a strap from her back falls down. "Who was that guy? Maybe the others know who he is."

Sakura and Latias go through the open door and what they see confuses them. Everyone gets up look like they had just woken up from a deep sleep as they all have drowsy looks in their eyes and some of them are even rubbing their eyes.

"This feeling… was Mystogan here?" Jet questions.

"That bastard." Droy says.

"He always uses such powerful magic." Levi says.

"Mystogan?" Lucy questions having of never heard the name before.

"One of the strongest men in Fairy Tail." Elfman explains as even he and Gray seem to have been awoken from a sleep.

"He does this because he doesn't like other people to see his face." Gray says.

"So that's why he disappeared." The wizards hear Sakura's voice says as they look towards the door to see Sakura and Latias coming towards them.

"Sakura, Latias, you're back!" Lucy says in joy to see Sakura and Latias again.

"The man just walked out of here was Mystogan?" Sakura asks as she and Latias overheard everyone else talking about Mystogan.

"Wait you saw him?" Gray asks.

"Since she was out, she wasn't affected by Mystogan's sleeping spell. And right outside as he left." Elfman says.

"He-h, that would explains you look all sleepy when we came here." Sakura says.

"When he comes to take a job, he always puts everyone to sleep like this." Gray says.

"What's with that? That's way too suspicious." Lucy says.

"So no one other than the master knows what he looks like." Gray says.

"No. I know what he looks like." A voice from the second floor says to the group as they all look up.

A very tall and muscular young man with blonde hair, slicked back, numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead, a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, a pair of magic headphones over his ears and wearing a leopard-print green tunic, a coat that is back with gray fur trimming, wine-red pants and gray shoes.

"Laxus!" Elfman yells in surprised.

"You were here?" Wakaba also says in surprised.

"That's rare." Macao says.

"Another one of the strongest." Gray says to Lucy and Sakura.

"Mystogan's shy. Keep your noses outta it!" Laxus says with a rather evil grin on his face.

At that moment, Natsu who is still sleeping, walks up and darts right up to his feet.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu yells.

"You were just beat by Erza second ago!" Gray points out.

"Eh? Wasn't the fight yesterday? Why was he defeated a few seconds ago?" Sakura asks.

"It's a long story…" Lucy says with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Did… something happened yesterday?" Sakura asks with a sweatdrop.

"That's right! If you can't even beat Erza, there's no way you can beat me." Laxus says.

"What are you implying!" Erza questions with an angered look on her face as Gray begins sweating worriedly.

"Whoa, calm down Erza." Gray says.

"That I am the strongest!" Laxus proclaims as he raises his arms outward.

"Then get down here and prove it, jerk!" Natsu yells.

"How about you come up here?" Laxus says/

"Fine by me!" Natsu says as he jumps off the table he was standing on and starts running towards Laxus. Natsu jumps over the bar table as Makarov is sitting on it, as he then swings his left arm outwards and enlarges it, crushing Natsu underneath it before he can reach the staircase leading up to the second floor.

Lucy, Sakura, and Latias are a bit taken aback by this action.

"You cannot go upstairs! Not yet." Makarov says and Laxus chuckles as he seems to enjoy this.

"Seems you've made him angry." He says which seems to antagonize Natsu even more as he attempts to get out from underneath Makarov's fist.

"Laxus, enough!" Makarov says.

"I'm not giving up my seat as the strongest in Fairy Tail for anyone! Not to Erza or Mystogan either. I am the strongest!" Laxus yells.

* * *

~Much later~  
Night

"About what master said before. How he can't go up to the second floor. Why is that?" Lucy asks as only her, Sakura, Latias, and Mirajane remain at the Guild Hall. Lucy and Sakura are sitting on at the bar as Latias is floating beside Sakura and Mirajane is cleaning leftover dishes.

"Is there some kind of rule?" Sakura asks.

"It's a bit early to talk to you two about it. But you are right about the rule part, Sakura. It's because on the second floor is another request board has job posted to it so difficult they don't even compare to the ones on the first. S Class quests." Mirajane explains.

"S class?" Lucy and Sakura ask.

"These are the job where the slightest mistake would mean death. Of course, the rewards are correspondingly higher. Only wizards who the master approves off can take on S Class quests. If you include Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan, then there are only five people who can do them. S Class is not really something you should seek out. They're all jobs where you'd should seek out. They're all jobs where you'd need great number of lives!"

"Seems like it." Lucy says with a smile.

~A few minutes later~

Lucy walks back to her apartment as Sakura and Latias accompany her, especially Lucy wanted to hear about Sakura's first job.

"Wow! You saved the town and a creature?" Lucy asks in amazement.

"Yep, Darkrai was forced to use its power to give nightmares to the towns people. They were sleep deprived for a week." Sakura says.

"And not only that, you got a high reward. How much?"

"500,000 jewels." Sakura answers causing Lucy to shriek out in shock as her eyes widen and her jaw drops open.

"5-500,000!? That much?" Lucy asks.

"Yep, and Mirajane recommend a place to stay."

"Wow, why can't I get as lucky as you?" Lucy questions as she becomes depressed, her arms drop down.

"Oh yeah, about Natsu and the other, I heard from Gray and the others, the fight between Natsu and Erza was interrupted yesterday?" Sakura asks.

"Mhm. A messenger from the Council came, placing Erza under arrest for all of the destruction that was caused during our battle with Eisenwald and Lullaby." Lucy says.

"Erza?! Wasn't she the one of the people stop them?"

"It was nothing too bad. The Council apparently did it just for show, in order to preserve the order of the magical world, they have to make a show of enforcing law among wizards. She would've been guilty, buy no real punishment would've occurred from what Mirajane told me. In fact, she would've been back sometime later last night… except for the part Natsu went to the Council and literally interrupted the court with a bang. Tried to pretend he was Erza…" Lucy says as the last part lowers her head in annoyance and sweatdrop.

"So that's what happened…" Sakura trails off.

"And not much happened before you and Latias came back. Natsu challenges Erza again, charging her and before she even accepted it all she did was punch him and went down. But the battle before seemed like it was actually going to be interesting before the Council interrupted."

"I bet it was."

As Sakura, Latias, and Lucy near her apartment, a small boat with two men on board pass by on the river that goes through the town.

"What your step missy!" One of the men shouts and the three look at the man before Sakura waves at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura, Latias. You're going to go to the place that Mirajane recommended you right?" Lucy asks as she turns to the two.

"Yeah." Sakura replies.

"Do you need someone to take you there?"

"It's all right. Mirajane told me to go to a hill nearby to go to there."

"All right, good night you two." Lucy says.

"Night, Lucy." Sakura says as she and Latias turn around and go to the place where Mirajane recommended for her.

Suddenly, the two hear Lucy screaming from her room and they turn their heads to the window.

"Lucy!" Sakura exclaims and starts to running back to her Lucy's apartment with Latias following her. Sakura quickly open the door and run up the stairs that leads to her room, reaching for the door and Sakura turns the knob and bursts through the door with Latias behind her. "Lucy! Are you–" Sakura stops her sentence as they see why Lucy screamed in the first place.

"If you're gonna weight lift, do it in your house!" Lucy yells at a bare chested Natsu as Happy seems to be lifting a barbell.

"What are you saying? We're a team right?" Natsu questions innocently as he holds his stomach which Lucy had kicked him in anger.

"Looks like Natsu and Happy broke in again." Sakura says.

"Here, you try!' Natsu says as he pulls out a pink weight and holds it towards Lucy who is confused by this.

"You like pink right?" Happy asks as he appears behind Natsu.

"Sure, but I don't care about barbells!" Lucy yells in anger and her eyes bulge out.

"E-to, what's going on here?" Sakura asks finally getting Natsu's, Lucy's, and Happy's attention.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy yells as she is now questioning why she and Latias are in her room.

"We heard you scream outside so I thought you need help."

"Ah! Sakura! Perfect timing! Now you can join us!" Natsu says in excitement.

"In what exactly?" Sakura asks as Natsu and Happy are now on the ground doing push-ups.

"We've got to get more powerful if we're gonna beat Era and Laxus." Natsu says.

"Aye sir!" Happy says with a determined look on his face.

"It doesn't matter to me, now leave!" Lucy complains.

"Lucy is right. When you're training, do it outside." Sakura says.

"We're gonna train all night!" Natsu says as if he didn't hear Sakura's comment and he and Happy start doing push-ups at a faster rate of speed.

"Someone save me!" Lucy cries.

"I decided." Natsu says as he and Happy stop as Lucy, Sakura, and Latias wondering what Natsu means by that. "Let's do an S Class, Lucy! And you can join in as well, Sakura!"

Happy now on Lucy's bed as he pulls out an S class quest, a normal looking quest paper with a big red circle and a capital S in the middle of it with a title saying 'Help us!'

Lucy and Sakura are terrified and shocked at what they see as Lucy's eyes widening up.

"How'd you get that?! I thought you couldn't go up to the second floor?!" Lucy questions.

"We went up and took one." Happy simply says.

"Cat burglar!" Lucy yells at Happy.

Natsu, now put his clothes his clothes back on as he slides over to the three.

"Well, it's out first time so I picked the cheapest one. Even so, it's still 7 million jewel!" Natsu says with a smile.

"No way! We don't have permission to do an S Class." Lucy says.

"If we do this right, then gramps'll have to recognize us." Natsu says.

"More like the master going to recognize for stealing a S Class request that we can't do." Sakura points out and Lucy sits down and sighs.

"Really, you're always doing crazy things like this. At least follow the rules of your own guild." Lucy says.

"If I do that, I'll never be able to get up to the second floor!"

"Can't you wait until Master recognize you as an S Class wizard?" Sakura asks.

"Anyways, I can't go. You two go and enjoy yourselves." Lucy says.

"It's a job where we're supposed to rescue an island." Happy says.

"An island?" Lucy says.

For a few moments, everything completely silent for some reason and suddenly, both Natsu and Happy put on a scary look on their faces.

"Galuna, the cursed island!" Natsu says in a spooky tone.

"Now I'm definitely not going!" Lucy exclaims.

"Even if I don't give you half the fish?" Happy asks.

"That's not an incentive!" Lucy yells.

"Don't bribe someone after you said that!" Sakura exclaims.

"Tch. We're leaving." Natsu says.

"Aye." Happy say.

"Go cool your heads a little, sheesh." Lucy says as she then notices Natsu and Happy going through her window. "Hey! Leave using the door!" She yells at the two, but they are already out. Lucy then sighs as she turns around and then spotting the S Class poster on the floor as she freaks out. "Thy left the poster here! Wait, now it looks like I stole it! What am I going to do?" She then sees something on the bottom of the poster and she picks it up to look at closer. "No way! You also get one of the Twelve Golden Gate Keys?"

Lucy continues to stare down at the poser as Sakura and Latias are surprised that was a reward as well, but wondering now what Lucy is going to do.

"Lucy…?" Sakura calls trying to get her attention.

Lucy looks up from the poster and her eyes are wide as they can be and a mischievous look on her face. She then run towards her closet, grabs some clothes, runs into the bathroom, out of it in a few seconds wearing those clothes and out of the door in an instant.

"There she goes…" Sakura says and suddenly her eyes glow purple as she sees a blurry visions of a crescent-shaped island, a demon encased in ice, and Gray fighting a man. As she sees the visions, Sakura clutches her head and sits on the floor while Latias looks at her with a worried expression on her face. Once her eyes stop glowing, Sakura puts her hands on the floor for support as she pants heavily.

"It's been a while since I saw 'that'." Sakura mutters and looks up at Latias. "I'm all right now, Latias. You don't have to worry. Ta–ku… of all the times, 'that' power appeared. Let's go, Latias. We're going to follow Natsu and Lucy."

Down the street from Lucy's apartment

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy who has caught up to the two, are on their way when all of the sudden hear Sakura's voice.

"Wait up!" Sakura shouts and the three turn around to see her and Latias catching up to them. "Are you really planning to leave us behind?" Sakura asks.

"I thought you didn't want to come." Lucy points out.

"Well, I changed my mind." Sakura replies and looks down. "And there's another reason I'm going…"

"All right then, let's go save an island!" Natsu exclaims as the group heads off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Galuna Island

The port town of Hargeon

Ooh, how nostalgic! This was the town where we all met!" Lucy says excitingly.

"Nostalgic? It wasn't that long ago." Natsu points out.

"Lucy's like an old lady." Happy says as he stops himself from bursting out in laughter but is still heard by Lucy who looks back at him angrily.

"Well if it wasn't for those guys, we wouldn't have met each other." Sakura points out and Latias nods her head.

"All right, first this is to find a ship to take us to Galuna Island." Lucy says.

"A ship?!" Natsu yells in fear. "No way! Not a chance! We're swimming got it?"

"That's even less a chance."

"Natsu, try to be reasonable." Sakura says.

The group make their way to the docks and begin asking locals whether they can give them transportation to there.

"Galuna Island? You've got to be kidding me! I'm not going anywhere near it!"

"Give me a break! I don't wanna here that name!"

"We don't mention that name around this port."

"It's cursed and it's a bad omen."

"I don't know why you want to go to there, but there isn't any ship that'll take you. Even pirates avoid it." A dark skinned man with black hair and black moustache says to the group.

"But…" Lucy says.

"Then it's decided, we're swimming!" Natsu says joyously.

"Aye!" Happy agree.

"That's impossible got it!" Lucy angrily says at the two.

"But how are we going to get there?" Sakura asks as Latias cocks her head.

"Found you." A voice from behind the group says as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy jump from fright while they and Sakura turn around to see Gray.

"Gray?" Lucy says in shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu questions in surprise.

"Orders from Gramps to bring you back." Gray says.

"The jig's already up?" Natsu yells in shock.

"But how did you get here so quickly?" Sakura asks.

"If you go back now, you might even get away without being expelled. We're going back." Gray says.

"EH?!" Sakura shouts.

"Expelled?!" Lucy cries out in horror.

"As if! I'm going on an S class quest!" Natsu says.

"You ain't got the skill to handle it! If Erza finds out about this, you'll…" Gray trails off as his eyes go blank just thinking about how angry Erza would get at the group, causing Natsu and the others to also get scared thinking about her.

"Gray, save me! Those three forced me to come with them." Happy pleads as he flies onto Gray's back who becomes annoyed by this.

"You traitor!" Lucy yells in anger.

"You're the one who stole the quest in the first place!" Sakura yells in anger as well.

"I'm gonna face Erza down! I'm not gonna back down from this!" Natsu declares.

"This is the direct order from the master! I'm gonna bring you back by force if I have to!" Gray retorts. "Don't complain if you get hurt!" He says as Gray prepares to blast Natsu with ice.

"You're on!" Natsu says as he prepares to blast Gray with fire.

Meanwhile, Sakura prepares her glove if necessary to protect Lucy and if her vision was correct on the island. The man on the boat takes notice of the two using magic.

"Magic? Are you wizards?" The man asks as he stands up, catching the group's attention. "Could you be here to lift the curse from the island?"

"Yeah!" Natsu says.

"Well, we were…" Lucy says.

"I won't let you go!" Gray says to the group.

"Get on board!" The man says seeming to ignore what Gray says as Lucy, Sakura, and Natsu are surprised by this.

"Seriously?" Natsu says.

"Hey!" Gray exclaims trying to stop the man from getting them on the boat. Natsu smirks mischievously and takes this opportunity of Gray being distracted to kick him in the face, knocking him out.

"Oh well, guess we're ridin' the boat." Natsu says as he picks up the unconscious Gray.

"We're taking Gray with us?" Lucy asks.

"If this guy goes back to the guild, Erza will be coming next!" Natsu says as he and Lucy become scared, once again thinking about an evil Erza coming down to them.

"I'm pretty sure that Erza will be coming no matter if Gray heads back or not." Sakura points out.

~Night~

Natsu's head swells up as his motion sickness continues to make him suffer. Gray—now awake—is tied up in ropes as the group is getting closer to Galuna Island as the darkness has now fallen and a full moon is up in the sky.

"Great, now I'm scared…" Lucy says due to the strange eeriness that seems to be surrounding the group ever since they headed off for the island.

"You're the one to talk after getting me mixed up in this! And you too! Why'd you launch the boat?" Gray questions the fisherman who has his back towards them as he steers the boat and keep moving with a lacrima orb at the rear.

"When you found out that we were wizards, you seemed to be interested in getting us to the island." Sakura says and the man turns his head towards them.

"My name is Bobo. I was once a citizen of that island." The man, Bobo says catching Lucy's and Sakura's attention.

"Once?"

"I ran away from that cursed isle. If you go to that island, grave misfortune will befall you. Can you really undo the curse?" Bobo asks and he opens his cloak as the group sees startles and horrifies them. "The demon curse." Bobo reveals his left arm to be purple and demonic looking.

"Mister… your arm…" Gray trails off.

"The curse… you don't mean…" Lucy trails off.

"You can see it now." Bobo says and the group turn their heads as they see off the distance is their destination, Galuna Island as at the top of the island a bright yellow light could be seen. "That's Galuna Island."

"What's that?" Sakura says, seeing the light on the island.

"There's something shining on the peak of the mountain." Lucy says and she turns around to find her shock that Bobo is no longer on the boat. "huh? Where'd he go?!" She questions as everyone else, but Natsu—who is still sick—turns to find the fisherman is gone.

"Did he fall overboard?" Gray asks.

"We would've heard a splash." Sakura point out.

"He disappeared when we weren't looking." Happy says and they begin to hear a low rumbling sound.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asks as Gray happens to turn around and becomes shocked by that they see.

"Whoa!" Gray yells catching everyone else attention as they all turn around to see a giant wave about to smash down on top of them.

"It's a giant wave!" Lucy cries out.

"We're being engulfed! Hold on!" Gray shouts as everyone stares wide-eyed up at it.

"Happy, Latias, grab onto the boat and fly!" Lucy pleads.

"I can't!" Happy yells.

"I don't think Latias could carry this boat!" Sakura shouts and the wave comes crashing down right on top of them, destroying the boat and sending the wizards, Sakura and Latias into the water.

~The next day~  
Galuna Island

Latias wakes up on the beach as the sun wakes her up. She then floats up and sees Sakura lying next to her before nudging her head against Sakura's. Sakura opens her eyes and sees Latias next to her.

"Latias?" Sakura calls and Latias rubs her head on Sakura as Sakura stands up. "Okay, okay. You can stop doing that."

"Where am I?" Sakura and Latias hear Lucy's voice questions and stands on her feet.

"Lucy." Sakura calls.

"Sakura. Where's everyone else?" Lucy asks and she then sees Natsu and Gray—who is now free from the ropes—are all unconscious on the sand while Happy seems to be awake as well but with his upper body stuck in the sand.

~A few minutes later~

"We arrived!" Natsu says joyously.

"A giant wave washed us here." Lucy says.

"Good thing we lucked out." Gray says.

"Except the boat got destroyed by that wave." Sakura says.

"But what was with that guy… He said something about the Demon Curse?" Lucy says.

"Who cares! Let's go exploring! It's an expedition!" Natsu declares without thought as he wildly waves his arms.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"So you're more interested in that than the request?" Lucy questions with a sweatdrop. "There seems to be only one village on this island. The chieftain there is the person made the request. Let's search for him first."

"Wait." Gray says.

"What? The ship's destroyed, so you can't bring us back." Natsu says.

"No. I'm coming." Gray says which takes the others by surprise. "It'd be annoying if you got up to the second floor before me, and if you got expelled that wouldn't be any fun. We do this job right and Gramps has nothing to complain about it, right?" Gray says which seems to excite Natsu, Happy, and Lucy as well as Sakura and Latias grin in excitement. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

~Night~

After wandering for hours, the group finally locate the village as the village is surrounded by very high wooden walls with spikes at the top. On the gate, the only entrance to the village was a sign 'Keep Out'.

"Okay, we made it here. Now what?" Gray asks.

"What do they mean, 'keep out'?"" Natsu asks.

"Excuse me! Please open the gate!" Lucy yells out, hopefully getting someone's attention, but there is no response.

"Should we break it down?" Natsu asks with a smirk.

"No!" Lucy and Sakura says simultaneously in anger to him.

Just then, two figures—mostly guards—appears at the top of the gate looking down on the wizards.

"Who goes there!?"

"We're from the wizard guild, Fairy Tail!" Lucy yells back as everyone looks up at the two.

"We didn't hear that anyone accept the request!"

"Uh well…" Lucy trails off trying to come up with a reason for that.

"There must have been a mix up and the message was late!" Gray yells.

"Show us your marks, all of you!"

The trainer and wizards comply, as Natsu shouts his red mark which is below his right shoulder, Happy's green mark is on his back as he moves his backpack aside to show, Lucy raises her hand to show her mark, Sakura raises her arm to show the mark, and Gray raises his shirt to show his blue mark on his right pectoral muscle.

"They're for real!"

"They actually came!" The two guards say in shock and joy.

The two immediately open the gate as it slowly rises, giving the group a look at the village and its people inside, they all wear the exact kind of cloak that the fisherman was wearing as their faces are hidden and a few wearing green scarves around their necks.

"It's like we're entering the mouth of a giant monster." Happy says.

"Please don't say things like that." Lucy tells him.

Then the villagers gathered around right before the group as in front of the gathered villagers is a short man wielding a staff with a crescent moon shaped rock on top.

"I am the chief of this village, Moka!" The village chief known as Moka says as his face covered by his cloak making his voice a little muffled as the group entered the village and approaches the chief. "Firstly, I have something to show you. Villagers!" The chief along with all of the villagers remove their cloaks, the chief, men, women, and even children alike reveal demonic body parts to the group.

"The same as the man on the boat." Gray says.

"Yeah." Lucy agrees.

"Even the children." Sakura says.

"Those sideburns are incredible!" Natsu yells at the chief as his eyes bulge out, not noticing the demonic arm of his.

"No, no… This is what I wanted to show you." Chief Moka—a short bald headed old man with long white sideburns that run from his head all the way to his hips—says as he lifts his purple demonic right arm a little. "Every living think on this island has been cursed like this. Dogs and birds without exception."

"Not that I doubt you, but what basis do you have for calling it a curse? Have you considered it might be an epidemic?" Gray asks.

"We've consulted countless doctors, but they say there is no disease like this. And this appearance of outs is linked to the moon's evil spell."

"The moon's spell?" Lucy and Sakura asks.

"This place has absorbed moonlight since ancient times, and the island once sparkled beautifully like the moon. But some years ago, the light from the moon started changing to a purple color."

"A purple moon?" Natsu asks and Happy looks up at the moon which is blocked by the cloud, but as the cloud moves out of its view, he notices purple light start to shine through.

"The moon is coming out." Happy says as everyone looks up.

"He's right! It is purple!" Lucy says in shock.

"But, how can the moon be purple?" Sakura says.

"That really gives he the creeps." Gray says.

"It's the curse. This is the evil spell of the moon!" Moka says as he seems to be sweating in fear. Just then, his eyes widen out as if he is in pain and out of nowhere, all the villagers begin to scream out in pain as well. Frightening the wizards and the trainer.

"What?" Lucy questions.

"What's happening them?" Sakura asks.

As the purple moon continues to shine down on the village, all the villagers begin changing into creatures.

"They're…" Gray starts.

"What's going on?" Lucy says.

"The heck?" Natsu says.

All the villagers are now transformed before the group as they no longer humans. However, they still retain wo they are as Moka and his people look at the Fairy Tail members.

"I apologize for startling you." Moka says.

"What in the world is this?" Gray says.

"How awful." Lucy says.

"These poor people." Sakura says.

"How… How cool!" Natsu yells out, which takes everyone by surprise as they all stare at him, frozen in place.

"Huh?"

"Awesome!" You got horns and spines and stuff! How can I get some?" Natsu asks.

"He thinks this is cool?"

"No one's ever said that before."

"Hey, it's a real problem for them to look like this!" Lucy scolds Natsu.

"Really?" Natsu asks.

"It is." Sakura answers.

"Oh, my bad. Guess we'd better do something about it." Natsu says as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"He finally gets it." Happy says.

"Get a clue, seriously." Gray says.

"It's obvious these people don't like being this way." Sakura says.

"Returning to the matter at hand. When the purple moon appears, we all change to these demonic forms. If this cannot be called a curse, then what is it?" Moka says as Natsu looks in shock. "When the morning comes, everyone returns to their previous forms. However, some never change back again! Their very minds have been stolen from them."

"That…" Lucy starts.

"The ones who have been turned into demons, who have lost their minds… We have no choice but to kill them." Moka says as he looks down at the ground as the sadness in his voice grows and the last part shock the wizards and trainer.

"But there might be a way to return them to normal!" Natsu says.

"If we leave them be, then everyone would be killed by the demon! Even when we locked them up, they destroy the jail. So… I killed my very own son." Tears stream down from his eyes, pulling out a picture of his son who resembles like the fisherman who brought the group to the island. "My son, whose mind was turned into that of a demon." He says as he lowers his photo, allowing the group to see his son as they all gasp in shock.

"That's… But yesterday, we…"

"Shh!" Gray shushes at Lucy. "I know why that guy disappeared. He couldn't rest in peace, couldn't he?" Gray says.

 _"A ghost?"_ Lucy thought.

"Please, save this island! If things stay like this, all of us will lose our minds and turn to demons!" Moka pleads.

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu says determined. "We'll do something about it!"

"There is only one way to rid of us of the curse."

"How?" Sakura asks.

"The moon… Please destroy the moon." Moka says.

The wizards and trainer taken back by what the chief said.

"Destroy… the moon…?" Sakura questions.

* * *

~Later that night~

Sakura, Latias, and the wizards are taken to where they will be sleeping. Two rooms have been set up for the group to sleep in, the girls getting their own room and the men get the other room. However, before going to sleep, they meet together to discuss the situation.

"The moon just keep getting creepier the more you look at it." Happy says as he stares out the window.

"Happy, hurry and close the window. The chief explained remember? If we get expose to too much moonlight, we'll turn into demo ourselves." Lucy says.

"I don't think that all." Sakura says.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Lucy asks.

"Something else must be causing the curse and causing the moon to be purple. Also, we haven't explored the mountain where that light came from last night."

"Anyway, I dunno…" Natsu says.

"Do they serious expect us to destroy the moon?" Gray says.

"Who knows how many punches it'll take?" Natsu says.

"You're planning on destroying it?!" Gray yells out in shock.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura questions.

"Yeah. I don't think there's a wizard that could actually do that." Lucy says.

"But 'destroy the moon' is the request. If we accept a request and can't complete it, it'll look bad for Fairy Tail." Natsu says.

"We can't to the impossible! And how did you plan on getting to the moon anyway?" Gray asks.

"Happy." Natsu says which shocks Happy.

"Uh, not happening." Happy says.

"You probably don't know how fare the moon actually is, do you…" Sakura says.

"Well, thinking back on what Sakura said. I guess if we poke around maybe we can find another wat to lift the curse." Lucy says aloud, thinking about it when she then finds Gray's shirt is thrown to her face.

"Walking all day after the shipwreck, I'm beat." Gray says as he is stripped down to his boxer and talks off one of his socks.

"Why are you stripping?" Lucy asks with a sweatdrop.

"Right! So tomorrow we go exploring the island some more. Now to bed!" Natsu says as he and Happy jump onto the makeshift bed on the ground provided by the villagers.

"Aye sir!"

"We'll think about it tomorrow." Gray says as he also falls onto his bed.

"Then we should head back, Lucy." Sakura says.

"Yeah. I'm tired too. Let's go to sleep." Lucy agrees and both of them go to their room to sleep.

~The next morning~

"It's early…" Natsu says while still half asleep.

"Really damn early…" Gray agrees.

"Don't be like that! Now, let's get motivated and get going!" Lucy says in a determined tone as she, Sakura, and Latias are ready, but Natsu Gray, and Happy still appear to be sleepy.

"Aye…" Natsu, Gray, Happy say.

 **"Gate of the Clock. I open thee! Horologium!"** Lucy says as she summons Horologium to once again ride in.

The group set out to investigate the rest of the island, hoping to find something that could be the real cause of the cause of the curse.

"You think we can really lift the curse without destroying the moon?" Natsu asks.

"Well, what other choices do we have? And even if we could destroy it, it's a bad idea! We wouldn't have the moon-viewing festival anymore!" Gray says.

"That's true! We'd never eat the limited-time-only 'Fairy Tail Moon-View Steak' again?" Natsu says now concerned.

"I don't know what I'd do if my favorite Moon-View Salted Fish was gone…" Happy says.

"'Hey you two! I don't know what you're blabbing about, but keep it down will you?'… She says." Horologium says.

"Walk on your own." Natsu says.

"Hey, can you really use Celestial Spirits like that?" Gray asks.

"'We're up against a curse here, you know. It's scary when It's something ephemeral.' … She says." Horologium translates.

"That's what I call an S class quest! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells out.

"I'll freeze that curse up no prob! Nothing to be scared of!" Gray says.

"'You guys are really idiots.' She says."

"I agree." Sakura says as Latias flies next to her.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

As the group continues walking, the ground around them begins to shake as what sounds like massive feet stomping the ground comes behind them, making the group turn around.

"What's that?" Natsu questions.

Upon seeing what's behind them, Natsu and Gray scream out in shock as their eyes go blank. Behind them is a very large rat with turquoise fur and wears a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges, a white lace headband, and a red ribbon on its chest.

"W-what's the heck?!" Natsu questions.

"It's huge!" Gray yells.

"Is this even a rat!" Sakura shouts.

"'Hurry up and get it guys!' She says."

The giant rat then rears its head as if prepared to do something.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray yells as he summons a wall of ice in front of them just as the rat breathes out a stream of green colored mist which surrounds the group and Natsu and Gray yell out in disgust as Latias flies up with Sakura on her back.

"'Hey, what's the matter? Wait, when did you get in here?' 'Aye!'" They say." Horologium says as Happy is inside him with Lucy. Horologium then disappears, not able to handle the smell, exposing Lucy and Happy to the gas.

"Eww!" The two cry out as they cover their nose and this seems to amuse the rat as it begins to laugh.

"A mouse?" Lucy says.

"Natsu's down!" Gray says as Natsu is knocked down to his knees from the smell.

"He's got a strong sense of smell." Happy says.

"Hurry up you guys!" Sakura says as Latias flies down to them and the giant rat approaches the group as raises an eyebrow at them.

"Run away!" Natsu yells as he is now up and running alongside the others as Latias flies alongside them, away from the giant rat that is now chasing after them.

As the giant rat continues to chase them, it breathes even more of its bad gas at the group, driving them farther and farther into the forest. Having enough of the rat, Gray turns around.

"Ice Make Floor!" Gray yells as he sends a blast of ice magic to the ground, freezing the ground beneath him as it then travels forward to the giant rat, eventually freezing the ground just as the giant rat takes another step forward causing it to slip and fall onto its back.

"Do that from the start!" Natsu says as he and the others are relieved to have the giant rat down.

"No complaining!" Gray says annoyed and Lucy breathes a sigh of relief, she looks to her right and notices what looks like a temple.

"Look, there's some kind of building. Let's go in there while we have the chance." Lucy says to the others.

"Beat it up while we have the chance!" Natsu and Gray say in anger as they are now literally kicking the downed rat who has tears streaming down its face and bruise marks all over its face.

"Guys…" Lucy says quietly with a sweatdrop.

* * *

Inside the Temple of the Moon

The group now is standing inside the entrance to the Temple of the Moon as the inside is in ruin as support pillars are destroyed and rubble litters the ground all over.

"Quite large." Lucy says.

"What era is this thing from?" Gray questions.

"Do you think it's this place where the light came from two nights ago?" Sakura asks and Natsu looks up at one of the walls and notices a carving of a red crescent shaped moon.

"What?" Natsu says.

"The moon huh?" Gray says noticing it too. "The island was originally called 'The Island of the Moon'." Gray says reading the text on the wall.

"Island of the Moon, the moon's curse, moon symbol… these ruins are really suspicious." Lucy says.

"Whatever the case, this place is in really horrible shape." Natsu says as he walks a few feet away from the others and begins stomping the ground. "Is this floor even safe?"

"Hey, stop that!" Lucy tells him.

"She's right. What if the floor suddenly gave in?" Sakura asks and at that moment, Natsu's leg busts through the floor. Natsu's eyes widening out in shock at what he just did as then the ground underneath the others also gives away, sending the group falling down into what appears to be an underground cavern.

"Natsu, you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray yells.

Eventually, the group hits the ground and are buried under a large pile of rocks. Natsu and the others break free virtually unharmed.

"Everyone all right?" Natsu asks frantically.

"No, not at all thanks to you!" Lucy says in anger.

"Why can't you think before destroying things you idiot!" Gray says also angered and Latias flies down to Sakura to check on her.

The group then look up to see that they really fall a long way down.

"Happy, can you fly up with everyone?" Lucy asks.

"I can't…" Happy says.

"Underground ruins, huh?" Gray says.

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu yells in excitement.

"Still where does this cave lead to?" Sakura asks.

"We're here and all, so let's go exploring!" Natsu says as he begins running down a cavern hallway.

"That's enough running amuck out of you!" Gray yells at Natsu who is already gone.

Chasing after Natsu, the others come into an even bigger cavern which has mist covering the ground. They then hear Natsu gasping in shock.

"Natsu?" Lucy says.

"What's the matter? Gray asks as they then spot Natsu frozen in place looking up at something.

"What is this?" Natsu questions.

Looking at where Natsu is, everyone gasps in complete shock at what they see, a massive evil looking monster, frozen in ice. Gray however, seems to be shocked the most as if he knew what it was.

"This is…" Natsu says.

 _"This is the same monster I saw in my vision…"_ Sakura thought.

"Deliora!" Gray says. "You're joking… Why is Deliora here?" He wonders aloud as he takes a few steps towards the frozen monster. "I can't believe this! There's no way it'd be in a place like this!" Gray yells out.

"You know this thing?" Natsu asks as he and the others approaches Gray who is still in shock.

"That's… that's…" Gray trails off as he looks down.

"Gray, calm down." Lucy says and Gray looks up at the monster again.

"It's Deliora. Demon of Disaster."

"Demon of the Ashtray?" Natsu questions.

"Disaster." Happy corrects him.

"Demon of Disaster?" Sakura says.

"It's just like it was back then. What the hell happened?" Gray questions.

Suddenly, Lucy begins to hear footsteps coming from behind them, down the hallway. The others notice it and quickly hide behind large rocks as then two people come into view.

One of them is a short, slim man with extremely bushy, squared eyebrows, bright blue hair that is arranged in a number of spikes pointing straight upwards and wearing a green coat that reaches down to his knees and dark loose pants.

The other is a lean-built mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features such as canine ears, small dark nose, and a lower face which is colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine muzzle, with shoulder length brown hair and wearing nothing but extremely loose blue pants, a red collar with hollow studs, and dark shoes.

"You heard people's voices around here?" the man with the weird eyebrows questions with a smug look on his face as he has his hands behind his back, the other growls like a dog in response as he holds his stomach. "It's noon. I'm sleepy. Toby, you got expose to the Moon Drip? You got ears and stuff!"

"No dude! They're like, fashion, yo!" Toby—the dog looking man—yells out in anger as it almost sounds like he's barking as he says the words.

"Just teasing you dolt."

"Yuka, you're so mean." Toby says to Yuka—the man with extremely eyebrows.

"Moon Drip?" Lucy questions upon hearing those words. "Are they talking about the curse?"

The group then notices a third person enter the room.

A girl with pink hair tied in pigtails, wearing a choker tied into ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals.

"Yuka-san, Toby-san. I bring sad news." The girl says in a sad tone.

"It's you Sherry." Yuka says.

"Angelica has been bullied by someone."

"It's a mouse dude! Don't give it no fancy name!" Toby yells.

"She is not a mouse! Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness… and… love!" Shery says as a pink heart with the word 'love' appears beside her head.

"We've got some _serious_ weirdos here. Especially that last one." Lucy says with wide eye.

"They're not from this island. They smell different." Natsu says.

"And they don't seem like they're cursed either." Happy says.

"Intruders?" Yuka says surprising the group.

"And we haven't collected all the moonlight we needed yet! How vexing! Let us exterminate the intruders before Reitei-sama hears from them. Yes. Before the moon's true form appears." Sherry says.

"Yeah." Yuka agrees as Toby growls.

"We can't let them survive if they've seen Deliora. We must put intruders to sleep for eternity. In other words… love!" Shery says and a hears with the word appears beside her head as the word echoes out.

"You mean, death?" Toby questions as the three hear something off in the distance.

"What was that?" Sherry questions.

"It's over there." Yuka says as the three run off.

With the three of them gone, the others stand up from their hiding spot and Happy flying in due to having caused the noise to get them out of the cave.

"Good job." Lucy says.

"Aye." Happy says.

"What? Why don't we catch 'em and make 'em answer questions?" Natsu asks.

"Not yet. Let's look around a bit more." Lucy says.

"This has gotten hid of complicated."

"Who is this Reitei-sama person?" Happy questions.

"Probably the one who set this up." Sakura says.

"Why the heck did they bring Deliora here? And how did they find the place it was sealed in anyway?" Gray questions.

"The place it was sealed?" Lucy asks.

"This thing was sealed in a glacier on the northern continent. An immortal demon that ran rampant ten years ago in the land of Isvan. The demon who Ul, the wizard who taught me magic, gave her life to seal away! I don't know what connection it has to the cursed island, but this thing should never be here!" Gray says in anger as his right hand becomes enveloped in cold air. "Who the hell is this Reitei person? I ain't gonna let you get away with throwing dirt on Ul's name!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Moon Drip

The underground cavern of Galuna Island

The group continues to look up at the frozen body of Deliora.

"Deliora…" Gray says in anger.

"A demon your teacher sealed?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, it's Deliora all right."

"So it was transported from the Northern Continent to here?" Happy says.

"Maybe the island's curse has to do with this demon?" Lucy asks

"Seems like the obvious conclusion. This demon is still alive, after all." Gray says and Natsu runs up next to him.

"All righty then! All we've gotta do is bust up this demon!" Natsu says as he begins swinging his right arm around and is preparing to attack it.

"Is force your only solution to every problem?" Lucy asks.

"Natsu, Gray just said this thing was immortal. What makes you think you can beat this if Gray's teacher wasn't able to do?" Sakura asks.

"Just watch me!" Natsu says confidently.

Gray looks angrily towards Natsu as Natsu looks at Gray before he throws a punch straight into Natsu's face which sends him right to the ground.

Gray hit him!" Happy yells in shock as he, Lucy, and Sakura look on with worried looks.

"That's not really uncommon but…" Lucy trails off.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Natsu yells as he recovers and looks at Gray and notices the serious look on Gray's face.

"Don't get near it, you Fire Wizard! If that ice melts, and it's freed, no one would be able to stop it!" Gray says.

"What? Would that ice really melt all that easily?" Natsu asks angrily at the punch as Gray looks at him to says something but looks back down at the ground, lost for words as the others continue to watch the two.

"No…" Gray says quietly.

"Are you okay?' Lucy asks as she walks up to Gray and puts a hand on his back.

"Hey! I'm the one who got punched! You're a barbarian!" Natsu yells angrily.

"Says Natsu." Happy says as he slides beside him.

"My master Ul encased the demon using an Iced Shell spell. That's the ice that can't melt. No matter what kind of magical fire you use, you couldn't melt the ice. If they knew they couldn't melt it, then why move it here?" Gray questions.

"I don't know, but maybe they're trying to melt it somehow?" Lucy says.

"But why?!" Gray questions in anger as his eyes dart towards Lucy who is frightened by his look.

"I-I-I don't know!" Lucy replies in a scared tone.

"Something isn't right here. Who brought Deliora here, and for what reason?"

"Maybe those three from earlier know about this." Sakura says.

"Sakura's right. We should just chase after those guys from before." Natsu says.

"Yeah." Lucy agrees.

"No." Gray says catching everyone's attention. "We wait here."

"For what?" Happy asks.

"We wait until the moon comes out." Gray says.

"The moon?! But it's still noon! No way, no how! I'd be bored to death!" Natsu yells.

"Gray, what are you talking about?" Lucy asks.

"I think this island's curse and Deliora are both connected somehow with the moon. And those guys also said, 'Soon we'll have collected enough moonlight.'" Gray says.

"I see. I _am_ curious about what'll happen and what they're up to."

"Yeah. It's possible they'll come back here tonight before we attack them." Sakura says.

"I can't stand it! I'm going after them!" Natsu yells in anger, but immediately, he falls asleep as he snores loudly.

"That was fast." Lucy says.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

Lucy then sits down beside Natsu on a small rock as Happy jumps onto a medium size rock beside her and Sakura sitting on the ground as she stroking Latias.

"This guy really just lives on instinct, you know?" Lucy says.

"Aye. That's Natsu for you." Happy says.

"I'm almost kind of jealous." Lucy adds and Sakura giggles. Then Lucy looks over at Gray, noticing how deep in thought he is as she let out a sigh due to how bored she is. "Waiting is pretty boring."

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"That's it!" Lucy yells suddenly catching Happy's, Sakura's, and Latias' attention. She stands up and grabs one of her silver keys. **"Gate of the Harp, I open thee! Lyra!"**

A silver magic circle appears in front of Lucy and a pink smoke coming out from is as a Celestial Spirit Lyra, a young girl with waist length strawberry blonde hair that curls at the end and wears a pink bonnet, a long blue dress with heart prints by her waist and leather shoes. She has round blush marks on her cheeks and has small white wings on her back which helps her levitate in the air and on her back is a large turquoise harp.

Lyra waves her right hand crazy in front of Lucy.

"Heya! Long time no see, Lucy!" She yells in joy.

"Hi, Lyra." Lucy replies.

"Why don't you call me often? I want to be lots more helpful to you! Lucy, you're such a meanie!"

"A meanie? But I can only call you three says a month!" Lucy replies calmly which the last part surprised Lyra.

"Oh, really?"

"We got another weirdo here." Happy says with his eyes closed.

"So, what kind of song you like me to sing today?" Lyra asks.

"Whatever you want. Your choice." Lucy replies.

"I'd like a song about fish!" Happy requests.

"Then I'll play whatever comes to mind!" Lyra says in happiness as she gives a thumb up.

"Lyra is very good at singing." Lucy says.

"Mira is also a good singer. She sings me songs about fish too." Happy says.

"I wonder what kind of song Lyra is going to play?" Sakura says.

Lyra begins to play her harp, the soothing of it echoes throughout the cavern as she begins to sing.

 _"Words give birth… Words dying out… The words living on inside of you…"_ They close their eyes as they listen to the song. _"Time seems to stand still, changes into courage… Now, step out… You'll become stronger than you were."_ As for Gray, he is still remembering his time with his master and about to break into tears. _"Be lost no longer. Believe in those words back then."_ A tear comes down from his face as he begins to cry and lets out a weep. This catches the four and Lyra's attentions.

"Hey… Gray?" Lucy calls out to see if he's all right.

"Huh? What?" Gray asks.

"You're crying?" Happy asks.

"It's true that Lyra has the power to sing songs that reflect what's in people's hearts." Lucy says.

"Gray was crying."

"No I wasn't!" Gray denies.

"Gray…" Sakura mutters.

"Sing a happier song, Lyra!" Lucy says to her spirit.

"Oh! Then tell me that beforehand." Lyra says.

"Now that I think about it, what if someone comes along? Be quiet." Gray says.

* * *

~A few hours later~

Everyone, including Gray fell asleep and out of nowhere the entire cavern begins to shake violently. The noise of the rumbling wakes everyone up as a few small pieces of rock falling from the ceiling.

"What's that noise?" Lucy asks as she rubs her eyes.

"It's night?!" Natsu yells as he shoots straight up.

At the top of the cavern, a massive purple magic circle appears as purple light begins to shine down from it.

"Light's coming down from…"

"The ceiling!" Natsu yells finishing Lucy's sentence.

"Purple light! It's light from the moon!" Gray yells.

"What the heck?! What's going om?!" Happy cries out.

The bright purple light shines down the cavern, right onto the ice with the sealed Deliora inside.

"It's landing on Deliora!" Gray says.

"This ain't no coincidence!" Natsu says.

"Let's go to the top! There's has to be somewhere the light is coming from!" Sakura yells as the group quickly begin to run. They find a staircase and run up on it which takes them back to the inside of the temple and near them, another purple magic circle with the light coming from above it as well.

"A magic circle is spread over the center of the ruin!" Gray exclaims.

"It's farther above!" Natsu exclaims.

The group continue running, finding more stairs as they begin running upwards. Eventually, finding a doorway which leads outside to the rooftop of the ruins. Running outside, the group stop in their tracks as they see the source of the purple light, at the middle of the rooftop is a group of people garbed in purple cloaks, their faces all masked as they are chanting words and encircled where the purple light is shining down. Around them is a set of ruins with the pillars holding up some shape rocks which from the top made it look like a crescent moon.

The group sneak behind a destroyed and low wall to get a better look and listen to the people.

"What's that?" Natsu questions before Lucy shushes him to be quiet.

The cloaked people continue their chant as above them is an interconnecting line of purple magic circles with the purple light shining through all of them.

"The moon!" Gray says.

"They're really collecting the light from the moon." Natsu says.

"But how is that possible?" Sakura asks.

"What are they trying to do by shining it on Deliora?" Lucy questions.

"it's a spell in Belianese… Moon Drip!" The still present spirit Lyra says as she crouches down beside Lucy as the others notice her presence.

"Wait, you're still here?" Lucy says in shock.

"I see. So that's it." Lyra says as she seems to know something.

"What? What is it?"

"They're using Moon Drip to resurrect that demon!" Lyra says.

"What?!" Natsu says and Gray looks at Lyra with a shock expression on his face.

"You're kidding me! Iced Shell is ice that can't be melted!" Gray says.

"The magic that can melt it is the Moon Drip. The collected magic of the moon has the power to undo any magic." Lyra says.

"Oh no!" Happy says as he continues to look up.

"These guys don't know the horror of Deliora!" Gray says in anger.

"I think the curse that the people believe is on this island is a side-effect of the Moon Drip. The collected magic from the moon is contaminated their bodies That's just how powerful a magic it is." Lyra says.

"Damn them!" Natsu says in anger.

"Hold it!" Lucy says as she elbows Natsu before he does anything, knocking him to the ground. "Someone's coming!"

From a path leading the forest, the three mages from the afternoon appear along with a young man wearing a helmet resembling a skull covering his face except for his lower face as a line of sharp teeth beneath it. On the side of it are striped horns pointing frontwards and a large crest made of spikey fur falling onto his back. The man also wears a large white cape with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders which held close by a belt. Below the cape, a blue high-collared tunic with golden edges and baggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves and knee capes.

"Damn it. I'm all sleepy after waking up at noon." Yuka says and Toby falls asleep behind him as he still walking with his hands in his pocket. "And we never did find the intruders."

"If they even existed!' Toby yells as he wakes back up.

The four stop in their track as they look at the group of people.

"It is saddening, Reitei-sama. There seemed to be intruders around noon, but we failed to catch them. I cannot express my love like this." Sherry says.

"Intruders…" Reitei says and Gray gasps recognizing the voice.

"So that's Reitei." Natsu says.

"What a big shot... He's even wearing a funky mask." Lucy says.

"Really? I think it's cool." Happy says.

"Has Deliora been revived yet?" Reitei asks.

"At this rate… either today or tomorrow…" Sherry says.

"Which one is it?!" Toby yells.

"Finally… As for the intruders, I will brook no interference." Reitei says as Gray frozen in place with a stunned toon on his face. Sakura happens turns her head towards him looking at the expression.

"Gray?" Sakura calls.

"Yes. The only people here should be the village on the far side of the island." Sherry says.

"Destroy the village." Reitei orders.

"Yes."

"Understood." Yuka says as Toby snorts in agreement.

"What?" Natsu says as he and the others look on in shock.

"But the people in the village had nothing to do with it!" Lucy says.

"That's messed up!" Natsu says.

"I would rather avoid bloodshed, however…" Reitei says.

"That voice… it couldn't be…" Gray begins to say.

"I CAN'T STAND SNEAKIN' AROUND ANYMORE!" Natsu yells at the top of his lungs as he stands on the broken wall, shocking Lucy and Lyra whose eyes are wide open in shock, annoyed Gray as he squints his eyes at him, Sakura face-palm, and not affecting Latias and Happy who he smiles at Natsu. Natsu then closes his mouth as he exhales a massive blast of fire into the air. "Your 'interferers' are right here!" This causes the group of mages' attention as Natsu smiles and laughs at his action.

"Well, I guess we have to do this, now. Don't we?" Lucy says.

"How can I help? Want me to sing again?" Lyra asks as she seems eager and happy to do something.

"You, go back." Lucy says.

"Aw, you're no fun." Lyra says as she puts her hands on her cheeks before disappeared in a puff of pink smoke as Lucy turns back giving her an annoyed look and Sakura stands up as Latias floats beside her.

"That mark… They're from Fairy Tail." Sherry says as she and the others notices the Fairy Tail mark on Natsu's shoulder.

"I see. So the people from the village requested a guild to save them." Yuka says.

"What are you doing? Eliminate the village now." Reitei orders.

"What?" Lucy says.

"Why?" Natsu questions.

"Anyone who interferes or plots against me is my enemy. By requesting your presence here, they're now my enemy." Reitei says.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yells in anger as he starts running towards Reitei.

"Why you…" Gray yells as he joins up alongside Natsu but bursts ahead of him at incredible speed towards the other group. "I'll stop this crazy ritual of yours!" He yells as he prepares to cast a spell with a crazy look in his eyes as he launches himself forward and slams both of his hands into the ground, sending in increasing amount wave of sharp ice towards the four. As Yuka, Toby, and Sherry jumps away from the approaching ice, Reitei also jumps away and as he comes back down, he holds his left hand out as a lighter blue colored magic circle appears in his hand and slams it into the ground. Creating his own waves of even sharper ice as both waves of ice collide and stop each other before exploding. Seeing this shocks the others.

"He also used ice?" Happy says.

"That's means he's an Ice Wizards too." Sakura says.

"Lyon…" Gray calls.

"Huh?" Natsu gasps.

"Lyon?" Lucy repeats.

"You bastard… Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Gray questions.

"Heh, how long has it been Gray?" Reitei known as Lyon asks.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I can't believe _you_ were the wizards the villagers called here. Did you come knowingly? Or is it just a coincidence? Well, no matter."

"Reitei Lyon, you know him?" Yuka asks.

"Go now. I can handle things here myself." Lyon says as the three jump up and disappear.

"You think we'll let you go so easily?!" Natsu says after stumbling around a bit and begins chasing right after them.

"Stop, Natsu! Don't move!" Gray yells before it's too late, but Lyon extends his left hand and cold air appears from it. The cold air surrounds Natsu who is caught off guard begins yelling out in pain as spikes ice begin forming on his body.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells out.

"Happy! Take care of Lucy!" Gray yells at the cat.

"Aye!" Happy says as he picks up Lucy.

"Latias!" Sakura calls out and gets on her back before flying off with Happy.

"Hey!" Lucy says.

Lyon prepares to hit Happy and Latias, but Gray reacts quickly and fires a string of ice at him only to be blocked as Lyon puts up an ice shield.

"Damn it. I can't move!" Natsu says as the ice finishes forming into a giant ball which entraps Natsu's body except for his head, hands, and feet.

"Happy, are you abandoning Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"He got encased by magic that freezes air! At this rate, we'll be turned to ice next!" Happy explains.

"But what'll happen to Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"If we're all done in, who'll protect the village?!" Happy cries out as tears form at his eyes saddened that he has to leave his partner, Natsu behind which Lucy gasps in shock upon realizing.

"I'm sorry… It took a lot of effort to keep yourself from helping Natsu, didn't it? I'm sure Natsu'll be fine! You think ice'd work against the Salamander?" Lucy says trying to cheer Happy up.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"But for now, we need to go back to the village and think of a plan." Sakura says and both Lucy and Happy nod their heads as they fly back to the village.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sakura, Latias, Lucy vs Sherry

Galuna Island; the village

Lucy, Happy, Sakura, and Latias come back to the village and explain the villagers what is going on.

"So there you have it. The people who are coming to attack are to blame for doing this to your bodies." Lucy explains.

"They're coming here?"

"Yes. But on the bright side, this is your chance to capture them!" Sakura adds.

"Can we really pull that off?"

"Will it work?"

"Seriously?"

"Those three are probably wizards, so they won't be captured so easily." Happy points out.

"True. We have the advantage when it comes to numbers, but no wizards." Lucy agrees.

"What? You're not planning on fighting, Lucy?" Happy asks and Lucy suddenly have an idea.

"I just thought of the perfect plan!" She says.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"What's the meaning of all the ruckus?" Moka questions as he walks towards Lucy.

"Village chief!"

"Please listen! Enemies will be attacking this village soon." Lucy tells him.

"Enemies?"

"They've been staying at the ruins in the forest, and they're the ones who turned your bodies into demons!"

"Who cares?! Have you destroyed the moon yet?!"

"Well, there's no need to destroy the moon… If we just catch the ones responsible…"

"The moon! Destroy the moon!" Before Chief Moka could do anything, two villagers hold his arms.

"Chief, please calm down!"

"Come now, this way."

The two drag the chief away from the rest of the villagers and the Fairy Tail wizards.

"What's with him?" Sakura questions.

"Don't mind him. It's because of what happened to his son, Bobo…"

"Yeah. Anyway, we're going to capture them." Lucy says.

"But, how?"

"Just leave this to the great Lucy! Fairy Tail's number-one Celestial Wizard! This is going to work like a charm, just watch!"

 _"This is awesome!"_ Lucy thought.

"She's really gotten into this." Happy says.

 **"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"** Lucy yells as she summons Virgo.

"Did you call me, Princess?" Virgo asks and the villagers are swoon from Virgo's appearance.

"Cute!"

"So this is a 'maid'?"

"I can't get enough!"

"Guess they don't get many maids around here…" Lucy mutters.

"Looks like it." Sakura says.

~Later~

Princess, preparations are complete." Virgo says.

"Thanks, Virgo. You're always so fast." Lucy says.

"You wish to punish me?"

"That was a complement!"

"Um, well…" Happy says.

"What is it, Happy?"

"I really think you might actually be an idiot, Lucy."

"Whatever happened to 'if you can't say nice things'?" Lucy questions.

"I can't imagine that they'd fall for such a childish trick."

"What're you talking about? This pitfall is perfect!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura asks as a sweat drop appears on her head and looks at the covered pitfall trap.

"Yeah, I kind of agree with Sakura… That's exactly why you're an idiot." Happy says.

"There's only one entrance to this village, right? Which means that the enemy is sure to come in that way." Lucy explains.

"I don't think there's a single person who would fall for that." Happy says.

"M-me either."

"Actually, neither would I."

"Princess, I concur as well!" Virgo agrees.

"Even you?!" Lucy yells at Virgo. "Just watch, all of you!"

"Lucy-san, someone is coming!"

"They're here already? Open the gate!" Lucy orders and she, Happy, Sakura, Latias, and the villagers watch the gate open. "Now, come to mama."

When the gate fully opens, they see Natsu who is still in block of ice as he carries the injured and unconscious Gray over his shoulders.

"Everyone, you okay?" Natsu shouts

"E—H!" Lucy shouts.

"Natsu!" Happy and the two villagers shout.

"Looks like an idiot came back." Sakura plainly points out.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Lucy pleads and Natsu didn't listen. "I said stop! Stop!"

"Whoa there." Natsu says and skids to a stop and Lucy sighs in relief, but Natsu looks down to the covered pitfall trap. "What's this?"

Natsu takes a step and fall through the trap, shocking everyone in the village.

"There was someone who actually fell for it."

"Didn't expect that."

"Failure!" Lucy says.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who the hell put a hope here?" Natsu questions as the ice that entrapped him is now gone. All that is left is the cold fog that is coming from the dissipating ice as he and Gray lay on their backs in the pitfall.

"Lucy obviously." Happy says from the top with him, Lucy, Virgo, Sakura, Latias, and some of the villagers look down on Natsu.

"I knew it!" Natsu yells in anger.

"You've got it all wrong!" Lucy whines as she has her hands to her cheeks as she shakes her head.

"I'm glad you and Gray are safe though!" Happy yells down.

"There's nothing to be glad about! Gray's outta commission!" Natsu yells back up.

"He got beat by the masked guy?" Lucy asks and just then, Natsu notices that the ice that trapped his body is now gone.

"The ice can off! Even though fire didn't work?" Natsu says.

"R-right, just like I planned!" Lucy says trying to pay her mistake off.

"Perhaps the magic had weakened due to the distance between the caster and the victim." Virgo says.

"All right!" Natsu yells in joy.

Natsu manages to get both him and the still unconscious Gray out of the hole as two villager help lay Gray on the ground.

"Gray…" Lucy says worriedly.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'll heal him up soon." Sakura says as she gets the Mind Plate onto her glove before going to Gray's side. "Heal Pulse." A pink aura comes out from her glove.

"Great, but… They still haven't showed up yet?" Natsu asks, confused on why those three people who were with Lyon haven't showed up yet since they left a bit earlier that Lucy, Happy, Sakura, and Latias.

"True, they're talking their time. Even though they left for the village before you did, and yet you got here first, Natsu." Lucy says as she begins wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, and it really took me a while too." Natsu says.

"Now's our chance! Cover the hole back up, hurry!" Lucy says triumphantly.

"You're still going for the pitfall plan?" Natsu questions with an unimpressed look on his face.

"What's that?" A villager points to the sky and the others looks up. They see a giant flying rat coming closer to the village while carrying a bucket. "There's a flying rat!"

"What's that bucket?"

"From the sky?! My pitfall's pointless!" Lucy shouts and a green liquid fall towards Lucy. "Jelly?"

"Lucy!" Natsu calls out as he quickly drags Lucy away from the green jelly as it touches the ground, dissolving the ground where it landed. "What the heck is that dangerous smell?"

"That bucket is filled with _that_?!"

"They're gonna pour it everywhere!"

Natsu looks up as he glares at the rat and the rat pours all the jelly to the village from the sky.

"How are we supposed to defend against _this_?" Lucy cries out.

"Everyone gather into the village center!" Natsu yells as he runs forward.

"Natus!" Lucy says wonder what he is doing.

"Happy, let's fly!" Natus says to his partner who summons his wings and flies towards Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Happy replies as Natsu leaps high into the air and Happy catches him before carrying him even higher.

"Someone carry Gray!" Sakura orders as she jumps on Latias' back and three villagers carry Gray to the center with the other villagers.

"I… I'm not moving from Bobo's grave!" The village chief says as he is on his knees in front of his son's grave.

"Chief! I understand how you feel, but…"

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy fly closer to the jelly which is still in the air.

"With a flaming right hand and a flaming left hand… When you combine the flames together…" Natsu yells as he holds his hands above his head as a fireball forms and begins to grow in size. "I'll blow it away! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** He yells as Natsu throws the fireball. The attack impacts the jelly as it causes a massive explosion, blowing the jelly in the center of the mass outward.

Many of the villagers including Lucy cover their ears from the massive explosion while a few look up in awe the power of the explosion.

"Latias!" Sakura calls and Latias flies to the middle where the villagers and Lucy are gathered as Sakura takes the Mind Plate off from her glove.

"Sakura?!" Lucy calls as Sakura puts her hand up.

"Protect!" Sakura shouts as a turquoise force field appears above her for everyone in case any jelly doesn't fly outwards which as for a mass it showers outwards all around the village hitting everywhere else but the center. Then a massive blob of jelly finds itself traveling down towards the chief who is still at his son's grave as it then hits where he was.

"Chief!" One of the villagers yell as they all look over in shock, unable to see where the chief is due to the smoke from the acid jelly. Through the smoke, they see Virgo carrying the chief.

"The village chief presented for punishment." Virgo says.

"Virgo!" Lucy calls out in happiness.

The villagers see that all around their surroundings, the rest of the village is now gone, replacing by a deep crater all around as the small island the wizards and the villagers are on.

"The village is totally dissolved."

"How awful…"

"Is anybody hurt?"

Not far away in the crater, the grave marker of the chief's son manages to survive the ordeal.

"Bobo's grave…" The chief says.

Then the grave is kicked over by Yuka, causing the chief to widen his eyes in shock.

"We must eliminate all of Reitei-sama's enemies. Even after we tried to mercifully give them an instant death. It seems a lot of blood must be spilled." Sherry says with no remorse in her voice.

"Huh?" Natsu says with an angered look on his face.

"50 people in the village, three wizards with a strange creature. That should take at the most 15 minutes." Yuka says.

"Let's go!" Natsu says with determination.

"Yeah." Lucy agrees.

"Okay." Sakura also agrees.

"I'm going too! 4 wizards!" Happy says and Gray begins to regain consciousness.

"How dare they… How dare they destroy Bobo's grave! Unforgivable!" The chief yells as he attempts to attack the three but is stop by three of his villagers.

"You can't Chief!"

"We should all escape from here!"

"We'll get caught up in a fight between wizards!"

"No!" The chief yells in denial as he attempts to break free.

"Someone take the Chief!" One of the villagers orders as the other two take the chief away and run towards the opposite direction.

"I can fight too." Gray says weakly as he stands up.

"Gray, you regained consciousness?" Lucy asks.

"Get outta here. You'll be in my way." Natsu says.

"Natsu, don't underestimate me!" Gray retorts.

"Natsu is right, Gray! Your injuries haven't healed yet!" Sakura says when Natsu quickly rushes past him and give a punch into Gray's stomach.

"The injured should sleep it off." Natsu says as Sakura is shocked from his action.

"You bastard… Once day I'll… kill…" Gray attempts to say but falls into Natsu's arms and loses consciousness again.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Natsu?" Sakura asks.

"Why'd he do that?" Lucy asks.

"That's just Natsu's compassion. Like Sakura said, Gray's not in any shape to fight now." Happy says.

"So that's the bond between Fairy Tail wizards…" Lucy says.

Natsu passes Gray to one of the villagers before looking at the three people in front of him.

"Take care of Gray, okay?" Lucy asks as one of the villagers carries Gray over his shoulders.

"Leave him to us. Okay, let's go!" The villager says to the others and they all head off somewhere safe.

"We won't let you escape. Reitei-sama has orders to wipe you all out." Sherry says. "Angelica!" She calls as the giant rat squeaks in agreement before doing a jump flip backwards as its tail turns to a rotor which holds it up to fly in the air. Sherry then jumps up into the rat's hands as it flies over Natsu, Sakura, and Latias.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too!" Lucy yells as she does something with the rat low enough as it flies over their heads. Lucy grabs onto one of its toes causing her to scream out in shock realizing what she just did. "I got all gung-ho and grabbed on!"

"Yup, she's an idiot." Happy says.

"She's nuts!" Natus says as he too is shocked.

"Stop this instant! Don't lay a claw on the villagers!" Lucy sys as she punching the massive toe of the giant rat to stop it.

"Who does she think she is?" Sherry questions.

"How about this?" Lucy says as she begins to tickle the rat's foot.

"That's not going to work, you know." Sherry says and the rat begins to laugh from Lucy's tickling. "Angelica?" The rat's tail stop spinning as it clutches its stomach to laugh. "What are you doing? If you stop your tail…" Then the rat begins to fall as Sherry cry out.

"It worked!" Lucy exclaims and notices she still on the rat's tow. "I'm falling too!"

Natsu, Sakura, and Latias watch the rat crashes into the forest with Lucy and Sherry causing them to sweatdrop at what just happened.

"Someone's gonna be ticked…" Yuka says.

"I'm not ticked!" Toby yells.

"Not you, idiot." Yuka replies.

"She okay, you think? Hope she's not crushed." Natsu says.

"She'd be dead if she was crushed. I'll go take a look." Happy says as summons his wings and takes off in the same direction.

"Right. Countin' on ya." Natsu says to his partner.

"Wait. I'll go too! Latias." Sakura calls and Latias' begins to follow Happy with Sakura on her back.

As Latias is flying towards where the rat had landed, Sakura looks around to search for Lucy.

"Lucy. Where are you?" Sakura mutters and sees Taurus has Lucy pinned to the ground. "Latias. Over there!" She points to where Lucy is as Latias looks at the location.

"Let's play Russian Roulette Punch, shall we? Close your eyes and punch!" Sherry orders as she enjoys this.

Taurus raises his right hand and prepares to throw another punch down on Lucy before throwing it. However, Lucy moves her head to dodge the punch.

"I wonder how low you'll be able to dodge?" Sherry says.

Taurus raises his fist and punches Lucy again, but Lucy dodges.

"Taurus, stop it!" Lucy cries out.

"I want to stop, but…" Taurus says and throws down another punch towards Lucy, only then to be rammed into a multicolored dragon-shaped beam.

"Lucy, are you all right?" Sakura asks and Lucy looks up as she sees Sakura and Latias.

"Sakura. Latias." Lucy calls.

When Latias floats down to the ground, Sakura jumps off and looks at Sherry.

"You… the wizard with the creature back at the ruins." Sherry says and takes out a crystal ball. "We were given this in case if we encounter creatures like the one beside you."

"A crystal ball?" Lucy says.

"I don't think that's just it." Sakura says.

Just then, the crystal ball shines, blinding Sakura and Lucy before the light dies down. Sakura and Lucy open their eyes and notice that nothing has happened to them.

"Nothing happened to us." Lucy points out.

"I wonder about that." Sherry says and Sakura sees Latias turns around, facing her.

"Latias?" Sakura calls and sees Latias' eyes are glowing red. "What's wrong, Latias?"

Latias' eyes then turn light blue as blue outlines appear around Sakura's body before Sakura flies backwards towards the trees behind her and falls down.

"Sakura!" Lucy calls out and Sakura stands up.

"Latias… what's wrong with you?" Sakura asks.

"I simply made it my servant with this." Sherry says showing the crystal ball. "This crystal ball can control only creatures like your companion."

"No way…" Lucy trails off.

"Don't be so confident if I were you." Sakura tells Sherry.

"What?" Sherry says.

"Our bond won't be broken like this!" Sakura exclaims and turns to Latias before coming towards her. "Latias! Listen to my voice!" Latias again uses Psychic on Sakura towards the tree again. However, Sakura continues to approach her. "Please Latias, don't listen to her! Don't you remember all the fun times together! Before I became a trainer, you were the only pokemon who played with me in the forest and we made a promise that when I became a trainer, I would pick you up at that place." Latias eyes slowly becomes normal as the crystal ball in Sherry's hand begins to have cracks. "I fulfilled that promise and we went on an adventure with Vent and Tsubasa in Kalos. All the battles we have together, the encounters, everything we did together." More cracks appear on the crystal ball as Sakura is in front of Latias before Sakura hugs Latias. "Latias, you're my partner. No one can change that."

Sherry hears something and looks down sees that the crystal ball is breaking apart. "What?!"

Latias' eyes stop glowing red and Sakura hears Latias' voice before she breaks the hug to look at her.

"Latias?" She calls and Latias nods her head. Immediately, Sakura smiles broadly and hugs Latias again. "Latias!"

"Impossible… how did you break my control?" Sherry asks.

"You thought that I tamed Latias this whole time, but that's not it. Latias is my partner. Our bond brought back her senses." Sakura replies.

"But I still have Taurus in my control." Sherry says and Taurus charges towards Sakura and Latias.

"Sakura! Latias!" Lucy cries out as Sakura and Latias move away from each other from Taurus attack.

"Let's go, Latias!" Sakura says and Latias nods. "Dragon Breath!"

Latias fires a light blue beam of energy from her mouth at Taurus but Taurus uses his axe to block the move before he swings it at Sakura.

"Taurus, stop it!" Lucy pleads out trying to break through him.

"Psychic!" Sakura orders and light blue outlines appear around Taurus body, making him to stop moving. However, Taurus resists the hold as he tries to move his arms. "Taurus, you have to stop this!"

"I wish I could…" Taurus says and manages to move his arms downward, about to slash Sakura and Latias. At that moment, Lucy gets in front of them.

"Taurus! Please stop!" She yells as she extends her arms out to protect the two.

"Lucy!" Sakura calls

"Please! Remember your contract with me, Taurus! You told me that'd you'd always protect me, remember?!"

"Hey, what are you hesitating for?! Do what I say and destroy them!" Sherry yells in anger.

Taurus stops his axe, struggling to regain control of his body.

"Celestial Gates should be opened and closed by mutual agreement! Come to your senses, Taurus!" Lucy yells and Taurus continues to swing his axe at Lucy.

"Lucy!" Sakura cries out in horror and at the last second, the axe stop an inch away from her face. Lucy, who had her eyes closed, opens them, and looks up to see Taurus' eyes are back to normal and he begins to glow as the she forces the gate closed with a smile on Taurus' face before he disappears.

Sherry then gasps in shock at what she has just seen.

"I… I did it…" Lucy trails off.

"I can't believe there was a Celestial Wizard who could do that. I miscalculated." Sherry says.

"I've reached a new level!" Lucy says.

"You did it, Lucy." Sakura says and Lucy turns around sees Sakura and Latias.

"Yeah. Thanks for not hurting Taurus."

"No problem. Now then…" Sakura trails off and the three looks at Sherry as Lucy pulls out her whip. "We just need to deal with her."

"Okay!" Lucy agrees and Latias nods.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Female Wizard Knight Enters

Where Lucy, Sakura, and Latias are

A forced gate closure? So you _are_ a Fairy Tail wizard…" Sherry says at Lucy along with Sakura and Latias.

"the battle starts now!" Lucy declares as she holds her whip ready.

"But don't forget that I can control any of your spirits at will." Sherry says.

"But you can't control Latias anymore with that crystal ball." Sakura says.

"And as for you controlling my spirits, we'll just have to see about that. I've got a lot more powerful spirits from where that come from!" Lucy says as she brings out one of her silver keys. **"Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicolas!"** She yells as she summons Plue.

"Plue?" Sakura questions as both she and Latias have question marks over their heads.

"Oh my, how cute… this is also 'love'." Sherry says.

"What the heck does that even mean?!" Lucy and Sakura question.

"Let me show you. Doll attack! Doll Control!" Sherry yells as she extends her hands forward and summons two pink magic circles, sending a bolt of pink energy at Plue which hit upon hitting him causing his eyes turn pink as he is now under Sherry's control.

"Plue?" Lucy calls as Plue then turns and looks at her. When Plue speaks, it's tone has more malic than usual which takes Lucy back. "It's not possible!" Plue then launches itself at Lucy, swinging its arms around as it then begins hitting on her legs which does nothing as Lucy looks down at Sherry's control as it continues pummeling at her legs but no effect.

"Exactly what's the point of all this?" Sakura questions.

"What the…" Sherry exclaims.

"You fell for it!" Lucy says and swings her whip around before swinging it down at Sherry who jumps away to avoid the hit.

"Damn, it was a small-fry spirit!"

"That's right! I purposefully called out a weak spirit, so your technique is useless now!" Lucy explains and swings her whip again at Sherry, but dodges it again.

Oh, so that's why." Sakura says

"Release Control!" Sherry exclaims as she releases Plue from her control. Plue realizes what it was doing and begins to bow down very fast as it sounds like he's crying and apologizing for what he was doing.

"Don't worry about it. Go back now, okay?" Lucy says to the spirit as she waves her hand down at with a sweatdrop on her forehead and Plue quickly disappears.

"Doll Attack, Rock Doll!" Sherry shouts as she summons all of the rocks around her which begin floating into the air.

"We're just going around in circles, aren't we? My spirits destroy your dolls, then you take them over, and I close the gate!" Lucy stops talking and gasps in shock at what she is seeing in front of her. In front of her, a massive stone golem easily towers over her.

"Oh, that's strange… Could that also be love? Going 'around in circles?' 'Destroy'… this? These rocks?" Sherry asks.

"Wait a second…" Lucy says worriedly with a sweatdrop. "Do I have a spirit that could destroy something this big?"

"I don't think you do." Sakura says.

The rock golem raises its right arm and brings it down on Lucy who is saved by Sakura who grabs Lucy and jumps away from where she stood.

"Run, Lucy!" Sakura tells her as she gets on Latias before Latias flies away from the golem.

"No need to tell me that!" Lucy yells as she begins to run away as fast as she can while the golem continues to attack her. "This is bad, bad, bad!"

"Don't let her escape, Rock Doll!" Sherry orders and Sakura looks back.

 _"At this rate, Lucy will get hurt."_ Sakura thought and brings out a poke ball.

"Tsubasa, come out!" Sakura shouts as she opens the poke ball causing Tsubasa out and cries out. "Use Air Slash!"

Tsubasa's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at the golem. This causes the golem's body to have slash marks.

"You have to try better than that." Sherry says and points at Lucy. "Rock Doll, catch that little girl!"

"Who're you callin' a little girl? I look just as old as you are!" Lucy yells back in anger.

"Now, now, if you keep blabbing we'll catch up to you!"

Lucy takes out her ring of keys and starts to panic. "Um, which spirit could I use? A spirit I could use…" She thinks of Horologium, Lyra, and Cancer but crosses them all out since none of them would be of any help for this situation.

"Hey now, if you doing watch where you're going we'll catch up to you!" Sherry says as the golem throws a fist at Lucy.

"Lucy, look out!" Sakura shouts as Latias follows her and Lucy jumps forward, screaming in terror as the golem's fist impacts on the ground behind her.

Lucy continues running as the golem is on all fours and getting closer to her. Turning around, Lucy screams in terror and waves her arms wildly as she sees the golem has its foot raise to squish her.

There! Stomp her flat!" Sherry yells as the golem brings its foot down. Lucy jumps back barely dodge it as she lands on her butt at the edge of the cliff that overlooks the breach and the ocean. Just then the ground in front of her begins to crack as she realizes where she is.

"Hey, wait… this's… A cliff!" Lucy screams out.

The edge of the cliff breaks off from the rest sending it and Lucy falling to the beach below and crashes. Lucy lies on her back, completely fine on the beach.

"Lucy!" Sakura calls out.

"After her, Rock Doll!" Sherry orders as she and the golem look over from the cliff at her and it jumps down to go after Lucy. Lucy sees this and screams in terror again as she gets up and begins to run away just as the golem lands on the beach and immediately continues after her. "That way's a dead-end." Sherry says and Lucy stops in her tracks finding herself at a dead-end that is the ocean.

"The sea… I could call Aquarius her, but…" Lucy considers, when the golem lets out a roar which catches her attention as she turns around to see them coming towards her.

"You have nowhere left to run!" Sherry says.

"Water can't destroy rock… And Aquarius would just sweep me away too… Sweep me away?" Lucy says as she then thinks about something.

"Now, it's time for you to be flattened! That's also love!" Sherry says as the golem raises its left fist and about to bring it down on Lucy. Just then crescent-shaped energy waves hit the golem's left arm leading it to miss Lucy as she dodges the attack.

"Lucy, are you all right?" Sakura asks as Latias floats down along with Tsubasa.

"Sweep away… that's it! Sakura, might have to prepare yourself!" Lucy exclaims.

"Eh?"

 **"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!"** Lucy yells as she puts the key in the water and twists it like she's opening a down as above the water, Aquarius appears.

"Aquarius?! You have such a powerful spirit?" Sherry questions from seeing the Celestial Spirit.

"Oh, now I see why she told me that." Sakura says and brings Tsubasa's poke ball. "Tsubasa, you can go back. It's going to be crazy from here on out." Tsubasa nods her head and red light envelops her as she goes back to the poke ball.

"The enemy is that woman! You hate women like her, right? Get her!" Lucy orders.

"Tch." Aquarius clicks her tongue in an annoyed tone as with her left eye.

"Uh oh." Sakura says.

"I see your bad attitude hasn't changed, has it?! Stop complaining and do it!" Lucy exclaims.

"I see _you're_ still annoying. That's why you can't get a boyfriend." Aquarius says which angers Lucy as she cries out in anger and swinging her arms.

"Give it a rest!" Lucy cries out.

"Doll Attack! Doll Control!" Sherry yells as she puts Aquarius under her control. Now Aquarius' eyes are glowing pink just like Taurus and Plue before. "Now Aquarius will do as I say. Go right ahead and send her back."

"No! She's my trump card!" Lucy retorts.

"Then I can crush you under the power of the sea, yes? Aquarius, erase that woman from my sight!" Sherry orders as Aquarius grunts in reply from the order.

"I was planning on doing it anyway!" Aquarius yells as she swings her urn and sends a massive blast of water from it creating a massive wave which travels towards the beach and Lucy. Latias quickly flies above the waves and both Sakura and Latias look down worriedly for Lucy who seems to be laughing happily for the moment until she gets sweep away in the water as she cries out in horror.

"What an idiot…" Sherry stops herself as she gasps in shock realizing that the massive wave is now over her too and she begins to swing her arms while crying in shock and horror about the attack is backfired against her. "Hey wait…" She says but too late as she is now sweep up into the waves which has transformed into a water tornado as she and Lucy are spinning around through it as from outside, Sakura, Latias, and Aquarius watch.

"Who needs 'forced closure' anyway? I close the gate myself, thanks… idiot." Aquarius says as she does that and disappears.

"I wonder how Lucy formed a contract with her in the first place." Sakura says and notices the water begins washing away and sees Lucy and Sherry on the beach. Both of them struggle to stand back up as they both are dizzy from the attack.

"Aquarius will sweep away enemy and ally alike with her waves." Lucy dizzily says as she stumbles around while holding her arms out as her eyes are swirling around.

"I was careless…" Sherry says in the same way as she also having trouble standing back up dizzily. Then both Lucy and Sherry points in the wrong direction as they speak to each other. "But she wasn't able to defeat Rock Doll, was she?"

"So what? Controlled Doll movements follows the orders of the person controlling them. So there's no need to defeat the Rock Doll. All I need to do is get you all dizzy and…" Lucy says as she waves her pointing hand up and down while Sherry things she fighting with her as she throws fists forward and then strikes a pose as if she's saying 'love' until the two bumps into each other, alarming both each other presence as they jump back and turn around. Both of them stare angrily at each other as they grind their teeth together and then begins comically battle as they hit each other while sliding back and forth across the sand which kicks up around them. "This is the skill of a Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy finishes.

"Playing me to a draw, are we?" Sherry questions.

"A draw? This is my victory!" Lucy says ash she is now on Sherry and biting on her head causing her to cry out until she jumps off and they two continues to hit each other.

"What are you talking about? You're just as dizzy as…" Sherry says as she jumps back and side kicks Lucy with both of her feet and the two go back at it again.

"Then, how about some of this?" Lucy says as she then clotheslines Sherry across the face, sending her falling to the ground.

"I… lost?" Sherry says in shock as she falls.

"How about that? I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too you know!" Lucy says as the sun begins to rise. Its light glistening across the ocean and soon hitting the island as this attacks seems to finally destroy the golem as it crumbles to pieces.

"Even if the flame of my life were to be snuffed out… there is no untruth to my love for Reitei-sama." Sherry says as tears fly from her face.

"You're not gonna die, drama queen." Lucy says.

"She's just overexaggerating." Sakura says as Latias floats down near where Lucy is and Sakura gets off while Sherry hits the ground.

"Angelica… Avenge me…" Sherry says before losing conscious.

Hearing this shocks both Lucy, Sakura, and Latias as then from the forest behind Lucy, the giant rat Angelica leaps out from it toward Lucy.

"Wait! That thing wasn't a Doll?" Lucy questions after turning around and see it as she then falls on her knees.

"Lucy!" Sakura yells as she rushes towards her.

"Oh no! I can't move my legs…" Lucy says and the giant rat gets closer to her, body slamming Lucy who screams in terror. "Aw, crap…"

 _"I won't be able to make it!"_ Sakura thought when someone slices the rat across its chest, as that person is Erza wielding one of her swords as she flies underneath the thing after cutting it as Lucy and Sakura gasp in shock upon seeing Erza. The rat crashes onto the ground right next to Sherry.

"Erza! When did you… uh oh." Sakura says as she realizes something.

"Erza!" Lucy yells in joy until she notices the glare that Erza is giving her. "…san." Lucy finishes as she sweats upon too realizing herself who Erza is here in the first place.

 _"Oh yeah… We broke the guild rules and went on an S-Class quest without permission…"_ Lucy thought as she goes pale and sweats goes down her face in fear of Erza being there in front of her as she can see the anger in her eyes.

 _"This is bad…"_ Sakura thought.

"Lucy, Sakura. You two know why I'm here, don't you?" Erza says not breaking the angry look she gives to Lucy and Sakura.

"To take…" Lucy begins.

"Us back…" Sakura continues.

"Ain't that right?" Lucy asks as she pretend to be happy for Erza to be there which doesn't change the mood around her.

"Lucy!" Happy calls out. "Thank goodness! You're sa-" Happy stops himself as he sees Erza standing in front of Lucy and Sakura who are sitting in a seiza before he flies away as Erza slowly turns her eyes to him. However, Erza catches Happy by the tail and continues to look at the two girls.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza questions.

"Please, listen!" Lucy says as she stands up. "We apologize for going without permission but this island is in real trouble! There are guys who are trying to resurrect a demon trapped in ice, and people of the village are suffering thanks to that spell. Anyway, it's a big problem!"

"We want to save this island somehow…" Sakura finishes.

"I do not care." Erza states.

"T-then at least let us finish the job!" Lucy pleads but Erza points her sword at her.

"You're mistaken, Lucy. You and Sakura have betrayed the master." Erza says as her eyes turns dark. "Do not think you will get away from this unscathed."

 _"She's scary!"_ Lucy thought.

* * *

~Later~  
At the storage area for the villagers

Gray wakes up, bandaged and wrapped around his stomach and right arm. He sits up and looks around to find himself in a storage building.

"Where am I?" Gray questions as he gets up and walks through the curtain doorway, coming out of the massive teepee.

"Thank goodness! You're awake." Gray looks to his left to see a young woman.

"Where is this?" Gray asks

"This is a storage area a bit removed from the village. The village was destroyed last night, so everyone took refuge here." The woman says.

"The village is gone?" Gray asks and then remembers Lyon's orders to destroy the village.

 _"Lyon, you bastard… you actually went and did it?"_ Gray thought when he then feels a sharp pain on his left chest.

"But thanks to Lucy-san, Natsu-san, and Sakura-san, no one was injured, so we have to at least be glad for that." The woman says.

"Are they also here?" Gray asks.

"Yes. They asked to direct you to their tent when you woke up."

"I see." Gray says.

"They're waiting in that big tent." The woman says as she points Gray towards it.

Gray walks over to it and opens the curtain door only to be greeted by still angry Erza who sits on a barrel with her legs crossed and her hands together. Beside her, Lucy, Sakura, and Happy are on their knees as Lucy and Happy are crying their eyes out and Latias is floating behind Sakura.

"You're late Gray." Erza says.

"Erza?!" Gray shouts in shock to see her. "Lucy, Happy, Sakura?"

"I've heard what happened from Lucy and Sakura. Weren't you supposed to be stopping Natsu? I'm speechless." Erza says as she stands up and puts her left hand to her him in a disappointed manner.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asks.

"That's what I'd like to know." Erza says and Lucy stops crying.

"He should have been in the village fighting Reitei's lackeys. But when we went to check, there was no one there. I figure that Natsu would be okay, and Erza told me to take her to where you were Gray." Lucy says.

"Latias and I search from the air and that's how we found this storage area." Happy adds.

"Gray, we're going to search of Natsu. When we find him, we're returning to the guild." Erza says which shocks Gray.

"What are you saying, Erza? If you heard what's going on, then you've got to know what's happening on this island!" Gray says.

"And what about it?" Erza questions as he looks at him.

Gray is lost for words at this as he stares at her.

"I came here to bring back some guild rule-breakers. I have not a silver of interest in anything else." Erza says without looking at Gray causing him to grunt.

"Didn't you see what the people on this island looks like?" Gray questions.

"I saw." Erza replies.

"And you're just going to leave them like that?!"

"The request has been posted to every guild. Would it not be better to leave it to some guild wizards that take on the job properly?" Erza says.

"I misjudged you, Erza!" Gray says finally losing patience.

Erza then glances back at him. "What did you say?"

"How dare you say that to Erza-sama!" Happy cries out with sweats flying from his head in panic.

"Sama?" Lucy and Sakura question.

"You intend to break the guild rules as well?" Erza questions as she summons one of her swords and puts it right at Gray's throat. "You won't get away with it."

Gray look at the blade for the moment and grabs it making it point at the Fairy Tail mark on his chest as she and Gray exchange the glare and determined looks at one another.

"Do what you must!" Gray says as Lucy, Happy and Sakura watch this tension scene. "This is the path I've chosen. It's something I've got to do."

Erza grits her teeth in anger as she looks at Gray before he let go of the blade and walks past Erza to the entrance.

"I'm going to finish this." Gray says and looks back. "If you're going to cut me down, do it." And he takes their leave and Erza grunts in anger.

Lucy and Happy watch this with awe while both of their hearts also beat fast from the tension that was in the room. When Erza then turns towards them and Sakura, causes Lucy and Happy yelp in fear.

"Hey, Erza, calm down!" Lucy pleads as sweat runs down her face.

"Gray's just angry cause he lost to his old friend!" Happy also pleads in the same manner as then in a few swift movements, Erza cuts at the three to cut the ropes, freeing them as they are surprised by this.

"The present situation is unacceptable. So we'll continue this after the present problem is solved." Erza says.

"Erza!" Lucy and Happy yell in joy.

"Don't get the wrong idea. You WILL be punished." Erza says as she has her back turn towards the two.

"Aye…" The two agree.

"Oh boy…" Sakura says.

Later, Sakura, Lucy, Happy and Erza catch up with Gray as they run/ fly as fast as they can to the temple while Gray tells them what Lyon is planning.

"Defeat Deliora? That's his goal?" Lucy asks.

"But isn't Deliora defeated from being sealed up? Why is he doing this?" Sakura asks and they stop.

"Lyon's aim has always been to surpass Ul. Now with Ul gone, he wants to defeat Deliora, a foe that Ul couldn't kill in order to surpass her." Gray says as he leans his right arm against a tree.

"I see. So that's why the only way for him to surpass someone who's dead." Lucy says.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"But if he does this, then millions of lives are at risk. We can't let him to that." Sakura says.

"No… He… Lyon doesn't know." Gray says which make the others curious to what he means. "It's true that Ul is no longer with us. But… Ul is still alive!" He says which shocks everyone including Erza as they all gasp.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Galuna Final Battle

Where Sakura, Latias, Lucy, Gray and Erza are

"Ul is still alive." Gray says.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks.

"Gray, you said that she died and now your saying she's alive?" Sakura asks.

"Ten years ago… The city where I lived was attacked by Deliora. It didn't even take a day for it to be destroyed." Gray begins as he tells them how he met Ul and Lyon, how Ul taught him Ice-Make magic, and how she got him into the habit of stripping. Also, tells them what happened to Ul who sacrificed herself to seal Deliora but alive in a form of ice.

When they see the temple, they can't help but stop in their tracks at what they see, this causes Lucy and Happy to tilt their heads as they see the temple before them, smoke coming from the bottom as the building itself was tipped to the left.

"Huh? The ruins are…" Lucy says.

"Tilted?" Sakura finishes.

"What happened?" Happy wonders.

"Natsu I bet." Gray says.

"Yeah." Erza agrees.

"Not sure how he did it, but only he would do something nuts like that. It doesn't really matter whether he did it on purpose or not. Now the light of the moon won't shine on Deliora."

"Who knew that his tendency for wanton destruction could actually come in handy?" Lucy says as she readjusts her head as Happy tries to do it but some reason appears to be having trouble.

"I knew. It was foreshadowed." Happy says as he then accidentally cracks his head all the way to the right, frightening and taking Lucy by surprise.

Just then, Erza turns her head sensing something as from the tree line, sharp boomerang like weapons are thrown through the bushes at the group.

"Watch out!" Erza yells as she punches Lucy and Happy away for safety as she, Gray, Sakura, and Latias jump/flies up to dodge the weapons. "Whose there?!" She questions as Lucy and Happy impact into two trees.

"We've found you, Fairy Tail!" A female follower says as in front of the group are now Lyon's followers in armed with large, curved swords.

"We won't allow you to interfere with Reitei-sama!" A male follower says.

"These guys…" Gray says,

"Lyon's followers?" Erza says.

"We're surrounded!" Lucy exclaims who recovered, stands back up, and finds more followers in front of her.

"Aye!" Happy says as his head still tilted.

"Leave them to me!" Erza says as she summons one of her swords.

"Erza…" Gray calls.

"Go, Gray. Finish things with Lyon."

"Don't worry! We're here too, so just go!" Lucy says as she readies her whip.

"Aye!" Happy agrees as he stands alongside Lucy, now his head is fixed while wields a boned fish in his paws.

"You guys…" Gray says, taken back.

"Gray, I'll go with you." Sakura says. "But I won't interfere between you and Lyon."

Gray looks at Sakura for the moment and smiles before running towards the temple with Sakura and Latias behind him.

 _"He doesn't know that Ul is still alive. The only one who can stop him… is me!"_ Gray thought. Soon after, Gray and Sakura enters the temple as they see a wall of ice is in front of them. Gray then breaks the wall with his magic and see Natsu facing Lyon.

"Gray? Sakura?" Natsu calls in surprise as he and Lyon are shock to see Gray.

"Natsu. Let me take this guy down myself." Gray says as he walks in between the two sides.

"You already lost to him once, remember?" Natsu says.

"I won't this time. I'll finish this."

"That's some confidence you have there." Lyon says.

"It was my fault that Ul died ten years ago. But… hurting my friends… hurting the village… trying to melt the ice… I can't forgive you for that. I'll punish you for all of them, Lyon." Gray says as he then takes a stance, bends down a little bit and crosses his arms in front of him making an X.

"That pose… Iced Shell!" Lyon exclaims.

"Iced Shell?" Natsu repeats.

"Don't tell me…!" Sakura says in shock.

"You bastard… have you gone mad?" Lyon questions.

"Return the villagers to the way they were, take your friends and leave this island immediately! This is the last chance I'm giving you." Gray warns as a blue magic circle appears on the group around him.

"I see… You thing you can bluff me with that magic? How pointless?" Lyon says but Gray is not bluffing.

The magic circle brightens up as a tornado of cold air blasts up around Gray. The loose clothes on Natsu, Lyon, and Sakura blowing back from the force of the wind.

"I'm serious." Gray says in a serious tone.

"Why you!" Lyon says as he attempts to attack Gray buy seems to be blasted back by the wind.

"Gray!" Natsu yells.

"Don't do it!" Sakura shouts.

"No matter how many years pass. It won't change the fact that it's my fault Ul is dead! I have to take my responsibility sometime… So now's the time. I'm prepared to die. I've been for the past ten years!" Gray yells as the intensity of the magic circle and cold air around him seems to continue to pick up.

"You're serious!" Lyon yells back.

"Answer me, Lyon! Do we die together, or live together?!" Gray questions as cracks begin to form on his body.

"Do it. You don't have the guts to die. There's no way you do!" Lyon says still not believing it.

"Too bad." Gray says as he begins to cry out and prepares to cast Iced Shell to stop Lyon even it means to lose his physical body.

"Gray!" Natsu and Sakura yell.

 _"Natsu, Erza, everyone at Fairy Tail… It's up to you now… Sorry, but I'm making my exit. This is… the end!"_ Gray thought.

 **"Iced…"**

"You idiot!" Natsu yells as he comes in and punches Gray right across his face, stopping him from casting the spell as Lyon and Sakura are taken a back from this. Natsu breathes heavily as Gray is crouching on the ground trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Natsu!" Gray yells in anger.

"You break into my fight spouting 'responsibility'? Give me a break! Don't be takin' my kill!" Natsu says.

"Your kill?" Sakura and Gray repeat.

"I'm the one that's gonna beat him!" Natsu continues in a smug tone and the look on his face while pointing at himself with his right thumb.

"Didn't I tell you that I'd take him down?" Gray questions.

"And did I ever say, 'Yes. Roger that, Sir'?"

"You two… is it time to fight each other?" Sakura asks with a sweatdrop.

"Why you little…" Gray begins but cuts off by Natsu chuckling.

"You wanna go?"

Gray grabs Natsu's scarf. "I have to be the one that finishes him off! I'm prepared to die!" Gray yells in anger into Natsu's face and Natsu grabs Gray's wrist tightly.

"Since when dying finishing a battle? Well? Ain't that just running away, huh?!" Natsu questions with a serious look on his face shocking Gray at how serious he is now and the question.

Just then, the entire building begins to shake, catching everyone in the room's attention as they look up as pieces of ice falling around them from the rumpling.

"W-what's that?" Natsu questions.

Outside of the temple

Erza slashes through several Lyon's followers, Lucy whips away a few of them.

"Take that!" Happy yells as he throws a bunch of sea stuff into one of the follower's mouth while holding a watermelon above his head.

"Do not falter! We must not allow anyone to get in the way of Reitei-sama!" A follower yells out, the rest of them yells in agreement.

All of a sudden, the ground around the Fairy Tail wizards and the followers shaking catching their attention.

"What's that sound?" Erza questions as Lucy turns her head trying to find the source of where it's coming from.

"Oh no!" Lucy yells as the other two turn to see the temple has fixed itself.

"The ruins un-tilted themselves!" Happy yells.

Inside the temple

Natsu pounds the floor with his feet and fists as Gray, Sakura, and Latias look around wondering how the temple fixed itself.

"What the heck?!" Natsu yells in anger as he jumping all over the place.

"Now the light of the moon will land on Deliora again!" Gray exclaims.

"Sorry for the interruption." A man says as he runs into the room towards Lyon.

"Zalty, is this your doing?" Lyon asks.

"Hahaha, the moon will be out soon so I returned the temple to normal." The man, Zalty says.

"Who the heck is he?" Gray questions.

"After all my hard work tilting it! How'd you fix it back up?" Natsu questions in anger.

Zalty looks towards at Natsu and says "Oh" before laughing at him which angers Natsu.

"How did you fix it back up?!" Natsu yells out as his head enlarges and his teeth sharpen and tongue turns snake-like.

"I suppose we should begin the Moon Drip Ceremony." Zalty says as he runs away.

"Ignored?!" Natsu questions in shock as his arms drops down. "Oh, it's _on_ , masked-man!" He yells out as flames explodes from the side of his head. Natsu quickly runs after the man who is still laughing. "Hold it, bub!"

"Ah! Natsu!" Sakura shouts.

"Natsu!" Gray yells as Natsu stops and turns to him.

"I'm gonna wallop that bastard a million times. You handle things here!" Natsu yells as he turns around, surprising Gray that he is allowing him to fight Lyon. "You lost last time, and it's a disgrace."

"Yeah…" Gray agrees.

"Not for you." Natsu adds.

"I know."

"For all of Fairy Tail!" Natsu and Gray say looking back at each other and smirk before Natsu runs off after Zalty.

"Wait, Natsu!" Sakura calls out and gets on Latias before she takes off after him.

"Hold it right there, you masked bastard! How did you fix the ruins?!" Natsu yells in anger as he continues chasing after Zalty.

Ahead of Natsu, Zalty stops in his tracks and raises his right hand to the ceiling. A massive white magic circle appears above him as the ceiling above is cut out in a circle and begins to fall towards Natsu who then sees it coming.

"You thing that'd work on me?" Natsu questions as he jumps up and throws a fire coat kick into the debris, destroying it.

Sakura and Latias come behind Natsu just to see Zalty grins and slowly waves his hand in front of him, the rubble around Natsu suddenly fly up into the air and form back together into the circle rock and then re-fixes itself into the ceiling like it had never broke off in the first place. This shocks Natsu, Sakura and Latias on what just happened.

"As you can see, that is how I returned the ruins back to how they were." Zalty says,

"What kind of magic was that?" Natsu questions as sweat flies from his face.

"One of the Lost Magics. Magic so powerful and with such grave side-effects that they have been erase from history itself." Zalty says.

"From history?" Sakura says.

"Your Dragon Slayer magic is also so." Zalty says referring to Natsu.

"Mine?" Natsu questions with a sweat drop and two question marks appearing on both sides of his head.

"And as for you, young lady, your magic is strange. It seems you do use elemental magic, yet you can change with those strange plates of yours. Not only that, you can use one element at a time and the power that comes from them are likes of which even I have never seen before. Whether you're use Lost Magic I have never heard before or some kind of power letting you use them." Zalty says directly at Sakura who has her hand on the glove and Zalty disappears.

"He disappeared!" Natsu yells in shock as he, Sakura, and Latias look around but don't see him anywhere. "Where'd he go? Damn it!"

Outside of the Temple

Even after fighting for a while, the group still found themselves surrounded by large number of followers.

"Lucy, have you noticed?" Erza asks.

"There may be a lot of them, but their magical power is weak." Lucy points out.

"Exactly. They only have five real wizards among them." Erza says.

"Well, just great… I can't get serious with these guys." Happy says.

"Should _you_ be saying that?" Lucy questions.

"So, can you handle it?" Erza asks.

"Leave it to me!" Lucy yells as she about to take one of her keys, they hear voices of surprise and sees the five mages floating in the air as their bodies becomes outlined in pale red.

"What's going on!" One of the followers questions.

"Lucy?" Happy asks.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything!" Lucy exclaims and shortly a pink crescent-like blade of energy shoot towards the five mages, knocking them out, subsequently, most of the followers disappear due to being clones and leaving the real ones who don't have magic.

"What just happened?" Happy questions.

"Lucy!" Erza calls.

"Okay!" Lucy replies and swings her key. **"Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"** She yells as she summons Cancer in front of her.

"Hm? Aren't you…" Erza says remembering the spirit.

Cancer then pulls out a bouquet of roses from nowhere, bend down on one knee and presents the bouquet to her as sparkles flash around him and a spotlight shines on him.

"Erza-sama, for what might I have this pleasure-snip?" Cancer asks.

"'Sama'? Say what?! And what's with the -snip?! And _I'm_ the one who summon you!" Lucy yells in shock and annoyance with her eyes bulging out.

"It's a triple-take!" Happy says.

"Anyways, finish off with these remaining guys!" Lucy says as she points towards the remaining followers.

"Okay-ebi… -snip." Cancer corrects himself as he snips his scissors and then a lough explosion and cries of pain echoes throughout the forest.

Below the temple

Zalty arrives back in the underground cavern and looks up as the Moon Drip Ceremony soon begins.

"Finally." Zalty says.

"Found you!" Zalty hears the familiar voice yelling behind him and turns around, surprise to see Natsu as he launches himself towards him with a fire coating fist. "Let's start by burning you to a crisp!" Natsu yells as he slams his fist down but Zalty dodges the attack as he jumps away and lands on a higher rock from Natsu. However, the rock begins to shake beneath him and Zalty quickly jumps away again as Sakura with a brown glove erupts through the ground to try to attack him from below as Latias follows her.

"Hoho! Those are some fighting words! But… how did you know I was here?" Zalty questions.

"I've got a good nose. And you smell like woman's perfume for some reason…" Natsu says.

"Women's perfume?" Sakura repeats.

"You see, I must ensure Deliora is resurrected no matter what." Zalty says ignoring Natsu's comment.

"Just give it up already! It's not going to happen." Natsu tells him.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Zalty wonders.

"Gray will blow that guy away, and me, Sakura and Latias will blow you away. One million times. And that'll be that." Natsu says as he points towards Zalty and glares at him.

"You're not going to bring back Deliora back." Sakura says.

Zalty then looks away towards Deliora. "We'll see…"

Natsu, Sakura, and Latias wonder what he is looking at and looks towards Deliora. Their eyes widen in shock at what they see, the purple light of the Moon Drip ceremony hitting down on the Iced Shell of Deliora.

"L-light?!" Natsu says in shock.

"Who is above doing the ceremony?" Sakura questions.

The top of the temple

Toby is the only one performing the ceremony due to the followers fighting against, Erza, Lucy and Happy as his friends are still knocked out.

Below the temple

"With just a single person, the moon drip effect is quite weak… But we've already gathered plenty of moonlight. Just a tiny bit more, and… see?" Zalty says as then a massive chunk of the ice on top turns to water. This causes Natsu to cry out in shock as the upper part of his face goes pale and his eyes go blank with sweat flying from his face.

"Oh crap! The ice is melting off Deliora!" Natsu exclaims.

"Natsu! Stay here and take care of that guy! I'll go for the person up top!" Sakura says as she jumps onto Latias and she begins to fly towards the entrance of the cave. Zalty grins as he holds up his left hand as Latias flies towards the entrance, she and Sakura hear something above them and see a large chunk of rock falling towards them. "Latias!" Sakura yells as Latias quickly flies away from where the rock would land.

"Sakura!" Natsu yells out.

"We're all right, Natsu!" Sakura yells.

"I will not let you three escape. Chasing after me was a mistake, you see. 'Salamander'-kun and the tamer." Zalty says.

Outside the temple

Lyon's followers all lie on the ground defeated, heavily bruised up and unable to stands back up.

"Excellent work. Let us hurry along." Erza says.

"Right." Lucy says.

"W-wait!" A voice from behind them says, turning around to the voice, they see one of Lyon's followers to be an old woman who is being help to stand by a younger man also Lyon's follower. "We can't let you interfere with Reitei-sama!" The woman says.

"Those hair ornaments… You are citizens of Brago, aren't you? Have a scare to settle?" Erza questions causing the old woman to grit her teeth in anger

Below the temple

Zalty laughs maniacally as Natsu launches himself towards Zalty and finally manages to hit him. Zalty recovers in the air and lands another rock higher than Natsu.

"You sure about that? If you use fire magic here it will accelerate the ice melting off Deliora!" Zalty says and Natsu throws a fire-coated kick which destroys the edge of the rock.

"If you could use fire magic to melt the ice, then you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble!" Natsu points out. "It'll be fastest to beat you here, then smash the guy up on top."

"Hoho, I'm surprised at how quickly you can thing on your feet in the midst of a battle." Zalty says.

Sakura looks towards Deliora as the ice gets smaller and smaller around it as the moon drip continues to hit it.

"I have to stop it." Sakura says and switches plates from the brown to ice-blue before pointing her gloved hand towards Deliora. "Ice Beam!" Sakura shouts as she forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hand. It then fires multiple light blue beams from the ball at the demon to add more ice onto it.

Zalty sees this and become intrigue by it. "Impressive, but you're already too late. Not even all that ice you're adding will be able to hold back Deliora, after all, it's not Iced Shell ice."

Just then, an ear-piercing roar resonates through the air through the cavern and the outside. Lucy and happy cover their ears while Erza looks around.

"My ears are ringing!" Happy yells out.

"What the heck is that sound?" Erza questions.

"It's too loud!" Natsu yells in pain as he and Latias hold their ears in pain due to how much louder it was in the cavern. Sakura stops the move as she forces to cover her ears as well.

Then Deliora's eyes turns red and the ice cracks around its upper body before it breaks off as Deliora raises its head.

"Here it comes!" Zalty yells in joy as Deliora lets out another massive, piercing roar reverberating the temple.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Deliora Resurrection and Death

Below the temple

Deliora roars out reverberating through out the island causing Natsu and Sakura to gasp in shock.

"Finally, the time has come!" Zalty yells.

In the temple

Erza, Lucy, and Happy arrive inside just as Deliora roars.

"What the heck was that voice just now? Or wait, was that even a voice?" Lucy questions.

"Maybe it was your stomach growling, Lucy." Happy humorously says while holding his stomach as he looks at her. Lucy annoys by the comment and turns her head, squinting her eyes at the cat.

"Even when I know you're joking it still ticks me off." Lucy says.

"Maybe it was this Deliora we're dealing with?" Erza says.

"Wait, you don't mean… that it's been resurrected!?" Lucy cries out in horror.

Happy turns his head and spots the purple magic circle of the moon drip passing through the floor of the temple and quickly points it out to the others. "That light! It's the Moon Drip!"

Deliora roars again, scaring Lucy even more as her eyes widen in fear.

"There it is again." Erza says in a worried tone.

"Lucy, you should really eat something." Happy says as he now stands on a large piece of rubble while pointing at Lucy who grits her teeth in anger and looks back at him with her hands to her hips.

"How about I feed you to a rat?" Lucy says.

"Deliora may be able to roar, but the Moon Drip ceremony still continues. Which means its resurrection isn't yet complete." Erza states and runs off. "Come with me!"

"But Deliora's below us." Lucy tells her.

"If we can break up the ceremony we can still halt the progress! Hurry!" Erza responds and Lucy and Happy follows her to the top of the temple.

Below the temple

Zalty stares at Natsu as he smirks at him.

"Damn it! I ain't got time to waste… I'll finish you off quickly!" Natsu says as Sakura continues using Ice Beam to keep Deliora frozen as possible. When suddenly, Natsu is hit on the side of the head by a flying orb knocking him to the ground.

"I can manipulate this as well, Salamander-kun…" Zalty says as he swings his left arm around, seemingly control the crystal orb with his movements.

"Just try me!" Natsu yells as he stands back up on their feet. Zalty sends the orb towards Natsu who jumps towards it with a flaming punch, smashing the orb into pieces. However, the orb rebuilds itself and flies into Natsu's stomach sending him up into the air. "It fixed itself again!" Natsu says in pain.

"Natsu!" Sakura calls out who happens to see it.

"I can control the time of objects. In other words, I can return the crystal to a time before it was broken." Zalty explains.

"Time? I can't believe that." Natsu says as he stands up again holding his stomach.

"Time Ark is a magic that has been erased from history. In other words, it's one of the Lost Magics. Next. Shall I progress the crystal's time into the future?" Zalty asks sarcastically as he sends they crystal ball towards Natsu again, striking him multiple times from all direction as he cries out in pain.

"Natsu!" Sakura yells out, unable to help him due to trying to keep Deliora frozen.

Natsu manages to strike the orb with another fire fist, destroying it only for it to reform together and slams into the back of his head, causing Natsu to bulge his eyes out.

"It won't work." Zalty says sending it towards Natsu again who throws another attack at it, but this time the orb stops in front of his fist.

"It stopped!" Natsu exclaims with widened eyes.

"I can also stop its time, see."

"But it looks like it won't work on humans." Natsu points out.

"Well, don't you have sharp eyes. It is accurate to say that it will not work on living creatures. That is exactly why I cannot simply reverse time on the ice that is Ul." Zalty explains.

"Honestly, I don't get you. So you're going to resurrect this thing, only to let Lyon defeat it? Lyon might be happy with that, but what's in it for his friends?" Natsu questions.

Meanwhile, Deliora attempts to break free from the remaining ice but is unable to as Sakura is still sending it with Ice Beam but it is not much effect as the unfrozen part breaks the ice away.

"Who knows? I only joined them all quite recently." Zalty replies.

"Then what about you? What are you really after?"

"Oh my… I can't slip anything by you, can I? Hahaha! Retei-sama… or rather that spoiled brat could never defeat Deliora in the first place!"

"Wait, that's really dangerous! So you'd defeat it yourself?" Natsu asks.

"Of course not. I want it to make it mine. There exist techniques to control even immortal beasts. It would be incredible for me to control such awesome power, do you think?" Zalty yells.

"How stupid. Sorry I asked." Natsu says with a disappointed look on his face for some reason, confusing Zalty.

"Huh?"

"I wanted it to be a plan that's gonna get me really fired up to stop!"

Hahahaha! You still do not understand. There will always come a time when one needs power." Zalty says.

Natsu then lights his fists on fire again. "And when that time comes, I'll believe in my own power, and the power of my friends. The wizards of Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaims as he pulls back his fist.

"That ego will lead to your destruction." Zalty says not believing in what he said as he raises his right hand to the ceiling. "Ceiling! Speed your time and crumble!" Zalty summons a white magic circle above his head as the ceiling above begins crumbling down, the debris falling right towards Natsu.

"Each and every one of you are screwing up this island for your stupid reasons! And I'm not gonna take it anymore!"

"Can those wild flames capture my Time Ark?" Zalty questions.

Natsu jumps up towards Zalty, avoiding the rocks that crashes onto where he stood. Zalty then a large amount of crystal balls towards Natsu.

"Time Ark, Time Pork, whatever! Get the hell off this island!" Natsu yells and envelops the crystal balls in flames, creating an explosion and making Zalty unable to see Natsu. "Oh yeah, I can manipulate time too." Natsu says and he appears through the smoke. "The future!" Natsu coats his fists in fire as he is drops down towards Zalty. "One second from now I'm gonna blow you away!" Natsu slams his fists into Zalty's face, sending the man flying down towards a rock as he screams in pain, impacting hard on the rock which destroys it.

On top of the temple

Erza strikes down Toby as the wizards lets out a last dog-like cry as he falls to the ground.

"All right! Now the Moon Drip will stop!" Lucy says as the purple light and the magic circle disappear.

"Wow, he was doing it by himself." Happy says.

"Too late! The ceremony's already over!" Toby yells out, causing Erza to gasp and a green light shine onto the spot where the purple magic circle once appeared. Exploding outward into a massive beam of green light as it shines down through the temple.

Below the temple

Sakura is thrown off flying as Latias protects her from getting hit as the green light impacts into Deliora, completely freeing the demon which breaks free from the rest of the ice.

"Oh no…" Lucy says at the top of the temple as she has a horror look on her face.

Gray who just arrived in the cave after fighting Lyon, looks up in shock at seeing the demon. Natsu, Sakura and Latias are a few feet away in front of him as they look up at the demon. Gray bends down and picks up some water into his hand, looking at it as it falls through his fingers back into the water.

"Ul…" Gray mutters with a sad look on his face.

"Gray! You're here?" Natsu asks as he hops over to him as Latias carries Sakura to him.

"Natsu! Sakura!" Gray calls.

"We've got no choice now. Let's destroy this thing!" Natsu says.

"We have to stop it before it could leave this island." Sakura says.

The four then hears a low chuckling coming from behind Gray and look to see an injured Lyon. His clothes are torn, slowly crawling towards them with a crazed look on his face.

"It's impossible for you! I will… defeat it!" Lyon states but at the condition he is right now, he can't do anything.

"Lyon…" Gray calls.

"In order to surpass Ul, I will be the one!" Lyon says as he begins to laugh crazily.

"You can't! Not in the condition you are right now." Sakura says.

"Sakura's right. Looks way more impossible for you. Stands back already!" Natsu tells him.

Deliora lets out another roar and Lyon looks up towards it.

"Finally we meet again… Deliora!" Lyon says as he begins to push himself slowly back up. "The one monster that Ul was not able to defeat… I will… defeat it… with my own two hands!" He then begins to walk slowly towards the demon. "I am… going to… surpass you!"

Before Lyon could do anything, Gray light chops on Lyon's neck, sending him back onto the ground.

"Enough, Lyon." Gray says as he steps into the water and walking towards Deliora. "Leave the rest to me." Gray stops and then gets into the pose for Iced Shell.

"Gray!" Sakura calls out.

"I will seal Deliora! **Iced Shell!"** Gray yells as he begins to cast the spell again.

"Don't do it, Gray! Do you know how long it took to melt that ice? You're just repeating history! One day I'll melt it and challenge it again!" Lyon yells.

"This is the only way. Right now, this is the one thing that can stop it!" Gray yells back and suddenly, Natsu step in front of him. "Natsu!" Gray calls out in shock as Lyon is also shock by Natsu's action.

"I'll fight it." Natsu says.

"Move, Natsu!"

"Us too." Sakura says as she stands next to Natsu and Latias in front of her.

"Not you too, Sakura! Both of you! Don't get in my way!" Gray yells.

"I stopped you before 'cause I didn't want you to die. Maybe I didn't get through to you? If you're going to use that magic, then do it." Natsu says.

"Natsu…" Gray calls in surprise.

"Gray, don't waste your life that Ul sacrificed herself. If she didn't, you wouldn't have met us and Fairy Tail." Sakura says as she gets ready to mega evolve Latias.

"Sakura…"

Deliora roars again.

"IT'S SO LOUD! MY EARDRUMS ARE GONNA BURST!" Toby yells in pain at the top of the temple as he covers his ears as Lucy and Happy screaming out in terror in front of him.

Deliora then throws its fist towards them.

"DODGE IT!" Gray yells at Natsu and Sakura.

Not listening to Gray, Natsu throws his flaming fist.

"We're not gonna give up 'till the end!" Natsu yells as he collides into Deliora's fist, flaming fore back into Natsu while green electricity surges backwards from Deliora's fist. Flames envelope Natsu who cries out as he attempts to overpower Deliora. Just then, cracks appear on Deliora's arm when suddenly, an explosion erupts from its wrist. Lyon gasps, confused by what just happened as then the entire body of Deliora begins cracking, Gray gasps in shock as then Deliora's cracked body begins to crumble to pieces.

"What? That wasn't me…" Natsu says also surprised as he looks at his fist.

"What's going on?" Sakura asks.

"Y-you're kidding me…" Lyon says in shock as Deliora's head breaks off from the rest of its body. "It can't be, no way!" Deliora's body continues to crumble apart as everyone looks on it shock. "Deliora was already dead…" Lyon says in anger as he clenches his fists.

Top of the temple

Happy and Lucy run to the edge of the temple.

"Look at that." Happy points out

"That's…" Lucy trails off as the water streams out through the holes in the temple.

Below the temple

For ten years, it's life force has been sapped by Ul's ice… All we saw was its last moments…" Lyon says as he slams his fist into the dirt and tears begins to appear in his eyes. "I can't compare… I can never surpass Ul!" He says as the tears begins streaming down his face.

"Your teacher is pretty amazing." Natsu says.

"You're right." Sakura agrees.

Gray is still shocked by what just happened, as tears begins streaming down his face, thinking back to what Ul said to him.

 _"I will seal your darkness."_

"Thank you very much… Teacher…" Gray says as he covers his eyes.

Natsu gives off a wide grin as Sakura smiles at gray. A few minutes later, Lucy and Happy arrives as Lucy waves her arm Happy flies into Natsu arms, hugging him while Natsu turns around while hugging him back, causing Natsu to see Erza behind him as he screams in terror and attempts to run away, but is grabbed by the scarf as tears appear in his eyes.

Lucy looks over to see Gray helping up Lyon having a sad look on his face while Gray has a smile on his knowing that Lyon will be returning to his old-self again.

* * *

On the beach of the island

Oh yeah! It's finished!" Natsu cheers as he and Happy raise their arms into the air.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agrees.

"Really, I wasn't sure what was gonna happen there for a bit. But Ul-san's really quite amazing!" Lucy says.

"Yeah, your teacher is really amazing, Gray." Sakura says and Latias cheers.

Natsu is jumping up and down as stars sparkle around Lucy's head and Gray lies back against the rock.

"Now we all manage to finish an S class quest!" Natsu yells in joy.

"Yippee!" Happy cheers.

"Do you think we can go up to the second floor now?" Lucy wonders.

However, a quick glare from Erza stops all the cheering instantly. Sweats runs down everyone's face as Natsu, Happy, and Lucy look at her with dropped jaws, Gray clenches his teach in fear, and Sakura hugs Latias.

"Oh crap! We're gonna be punished!" Lucy cries out in fear as she holds her head as her eyes are widen.

"Before that, you have something to do, remember? Wasn't the real point of this job to save the villagers who have been turned into demons?" Erza questions.

"Eh?" Lucy says as she looks at Erza.

"The S class quest is not over yet."

"But Deliora's dead, so won't this stop the curse?" Lucy asks.

"No. The source of that curse what not Deliora. The tremendous magical power of the Moon Drip has caused disaster to befall the people. The fact Deliora has now crumbled would have not improved the situation."

"Oh no…" Lucy says in horror.

"Then we'll hurry up and cure 'em!" Natsu says.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees as he and Natsu high five.

"But how do we do that?" Gray asks.

"Gray's right…" Sakura says and then Gray thinks of something and turns around to Lyon who is sitting back against the rock a few feet from them.

"Hey, Lyon!" Gray calls out.

"Let me tell you, I have no idea." Lyon says.

"Say what?" Natsu questions.

"'What'!" Happy repeats.

"Wait, if you guys don't know, how else are we going to…"

"Three years ago, when we came here there was a village on this island. But we did not interfere with the villagers. And they never came to see us even once." Lyon explains cutting Lucy off.

"Three years… Not once?" Erza questions.

"And wait, the Moon Drip would have landed on the ruins every night. So it's really strange that they'd never come to investigate." Lucy says.

"And there remain a number of questions about the effect the Moon Drip has on people's bodies." Lyon adds.

"Wait… are you trying to say that it's not your fault?" Natsu questions.

"Think about it. We've been under the same light for three years." Lyon says.

"That's true! You're right!" Lucy exclaims in shock realizing it as well.

"Be careful, they're hiding something." Lyon says.

"But why would they hide something." Sakura says.

"Either way, this is a job for you guild people." Lyon says as he looks away.

"Oh I don't _think_ so! You're the one who destroy the…" Natsu doesn't finish the sentence by Erza squishing his cheeks together.

"That's enough." Erza tell him

* * *

~Flashback~  
Top of the temple

Erza, Lucy and Happy listen to what Toby has to say about why him, Sherry and all the other people were here to help Lyon free Deliora.

"Sherry, and all the other people who had their families taken from them by Deliora. And that's why wh all cooperated with Lyon. We thought that if it's Lyon, he'd be able to defeat Deliora. He would finally be able to get revenge for us." Toby explains.

* * *

~Present~

"They have their own version of justice. There's no need to criticize what they did in the past. Let's go." Erza says as she releases Natsu's cheeks and begins walking away.

"Go? But how are we going to lift the curse?" Natsu asks.

"Who knows…" Erza replies.

As everyone leaves, Gray looks back at Lyon who gasps in shock but glares at him.

"What are you looking at?" Lyon questions.

"Go join a guild somewhere. You'll gain friends and rivals, and I know you'll find a new reason to live." Gray says.

Lyon gasps in shock again and looks away. "Pointless… just go already." Lyon says, not noticing Gray's smile.

* * *

The village storage area

"Huh? It's deserted." Happy says as they see the entire storage area is devoid is life, not a single villager is seen.

"So everyone was here?" Natsu asks.

"Because the village is gone."

"But, why did everyone vanish?" Sakura questions.

"Hey!" Happy yells out.

"Anyway, I'm going to get some medicine." Gray says as he walks into one of the tents.

"You've all returned? There's a problem." The group turn to see one of the villagers. "Please, hurry to the village!"

At the village

In front of the group they see the village is returned to normal. The crater is gone and all the buildings and walls are back up as if it never happened and the villagers are happy at the same time confused how it happened.

"What's this?" Lucy questions as she and Happy are shock and confuse as well.

"I thought the village was all messed up yesterday!" Happy says.

"It's back the way it was. How the heck? Almost as if time has been reversed…" Natsu says as he knocks one of the buildings.

Lucy sees this before looking away with embarrassed look on her face as her eyes are closed.

"It's all fixed up now, so it'd be better for you not to touch it." Lucy says.

Natsu gets angry and looks at her as two tick marks appear beside his head. "Say what?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said." Lucy says letting out a sigh.

"Time?" Sakura says, thinking about what Natsu just said. When she and Natsu look at each other and realize something. Both of them remembers Zalty, imagining as he let out his laugh.

"Was it him? Couldn't be… Maybe he had a change of heart?" Natsu says.

"Maybe…" Sakura says.

Then Natsu and Happy turn away with a sheepish grin on their faces.

"Whatever!" Natsu says.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees.

"I guess we'll never know." Sakura says as Natsu and Happy walk away.

"Huh, you okay with that?" Lucy questions and then turns remembering something. "Oh yeah, our bags!" Lucy begins running towards the building where their belongings were. Along the way, Lucy stop upon seeing the village chief back at his son's grave which also back to normal. "I see Bobo-san's grave is back to normal too. Thank goodness." She says and walks over.

The village chief hears her coming and turns his head to her. "It was all of you who returned the village to normal, yes?" Moka asks.

"Um, that's not…" Lucy tries to explain and Moka stands back as he turns towards her.

"I do appreciate it. However, Wizards! How long exactly until you destroy the moon, huh?" Moka asks in a serious face as he leans towards Lucy, forcing her to lean back as sweat runs down the back of her head.

The others walk over to her as Erza speaks. "Destroying the moon will be a simple task."

"Huh?" The others say.

"Hey, did she just say that with a straight face?" Gray asks.

"Aye… Well, that's Erza for you." Happy says.

"However, I have something I want to clarify first. Will you gather everyone?" Erza asks.

~A few minutes later~

Everyone has gathered at the front of the village, Erza stands in front of them as the Wizards, Sakura and Latias stand back behind her.

"Let us review. You all appeared in these forms after the moon turned purple. Correct?" Erza asks.

"To be precise, it's only when that moon comes out do we look like this." Moka says and Erza begins walking to her right.

"And considering what we've heard this has been happening for the past three years, yes?" Erza asks.

"Yes. It was probably been that long."

"However, the Moon Drip has occurred on this island every night for those past three years. You should have been able to see the light falling on the ruins every night." Suddenly, Erza steps on the revived pit that Lucy made falling into it. "Kya!" She screams as she hits the bottom of the pit causing Natsu and the others to shudder in shock and fear at what just happened.

"The pitfall was also resurrected!" Happy says.

"She just said, 'Kya!'" Natsu points out as his eyes are wide and a blush on his face.

"That was really cute." Gray says quietly also has a blush on his face.

"Lucy then pops up behind them with sweats flying from her face in fear. "This is not my fault! This is not my fault!"

Some of the villagers has sweat on the back of their heads as well as they look at the hole. Erza crawls out of it and stands right back up as it nothing had happened.

"Therefore, was it not the most suspicious place on this island?" Erza asks.

Two of the villagers in front of her turn pale, completely taken back how she shrugs it off.

"She acting like nothing happened."

"She's tough…"

"I don't understand why you never investigated." Erza finishes.

All the villagers begin murmur and look at one another with sweats on their faces.

"It is tradition in this village never to go near those ruins." Moka says.

"But this no time to be bound by tradition. You've had victims, and just look at the amount of the reward for the guild…" Lucy points out.

Moka is lost for words trying to think how to explain it to them, but he looks down at the ground.

"Will you please tell us the truth?" Erza asks.

"W-we don't really understand ourselves. In truth we've tried to investigate those ruins many times. We never use weapons, but we took them up. I trimmed my sideburns perfectly and we headed towards those ruins…" Moka says.

"What does your sideburns have to do with this?" Sakura quietly questions.

"But we couldn't get near. As we walked towards the ruins, before we knew it, we were back at the village gate! We cannot come close to those ruins!" Moka says.

"What does it mean? You can't get near them?" Lucy asks.

"We all went inside them, no problem." Natsu says.

"We didn't tell you because we thought you wouldn't believe us." One of the villagers say.

"But it's true. No matter how many times we tried to go there…"

"…Not a single villager has ever set foot in them."

"How is it possible?" Sakura wonders.

"I thought so." Erza says.

"Huh?" Lucy says wondering what she meant by that as a question mark flies from Natsu's head.

Erza begins walking forward as a pink smoke begins to emit from her body before it is surrounded by pink light and disappears revealing her normal clothes.

"Natsu." Erza calls catching Natsu's attention. "Come with me." She says as she finishes requipping into one of her armors, Giant Armor. "We're going to destroy the moon!"

Natsu chuckles as his eyes and grin widens in excitement.

"E—H!" Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Sakura cries out with their eyes widen as Erza has a serious look on her face. Meanwhile, pink eyes glowing through the forest, watching the wizards.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Coming Back to the Guild

Galuna Island, village

"We are going to destroy that moon right now!" Erza says with a serious face.

Natsu cheers in excitement as the others cry out in shock behind him with wide eyes.

"We'll destroy that moon and everyone will return to their original forms!" Erza announces as all the villagers look towards her in awe at what she said causing all of them to cheer for joy.

"Will we get to see the moon destroyed right before our eyes?"

"We'll finally be back to our normal selves!"

"If we're gonna destroy the moon, wouldn't being on top of the ruins help? It's higher up than here." Natsu says as he runs up to Erza.

"No, this will do." Erza states confusing Natsu. "And the villagers can't get near the ruins."

"Destroy the moon? Well this is Erza we're talking about, but still…" Gray says as Lucy has her eyes widen still in shock.

"W-what does she plan on doing?" Lucy wonders.

"Quite heart-racing, don't you think?" Happy says.

"In a lot of ways…" Lucy says as she closes her eyes.

"This is the Giant Armor. It powers up by ability to throw. And…" Erza holds out her right hand as a red magic circle appears and a massive spear appears as she grips it. "The Lance of Haja, which repels the darkness."

"Awesome! So you'll chunk that at the moon and blow it up?" Natsu yells in excitement again as his eyes widens. Behind him, Happy has his eyes closed as Lucy's, Gray's, and Sakura's eyes are darken.

 _"Seriously, that's not gonna work."_ The four thought.

"However, I do not think it will reach the moon with only this. That's why I want you to give me a boost with your flame's power." Erza says confusing Natsu. "When I thought the spear, hit the back-end of the lance as hard as you can. By combining the throwing power of the Giant Armor and your flames, we will destroy that moon!"

"All right! Got ya!" Natsu agrees.

"Let's go!" Erza says as she and Natsu head off to the village tower.

"Why are the two of them so into this?" Gray questions as his and Lucy's eyes are shock and confused looks on their faces while Happy seems to be marvel at them.

"They're not _actually_ going to destroy the moon, right?" Lucy asks with a worried tone.

"Nope, not a chance." Sakura says waving her hand in front of her face.

Erza and Natsu made their way to the watch tower in the village, climbing to the top, Natsu stands behind Erza as she looks up towards the purple moon. She lifts her spear, making sure it is pointing right towards at the moon as then the gem on her right gauntlet begins to light up, a red magic circle appears below it. She pulls back on her spear.

"Natsu!" Erza yells signaling Natsu who slams his fire fist into the rear-end of the spear. Two poles on the side of the spear at the top erupts as flames shoot out from them, destroying the top of the watch tower except for the platform.

"Whoa!" Happy yells as Gray looks at this annoyed while Lucy's eyes are blank and her mouth hangs open in shock.

"Holy…" Gray says.

"They're destroying stuff again!" Lucy exclaims.

From the tower the spear flies forward into the air at high speed, the fire continues to erupt from the poles leaving smoke behind as a trail for the others to see where it is as everyone gasps in shock and awe.

"Reach it!" Erza shouts.

The spear continues flying upwards, soon only appearing as a twinkle in the sky with the smoke trail being the only thing to identify it as everyone continues to look up. It then hits something as everyone sees the spear disappears in a flash of light as then a crack appears on the moon. The villagers all gasp in joy at what they see, as Gray's and Lucy's heads enlarge, eyes widen in shock and their mouths drop open.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Lucy and Gray yell in shock.

The crack on the moon begins to expand until it's beyond the moon and breaks apart revealing a white moon as purple glass shards fall from the sky as there to be more purple glass around the moon. Seeing this confuses the villagers as well as everyone.

"The moon?" Natsu says.

"That's…" Moka says.

"Glass? I see! Latias!" Sakura calls and Latias goes in front of her. "Dragon Pulse!"

Latias fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at the sky and an orb of pink energy from the forest shoots also at the sky, destroying more of the purple glass and revealing the dark blue sky behind it.

"That move just now…" Sakura says and looks at the forest as a shadow comes out.

"It wasn't the moon that she broke and Latias shot… it was the sky?" Lucy questions as the purple glass disintegrates into purple dust and begins falling all around the wizards and the villagers.

"It wasn't just Latias that shoot it." Sakura says making Lucy to look at her.

"What do you mean by that, Sakura?" Lucy asks and at the corner of her eye, she sees a creature with a blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside. It has pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. It also has glowing, pink, ring-like wings on its sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on its chest.

"Cresselia." Sakura calls.

"Cresselia?" Lucy repeats as Sakura gets her Zukan out and points at it.

"Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and it is said to represent the crescent moon." It says.

"What's going on?!" Natsu questions.

"This island was covered by an evil lens." Erza explains.

"A lens?" Natsu repeats.

"A gas was release during the creation of the moon drip. That gas crystallized and became a lens covering the sky. It's thanks to the lens that the moon looked purple."

The villagers are surrounded by glowing yellow light around themselves, all of them look down with confusion on their faces.

"With the evil lens broken, this island's true nature should return." Erza says.

However, as the light dies down, the villagers remain in their demonic forms for some reason, confusing them and the others, except Erza.

"They're not… going back to normal?" Gray questions.

"Oh no…" Happy says sadden by this.

"No. Everything is the way it should be." Erza says as she gets off the tower, switching back into her normal armor as everyone looks at her. "The evil lens didn't affect their bodies. It affected their memories." Erza says.

"Their memories?" Lucy asks.

"The false memory that they become demons during the night." Erza says.

"What is the meaning of this? You don't mean…" Lucy says.

"That's how it is." Erza states scaring Lucy, Happy, and Gray as sweat flies from them. "They were demons from the start."

"E—H!" Lucy and Happy scream as Happy flies off while Lucy topples to the ground on her feet while holding the side of her head and her eyes are widened in complete shock.

"S-seriously?" Gray asks as he and one of the demon villagers stare at each other face to face.

"Y-yeah… Now that you mention it. I'm still a bit confused…"

"They all have the power to change into humans. They ended up thinking that their human forms were who they really were. That was the false memory that the moon drip caused in them." Erza explains.

"But why were Lyon and the other okay?" Lucy asks.

"Because they are human. It seems like it only affects the memories of demons. It's also because they are demon that they can't get near those ruins. Being of darkness could never get near ruins that have absorbed so much holy light."

"Impressive!" A voice from behind the group says. "I'm glad I trusted this to you." The group turns around and are completely shocked by who they see before them. "Wizards… Thank you!" It was the man who had brought them to the island in the first place, the chief's son, Bobo, now as a purple demon.

"It's the ghost!" Lucy and Happy cries out in horror as they hug each other with their eyes go blank and widening in fear as their jaws drop open.

"The dude from the boat?!" Gray shouts.

"But how?!" Sakura questions.

As Moka looks at the demon before them, he begins to shake. "Bobo…"

"But, you're…"

"Eh?"

"We don't die from being stabbed in the chest." Bobo says as he places his right hand over his chest and begins laughing.

"You disappeared from the boat…" Gray says and Bobo disappears before their eyes causing Gray, Lucy and Happy to freak out, but Sakura notices what he really did as she looks up. Gray and the other notice this and look up as well and drop their jaws at what they see. Bobo is in the air above them with massive long demonic wings.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth back then. I was the only one who gained back my memories, so I left this island. Since all the people of the village thought they were human they were all scared of me!" Bobo says as he begins laughing again.

"Bobo…" Moka calls again as tears begin to appear in his eyes. Suddenly, the chief sprouts his own wings and flies towards his son. "Bobo!" Moka cries out in joy as tears stream down his face, flying and grabbing his son around his neck. Hugging him tightly that Bobo's eyes pops out before Moka stops and backs away to look at his son.

"Finally back to normal, huh pops?" Bobo asks.

All the villagers look up and then look at each other, smiling once more as they all sprout wings and fly up into the air.

"He's alive!"

"Bobo's still alive!"

"All right!"

The Fairy Tail wizards look up and smiles at the sight.

"A Demon Island indeed…" Erza says.

"But you know… just looking at all their faces… They look less like devils… and more like angels." Natsu says as the moon shines down on the flying demons.

The group continues to smile at the sight, glad to see of the villagers happy.

"Tonight we're having a feast! A demon feast!"

"I bet a demon's feast is gonna get kind of rowdy…" Lucy says.

"Aye…" Happy agrees and Sakura giggles.

* * *

~An hour later~

The village is now full of talking and laughter. Everyone sits down to enjoy the massive amount of food. Natsu though is eating fire off the sticks, sucking them right off instantly into his mouth. Gray sits a bit away from the others with a coconut bowl in his hand as he drinks from it.

"Are your injuries feeling better" A familiar female voice asks as Gray looks towards the person.

"Aren't you…" Gray says as before him was a demon girl.

"Have you forgotten?" The female demon asks as she reverts into her human form, revealing herself to be the girl Gray met during the day.

"Oh, you're the one…" Gray says as behind the demon are three other female demons of different looks.

"Do you recognize me now?" The girl asks as she changes back into her demon form.

"Yeah."

Then one of the demon girls kneels behind him with her hands over her chest. "Ever since you came to this village, we think you're just the greatest, Gray-san!" The demon girl says in excitement as she swings her body.

"Yeah! You're super cool!" Another demon says as she kneels to his left.

The other demon girl bends down in front of him. "But you like us better in our human forms, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly… I think this look kind of works for you." Gray says causing the three to cry out in happiness as flowers appear around them and flying off.

"Gray-san's so kind, I knew it!"

"We're full of confidence!"

"Let's dance together! We'll the groovy demon's dance!"

The three along with the other demon girl grab Gray and begins to walk away with him. Gray unsure what to do and finds this a bit embarrassing as some of the villagers notice this and can't help but grin in joy.

"So Gray's popular with _those_ kind of girls, huh?" Lucy humorously says.

"He looks like he's having a lot of fun." Happy says.

"It is as he says…" The village chief says and Lucy, Erza, and Happy look towards at him. "We all feel that our appearance is a weakness, so we never interacted with any other islands."

"That's why we started the rumor that Galuna Island was cursed." Bobo says.

"So that's why the people at the port were scared of the island." Lucy says.

Moka chuckles. "But from now on, I think we'll be able to get along better with the people from the continent. We should cooperate and help each other."

Erza nods her head in agreement. "If you speak to them in this way, it won't matter how you look, you'll understood."

"By the way, where's Sakura?" Lucy asks noticing Sakura isn't around.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Happy says.

"Everyone!" Sakura shouts and everyone looks at where she is and sees that she is wearing a pink and white marching outfit with Aiko and Latias beside her. "Please watch out Performance!"

"I wonder what she's going to do?" Lucy asks.

"Aiko, Swift! Latias, Psychic!"

Aiko jumps into the air and swishes its tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them and Latias' eyes glows in light blue as the stars becomes outlined in light blue, controlling them to fly above the villagers.

"Wow!" Lucy says.

"Pretty!" Happy says.

The stars then gather above Sakura and points her hand at it.

"Aiko use Shadow Ball! Latias use Dragon Breath!" Sakura orders and Aiko forms a black and purple ball of energy with black static around it above her mouth as light blue waves of energy start swirling around Latias. Aiko then fires the ball and Latias fires a light blue beam of energy from its mouth simultaneously at the stars, colliding them into dusts of yellow, blue, and purple. Everyone is in awe from the dusts as they look up.

"We're going to finish this!" Sakura exclaims and Aiko and Latias go on opposite direction, facing each other. "Aiko use Moonblast! Latias use Dragon Pulse!"

Aiko spreads her feelers wide open and forms an orb of pink energy in front of her mouth and fires it as Latias fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth. The two attacks make a beautiful collision as Sakura, Aiko and Latias makes a pose.

"Finish!" Sakura shouts, causing everyone to clap at the performance.

"That was amazing, Sakura!" Lucy cheers as Happy jumps up and down.

"Fantastic." Erza says as she claps her hands.

Unknown to everyone, two people walk through the entrance to the village and towards the village center where everyone gathered before stopping just a few feet away from them. Some of the villagers notice this and one by one, people look over and spot the two intruders.

"Hey!"

"What?"

Soon everyone's attention was drawn towards where the two figures stand. It was two of Lyon's friends, Sherry and Yuka. Sherry has a serious expression as Yuka stands with his hands behind his back and grins.

"Those are… Reitei's pals?"

Gray, who is surrounded by the demon girls turn away from them and look towards the two.

"Gray-san…"

"Leave them to us. Don't worry." Gray assures them.

Lucy and Happy still sit down looking at them as Erza stands up. Natsu is oblivious to the situation as he takes another bite of fire on a stick before looking over.

"What do you want?" Erza asks.

"You guys did Reitei Lyon pretty good… He can't even move." Yuka says.

"We have come to pay you back." Sherry says.

"Wait a second!" Lucy says as she stands up. "Didn't you hear? We and Lyon have already…"

"That's a separate issue." Yuka interrupts.

"We will end this once and for all." Sherry says.

"Cool! Show me what you got!' Natsu says as he gets up and rushes forward, lighting up his hand to fight them.

"Wait!" Bobo yells as the others look at him. "We can't keep relying on you for everything!" Bobo says.

"Yeah, that's right!"

"We have to protect our own village!"

I can appreciate the sentiment." Erza says as she steps forward. "However, leave this matter to me." Erza then walks towards the two and stops a few meters away from them.

"Fairy Tail's Titania? You did me quite a service on that beach." Sherry says.

"This will be a worthy opponent." Yuka says.

"Watch out, Erza! That woman can manipulate rocks and trees!" Lucy yells out warning her.

"And weird eyebrows dude can neutralize magic!" Natsu yells out as well.

"I see. Then I better finish this up before they can pull any tricks!" Erza states as she charges forward and quickly delivers a roundhouse kick to Sherry, sending he flying. Quickly turning her attention towards Yuka who is frightened by what just happened, she twists around and punches him right across the face, sending him flying as well. Both of them hit the ground hard as the villagers and others all stare in shock and awe at how fast she took them down.

"Awesome!" Natsu says.

"She's strong barehanded!" Lucy says.

"Such is Erza-sama." Happy states.

"'Sama'?" Lucy says confused by Happy's title as she closes her eyes.

Sherry sits up instead of trying to continue the fight.

"Impressive." She says.

She and Yuka both get back on their feet, Yuka having his right hand to his chin from the punch Erza gave him as he then looks at Erza with a sincere look on his face.

"It's true… We're no match." Yuka says.

"Huh?" Lucy says.

"Could it be that you two…" Sakura trails off.

Sadden looks appear on the two's face as they look at the ground.

"I know this doesn't atone for our actions, but we wanted to finish things off." Yuka says.

"So that's what they mean by 'pay back'." Happy says.

"We heard from Reitei-sama. Thanks to you, we're free of out hatred for Deliora." Sherry says.

"Oh, so you guys also…" Gray says realizing who they were as well.

"Our towns were destroyed when we were kids. Our friends and family burned to ashes." Yuka says.

"Reitei-sama was finally going to defeat Deliora. That's why we follow him." Sherry says.

"But that's still no reason to hurt innocent people in the process." Yuka adds.

"We hated Deliora so much, we ended up becoming no better than it was. We forgot… love." Sherry finishes as another heard appears next to her head.

"Alrighty!" Natsu suddenly yells out, surprising everyone as he appears behind Sherry and Yuka, putting his hands on their shoulders with a massive grin on his face. "Come here and eat with us!"

"But, we were your enemies!" Yuka states.

"If I eat with a lot of calories, my weight will…" Sherry didn't finish her sentence as Natsu squeezes them tightly against him.

"No complaining! Have fun!" Natsu yells as he drags them along. The two find themselves at a table surround by the villagers who are all wide-eyed and sweat with confusion on why they are there now. "Now, let's live it up!" He yells in excitement as his head enlarges.

Eventually, everyone accepts the two and the party goes back into full swings.

* * *

~The next morning~

After a long night of celebrating, everyone had a good night sleep and are now beginning to wake up. Natsu is awake and eating more fire from some sticks.

"Where'd 'brows and the chick go?" Natsu wonders as he looks around.

"After they couldn't eat any more, they left." Happy tells him.

Lucy blinks her eyes a few times and tilts her head a little as she looks at the scar that is on Gray's forehead above his left eyes. Gray on the other hand, looks annoyed as he looks away from her and Sakura stands on the other side of him.

"It looks like you'll be left with a scar." Lucy says.

"I'm sorry. If I did a little better at healing…" Sakura says.

"Huh? It doesn't bother me." Gray says.

"It's on your face!" Lucy points out.

"I don't care where I get scarred. As long as they can be seen." Gray says.

"Oh, that's deep!" Lucy says as she turns her head away and winks at him.

"Huh? What's a wound you can't see?" Natsu questions still holding the sticks with fire on them as he looks down at Gray with an annoyed look on his face.

"Quiet, you! When I say something cool, don't step all over it!" Gray states.

"That was cool?"

~A few minutes later~

"W-what? You won't take the reward?" Moka questions in shock as the rest of the villagers gather as the Fairy Tail wizards are about to head out.

"That's right. Your gratitude is all we need." Erza replies.

"Oh no, no, no…"

"This was not a job our guild officially accepted. Just a few idiots running off to do a job on their own." Erza says as behind her, Natsu and Gray are at each other throats as they both push against each other's face with anger looks on them.

Moka chuckles lightly. "Even so, that doesn't change the fact that you saved us. If I say this is not a reward for the guild, but it's a 'thanks' to our friends for saving us, would you accept it?"

Hearing this made Natsu and Gray stop fighting as they and Lucy look towards Erza.

"It's hard to say no when you put it that way." Erza says.

The villagers gasp in joy, Lucy, Natsu and Gray also gasps.

"70 million jewel!" Gray says.

"All right!" Lucy yells.

"However taking it would be against the guild's principles. We'll be happy to take only the key you offered as the reward." Erza says to the stunned villagers.

"We don't want that!' Natsu and Gray cries out as their eyes and pupils widen.

"Hell yeah we do!" Lucy screams with wide-opened and blank eyes.

"I'll be happy to take you back to Hargeon." Bobo offers.

"No, I have a ship ready." Erza says, confusing the others.

At the beach

A massive pirate ship was anchored at the beach as the villagers, Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Sakura are dumbfounded from the sight of a pirate ship that Erza used to get to the island.

"A pirate ship!" Gray exclaims.

"You hijacked it?" Lucy questions while covering her chest.

"Such is…" Happy says.

"Ane-san!" A short stubby old man cheers out as behind him are the rest of the crew, also seeming excited at seeing Erza.

"'Ane-san'?" Lucy questions.

"They seem to have taken a liking to me." Erza says.

"Such is Erza-sama." Happy says.

"Enough with 'sama' already!" Lucy tells him.

"All you mates come on board as well!" The pirate captain calls out.

"Mates?" Gray questions.

"Eww! I don't want to board that!" Lucy complains again covering her chest as sweat flies off from her face.

"I'll be happy to swim instead!" Natsu says with a grin as he looks at Lucy.

"Not happening!" Lucy yells at him.

Lucy along with the others board the pirate ship and soon set off back to Hargeon. The villagers all waving and cheering goodbye to the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Thank you very much, everyone!" Bobo yells.

The group looks back with smiles on their faces except for Natsu who is leaning over the side of the ship due to his motion sickness.

"Stay well!" Lucy yells back.

"Come back and dance with us again!"

"Good luck with your work!"

"Fairy Tail's the best!"

"Come see us anytime!"

Sakura then spots Cresselia floating above the forest before it flies into it.

"See you later, Cresselia." Sakura mutters.

* * *

~Later~  
Magnolia

The bells of the church rings, echoing throughout the city as the group finally arrives back to the city and are on their way back to the guild.

"We're back!" Natsu cheers out as everyone in the group was in a happy mood.

"Back!" Happy cheers out as well as he flies beside Natsu.

"But man… all that work and one key is all we get?" Gray says.

"And it was a full-blown S Class Quest too." Happy say.

"But, Lucy should be glad since she got a new key." Sakura says.

"Also, it wasn't a proper job. This much is just about right." Erza says as she pulls her cart.

"Yup, yup! No complaints!" Lucy says.

Yeah, because like Sakura said, you got your key, Lucy!" Happy says and flies up to her. "Let's sell it!"

"You thieving cat!" Lucy says in shock. "Besides, there are only 12 of the Gold 'Zodiac' keys in the whole world! They're super-duper rare, see."

Natsu chuckles as he looks back at her. "That cow and maid?"

"As I progress, my Spirits will get way stronger!" Lucy complains.

"So, what's the key we got this time?" Gray asks.

"The Archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy says giving a thumb up.

"Isn't that half man, half horse?!" Gray asks as he turns to her as a thought bubble appearing above his head imagining of a blue horse in t-shirt and jeans. Lucy somehow sees this.

"No, I think it's the other way around." Lucy says as another thought bubble appears below her of a centaur which shoots away the image that Gray imagined with its bow and arrow.

Natsu thinks something else entirely different as he imagines a sunflower with a face and tentacles for feet.

"That's not a man or a horse." Lucy says with her eyes closed.

"Easygoing, aren't we? You haven't forgotten that you'll be punished when we get back have you?" Erza reminds them. Everyone immediately looks back at her with uneasy looks on their faces as Natsu's eyes widen, Gray squints and grits his teeth.

"Punishment?" Natsu says and they jump in front of her.

"I thought we'd dropped that already!" Lucy says with sweat flying from her.

"Don't be silly. Accepting your action was a field decision on my part. You still must receive your punishment." Erza says.

"Oh, no!" Lucy says as this shocks the others.

"I think you should be mostly forgiven for what happened this time. However, your judge will me the master. And I have no intention of defending you. So be prepared to take your punishment."

"He's not going to make us do _that_ , is he?" Happy questions with a really worried look on his face as then Gray's eyes go blank and a terrified look appears on his face with Natsu also gaining a worried look.

Suddenly, Gray turns around and bends down on the ground holding his hair with an extreme horrified look as sweat flies from his face and grits his teeth in horror.

"WAIT A SEC! I NEVER WANT TO DO _THAT_ AGAIN!" Gray screams out terrifying Lucy and Sakura.

"What is _that_?!" Lucy questions as she begins shaking at what he's talking about. As Lucy is shaking in hear with her eyes blank and sweat flying from her face with Sakura giving of a terrified look at what he's talking about. Natsu then appears next to Lucy.

"Don't sweat it. We did a good job, so gramps'll be impressed!" Natsu says stopping from her panicking as she looks at him as Natsu gives her a grin and a pat on her shoulder.

Lucy squints her eyes at him. "How frightfully positive of you…" Lucy says in a deadpanned tone.

"No, I think it's pretty much decided already. I look forward to it." Erza says as she looks at Natsu.

Natsu is still smiling as Lucy and Sakura look at Erza. Then both of them notices Natsu begins sweating like crazy, causing Lucy and Sakura to be terrified again. Before he knew it, Natsu found himself being drag away back to the guild by Erza.

"NO—!" Natsu screams as Lucy and Sakura look on as they are shaking in fear, hearing Natsu cry out. "Not that! Anything but that! No–!"

Lucy looks back at Gray and sees him still on the ground as she couldn't take it anymore. "Like I said! What the heck is _that_?! Tell me!" Lucy cries out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Phantom Lord

Magnolia

As they walk back to the guild with Erza dragging Natsu, they notice that the people are whispering themselves with worried looks.

"It's Fairy Tail wizards…"

"I guess they don't know yet."

"The poor things…"

"What's going on?" Sakura questions.

"We're drawing an unusual amount of attention." Gray says.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Happy says.

"Frightened?" Erza says as she looks forward before stopping in her tracks and gasps in shock as the others notice this and look forwards as well. The six of them stop in their tracks and are horrified at the sight they see off in the distance. It was their guild but with an odd shape.

"What's this? The guild shouldn't look like that." Erza says.

"What in the world happened?" Lucy questions.

"We have to take a better look!" Sakura says as the group rushes and soon arrive at the front of the guild, seeing the full extent of the damage done to it.

"That's…" Gray says as everyone is staring up at the damage of their guild, gasping in completely shock at that they are seeing.

"What happened?" Erza questions.

"W-what?" Lucy says.

The iron pillars are coming out from the inside of the guild, causing the outside to be torn to pieces are both iron and wood protrude out from the building. At the top of Fairy Tail flag is barely hanging on.

Natsu takes a few steps forward, anger coursing through his veins as it could be seen on his face with his pupils become small and his eyebrows narrow down as his arms begins to shake. "Our… Our guild has been…"

"Is everyone okay?" Sakura hopes.

"What in the world happened?" Erza questions.

"Phantom…"

Sakura, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Gray hear Mirajane's voice behind them and turn to see her with a saddened look on her face as she clenches her hand on her chest.

"What did you say?" Gray asks.

"Did you say Phantom?" Natsu asks turning his head to look at her with a dark shadow in his forehead as his angered look remain.

"I hate to say it, but they got us." Mirajane says.

* * *

Mirajane leads the group down the stairs to the guild's first level basement, arriving to see the rest of their friends already there as it appears now the storage room has been made into the temporarily beer hall. The rest of the guild are sitting down at the few makeshift tables were around.

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom. Jet says as he and the rest of Team Shadow Gear sit at a table together.

"Maybe we should go and crush them." Dray says as he lies back against his chair with his eyes closed.

"I said stop that. We're up against Phantom… _That_ Phantom…" Levy says to her teammates.

"Yo! Welcome back!" Makarov cheerfully greets to the returned group. His cheeks are completely pink as everyone could tell that he is completely drunk due to the beer mug in his hand.

"Huh?" Lucy says with a hand to her mouth, confusing by the Master's state.

Sakura has a worried look on her face, Gray with serious look on their face while Erza has her eyes closed and a hand on her hip, Natsu is still angry as he looks at Makarov.

"We have returned." Erza says.

"Gramps! What're you sittin' around here for?" Natsu questions.

"O-h right you are. Guys! How dare you go on an S-Class quest without permission!?" Makarov scolds them.

"Eh!?" Lucy says.

"Huh?!" Gray says.

"Punishment! I'll give you your punishment now! Prepare yourself!" Makarov continues.

"It's not the time for that now!" Natsu yells but shortly Makarov chops Natsu's head.

"Bad!" Makarov then chops on Gray's and Happy's head. "Bad! Bad!"

"Ow." Gray says.

"Aw…" Happy says.

"Bad! Bad!" Makarov says as he spanks Lucy's and Sakura's butt with a perverted face.

"Kya!" Lucy and Sakura scream.

"Master! Behave yourself." Mirajane tells the master as she puffs her cheeks and hands on her hips.

"Master! Do you understand our current situation!?" Erza says with a serious look on her face.

"The guild's been busted up!" Natsu says clenching his right fist up.

"Now, now… Calm down. It's not something to get so riled up about." Makarov says taking another drink from his mug as Natsu gasps in shock at his attitude.

"What?" Gray says in shock.

Makarov stops drinking but keeps the mug on his lips. "Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in 'em?" He says nonchalantly as he finally puts the mug down. "Attacking the guild when nobody was here? Who'd take pleasure in that?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza asks.

"It seems the attack happened in the middle of the night." Mirajane says.

"So that's why no one is injured. I suppose it's one small thing to be thankful for." Erza says.

"Yeah." Sakura agrees.

"If they can manage a sneak-attack, we shouldn't even give those bastards the time of day. They aren't worthy of our time!" Makarov says.

Natsu however, wouldn't let go as he slams his fist into a nearby wooden crate, denting it and sending wood chips flying.  
"This ain't _right_ , man! I won't be satisfied until we go and crush these guys!" Natsu yells.

"This discussion is over. Until upstairs is repaired, we'll take work requests from here." Makarov says.

The scene draws attention as a few others are staring at them.

"This isn't time for doing jobs!" Natsu yells again.

"Natsu! I've had about enough out of you!" Makarov yells as he extends his right hand out and slaps Lucy's butt again as she looks away.

"Why is he hitting my butt?" She questions silently.

"Master, I'll get angry!" Mirajane points.

Makarov brings his hand back, stands up, and chuckles to himself before jumping off the table he was sitting on and running away with his arms out pretended to fly over the angered Natsu who looks at him with wide, blank eyes.

"Gramps!" Natsu calls out.

"Just a second… Gotta pee." Makarov says as Natsu straightens himself and follows the man with angered look again before looking to the ground.

"Why're you okay with this, Gramps?" Natsu questions.

"Natsu. This is just hard for the master you know. Be outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the council." Mirajane says.

"Well they're the ones that attacked first!" Natsu shouts, complaining about the fact as he stomps up and down with his arms up.

"That's not the problem." Mirajane tells him.

"If that's how the master feels… there is nothing we can do." Erza says as she along with the others are looking down at the ground.

* * *

~Night~

Lucy pulls her suitcase along the canal towards her apartment with her spirit Plue in front of her.

"Things have really gotten complicated, haven't they?" Lucy questions with Plue replying with his usual sound.

"Hey Missy! Don't blame me if you fall in!" A man on a passing by boat call out to her.

"Phantom is famous for not getting with Fairy Tail. I actually fretted trying to decide which one I wanted to join. After all, their reputation is nearly as nuts as Fairy Tail's!" Lucy continues with her spirit from time to time agreeing as he wobbles forward down the street and the two eventually reach her apartment. "But I think I made the right decision joining here. Because, Fairy Tail is…" Lucy trails off as she opens the door to her apartment.

"Nice room you have here."

"Whassup?"

"Yo!"

"Welcome home!"

"Sorry, Lucy."

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Sakura greet at the same time as they sit around her table with dishes of seafood on it with Happy already has a fish in his mouth.

"…the best?!" Lucy cries out in shock as her eyes bulge out and sweat down her head at seeing everyone in her apartment. "There's a lot of y'all!" She then throws her suitcase specifically at Natsu's face.

Erza and Gray stares at her like it was nothing.

"The incident with Phantom means that they've come to this town." Erza says lifting a cup of tea to her face.

"It's possible they've looked up where everyone lives." Gray says causing Lucy to cry out in fear as her eyes and pupils widen. "So it'll be safer if we stay in groups. That's what Mira-chan said."

"I see." Lucy says understanding the situation.

"Everyone is having sleepovers here and there today!" Happy says.

"You are a girl of a certain age, and even I would be a bit uncomfortable staying with just Natsu and Gray. That's why I have decided to keep you all company." Erza says.

"We're not here to relax!" Natsu yells out who is sitting on the ground the entire time with an annoyed look on his face.

"So Natsu and Gray staying with me already decided? And why my house? And why is Sakura here?" Lucy questions as Plue and Happy walk away to do something.

"Well, I was about to go the place where Mira-san told me, but Erza asked me to come with her to your house." Sakura replies.

Lucy then notices Plue about sticking a lollipop in his mouth while Happy is going through her laundry causing her to cry out in shock.

"Her laundry!" Happy says as Plue bites down on the lollipop.

"Hey cat over there! What are you… And Plue what are you doing?!" Lucy angrily questions.

"Ooh Plue! What's that you're eating?! Let me have some!" Natsu yells.

"Erza look! I found some sexy underwear!" Happy yells out. All of the sudden, Gray is half-naked on Lucy's bed, Natsu is into a box fill of candy along with Happy and Plue and Erza is blushing heavily with wide eyes looking at Lucy's underwear that Happy pointed out.

"Wow! You actually wear this?" Erza questions.

"I'm hittin' the hay so pipe down okay?" Gray says.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the change of pace in someone's home…" Lucy sarcastically says with her eyes closed. "I'm just glad Sakura is nice enough to respect my privacy." Lucy says looking at her who is setting up her sleeping back on the floor.

"You're welcome, Lucy." Sakura says.

"Anyway… you all smell like sweat. We're sleeping in the same room so at least take a bath." Erza says looking at the boys in the room.

"Don't wanna! Wait a pain…" Natsu says.

"But I'm sleepy…" Gray whines.

Erza then grabs Natsu and Gray with closed eyes and stars sparkling beside her head.

"I suppose I must. Shall we take a bath together like we used to long ago?" Erza asks causing Natsu and Gray to sweat a lot with embarrassment.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" Lucy cries out.

"We're the strongest team!" Happy yells.

"That's not the kind of strength it means!"

Eventually Erza took her bath and now covered in a pink towel with one wrapped around her head. It's Lucy's turn who just finished as she exits the bathroom fully dressed in her pajamas.

"Okay Sakura, you can use it next." Lucy says.

"Okay." Sakura says and walks towards the bathroom.

"What about you, Natsu?" Lucy asks him who seems to be passed out on her table with Happy eating another fish. "Gray?" Lucy calls after not getting a response from Natsu, but unknown to Lucy, Gray is reading her story.

"That was a nice bath." Erza says with a relaxing sigh.

"Erza even… They've all made themselves way too much at hole." Lucy says.

"Oh, pardon me." Erza apologizes and stands up as she then requips out of the towel and into her purple with purple crosses pajamas. "Nothing wrong with this, yes?"

"You even requip to change clothes?" Lucy asks and takes a seat next to Natsu at the table as Erza also sits back down on the bed. "I wonder why Phantom suddenly attacked?"

"Who knows. We've had a lot of smaller skirmishes before this, but never such a direct attack." Erza says.

"If Gramps weren't such a scardy-cat we could just destroy the punks!" Natsu annoyingly says as he looks at Lucy who sweatdrops.

"You're awake?" Lucy asks.

"Gramps isn't scared. He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, you know." Gray says.

"What do you think you're reading so nonchalantly?!" Lucy questions finally realizing what was in his hand and grabs it away from him.

"Hey! I wanna know what happens next!" Gray complains and reaches out for it, but Lucy hugs it protectively.

"No! Levy-chan is going to be my first reader. It's already been decided." Lucy says. Just then, Erza holds out her hand wanting to read it completely ignoring what Lucy just said. "And what's with that hand for, huh?!" She cries out in shock. "Anyway, you mentioned Ten Wizard Saints?"

"It's a title bestowed upon by the Chairman of Magic Council to the greatest ten wizards on the continent." Erza explains.

"Oh, wow!" Lucy says.

"The master of Phantom, Jose, is also one of them." Happy says.

Out of nowhere Natsu slams his hand down on the table, now standing up with an angry look on his face.

"He _is_ scared! The only thing Phantom got are numbers!" Natsu says.

"Please calm down…" Lucy worriedly says with sweat flying from her head.

"That's not true, you know. Master and Mira-chan want to avoid a fight because they know the consequences of two guilds battling each other. It's to help preserve the peace of the entire world of magic!" Gray says.

"Is Phantom really that amazing?" Lucy asks.

"Those guys ain't nothing!" Natsu says grinning confidently.

"No… If it comes to blows, mutual destruction is ensured. Our offense powers are about equal. Master Makarov is said to be on par with Master Jose, also one of the ten wizard saints. Then, there are the Element 4, their S-Class level wizards. Our biggest worry is 'Black Steel' Gajeel. He's the one I believe is responsible for the attack on the guild. The Iron Dragon Slayer." Erza says.

"Dragon Slayer?! There are more besides Natsu? So does that mean he like… eats iron and stuff?" Lucy asks.

Suddenly, they hear Sakura groaning in pain and looks at her seeing Sakura holding her head as she crouches down.

"Again…" Sakura manage to say.

"Sakura!" Lucy calls out and walks towards her. "What's wrong?"

"It's the same thing with Galuna Island…"

"Eh?" Lucy says and sees Sakura's eyes are glowing blue.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asks and one of her poke balls snaps open by itself as Latias appears next to her with a worried expression.

Sakura then sees a blurry vision of Natsu fighting a man, a really pale Master Makarov, and a white dragon with dark-blue plate-like protrusions runs down on its back and large wings that resembles hands.

"Sakura!" Natsu calls.

"Oi, Sakura!" Gray calls.

"Lucy, have you seen this happened?" Erza asks.

"No. This is the first time she acts like this." Lucy tells her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sakura says as she lifts her head without her eyes glowing. "I'm sorry I made you worried like that."

"Are you really okay, Sakura?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah." Sakura replies and hears Latias voice calling for her with a worried tone. "I'm fine, Latias." Even though Sakura said that, Latias is still worried. "You worried too much. I'm a lot stronger than that and besides, I still have you guys."

Latias looks up at her and smiles before nuzzles against Sakura's face.

"Hey, Latias! Stop that! It tickles!" Sakura tries to tell her but Latias continues to nuzzle her as Sakura laughs.

* * *

~The next day~  
Magnolia Southgate Park

A large crowd has gathered in the center on the park around a giant tree. All of them are looking up at the tree with terrified looks etched on their faces mumbling in fear at what it was they are seeing.

"Please, let us through. We're from the guild." Erza says as her along with the rest of Team Natsu made their way through the crowd wondering what all the commotion is about when they see it.

The group gasp in complete horror at what they see on the tree. Natsu clenches his teeth as his eyes widen with complete anger.

"Somebody get them down from there!"

"But…"

"Look at the mark!"

"We'd better steer clear…"

Hanging on the trunk on the tree are Levy, Jet, and Droy. All three of them seriously beaten up as their skin was bruised all over and their clothes are torn apart in some places. Iron clamps hold their arms against the tree and on Levy's stomach is the symbol of the Phantom Lord guild.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cries out.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray yells.

"This is too horrible." Sakura says.

"Phantom?!" Natsu growls.

Just then, the crowd moves aside and gasp in awe, moving through the crowd is Master Makarov now wearing a fur jacket with the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints on the back of it as he stops behind the others.

"Master…" Erza calls and Makarov steps in front of the group.

"I can stand being reduce to a run-down beer hall… But no parent can stand idle while the blood of his children is spilled!" Makarov states clenching his fist so tight that he breaks his staff. Never having seen him like this before causes Lucy and Sakura to be frightened as Lucy whimpers in fright.

Now Makarov is glowing with bright golden light surrounding him from his surging magical power as his face is completely angered. "To war!"

~Later~  
Magnolia Hospital.

Lucy and Aiko sit in the room with three beds that housed, Levy, Jet, and Droy. Lucy takes a seat next to Levy's bed while Aiko is sitting next to her.

Droy… Jet… Levy-chan… How could Phantom do this to you?" Lucy questions she then remembers how she befriended Levy and her team as she and Lucy promise that Levy will be the first one to read her novel once she completes it. However, because she is hospitalized from what Phantom did, it made Lucy to clench her fists on her knees and begins to tear up.

"They'll pay!" Lucy says.

She then feels Aiko rubbing her head against her legs and looks down.

"Aiko…" Lucy calls and Aiko looks up.

"Phia." Aiko says.

"That's right. Natsu and the rest will beat them up."

"Phia!"

* * *

Oak Town

Oak Town, a town located in the Northeastern section of Fiore. Located in the center of the town, towering above the old castle town was a branch of the Phantom Lord Guild.

"DAHA! This is great! Those Fairy Butts are all busted up!"

Inside the guild, all the members in the building are celebrating the recent attacks over Fairy Tail.

"And I hear that Gajeel went and did in three more of them!"

Three members of this branch are making their way towards the entrance with smug looks on their faces.

"So, let's go do some work!" One of them says.

"And on our way back, we'll pluck off a few Fairy wings!" Another says.

As they are about to reach the door, an explosion rockets from the doorway, destroying it and sending the three flying back into the sign that hangs over their bar. Their charred bodies falling right back to the ground as the rest of the Phantom Lord wizards go on full alert to what just happened.

After the smoke clears…

"Fairy Tail!" Makarov declares as he, Natsu, Sakura, and the rest of the guild stand at the destroyed entrance ready for battle as they all let out a cheer.

The Phantom Lord mages immediately charge at the arrived Fairy Tail, a large group of them jumps at Natsu who easily sends them flying with a blast of fire from his hands.

"I don't care who… bring it on!" Natsu yells.

The two sides charge towards each other.

"Finish them off!" Gray yells as the two sides collide, Fairy Tail somehow manage to best them far more easily as teams like Cana and Loke, and Elfman and Vijeeter sending large group of them flying.

 **"Purple Net!"** Macao yells summoning a purple magic circle in front of him which sends out purple flames that ensnared many Phantom Lord mages in front of him. "Wakaba!"

"Gotcha! **Smoke Crush!"** Wakaba says sending out sink smoke which breaks apart and flies towards all the Phantom mages as the end transform into fists as they collide into their faces of the Phantom Lord mages.

 **Guns Magic! Spark Shot!"** Alzack yells firing a barrage of magic bullets from his magic revolver as the shots impact into a bunch of Phantom mages in front of him. Electrifying them as they crumble to the ground surging full of magic. Alzack gasps as he notices a Phantom manages to sneak up and jumps at him from behind.

"Eat this!" However, the Phantom found himself shot down before he could do anything.

"Nice shot, Bisca!" Alzack thanks his partner as she is on top of a nearby ledge with a Magic Sniper Rifle in hand.

"You're getting rusty, Al." Bisca tells him. She then aims down the scope of her rifle and then a green magic circle appears at the end of the scope. "Target Lock On! **Homing Shot!"** She yells, targeting the Phantom mages through her scope and fires a single magic bullet which zig-zags through the air until impacting into the middle of a group of Phantom and explodes sending them flying.

A large group of Phantom made mistake of attacking Makarov as he calmly stands his ground with his eyes closed. Opening them as they glow, the whole ground begins to shake and with it, the master uses his Titan Magic to start growing, stopping all the Phantoms in their tracks as they look up at him with terrified looks on their faces. Makarov yells out as he slams his hand onto a group of Phantom mages while the shockwave also sends many others flying.

"He's a monster!" One of the Phantom mages trapped under his hand mutter in fear.

 **"You laid hands on this monster's children! Don't think any human laws will protect you!"** Makarov says with his voice echoing throughout.

The rest of the Phantoms are now complete terrified to even think about engaging.

"He's strong…"

"And the rank-and-file ain't bad either!"

"These guys are nuts!"

"So these are Fairy Tail wizards?!"

Erza slashes away sending flying with two swords in her hands. A group of Phantom mages charge Reedus who draws a variety of color, furry boars on his stomach with his paintbrush.

 **Pict Magic! Nature run wild!"** Reedus yells as the boars come to like and charge through the Phantoms sending them flying.

Laki puts her hands together like Gray does when he uses his magic.

 **"Wood Make: The Dam of Shy Love!"** She yells putting her hands on the ground and summoning an assortment of tools made of wood from the ground, sending many Phantoms flying.

What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" A nearby Phantom mage questions in shock.

"I found a cat!"

"Finally someone we can beat!"

A group of Phantom mages yell as they charge at Happy who looks up at them with a dark look on his face.

"Aye." Happy says suddenly taking off with his summoned wings causing the Phantoms to collide into each other. "I'm a… wizard too!" Happy yells pulling out two gigantic fishes from nowhere and swings them around knocking some Phantom mages away. Now, Happy is on a pile of them holding a massive watermelon with glowing evil eyes as all the mages for some reason have seafood stuffed into their mouths and knocked out. "So what if I'm a cat?"

"Sorry 'bout that…" A Phantom says fearfully with his mouth full of seafood.

"Jose! Show yourself!" Makarov yells out.

Erza cries out as she flies forward, requipping into her Flame Empress Armor and swinging her sword forward producing flames from it that sends more Phantom mages flying. "Where are they?! Where are Gajeel and the Element 4?!"

As the battle rage below, high up on the rafters, the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel watches the fight chuckling to himself.

"So that's Titania Erza. Laxus and Mystogan are sitting things out, huh? Cocky bastards… But things are going pretty much according to Master Jose's plan. They rage pretty good for trash…" Gajeel says with a smirk on his face. Just then, something catches his attention.

A Phantom mage found himself knocking into one of his comrades, another mage swings his sword down on Sakura, who already has the fist plate on her glove, ducks down and sweeps her legs at the mage, tripping him. Sakura stands up and make a fighting stance.

"How is it hard to beat just one girl?!" A mage questions.

"Sorry, but I'm not an ordinary girl." Sakura says and charges at the group of Phantom mages. "Close Combat." She whispers and begins repeatedly punches and kicks the mages at a fast speed before she stops and the mages collapse from all the punching and kicking. Breathing out, three Phantoms jumps at her from behind with their swords raised.

"Wide open!"

Sakura quickly changes plate from fist to flame plate before pointing her gloved hand at the Phantoms. "Fire Blast!" She releases a 大-shaped blast from her hand at the three mages, charred them.

"Then how 'bout some of this?!"

Sakura notices for wizards firing different colored flames from magic circles in front of their weapons or hands at her. Sakura jumps out of the way in time and the fire blasts impact behind her, propelling her and a few other Fairy Tail mages away as they manage to survive it. Then the flames are being suck into Natsu's mouth.

"Natsu!" Sakura cheers.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu says with a massive smirk on his face.

"What's with this guy?!" A Phantom question as all of them are taken a back and terrified by the sight of Natsu eating fire.

"He ate the fire!"

"Could it me? He's…"

"I'll blow you away! **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu yells sending a massive blast of fire from his mouth at the Phantom, causing a massive explosion which consumes all of them and sends them flying into the air crying out in pain.

 **"Ice Make: Lance!"** Gray yell taking out more Phantoms with his attack.

Erza in her Black Wing Armor slices her way through more of them with a single blow.

 **"Wood Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!"** Laki yells summoning massive wooden feet from the ground that kicks away more Phantom.

Yup, no clue!" The terrified Phantom from before cries out.

 **"Guns Magic! Mud Shot!"** Alzack yells firing a bullet that explodes into mud entrapping a group of Phantoms in it.

Bisca runs towards a group of Phantoms. **"Requip! Magic Shotgun! Wide Shot!"** Bisca yells firing a very massive wide spread shot from her magic shotgun taking out a lot more Phantoms.

"Twister!" Sakura yells now using the Drago plate as an orb of wind appears in front of her gloved hand and a tornado is released from the orb and hit the Phantoms.

Natsu and Gray take out even more Phantoms with their respective fire/ice magic attacks before jumping backwards and finding themselves back-to-back of each other.

"Not bad, droopy eyes!" Natsu says.

"Pretty good yourself, Squinty eyes!" Gray retorts.

Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Loke, and Cana find themselves backing up into each other in a group looking at the Phantom still surrounded them.

"They're ours now!" Wakaba says.

"Let's go!" Macao says.

"Erza!" Erza hears Makarov call out to her as she looks up at the nearby stairs to see him calmly walking up to it, blasting away any Phantom that attacks him with ease. I'll leave the rest here to your guys!"

"Master!" Erza calls out but he continues. "Please be careful…" She quietly says.

Makarov blasts away the door, up on the rafters Gajeel grins widely. "Gihi." He chuckles as he watches Makarov walks through the doorway.

"Now that the biggest threat is gone, maybe I should mix it up a bit?" Gajeel questions as he finally decides to join the fight, leaping from the rafters crackling maniacally.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Lucy's Secret

Phantom Lord branch guild

Natsu and Gray continue sending the Phantom mages flying out or trapping them in ice as another group of Phantoms jump towards Cana who has three cards in her hand.

 **"Card Magic! Lighting, Reverse Tower, Lovers! Jolt of Fate!"** Cana yells, shocking the Phantoms as she summons the lighting.

 **"Ring Magic! Twister!"** Loke yells as he twists one of his rings and summons a tornado at the Phantoms which entraps them along with a few furniture.

Elfman yells as he raises his arm up and a purple magic circle envelops his arm, now having a monster-like lizard arm before punching the Phantom mages.

"Man! Man! If you're a man, then you're a Man!" Elfman shouts as he swings his arms at the Phantom.

"I don't get it."

"What's with that arm?"

It's Take Over!"

His arm's Taken Over by a monster…"

"That's Elfman!"

"The one who absorbs the power of monsters he defeats into his arm… That's…"

"Beast Arm Elfman!"

A loud crash erupts into the air catching nearly everyone's attention towards it.

"That's…"

"It's him…"

A shadow figure stands up atop the damaged Phantom Lord sign that hangs over the top of the bat.

"The Iron Dragon Slayer… Black Steel Gajeel!" Erza says.

"How dare you hurt Levy!" Nab yells out in anger as he jumps up towards Gajeel to attack him. Just then Gajeel's right arm transforms into an iron club which he throws towards and extends into Nab's stomach, smashing him back into the ground and pushing him along it which also takes out a few of his fellow Phantom mages.

"Nab!" Loke yells out.

"He even took his out guildmates in that hit!" Gray says in shock and Gajeel jumps down from the sign.

"Hey there, trash." Gajeel says, transforming his arm back to normal. "The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-sama will face you now."

"Man! Maybe I'm trash but I'm a Man!" Elfman yells as he launches himself at Gajeel and throws his fist forward as a purple magic circle appears. His fist goes through it and transforms into a massive stone fist. Gajeel sees this attack coming and transforms his left fist into a club and raises it to block Elfman's fist.

"Elfman, huh?" Gajeel says. Transforming his right fist again, extending it at Elfman who dodges again and then transforming his right leg into a club and shoots it at him. Elfman manages to catch the attack through his stone fist stopping it in its tracks. "Oh, not bad."

"A man must be strong." Elfman states.

"Then, how about this?" Gajeel questions as suddenly smaller rods shoot out from his pillar foot. Elfman barely dodging them throwing his head aside as the rods impact into other Phantoms members, sending them flying.

"Damn him his own comrades?!" Elfman questions in shock seeing him nonchalantly striking down his own comrades.

"Where do you think you're lookin'?" Gajeel says throwing his left fist forward, transforming it into a club again striking him in the face sending Elfman flying.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouts as he jumps onto Elfman and launching himself off him towards Gajeel. Gajeel doesn't reacts quickly and it punched back by a fire fist to the face sending him crashing into the bar shocking many of the Phantom mages.

"Gajeel was blown backwards!"

"I've never seen that before…"

Gajeel recovers easily, grinning as he sits back up and stares at Natsu who has both of his fists in fire.

"I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." Natsu declares as Gajeel stands back up. "Elfman, leave this guy to me."

"Why you… Not only do you use me as a floor mat you plan on interfering in out Man-on-Man battle?" Elfman questions.

 **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** Gajeel tells throwing his right arm club forward and extending it into Natsu, hitting him directly in the chest but Natsu slides backwards as Natsu clings into the iron club.

"Natsu!" Erza yells out.

"This guy busted up the guild and hurt Levy and the others…" Natsu starts, Gajeel perks his eyes up a little bit as Natsu lights his hands aflame. "Eat this!" He yells as Natsu pull up and sends Gajeel flying into the air. Gajeel easily recovers, planting is feet against the rafters and using it to launch himself back towards Natsu who slams his across the face with anther fire fist sending him crashing into the ground and the wall, causing the wall to crumble on top of him and bury him.

"Ooh, they're havin' fun, aren't they?" Wakaba amusingly says.

"Must be nice being young." Macao comments and Elfman grunts.

"Excellent." Erza says.

Sakura smiles as her clutched hand on her chest.

"Natsu! I'll let you have that manly battle! But in return…"

"Right! I'll knock him good!" Natsu says looking back at Elfman.

Gajeel's arm shoots out from the rubble into the air as he pulls himself out from under it.

"That didn't affect me." Gajeel calmly says causing Natsu chuckle lightly.

"Doesn't look like that to me." Natsu says.

"You sure?" Gajeel questions as he launches himself into a sprint towards Natsu who is unable to react in time as Gajeel kicks him, sending him flying with an iron club left foot. Natsu crashes into the ground and slides through a group of Phantom members sending them flying.

"Hey now…" Gray says.

"That's just nuts." Loke says.

"Come on, bring it. You're not affected either, right?" Gajeel questions as he walks towards the pile of rubble that Natsu got buried underneath from the attack. Suddenly, a massive burst of fire shoots out from it destroying the rubble as Natsu stands up from it and his eyes glows bright red through the flame as he chuckles again.

"You know me pretty good there." Natsu replies with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Gihi!" Gajeel chuckles as both of them grin widely at each other with their teeth showing. "You're one hot and uncomfortable guy, you know that?" Gajeel says as a green magic circle appears in front of his right arm.

"Shut up, your hard-ass." Natsu retorts with a red magic circle appearing in front of his right arm as his fist lights up in fire.

"I'll crush you!" Gajeel yells out throwing and extending his club towards Natsu who stops it but slides a little with his right fire fist.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you scrap-iron bastard!" Natsu yells out in anger as his whole body light up and he slightly crushes the tip of his club.

"Oh? Just as the rumors say. That's some decent power you got there." Gajeel remarks, pulling is arm back and transforming it back to normal as steam sizzles from it due to Natsu's intense heat. "Ouchy, ouchy… So? Is that all you got, Salamander?" Gajeel questions.

"Don't worry 'bout it. That was just a greeting, before our Dragon's fight!" Natsu says causing a tense silence standoff for a few seconds between the two.

The two of them narrow their eyes at each other and launch themselves towards each other, destroying the ground around them as they do so as they both exchange blows in the air until Gajeel gets another kick on Natsu sending him flying back. Natsu lands on his feet and slides back a little, holding his stomach in pain.

"Heavy…" Natsu states and then notices Gajeel jumps up into the air, laughing maniacally as he extends an iron club at Natsu slamming it into him into the ground.

"Now, the finisher!" Gajeel yells out as he transforms his right arm into a massive sword and comes down at Natsu to finish him off.

"Natsu!" Gray and Erza yell notice this.

As Gajeel is about to stab him, a figure gets in front of Natsu and blocks the sword with her force field.

"Huh?" Gajeel grunts.

"Sakura!" Natsu calls as Sakura is in front of him using Protect. Gajeel grits his teeth in anger.

"Natsu!" Sakura calls out and Natsu responds by jumping over Sakura and punches Gajeel but Gajeel bounces back as he grows nails out underneath his boots, using them to stick himself into one of the rafters as he is hanging upside down.

Natsu then jumps up towards Gajeel and punches him with a fire fist, but Gajeel transforms his left arm into a club which sends him backwards through the rafters as Natsu lands on the rafter.

"Now I'm fired up!" Natsu says and Gajeel lands and hangs again on a rafter higher than where Natsu is.

"Got a bit of a destructive streak in you, huh?" Gajeel says.

Just then, the entire building begins to shake.

'Oh jeez…" Wakaba says as everyone stops fighting and looks up wondering what's going on, though all the Fairy Tail mages seem to know.

"It's started." Macao says.

"That ain't good." Gray says.

"What's going on?"

"That's Master Makarov's anger." Cana says.

"The Giant's Wrath…" Loke says.

"No one can stop him now." Nab says as he sitting on the ground bruised up from Gajeel's attack holding his left arm.

All the Phantom mages hear this and begins to cower in panic and fear.

"The entire guild's shaking!"

"That's the Man, Master Makarov!" Elfman says.

"Prepare yourselves! As long as out master is here, we cannot lose!" Erza states as the shaking finally stops.

Sakura notice the silence after the shaking.

"Master…" Sakura silently calls.

Suddenly, something crashes down in the center of the hall drawing everyone's attention to it.

"What's this?" Elfman questions.

"Something fell down!"

As the smoke finally clears around, everyone finally gets a good look at it. Lying in the middle of the hall is a really green-paled Master Makarov with his jaws open.

"Gramps!" Natsu yells out.

"Gramps!" Gray yells.

"Master!" Erza yells.

Sakura covers her mouth from the shock that she is seeing.

Quickly, all the Fairy Tail wizards and Sakura gather around Makarov. Erza kneeling and picking him up into her arms.

"M-my magical power… My magical power!" Makarov weakly says.

"Master, hang in there!" Erza pleads.

"What's happened?" Cana questions.

"What in the world? I can't sense any magical power at all from him." Gray says.

"You mean he's now nothing but a little old man?" Elfman asks.

"But why?" Happy asks as tears starting to form on his eyes.

"Gramps! Get it together!" Natsu pleads.

"There's something odd about this." Sakura says.

"I can't believe it… How did they beat Gramps?" Gray questions.

"What the hell do they have up there?" Elfman wonders looking up.

"Their master's been beaten?" A Phantom mage questions as they are gather and looking at the scene of the Fairy Tail wizards around their downed master.

"Seriously?"

"Hey!"

"Did you hear that? We can do this!"

"They're at less than half strength now!"

"And we've still got Gajeel and the Element 4!"

Erza notice this and don't like what they are hearing from the Phantom wizards.

 _"This is bad…"_ Erza thought.

"Now's our chance! Crush them!" The now recuperated Phantom cry out as they charge at the Fairy Tail mages. Now fully reinvigorated Phantoms begin their counterattack taking many of the Fairy Tail wizards by surprise as they begin knocking them back.

"Don't get cocky!" Natsu yells out in anger blasting a group of them away with his fire magic.

"Damn it, they've…" Gray trails off.

"Gotten their fighting spirit back." Loke finishes.

"Take this! Triple Element Combination Magic!" Three Phantom mages yell as they combine their fire, earth, and water magics into one blast and send it towards Cana.

"No!" Cana yell out noticing the attack coming at her too late. The attack explodes causing Cana to cry out.

"Cana!" Wakaba yells out. As the smoke clears, Macao is shown having pushed her down to take the black for her as he stands in front of her.

"You gotta do better than that!" Macao says.

"Macao…" Cana calls.

From where she stands, Erza notices that they are beginning to lose ground. Now the Phantom having the advantage over them as many more of her comrades are now injured with many of them barely being able to hold back the attacking Phantoms.

 _"This is bad. It's not just about attacking strength. Our moral is critically low as well!"_ Erza thought realizing they are losing the battle and she stands up.

"Retreat! Everyone return to the guild!" Erza yells out.

"Huh?!" Natsu says in shock at what he's hearing.

"Erza!" Loke yells in shock.

"A Man does not withdraw!" Elfman yells with two beaten up Phantom in his hands.

"I can still fight…" Macao says albeit covers with bruises now due to the attack he took as he is behind carried by Cana with his arm over her shoulder and Sakura healing Macao.

"You can't!" Sakura tells him.

"I can fight as well, Erza!" Cana says.

"No! Without the master, we cannot defeat Jose! Retreat! That's an order!" Erza yells.

"Oh? Already running with your tails between your legs?" Gajeel questions still hanging upside down on the rafters as he looks down at the retreating Fairy Tail wizards. "You never had the guts, you Fairies."

"Retreats are sad. All to sad!" A new voice from above Gajeel says. One of the Element Four, Aria.

"Aria? You're always creeping me out!" Gajeel says jumping up and crouching down beside him. "But anyway, good job getting the old man."

"It was all Master Jose's plan." Aria says and all of the sudden he begins crying like crazy with a stream of tears coming out from his blindfolds. "H-how wonderful!"

"Don't cry at every little thing!" You're annoying… So, did they catch Lucy?" Gajeel asks.

Down below, Natsu wasn't among the others retreating to hold some of the Phantom wizards back when his dragon hearing caught wind of what Gajeel said as he looks up at him.

"It is a sad story. The girl named Lucy is being held in out headquarters." Aria says.

"So we gave her a 'warm welcome' then?" Gajeel asks.

"What?" Natsu questions in shock at what he just heard.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Happy asks.

"G-Gajeel!" Natsu yells up.

"We'll finish this one day, Salamander!" Gajeel says with his arms crossed as Aria extends his right hand out and the two disappear.

"They caught Lucy…" Natsu says in complete shock and Happy cries out in shock.

"Retreat! Move it!" Erza yells.

"Are you a fool? You think I'd retreat now? I'm here to get revenge for Levy's team!" Gray says as he prepares to continue the fight with his Ice-Make gesture ready to go. Just then, Erza place her hand on his fist and lowers it, making Gray to stop his magic as he looks at her with shock.

"Please…" Erza trails off with sadness in her voice.

"Erza…" Gray calls when she lowers her head into his chest.

"All we can do now… is pull back… The hole the master left is too great!" Erza says.

Gray is speechless, but finally decides to relent. The entire guild of Fairy Tail is now retreat. Elfman carries the sick Makarov while Erza, Gray, and Sakura run alongside the rest of their friends and comrades back to the guild, Many of them injured from fighting while they remain virtually untouched luckily. With the Fairies full retreat, the Phantom's begin to give chase after them. Just then one Phantom finds himself grabs aside by Someone. Landing on his butt he turns his head around and is shock to see.

"It's Salamander… and a cat!"

Holding him by the shirt is Natsu as his eyes glow red as shadow cover their face with Happy floating beside him.

"Hey, you… You and me are gonna talk!" Natsu says as he lights himself on fire, terrifying the Phantom mage.

* * *

A few miles away from the Phantom Lord guild

With the rest of the Phantom Lord mages distract chasing after the rest of Fairy Tail, they fail to notice Natsu and Happy dragging away one of their own as the three find themselves walking up the path of a nearby rocky mountain.

"Natsu, what are you going to do?" Happy asks.

"I'm going to save Lucy obviously." Natsu says as the Phantom continues to struggle in Natsu's grasp. "Tell me. Where is Lucy?" He questions with anger on his face as he continues walking forward, dragging him behind him.

"H-h-how would I know? Who is that?" The Phantom asks. All of a sudden he finds himself lite up by Natsu's fire. "it's hot! It's hot! I'm burning!"

"Say it." Natsu demands.

"I don't know nothin', seriously! It's hot!"

"If any more of our friends are hurt… You'll be nothing but a pile of ashes…" Natsu says as the man continues to cry out in pain.

"I never heard of the wrench! I mean, I don't know about the young lady!"

"Oh, that so? Too bad. Time to make charcoal, I guess." Natsu says.

Aye!" Happy says.

"But our headquarters is up ahead. She may be there."

"Say that in the first place, sheesh." Natsu says.

"Aye." Happy agrees.

Phantom Lord Headquarters

Standing alone at the top of the mountain is a massive stone building with two towers on either side of it. Inside one of the towers, is an unconscious Lucy with her hands bound behind her back. Lucy opens her eyes finally regaining consciousness, shooting up as she looks around wide eyed.

"What is… Where am I?" Lucy questions.

"Awake, are we? Lucy Heartfillia-sama…" A voice from behind the metal prison door says.

"Who are you?" Lucy says looking behind her.

The door opens up and steps in the Master of Phantom Lord, Jose.

"I am the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose." He greets.

Lucy gasps in shock hearing this.

"Phantom?" Lucy says and remembers what had happened.

Lucy decided to leave the hospital and go back to the guild with Aiko to check up on Mirajane. On her way, she and Aiko ran into two members of Phantom's Element 4. A water-mage teenage girl, Juvia, and a slim man, Sol.

"That's right! I was captured by the Element 4!" Lucy says remembering Juvia trapped Lucy in a massive bubble as she loses consciousness from the lack of air. "Aiko! Where is she?"

"You mean that creature? It's behind you." Jose says and Lucy turns around as she widens her eyes at the sight Aiko is. Aiko is bruised up and lying on the floor unconscious. "I know that this filthy cell and shackles are quite rude of me, but you are currently a prisoner, so I hope you understand the circumstances."

"Remove these at once! Prisoner? How dare you do that to Levy-chan's team!?" Lucy yells.

"For someone of your status, I have prepared accommodations for a welcomed guest instead of a prisoner." Jose says looking away from her as she scratches his chin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy says and notices a purple centipede beginning to crawl up her leg as she cries out in panic with tears shooting out from her widen-eyes as her face pales blue. "Ew, ew, ew!"

"See? You don't want to stay in this cell, yes? If you cooperate. I'll transfer you to the suite." Jose says looking back down at her with his arms crossed.

"Why did you attacked us?" Lucy questions.

"Us? Oh, are you referring to Fairy Tail? Just in passing… a side effect." Jose says with a smug look on his face.

"Hah?"

"Our true objective was to obtain a certain someone. And that someone just happened to be in Fairy Tail, so we crush it on our way… that's all."

"Someone?" Lucy repeats.

"Oh my… You're much denser than I figured the daughter of Heartfilia family would be. I mean you, of course. The daughter of the Heartfillia Konzern, Lucy-sama." Jose says.

Lucy suddenly remembers of her previous life that she doesn't want anything to do with.

"H-how did you know?" Lucy questions.

"It seems you hid this fact from the people of the guild. Why would the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the country take such cheap, dangerous jobs?" Jose questions.

"Is this a kidnapping?"

"Oh no… Nothing of the sort. We were requested to bring you back with us. By none other than your father himself." Jose informs causing Lucy to gasp in shock remembering that man.

"No… No way! Why would he?" Lucy questions as she lowers her head.

"I'm sure it's because he wanted to search for his beloved daughter who ran away from home. Quite normal." Jose assumes.

Lucy closes her eyes and shakes as she grits her teeth. "No way… He's not the kind of person that'd care about that! I'm never going back, you hear me? I'm not going back to that house!" Lucy angrily yells.

"Oh my… What a troublesome little lady we have ourselves." Jose says.

"Release me this instant!" Lucy yells.

"I cannot do that."

"Because…" Lucy trails off before blushing and narrowing her eyes in embarrassment. "I kinda need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, what's this? That's the oldest trick in the book."

"No… Seriously…" Lucy says as she begins sweating and fidgeting in place. "Please help…"

"Fine then." Jose says pulling a metal bucket and placing it down in front of her.

"Huh?" Lucy says.

"Go ahead." Jose says standing back up and crossing his arms again.

"No way!" Lucy yells out causing Jose to chuckle as she goes pale and looks at the bucket.

"There are plenty of ways to deal with that old trick."

Lucy sighs in defeat as she stands up over the bucket and begins to try to pull her skirt down. "A bucket, huh?"

"Wait seriously!?" Jose yells out with widen eyes in shock as his eyes bulge out. His right eye twitches before he narrows both of them and sweat begins running down on his face in shock. "I never seen such an improper lady! And I am a gentleman!" Jose says as he turns away and closes his eyes.

Unknown to him, Lucy is trying to find something in her back pocket as her arms moves around.

 _"Where is it? I know I put it here somewhere…"_ Lucy thought and finds the item that she is looking for and that item is Aiko's poke ball.

* * *

~Flashback~

Sakura passes Aiko's poke ball to Lucy as Aiko stands next to Lucy.

"If anything happens to Aiko, put her in there." Sakura instructs her.

"But, are you okay with Aiko being with me?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah. Someone should watch over you, Mira-san, and Levy and the others. And Aiko, protect Lucy as much as you can until we come back." Sakura tells her pokemon and Aiko salutes using her feeler as a hand.

"Phia!" Aiko exclaims.

* * *

~Present~

Lucy points the poke ball at Aiko as a red light envelops Aiko before returning to the poke ball and Lucy puts back the poke ball into her pocket.

 _"Now then…"_ Lucy thought before smirking as she suddely kicks him into the man's pride causing him to go completely pale white as he cries out in pain with his jaw dropping and eyes bulging out. Jose topples forward holding his burning in pain which is flashing red.

"It's best not to underestimate the old trick!" Lucy proudly says and begins walking away before looking back at him, winking. "Then, take care." She says before running towards the door. Stopping her track when she finds herself looking over the edge of a tall tower she is in as the wind could be heard blowing.

"Too bad for you. This is a sky cell!" Jose says in a hoarse voice as he manages to stand up and begins walking towards her. Lucy looks straight down, finding herself at the very top of the tower with no way of it. "You did me a good one there…" He says as Jose still holding his privates as she turns and looks at him. Lucy then turns her head back to the ground below and turns back as she closes her eyes and thinks of her father. "Now, come to me! I'm going to punish you I must show you how scary Phantom can be!" Jose says with a dark and serious look on his face.

Suddenly, Lucy closes her eyes and launches herself off the tower. Jose's eyes widen and he gasps in shock as the pain from his privates comes back and topples forwards again.

 _"I heard his voice! He's here, I know it!"_ Lucy thought as she continues falling down.

"NATSU!" Lucy cries out and suddenly, Natsu comes running in out of nowhere.

"LUCY!" Natsu cries out with determination in his eyes as he launches himself upward catching her in his arms as they crash into a destroyed wall.

"Lucys are falling from the sky!" Happy yells out.

As smoke clears, Natsu is under Lucy in an awkward position as his face is directly in between her breasts.

"You're nuts, you know that?" Natsu says.

"Natsu… I knew you were here…" Lucy says.

After Lucy gets off Natsu, Natsu unties Lucy from her bounds.

"You okay?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah… Somehow…" Lucy trails off as she rubs her wrist.

"Thank goodness. Let's go back to the guild." Happy says.

"What?! This is their headquarters! We should–"

"But Erza said to retreat!" Happy argues.

"She's scared! I ain't afraid of them at all!" Natsu argues back, leaning down towards him.

"The master's been severely wounded!" Happy continues to argue.

"I'll pay 'em back for that too!"

"You can't handle it by yourself, Natsu." Happy states.

"What did you say?"

"You can't handle it!"

"Don't say it twice!"

"Everyone's injured!" Happy yells.

"Not me!" Natsu retorts.

"Nab broke his arm…"

"Because he's weak…"

"Even Macao!"

"'Cause he's an old geezer!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

The two hear Lucy says this and looks down at her. Her hands are on her skirt as she looks down at the ground. Just then, tears begin to fall onto her hands as she began to cry.

"This is all… This is all my fault!" Lucy says.

"Huh?" Natsu grunts out in confusion.

"But, I still want to be in the guild… I love Fairy Tail!" Lucy says as she looks back at them and tears streaming down her face.

"H-hey, what's the matter? What is it?" Natsu asks.

"Lucy…" Happy calls as Lucy continues to cry.

"Sure you can be in the guild. What's the problem?" Natsu asks.

"Natsu, let's go back." Happy says and Natsu rubs his head.

"Uh, okay… I guess so…" Natsu says and walks over to her. "Lucy, come one, stand up."

"Don't pull her so much." Happy tells him.

"Then I'll carry you on my back, 'kay?" Natsu asks and Lucy begins to cry loudly.

"Now you're making Natsu cry!" Happy says.

"No, I'm not!"

At the top of the tower

Jose is still on his knees groaning and crackling in pain. Just then a dark aura begins to surround him as it then explodes, shooting his hat off as he looks up with a very angered look on his face.

"Now you've gone and done it, girly!"

Off in the distance

Natsu carries Lucy on his back as Happy flies ahead of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Jupiter

Following the retreat from Phantom Lord's Guild, Fairy Tail returns to the guild to rest, recuperate, take care of the injured, and plan out the next attack on Phantom's main headquarter. Master Makarov is taken by Alzack and Bisca to an old friend of his in the East Forest.

Eventually, Natsu and Happy returns with Lucy where she explains to everyone who she really is and why all of this happened. After that, Lucy hands the poke ball to Sakura and Sakura promises that when this is over, she will heal Aiko. Then, Macao, Wakaba and two other members are looking at the man as everyone else is treating.

"Ah, damn it…"

"I can't believe we had to retreat!"

"This sucks!"

"And we didn't get revenge for the guild and Levy…"

"Damn it!"

As the members are saying this, Lucy sits on a barrel with Natsu and Happy right beside her as Lucy still blames herself for all this.

"This is their headquarters." Macao points at the map where Phantom Lord's headquarters are. "If we attach them with ranged magic from the high ground to the southwest…"

Gray and Elfman stand near the three as Macao's group are getting ready to attack.

"Next time I'll bring explosive lacrima with me!" Wakaba shouts and puts the lacrima into a bag.

"Bring out a stack of powerful magic books for holder-type wizards from the warehouse!" Macao shouts as he holds a book in his hand.

Gray notices Lucy is still looking down and turns to her.

"What's the matter? Still uneasy?" Gray asks causing Lucy to hunch over.

"No, it's not that. It's just… I'm sorry." Lucy apologizes.

"Well, it's the fate of rich heiress' to get chased. And the ones who protect them are Men." Elfman says.

"Don't say things like that!" Gray tells him.

"But I'm really surprised. Why did you keep it a secret, Lucy?" Happy asks.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything. After I ran away from home, I didn't really want to talk about it. For a full year, he never showed any interest in his runaway daughter. And now he wants me back? My father went to such terrible length to take me back… He's the worst! But when you get down to it, it's originally my fault for running away from home, right?" Lucy says.

"That's not true! Your father's the bad guy here!" Elfman states.

"You idiot!" Gray says in anger.

"I mean, Phantom!" Elfman corrects himself.

"Thanks to my selfish actions, I've caused all this trouble for everyone. I'm really sorry. I guess if I went home it would end this right?" Lucy asks.

"You really think so?" Natsu says catching her attention. "But 'rich heiress' just doesn't strike the right tone. Laughing in this dirty old beer hall, and making a ruckus while on some adventure… That's the Lucy I know." Natsu says causing her to blush a little bit as she looks back down. "You said you wanted to stay here, right? What's the point of returning someplace you don't want to go?" He questions causing Lucy to gasp in realization. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail! This is your home to return to." Natsu finishes with a grin as he points his thumb to himself causing Lucy to cry from hearing that from him.

"Don't cry, sheesh… You're stronger than that!" Gray says while Elfman trembles at the situation.

"Oh right! Men are weak to tears!" Elfman says.

"Lucy." Sakura calls getting her attention. "You're not alone. Even if you're a rich heiress, you're always part of this guild. Even though you and I became one on the same day."

"Sakura…" Lucy calls through the tears.

Suddenly, the entire building shakes catching everyone's attention.

"What's that?!" Gray questions.

Just then, Alzack appears down the stairs and shouts. "Outside!"

Soon after he said that, the rest of the Guild hurries themselves outside with Erza having a towel wrapped around her body after she took a shower, and they look out to the lake to see a massive shadow slowly coming towards them.

"What the hell?!" Natsu says in shock.

The shadow that is slowly coming towards them is the Phantom Lord's Headquarter holds up on a massive piece of land by six huge mechanical legs similar to a spider.

"The guild is walking!" Happy yells.

"Phantom?" Loke questions.

"W-what are we going to do?" Wakaba questions.

"I didn't predict this… _This_ is how they attack us?" Erza says with her eyes widen in shock as she trembles.

Just then the Phantom Lord Headquarter's walkers set down in the middle of the lake, kicking up a massive wave. The center of the building lowers down, allowing a long, metal cannon beginning to extend out from it until it is all the way out, pointing towards Fairy Tail. After that, dark energy begins to gather around the barrel and growing more and more intense as it grows into a massive dark ball of energy.

"This is bad! Everyone take cover!" Erza alarms as the dark energy is now a massive ball as it continues to power up for a massive blast.

"Leave this to me!" Sakura yells as she rushes forward.

"Sakura!" Erza yells out.

"What do you plan to do?!" Wakaba questions.

Sakura arrives at the edge of the cliff that overlooks the lake, and points her gloved hand in front of her as her body begins to glow light-blue.

"She's planning to use Protect!" Happy yells out.

"Don't tell me she's going to block it?!" Bisca yells out.

"I don't care if she has some kind of lost magic, there's nothing that can defend us from that thing!" Alzack yells.

"Stop it! Sakura!" Wakaba shouts.

Sakura!" Natsu yells out and behind him, Lucy eyes are wide open with complete terror.

Just then, the massive cannon fires a massive stream of black energy towards them.

"PROTECT!" Sakura shouts as a huge turquoise force field appears surrounding the guild and herself as the energy impacts into it, causing Sakura to dig her heels into the ground. "So… heavy…"

Just then, five out of six of her poke balls pop open showing Vent (Jalorda), Tsubasa (Kenhollow), Takeru (Lucario) , Recca (Ulgamoth), and Latias.

"Minna…" Sakura calls as she looks back.

Then Vent jumps up with a burst of speed with a clear aura, Tsubasa 's body becomes surrounded in an orange and gold sparkling aura, Takeru forms a blue ball of energy in between its hands, Recca's wings glows light blue, and Latias begins to charge Dragon Pulse. The five pokemon then charge/send/fire their attacks to help Sakura to hold the force field.

"Yosh… Let's keep holding out like this!" Sakura shouts and the five pokemon cry out in agreement as the energy gets thinner until it subsides. Sakura releases the force field as she collapses to the ground and her pokemons gather around her.

"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted." Sakura assures them.

Quickly the others rush up to her who turns towards them.

"Sakura! Are you all right?" Erza asks.

"Yeah."

"T-That was amazing, Sakura." Alzack says.

"No, it wasn't just me. It was my pokemon who helped me to block that blast." Sakura says.

 **"Well, well. Very impressive, young wizard."** Jose's voice announces over a loud speaker from the Phantom Lord Headquarters, bringing everyone's attention back to it with serious and anger look on their faces. **"Nevertheless it won't matter, with Makarov out of the picture none of you have the power to stop me. Hand Lucy Heartfilia. Right now."**

"Not on your life!" Alzack yells out as he and everyone else is now full of anger.

"Are we a guild that hands our friends? I don't think so!" Bisca yells.

"Lucy is one of us!" Macao yells.

Soon the rest of the guild joins with them in shouting out that they won't give up Lucy to him. Lucy shakes as she hears this with her head hangs low as her eyes stares at the ground.

 **"Hand her over…"** Jose demands again.

Lucy has her hand over her closed eyes as she begins to cry again before putting her hand back down. "I… I…!"

"We'd rather die than sell out our friend!" Erza cries out in full of anger like the others.

Lucy opens her eyes as tears fly out from it as her head perks up in shock at what she is hearing as everyone else cheers at what Erza said.

"OUR ANSWER WILL NEVER CHANGE, NO MATTER WHAT! WE WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Natsu yells out.

"We will protect Lucy at all cost!" Sakura yells.

All of the Fairy Tail mages continues to roar out in agreement as Lucy has her hands covering her face, tears streaming down her eyes as she sobs in happiness.

 **"Then you'll get a second extra-large helping of Jupiter! Quiver in fear for the 15 minutes it takes to charge!"** Jose shouts.

"What?" Elfman says in shock as everyone quiets down and they start to worry again.

"Jupiter…" Cana says.

"They're gonna shoot it again?" Loke questions as Sakura barely stands up with Latias' help.

Just then, purple cloak like ghost begin to fly out from the windows of their guild towards them.

"Are their forces coming?"

"Weren't they supposed to fire Jupiter again?"

"Don't let your guard down!"

 **"Stare into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail! You have only two choices left. Be destroyed by my troops. Or be blown away by Jupiter!"**

"I can't believe this! He plans on blowing up his own allies?" Macao cries out in shock with sweat flying from his face.

"It's a bluff! They won't shoot…" Wakaba says.

"No, they're shooting." Cana says causing the two jaws to drop open in shock.

"E―H!" The two gasp.

"That's Jose's magic, Shade. They're not human. They're phantom soldiers that Jose created." Cana says.

"What?! Shade…" Bisca says in shock with her eyes widen.

"You mean ghost?" Alzack finishes with his eyes also widen.

"G-g-ghost?!" Sakura stutters in a scared voice.

"We have to do something about Jupiter." Cana says.

"I'll bust it to pieces! 15 minutes, right? Let me at it!" Natsu volunteers and Cana nods her head before Natsu takes off running forward. "Happy!" He calls out as he jumps up.

"Aye sir!" Happy replies, picking up Natsu as the two takes off towards the Jupitar cannon.

"Elfman, we're going in too!" Gray says as he and Elfman run after them.

"All right!" Elfman replies.

"We'll make a stand here!" Cana says as she prepares some of her cards.

"Everyone! Get ready to defend the guild! Give them everything you've got for Lucy, Levy, Jet, Droy, and the Master!" Erza yells as she summons two swords and the rest of the guild erupt into cheers. Then Mirajane rushes over to Lucy.

"Lucy, this way." She says as she grabs Lucy's hand and leads her away from the battlefield.

Sakura slowly stand up. "I'm fighting too…"She says, but she collapses due to the Jupitar.

"You should rest, Sakura." Erza tells her.

"But–" Sakura pauses as she remembers something and then she hurriedly puts her hands in her bag before pulling out a shell-shaped ocarina. "'Use this when you're in a tough situation.' And right now is the time. Minna, can you protect me while I play this?"

Sakura's pokemon nod their heads and form a circle, surrounding her, and facing the shade.

* * *

The shades begin their attack on Fairy Tail wizards as Sakura's pokemon begin to use various moves on the shades.

"Take this!" Wakaba shouts as then one of the shades passes through his chest, shades pass through the others around him as well. "What's this? My strength is being drained." He weakly says as he collapses onto his knee whit the others around him also collapse.

"Wakaba!" Macao yells and looks at the shades. "Damn, these couldn't be…"

"Careful! They're cursed!" Loke warns the other members as he kicks away one and strikes a few of them with his ring magic.

 **"Exactly! Phantom soldiers where just a touch with sap away your life! That is Shade!"** Jose says over the speaker.

"So just don't touch 'em, right?" Alzack questions.

"This is where we can shine!"

 **"Guns Magic! Sunlight Shot"** Alzack shouts firing a blast from his revolver which illuminates everything brightly in front of him causing the shades to be disintegrated. "Bisca, now!"

"Ya!" Bisca replies and her magic shot gun disappears from her hands, raising both of them in the air as a green magic appears. **"Requip!"** She yells as two magic guns appear in both of her hands, aiming them forward at the large group of shades before her. "Yeehaw!" Bisca cheers as she let loose with her magic guns, destroying as whole bunch of them.

Vent uses Leaf Blade on his tail at the group of shades, Tsubasa uses Air Slash at bunch of them, Takeru uses Aura Sphere, lastly, Recca cloaks her wings as she dances and flaps them causing the fire to be shoot at the shade.

"Good one there!" Wakaba says as he picked up by Macao with his arm over Macao's shoulder.

"Nice shot!" Cana says.

However, all of the destroyed shades rematerialize in the air before the wizards and the pokemon.

"What's this?" Cana questions as she and everyone else stands complete shock by this.

"They came back to life?" Alzack says.

"Hey!" Bisca says.

"S-seriously?" Wakaba questions.

"You've got to be kidding me." Macao says.

"There will be no end to this will there?" Loke says.

They then hear Sakura playing the ocarina as her pokemon guard her.

[Pokémon Movie02 Japanese BGM - The Heartbeat of the Planet (Lugia's Song) 00:00-00:45]

"Sakura?" Cana calls.

Phantom Lord Guild

Natsu continues to pound away at the Jupitar Cannon barrel with his fire fist, but it has no effect.

"Damn it! Not even a dent!" Natsu yells.

"I guess we'll have to destroy it from the inside." Happy says and Natsu stops hitting the barrel hearing this from Happy. The two then jump inside the barrel and start running into it.

"All right let's go!" Natsu yells.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

The two run down the entire barrel until they see a light at the other end and soon find themselves overlooking a massive room full of machinery, a gigantic clock, and a few crystal balls each in different color: red, blue, green, and yellow; as they hang off the wall around the room. Lastly, there is a massive clear crystal ball sitting in the center of the room hovering over a round stone table.

"W-what's that?" Natsu questions.

Just then, the hand on the clock goes down a minute.

 **"11 minutes until Jupiter fires."** A female voice announces over the PA.

"It looks like a lacrima for concentrating magic." Happy says.

"I've never seen a lacrima that big before." Natsu says.

"A magic Focusing Cannon is a weapon that used concentrated magic power instead of a cannon shell." Happy explains.

"I don't get it, but all I need to do is break it, right?" Natsu asks.

"I won't let you do that." A male voice from below them says as they look down.

"A lookout?" Happy questions as the two spot a young man.

The young man has long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, the man sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest. He wears a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish Karate gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip.

"Whatever! I'll just get rid of anyone in our way!" Natsu yells as he jumps down towards him and pulls his fist back.

"I won't let you." The man says.

"I don't have time for this! Outta my way!" Natsu yells as he lights his fist up and throws at man. Suddenly, mid-throw, his fist seems to change course and slams into Natsu's own face.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Happy questions as he flies down.

"Uh, my body is… on its own…" Natsu says, recovering in the air as he flips and lands on his feet.

"It looks like… you're the one getting in your way." The man says as he turns and looks at Natsu with a smug look on his face. Then the clock hand moves again.

 **"10 minutes until Jupiter fires."**

At Fairy Tail guild

 **"Circle Sword!"** Erza yells after she requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she sends a large array of swords flying towards and destroying more shades. As the Fairy Tail members keep fighting, Sakura keeps playing the ocarina as her pokemons protect her and blue eyes are glowing in the lake.

In the Phantom Lord guild

"Move it. I'm going to smash that giant crystal!" Natsu says.

"If you can break that lacrima, Jupitar shouldn't be able to fire." Happy says floating beside him.

"I won't let you. Didn't I tell you?" The man says.

 **"7 minutes until Jupiter fires."**

"I don't have time to stand around blabbing at you!" Natsu yells as he lights his fist on fire and charges at the man. The man then widens his eyes a bit and suddenly Natsu finds his left fist slamming into his own face sending him flying.

"Natsu!" Happy yells as he flies over to him.

"Ow! Not again! What the heck?" Natsu says wondering why his hands were doing that.

"Natsu! We don't have time for you to fight this guy! You've got to hurry and destroy Jupitar!" Happy says as he frantically waves his arms.

"Why you little…" Natsu says ignoring what Happy said as he charges towards the Phantom mage again.

Natsu, listen to me!"

The man widens his eyes a bit again but this time a red magic circle appears in front of him as Natsu loses control of his fire fist again by spinning around in the air as the man then jumps at him and knees him, sending Natsu flying into the wall again.

 **"6 minutes until Jupiter fires."**

"I am Totomaru, and I manipulate the element of fire." The man, Totomaru says and Natsu stands back up with his left eye closed.

"One of those whatchamacallit-something or other 4?" Natsu questions.

"Natsu, it's the Element 4! The only part you got right was the 4!" Happy points out appearing behind him.

"All flames are under my control." Totomaru says.

"Say what?" Natsu says.

"Whether enemy or in nature, all flame is mine!"

"My flames are mine!" Natsu retorts.

"Natsu! Who cares about that?! First destroy this thing!" Happy pleads.

"Seems you dray a mad match-up, my little fire wizard." Totomaru says.

Just then the crystal balls on the wall begin to light up, sending their respective color surging into the giant lacrima which begin to light up.

"Jupitar is staring to activate!" Happy yells.

 **"5 minutes until Jupiter fires."**

Both Natsu and Totomaru stare at each other as the large lacrima continues to light up.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! There is one question that's hung up in my mind lately... so I want to ask you! Do you want me to show you all the battles in the Phantom Lord Headquarters or not?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Hidden Tears

Phantom Lord Headquarter

As Sakura continues to play the ocarina and the Fairy Tail members fighting the Shades, the crystal balls on the walls has started to charge the large lacrima in the room as Natsu looks at his opponent Totomaru.

"Natsu! Jupitar has activated!" Happy exclaims as he frantically waves his arms.

"I know, geez!" Natsu replies.

"Take this… **Blue Fire!"** Totomaru yells creating a red magic circle in front of him and firing a blast of blue fire towards Natsu who starts sucking it up immediately taking Totomaru a back a bit of shock.

"Ooh, that's cold! Never eaten fire like that before." Natsu says as he finishes sucking the blue fire.

"I see… So you're the Dragon Slayer I've heard rumors about. This means that we're both at a disadvantage." Totomaru says crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh yeah?"

"Fire won't work on either of us."

"Don't decidin' that yourself! I haven't even hit you yet!" Natsu exclaims with a vein popped above his head.

"Exactly! I can't be hit by fire!"

"Then how about this…" Natsu says as he slams his fist together and bloats his face up for a roar attack. **"Fire Dragon's…"**

"All fire is under my control!" Totomaru says as he puts his hands forward and creates a magic circle.

 **"…Spit!"** Natsu finishes, firing a barrage of spits at Totomaru whose eyes widen and cries out in shock and disgust as the spit hits him.

"Soaked…" Totomaru mutters with his face covered with spits as Natsu laughs and points at him.

"You fell for it!"

 **"2 minutes until Jupiter fires"**

"This isn't good!" Happy cries out in terror as sweat runs down his face and his eyes goes blank and then he begins flying around frantically. "Jupiter's gonna fire!"

"Why you… You tricked me!" Totomaru exclaims in anger. **"Orange Fire!"** He yells sending a blast of orange fire at Natsu.

"Didn't you see? I _eat_ fire!" Natsu reminds him as he is engulfs by the fire but this time Natsu finds himself gagging. "It stinks!" He cries out with his eyes going blank and shooting tears out from it. Natsu falls to the ground and begins rolling around covering his nose. "My nose!"

"That's fire's the smell of a mop drenched with curdled milk!" Totomaru says after he laughs.

"You dirty little…" Natsu growls as he and Totomaru get up in each other faces.

"Well you started it!" Totomaru retorts.

 **"1 minute until Jupiter fires"**

"NATSU! CALM DOWN!" Happy yells tugging on his skin.

"Quiet!" Natsu yells breaking free of Happy's grip as he runs and throws a normal punch at Totomaru.

"Whoa there… Giving up on magic and using your fists?" Totomaru questions as he dodges the punch and then a kick from Natsu, launching himself back into the air and lands on top of a big gear. "In that case, I, with my katana, have the advantage!"

Totomaru then draws his katana, disappearing, and reappearing in front of Natsu in a quick blur as he prepares to strike him. He swings it around as Natsu jumps back to avoid it. However, Totomaru disappears and reappears again in front of him, but Natsu manages to kick the katana out of his hand and flies into the lacrima. Natsu grins seeing he damaged the lacrima, but barely with a little crack on it while Totomaru grunts in disapproval as they both land back on the ground.

"Too bad. A scratch like that can't destroy such a large lacrima." Totomaru says.

"Oh is that so?" Natsu questions, lighting both of his fists on fire and launches himself at Totomaru. "Then how about this?" Natsu throws his punches at him as Totomaru casually dodges each punch.

"Honestly, you don't learn a thing, do you?" Totomaru questions as he raises his left hand, controlling Natsu right fire fist into punching him straight in the face. Although this time, Natsu roars in anger and expands the fire from his face into Totomaru, hitting him for one as this shock him.

 _"Why that… He expanded the fire enough so I'd get hit by it?"_ Totomaru thought.

Outside the headquarter

The dark energy from before begins to gather around the Jupitar Cannon.

"This isn't looking good." Loke says with a terrified look on his face.

"What's taking Natsu so long!" Wakaba questions.

"Hurry, Natsu!" Erza yells.

As Sakura finishes playing the last note, a water twister rises from the lake as a shadow figure swims along the twister before it spreads its wings out causing the water to disperse and the Fairy Tail members gaze upon it.

The figure is a large dragon, pale silver-white, but it has blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It has a ridged mouth like a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw. Its head has a point to the back, and its eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. The figure has a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body. Dark blue or black plate-like protrusions run down the length of its back, and there are two smaller, more pointed ones on the end of its tail. It has large wings that resemble hands.

"What is that?"

"…Lugia…" Sakura trails off as the Diving Pokémon looks down at her as it flaps its wings gently in the air.

"Lugia! Please, lend us your strength! This place is important to us! So please!" Sakura pleads as Lugia stares at her for a while and nods once which made her to smile. "Thank you!"

Lugia turns around towards the Phantom Lord Headquarters before open its mouth.

In the Phantom Lord Headquarter

"This isn't good! This isn't good!" Happy continues to cry out in terror and panic.

 _"20 second until Jupiter fires."_

"Natsu expands the fire on his fist.

"That won't work a second time. I told you already… All fire is under my control!" Totomaru says as he summons his magic circle again to control Natsu's fire. However, as Natsu cries out in anger, his fire doesn't affect by Totomaru shocking him completely. "What the… It won't move! That fire… It couldn't be!" Natsu stops yelling and puts the fire together raising it over his head.

 _"He's resisting my control? Did he figure that out_ during _the fight?"_ Totomaru thought.

"Natsu!" Happy cries out as Jupiter prepares to fire, the electricity and lighting intensifies. At the same time, Lugia begins to gather blue energy inside it.

"How dare you move _my_ fire!" Natsu yells in anger as he throws the fire at Totomaru who jumps to his right to dodge it.

"Haha! What does it matter as long as you don't hit me?" Totomaru taunts as then the fire transforms into a fist, flying straight towards the lacrima.

 **"3… 2… 1…"**

The fore impacts into the lacrima, specifically Totomaru's katana.

"What?! " Totomaru yells.

"I wasn't aiming for you from the start!" Natsu declares with a devilish grin on his face. The fire pushes the katana deeper into the lacrima causing the crack to begin to expand more.

Outside

Lugia then fires a massive beam of energy from its mouth at the Jupiter Cannon causing the cannon to explode.

"Look at that! The cannon!" Bisca yells in joy.

"They did it! They manage to destroy Jupiter!" Alzack yells as the rest of the Fairy Tail cries out in a cheer.

"Thank goodness." Sakura says in relief.

Inside the Phantom Lord Headquarter

As the smoke clears, the entire room is messed up, the ceiling and the wall are destroyed allowing the sun to shine into the destroyed room.

"Incredible…" Totomaru says after he lands on a destroyed gear as Natsu and Happy below him.

"Look here, bud. Fire ain't gonna listen to people telling it what to do. It responds to your heart's will." Natsu says slamming his fist into his hand.

 _"I see… Without defeating him and overcoming his control of fire, it would have been impossible to destroy Jupiter! I guess I was the one who wasn't thinking calmly."_ Happy thought with a relieved look on his face.

Fairy Tail side

"Not bad there, Natsu!" Macao says.

"Without Jupiter, we'll manage things somehow!" Laki says.

"Now's our chance to push them back! Wipe out the enemy!" Erza yells as the rest of the guild cheers in agreement as the Shades coming back at them.

 _"But something isn't right. Even without the cannon, the shades haven't disappeared."_ Sakura thought.

Phantom Lord Headquarter

"You can't manipulate my fire any longer! It's your turn to get blown to smithereens, Phantom!" Natsu exclaims as he fires his fists and Totomaru grunts and grits his teeth in anger.

Suddenly, the entire building begins to shake as outside, the shades begins to fly back to the Phantom Lord guild and begin circling around it as the building begins to change.

"What the, what?" Natsu questions worryingly with sweat flying from him.

"It's tilting!" Happy yells as the floor beneath them is beginning to tilt with them.

"They plan to do that?! This area isn't laterally stabilized!" Totomaru exclaims.

"Laterally?" Natsu repeats when the room shakes again sending them falling to the ground.

Fairy Tail side

"Now what are they planning?" Laki wonders as all the wizards look up in shock at the Phantom Lord guild.

"As I thought…" Sakura says

Inside

"The giant has awakened! It's over for you guys!" Totomaru declares with a grin on his face. When he looks down, he is shocked by what he sees as Natsu is on the ground with a bloated face and blank, small, eyes.

"Natsu, hang in there!" Happy says.

"No way…" Natsu weakly says as the motion sickness comes over him.

Outside

"What the heck is that? I mean seriously…" Cana questions.

"It's a giant… A magical giant!" Loke says.

In front of the Fairy Tail guild, Phantom Lord guild transformed into a giant standing before them.

 **"You should grovel and beg for forgiveness, you damn kids. Then you will learn your place! Feast on your despair until the end of your pitiful lives!"** Jose's voice comes over the PA.

Sakura tries to stand up again as Latias turns to her before whirls around with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. We need to deal with these shades first." Sakura says as all the shades fly back towards the Fairy Tail members.

"The Shades are coming back!" Alzack yells.

"A giant and ghost? What are they doing?" Bisca questions.

"We need to concentrate on the Shades!" Cana says preparing more of her cards.

"Cana's right. There's nothing we can do about their guild. Natsu will have find a way to stop that thing themselves." Erza says.

"Sure, but…" Wakaba trails off.

"Natsu and transportation…" Macao says.

"A–h~…" Everyone groans as their arms drop and they turn pale.

"We'll go in and check how he is doing!" Sakura tells them and turns to her Pokémons. "Latias can come with me as the rest of you stay here and protect the guild." She orders and all of her Pokémons nods. Sakura then jumps onto Latias' back before Latias flies up where the cannon was.

Inside

Natsu's face remains bloated as he gags from the sickness.

"Natsu, sheesh!" Happy calls shaking him back and forth.

"You get motion sick? You can't eat fire as you are mow. I'll burn you to a crisp with my strongest magic!" Totomaru says as he creates a magic circle in front of him.

"Natsu!" Happy yells.

"I'll blow you to bits, Dragon Slayer! Uh…" Totomaru trails off as all of a sudden ice begins to cover hi from head to toe. "What the…!" He yells in shock as he becomes completely frozen.

"If you're a man… fly to the heavens and become a star!" Elfman yells coming out of nowhere and smacking the frozen Totomaru into the sky through the hole in the ceiling with his reptile beast arm.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Totomaru's voice echoes as he flies out of view into the sky.

"You guys…" Natsu says standing back up weakly after his motion sickness is gone.

"Too cool! Gray, Elfman!" Happy says.

"Mr. Natsu is so pitiful he is." Gray says.

"If you're a man, then _you_ should make the _car_ sick!" Elfman says.

"Natsu! Happy!" Natsu and Happy turn and sees Latias flying towards them with Sakura riding on her.

"Sakura! Latias!" Happy calls and when Latias gets near the ground, Sakura jumps off next to her.

"Are you two okay?" Sakura asks.

"Yep!"

"So, are these the remains of Jupiter?" Gray asks.

"Aye!" Happy replies.

"Good job there."

"Oh, it's stopped all of a sudden!" Natsu says noticing the Phantom Lord guild is no longer moving.

"I'll take a look outside!" Happy says.

Outside

The right arm of the giant slowly moving, making something in the air in front of it as the Fairy Tail members plus Sakura Pokémons notice this as they continue fighting the Shades.

"Letters? No…" Alzack says as he and Bisca continue firing their guns while eyeing the strange thing in the sky.

"That's… No way!" Bisca says.

"It's a magic circle!" Laki yells.

"That magic circle, it can't be… Abyss Break!? But that's a forbidden magic!" Erza yells.

"At that size, we're in big trouble! Magnolia itself will be destroyed in the wave of darkness!" Loke says.

Inside

"…is what they said!" Happy yells.

"What the heck! I don't believe this!" Natsu yells in anger with his eyes wide and blank and his teeth sharp as he clenches his right fist.

"Why? He would destroy everything and kill everyone including Lucy." Sakura says.

"We have no choice but to split up and find the power moving this giant." Gray says.

"Man… Out of the frying pan and into the fire…" Elfman says.

"Okay then, let's do it!" Natsu says.

"Yeah!" Elfman, Gray, and Sakura say in unison.

Outside

As the Fairy Tail wizards and Sakura's Pokémons are fighting off the Shades, Vent stops from the comer of his eyes sees Mirajane disguised as Lucy walking towards the giant.

"Hey!" Cana shouts.

"Mira, what are you doing?" Bisca questions.

"Don't it's dangerous!" Alzack warns her.

"You people are looking for me, right? Stop your attack on the guild this instant!" Mirajane in Lucy's voice yells out as she spreads her arms out.

 _"This should at least buy everyone some time."_ Mirajane thought.

 **"Begone… You damn imposter!"** Jose voice says and Mirajane lowers her arms in shock that her trick didn't work. **"Ha! I knew from the start! I knew that Lucy wasn't here."** He says as Mirajane transforms back to herself.

"Damn it…" Cana says and Mirajane clutches her hands at the thought how she is powerless.

Inside

"The Man, Elfman, will protect Fairy Tail with his life!" Elfman yells out as he runs through a hallway of the Phantom Lord guild.

Elfman steps on one tile of the stone as he continues running, which then chances into an eyeball that opens widely.

"Oui?" A voice says as it echoes out.

"Huh?" Elfman questions, turning around as then the Element 4 member, Sol appears from under the floor bending a bit to his right.

"Salut!" Sol greets casually with a wave of his right hand.

"An Element 4?" Elfman says as he throws his coat off revealing his dark red undershirt.

Outside

"Don't worry. Elfman can fight. Because he's a Fairy Tail wizard too!" Cana says reassuring to Mirajane and she looks up at the giant.

 _"Elfman…"_ Mirajane thought when a green magic circle appeared below her catching her off guard.

"Oh no!" Cana yells as she and a few others notice this but she is pulled into it. "Mira!"

Mirajane then appears between two fingers of the giant's left hand which then grasp her in between tightly causing her to cry out in pain.

 **"I detest girls like this who try to deceive me. Witness your friend's final moments as I crush her slowly."** Jose says.

"Mira!" Cana cries out.

"Damn it, what the hell!" Macao says.

"Mira-chan!" Wakaba yells.

"Jose, you coward!" Erza yells.

Then suddenly, Takeru quickly jumps up to where Mirajane is and lands near her before he begins to pull one of the fingers away from Mirajane.

Inside

"My name is Sol! Please call me Monsieur Sol!" Sol introduces.

"Perfect timing. I'll force you to tell me how to stop this giant." Elfman says and lifts his arm up. **"Beast arm! Black Bull!"** He yells transforming his right arm into a large black-furred beast arm.

"Oh? Just your right arm? Are you sure?" Sol questions causing Elfman to grunt and narrows his eyes at him. "It seems that the rumors are true." He says as Sol swings his body from side to side.

"I've had enough of your babbling!" Elfman yells launching himself towards Sol. Sol jumps backwards upside down as Elfman's fist slams into the ground, destroying it.

"Didn't you have a little sister?" Sol questions with a sinister look and shadow on his face causing Elfman to raise his head towards him as Sol touches back on the ground. **"Sable Dance!"** He yells, summoning up a swirl of sand around Elfman causing him to lose sight on Sol as he appears behind him and Elfman turns notice him. **"Roche Concerto!"** Sol yells causing the rock beneath the two to blast upwards into them propelling him into the air and causing him to cry out in pain. Elfman luckily recover mid-air and land back on their feet. "Non, non, non…" Sol says before disappearing back underground and reappearing behind Elfman who notice him. Suddenly, Sol wraps his body around Elfman's right leg and arm. "Salut!"

"You really creepy me out." Elfman says as he then grabs him and attemps to pull him off.

"Non, non, non. Three nons and you're in quite a sad state." Sol says.

Unhand me Monster Sol!" Elfman demands in anger.

"Monsieur!" Sol retorts unwinding himself from Elfman and then delivers a roundhouse kick sending him flying back.

 _"This guy's way stronger than he looks!"_ Elfman thought and fix himself in mid-air before landing on the ground.

"Speaking of which… You failed at a complete body takeover and went out of control." Sol says again with a sadistic look on his face.

"Elfman looks down at the ground for a second before looking back at him with anger. "Enough! **Beast Arm Iron Bull!"** Elfman yells jumping towards him and transforming his arm into a massive stone fist. Just then, a girl made of sand appears before Elfman, causing him to stop his attack and jumps back with a shocked look on his face. "Lisanna!"

"I apologize. But as you were stepped on me previously, I read the gap in your memory." Sol says.

"Why you…"

"What a precious sister of yours. I wonder where she might be now?" Sol questions leaning behind the Lisanna sand statue's right shoulder and putting her hands on it. His eyes suddenly widen with another sadistic look. "Oh, how _rude_ of me. She's buried in the cold dark ground, isn't she?" He says as Elfman turns his arm back to normal with a saddened look on his face as he continues to look down at the statue of his little sister. "Oh, how sad… How could you do such a cruel thing?"

"Elf-niichan, my brother?" The Lisanna statue calls with Sol's voice mixed in.

Elfman suddenly shouts and summons a magic circle in front of him as he continues to cry out looking up at the ceiling.

 _"I won't be deceived… I've got to do this!"_ Elfman thought as a yellow light appears beneath him.

"Non, non, non. You can't do that. What would happen if you made a debacle of a full body Take Over and you lost control? Did you forget what you did last time?" Sol questions suddenly creating more Lisanna look-alike sand statues giving them more detail and colors. Then all of the fake Lisannas then begin start talking.

"Elf-niichan."

"How could you forget?"

"How cruel…"

"Why?"

"Don't do it, Elf-niichan…"

The light dies down and he falls onto his right knee holding his right arm in pain seeing and hearing all of the Lisannas.

"You shouldn't try to do what you can't handle. It seems your magical power has weakened considerably." Sol says as he had the Lisannas gather around Elfman.

"You coward… If you're a man, then fight me fair and square, fist to fist!" Elfman shouts.

"If I'm a man, you say? Non, non, non…" Sol says as he gathers the sand making a whirlpool as the statue Lisannas are destroyed. "I cannot let that pass. Not from someone with no right to questions the manliness of others. Trash like you who killed his own little sister! **Platre Sonate!"**

Outside

Takeru continues to pull the finger away from Mirajane but stops and decides to use Aura Sphere at the finger when an explosion occurs which both Takeru and Mirajane to look up. When the smoke is cleared, they see Elfman lying on the edge.

"Elfman!" Mirajane shouts and Elfman opens one of his eyes to see a familiar figure in between the fingers. "ELFMAN!"

"What? Why? Why are you there?! Nee-chan!" Elfman shouts as Mirajane is struggling to get out of the two fingers grasp as Takeru shoots Aura Sphere one after another at one of the fingers.

"Oh? So she is your elder sister? Which means she was once the feared Devil, Mirajane-sama? Losing so much of her magical power… What a pity! And who could be blame for it?" Sol questions. "She is being punished for attempting to deceive us. It won't be long until she is crushed." He continues as Mirajane has a pain expression on her face as she manages to open one of her eyes.

"Run… Run, Elfman!" Mirajane shouts as the giant's hand brings closer to Elfman and Sol.

"Let my sister go!" Elfman demands.

"You will lose your elder sister right before your eyes, just like the younger. And that is because you are an important wizard who does nothing but spout bluffs about manliness!" Sol then summons a yellow magic circle behind Elfman as his body feels the gravity. "As a gentleman, I cannot forgive you. I will give you enteral suffering. **Sealing Magic, Merci la Vie!** You will become one with the land, and continue to wander for eternity inside your own unpleasant memories!"

"NO!" Elfman shouts and when the magic circle disappeared, stone begin to appear on Elfman's body as Elfman is reliving his memories.

"Elfman, Hang in there! Wake up! Elfman!" Mirajane shouts out as Takeru continues shooting Aura Spheres at the finger.

When the stone convers most of his face, Elfman's eyes turns back to normal as tears fall from his face.

"Elfman! Elfman, hang in there!" Mirajane shouts and she reaches out for him as tears fall from her face. "I can't… lose you too!"

"Now, it's about time for the finale!" Sol says.

"Why's that?" Elfman speaks causing Sol to turn around.

"Oh?"

I vowed never to see my sister's tears again!" Elfman says as yellow light appears beneath the stones as they are broken apart from his body. "So what are ya' crying for?!" He questions as the light gets brighter.

"That light…" Mirajane says as she and Takeru look at the light. "Don't do it, Elfman! You can't!"

"WHO WAS IT THAT MADE HER CRY?!" Elfman shouts as his body gets surrounded by the light.

"It's impossible! You are not capable of doing a full body Take Over!" Sol exclaims when a magic circle appears behind Elfman as his scar is being ripped. "Incredible!" Once the light dies down, a large shadow replaces Elfman and turns to Sol as his eyes are glowing purple. "O-oh my… That's…"

"A full body Take Over! Beast Soul!" Mirajane finishes and the Take Over Elfman roars out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Battle of Water and Ice

Phantom Lord guild

"Non, non, non! With three nons, you misunderstand me! I monsieur, gave you such a harsh trial for you to finally overcome your difficult past, bonsoir! You are indeed a Man among men, Elfman! I, Monsieur, believed you could overcome it! Right?" Sol asks as he tilts his head as Elfman follows the same action. "Well then, if you'll be excusing me…"

Before Sol could walk away, Elfman swings his fist at him causing Sol to fly but fix himself in mid-air.

"How dare you! **Platre… Sonate!"** He yells as he summons a massive stone from his magic circle and sends it at Elfman. The fist impacts into him and explodes sending dust and debris flying making hard to see. "Non, non, non… Don't let your guard down now." However, instead of seeing Elfman defeated, he is above him readying his fist at Sol. "Non! Non! Non!" With each punch is delivered.

Mirajane watches this as Takeru continues to find some way to free her.

"Elfman…" She calls.

Eventually, Elfman stops as Sol is beaten up, heavily bruised and bumps all over his face as his body fall to the ground.

"Ooh… Oui… Je t'aime…" Sol whimpers as his pink soul begins to fly out from his body. However, Elfman grabs the soul and shoves it back into his body as Elfman picks Sol up in its hand with Sol now crying out in tears as streams of tear fly from his eyes and he has his hands pushing against his cheeks. "No~n, at least let me fall unconscious!" He cries out before Elfman begins slamming him against the ground again.

"Elfman!" Mirajane calls out and Elfman stops as he turns to the hole in the wall.

"Au revoir…" Sol says as his soul flies out from his body once more. Then the scar on his face revert as his conscious is coming back.

Outside, Mirajane and Takeru watch when Elfman comes out with incredible speed.

"So… Can you… hear my voice?" Mirajane asks when Elfman reaches to both of them as Takeru guards her. "Could you have lost your reason again? Elfman!"

When Elfman puts his and on one of the fingers as Mirajane and Takeru thought he is going to attack her, but instead of that Elfman pushes the finger away with his strength and grabs Mirajane in his other arm in a protective manner.

"I'm sorry, Nee-chan…" Elfman speaks. "You must never have wanted to see me like this again. Because I wasn't able to control it, Lisanna…"

"You still have your reason!" Mirajane points out.

"But I didn't know what else to do." When Elfman lifts his head, his scar and eyes are back to normal. "I have to get stronger to protect you and Fairy Tail!"

Mirajane looks at him for a second and smiles.

"Lisanna's death wasn't your fault. You were trying your best to protect us both back then." Mirajane tells her younger brother as he turns back to his normal self as he is half naked.

"But I failed. Lisanna died." He says as he steps back. Then Mirajane moves in closer and leans on his chest.

"I'm still here."

"Nee-chan…"

"We decided together, remember? To live on in her stead. To work as hard as we could…"

Elfman's face scrunches up and tears falls and cries aloud. "Nee-chan! I'm so glad you're all right!"

"And how is crying going to help anything?" Mirajane questions.

"But!"

"Thank you, Elfman." She says and notice something at the corner of her eye as well Takeru did.

"What is it, Nee-chan?" Elfman asks as he stops crying and looks at what the two are looking.

"The giant isn't writing as quickly…" Mirajane points out. "The forbidden magic of the four elements… Abyss Break… The four elements. Fire, water, wind, and earth…" She says in deep thought about what she was saying and then gasps upon realizing it as she turns to Elfman. "Elfman, how many of the Element 4 are left?"

"huh? Hmm, um…" Elfman says with a sweatdrop, turning his head away to think about it. "First it was the fire opponent that Natsu was fighting and that Sol guy… That'd make two left, I guess?" He says holding up two fingers and still looking away with a confused look on his face.

"As I thought! Each time we get one of them, the giant's movements slow down!"

"Why is that?"

"In other words, this giant is powered by the four elements. If we can defeat all of the Element 4, we can stop the magic!"

"Really?"

"Hurry! The remaining two should be somewhere inside the giant!"

"R-right!" Elfman replies as Takeru nods before the three of them rush to the next Element 4 member.

* * *

At Fairy Tail

Cana looks up as she has her hand above her eye looking at Mirajane.

"Thank goodness… It looks like Mira's safe." Cana says before she collapses.

"Cana!" Macao calls out.

"I'm fine. Focus on the enemy in front of you and protect Fairy Tail!" Cana yells back.

"You don't know when to quit…" Macao says before he dodges one of the Shades and attacks it with his fire magic as Cana throws her cards at the other shades.

"Everyone, don't clump together! Spread out and fight!"

"Right!"

 _"It's the woman in our guild who are the strong ones…"_ Macao thought.

* * *

Inside

Natsu and Sakura are running through the halls of the Phantom Lord guild with Happy and Latias between them.

"I just thought of something good, Happy! Sakura!" Natsu says as he continues to run.

"What?" Happy and Sakura ask as they look at him.

"If we beat up Jose, then that'd end the fight, right?" Natsu asks, suddenly Happy falters and falls from the sky while Sakura trips and nearly falls but Latias stops her, both due to the shock of Natsu saying something like that.

"Are you crazy, Natsu?!" Sakura questions while Happy appears back between them with an anger look on his face.

"What are you saying? Jose's just as powerful as our own master! Someone like you could never beat him, Natsu!" Happy retorts.

"But Gramps isn't here so who else is gonna?" Natsu pouts in annoyance at Happy looking down on him.

"Natsu you idiot! I was trying to not think about it but you made me remember!" Happy yells out making the other three stop in their track and look at him confused.

"Wha?" Natsu questions.

"Eh?" Sakura says as Latias tilts her head.

"That's right… Master's gone… No matter what happens in this war, in the end Jose will…" Happy begins to say with a sadden look on his face as his arms limp down and he has his eyes closed. Just then Natsu puts a hand on his head making Happy look at him to see a grin on his face.

"I'm here, aren't I? Right?" Natsu asks, suddenly turning Happy's sadden face happy again.

"Aye!" Happy cheers out and the two continues going down the hallway. Sakura and Latias look after them and giggle before they follow them.

Eventually, the four finds themselves in a massive room with pillars holding green crystal balls at the top of them on either side of a very wide carpet. Suddenly, a translucent-looking blast of air flies towards the four knocking Natsu and Sakura into the air as they fall back onto the ground. Natsu landing on the back of his head while Sakura lands on Latias' back. The translucent air flies around them and in front of the staircase ahead of them into a twister.

"The sorrow!" A voice says as Natsu pushes himself back up as he and Sakura look at the twister. The twister disperses and reveals Aria who is looking at the ground. "The wings of flame, clipped… falling to the ground… Ah, and all that's left is the corpse of a dragon!" Aria says.

"Huh?!" Natsu questions angrily with blank eyes and a raised left fist.

"Natsu, Sakura, he's one of the Element 4!" Happy says.

Aria finally looks up at them revealing tears going down his face. "My name is Aria! I am at the top of the Element 4! And I have come to hunt me a dragon!"

"Why is he crying?" Sakura questions with a sweatdrop.

"A wind wizard? I'm already used to you guys." Natsu says clenching his right fist and narrowing his eyes at him.

"Erigor's nothing compare to him!" Happy says.

* * *

Elsewhere in the giant

Rain clouds appear over the giant from out of nowhere as it begins to rain. Gray climbs through a broken glass window as he finds himself on top of the giant's shoulders. He looks up and notice something strange.

"Was it raining before?" Gray questions.

"Drip, drip, drop…" A female voice from behind him says as Gray turns to see the Water wizard and a member of the Element 4, Juvia walking towards him with a pink umbrella in her left hand as she has it opened to protect herself from the rain. "Yes, Juvia is the rain woman, one of the Element 4. Drip, drip, drop…"

"You're one of the Element 4?" Gray questions.

"I never would have thought that two elements would have been defeated. But do not underestimate Juvia and Aria." Juvia says.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I don't go easy on people who hurt my friends. Even if they're women or children…" Gray says.

Then intense standoff between the two sides as Gray and Juvia stare at each other. Complete in silence except for the dripping of the rain until Juvia suddenly blushes and turns around.

"R-Really? Juvia give up then! Goodbye!" Juvia calls back as she begins to walk away.

"Whoa there! What the heck?" Gray yells surprised at what just happened as his eyes bulging out.

As Juvia walks away, her right hand is over her heart as she feels it beating intensely while the blush still on her cheek and her eyes are wide.

"Wh is wrong with Juvia? Why is my heart beating like this?" She questions herself.

"Wait, you! Stop the giant!" Gray yells as he runs after her.

Juvia stops and looks back at Gray. "Juvia wants to make him her's! Juvia can no longer hold back! **Water Lock!"** Juvia yells as she turns around, holding her right arm out as she summons up water that traps Gray in a massive bubble. Consequently, Gray is unable to breathe and gasps creating bubbles. "Oh no! He's injured! Whatever should I do?!" Juvia questions in panic whit sweat flying from her face, noticing the bandages wrapped around his stomach. "I must release him quick or…"

Gray then cries out as he freezes the water solid, destroying the ice and freeing from it. "He escaped from Juvia's water lock using his own power?" Juvia says in awe while blushing. "This is the power of an ice wizard… Exquisite!"

 _"Water and ice… It's like we're bound by fate!"_ Juvia thought as she imagines her and Gray together with Gray looking loving down at her. _"I've finally found you, Juvia's Prince!"_

Gray has his knees down while his left hand holding his chest in pain.

"Try for a surprise attack, you bastard!" Gray says in anger as he stands back up.

 _"Kyu~~!"_ Juvia cries out in her head feeling like her heard has been struck by a cupid arrow.

"Ouch." Gray says as he begins taking off his shirt.

"Why is he stripping? I-I-I think we should take things more slowly…" Juvia says in shock at this and Gray toss his shirt aside.

"I don't want to frighten a woman, but you'd better surrender immediately. Otherwise you're gonna get hurt!" He says as Gray prepares to use his magic. **"Ice Make Lance!"** Gray yells as he summons a magic circle and sends lances of ice at her. The lances go through her, but not in the way he expected to as he gasps in shock at what he sees.

"Juvia's body is made of water. Yes… Drip, drip, drop…" Juvia says as the parts of her body are torn up, showering water. "That's right… He's an enemy. Torn apart by strife, that is their tearful fate! But Juvia will not lose her heart! Farewell, my small blossom of love! **Water Slicer!"** She says creating a blue magic circle in front of her and sending multiple blades of water from it. Gray manages to dodge the blades as a few fly up towards one of the giant's horns, impacting into and completely slicing it to bits shocking him. "High powered water jets can even cut through steel. Underestimate water, and you will regret it."

 **"Ice Make Battle Axe!"** Gray yells as he sends his attack at Juvia, but it has no effect as it just goes right through her body made of water.

"Try again and again, but nothing will change. Against Juvia, physical attacks are ineffective. Yes… drip, drip, drop…"

"She's a tough one…" Gray says.

"You cannot defeat Juvia. You still have a chance to save yourself. Bring me Lucy Heartfillia, please. If you do, I will ask my master to withdraw."

"Hey, don't give me that crap. We're both already way past the point of retreating. And Lucy is our ally! I'll give up our lives before handing her over to you!" Gray says.

Juvia drops her umbrella to the ground as she has a shocked look on her face with her mouth hangs open.

 _"Give up his life? Give up his life? Give up his life? A love rival! A love rival! A love rival! A love rival! A love rival!"_ Juvia thought.

Suddenly, Juvia cries out in pain while holding her head surprising Gray.

"What pain! What harsh fate! My heart… My heart feels it's going to rend asunder! It hurts!" She cries out while holding her head down and swinging it left and right.

"What's the matter? Are you ill?" Gray asks.

Juvia then lifts her head showing her eyes are wide and her pupils are small as she has a dark look on her face.

"Juvia will not forgive. Lucy shall not be forgiven!" Juvia cries out in anger as water explodes behind her back and her eyes widen and go blank.

Gray looks at Juvia as he slouches forward sweatdropping and mutters "Eh?"

Suddenly, Juvia sends a blast of water at Gray who unable to react fast enough, only jumping aside to dodge it while the water barely hits him. When a puddle is made from Juvia's water, it is sizzling.

"Ouch! Boiling water?" Gray questions due to the heat mark on his side from the water that hit him. "And what are you made at Lucy?" He questions but Juvia sends another blast of hot water at him.

 **"Ice Make-"** Gray cuts off noticing the water travels at him faster than before and quickly ducks under it as it travels to fast for him to use his magic. However, the water turns around in the air and comes at his back as Gray notices it and jumps up to avoid it. "It's fast! My Creation Magic can't keep up!"

Juvia turns the water around her and sends it back at him, this time slamming it into where he stood as Gray jumps to his right. Gray then accidentally lands on a puddle of water causing him to slide across the roof towards the ledge as he is now hanging over it on one foot causing him to wave his arms frantically upside down. Gray manages to regain his balance and plants his other foot firmly on the ground as he looks over the edge.

"That was close…" Gray says and notices Juvia walking towards him.

"Ever since Juvia was born, she's lived within the rain. In the rain, there is no one who can defeat Juvia! Be boiled inside of Juvia's jealousy!" Juvia yells summoning a magic circle above her and a twister of water, an evil face seeming to be staring back to dodge them.

"What? **Ice Make Shield!"** Gray yells as he puts up and ice shield to block the water which is now pouring onto it, consequently, his shield slowly begins to shrink in size from the intense heat of the water. "What incredible heat! I can't stand it!"

"I told you already! Inside the rain is Juvia's world! No one can defeat Juvia!" Juvia states while continuing to blast him with her boiling water. Just then, a blast of steam kicks up making her stop as she now unable to see Gray. As the steam clears, she sees the window next to where he was, is broken. "He used the steam as a smoke screen? He's not just a pretty face, he's start too. So amazing…" She says with a light blush and watery, dreamy eyes.

"I don't have time to take a break! I've got to stop that magic quick!" Gray says as he runs down the hallway. Before he could run any further, a waterfall crashes through the window above in front of him, forcing Gray to stop in his track as the water then shots outwards and floods the entire hallway catching him with it.

"That's hot! My skin is burning!" Gray yells and he is short back up through a window back onto the roof.

"This is the end for you!" Juvia yells sending another blast of water towards the two.

"Why you…" Gray says as he turns around and puts his hands in front of him, somehow stop and block the blast of water.

"He flew straight into the boiling water?!" Juvia questions in shock.

"Freeze!" Gray yells out as he slides his hands down the water and uses his magic to frees it solid.

"I-Impossible! Juvia's boiling water was frozen?" Juvia says in shock until she finds herself frozen and encased in the ice as Gray still in front of her with his left hand in the ice. "And…" When Gray looks at where his hand is and finds it groping Juvia's right breast as she has a tint of blush on her face with her eyes closed.

Gray cries out in panic and embarrassment as he slightly blushes with his jaw dropped open and his eyes bulging out. "That's not! It's not!"

 _"Juvia is so embarrassed! Like this, forever, inside your ice…"_ Juvia thought.

"Sorry!" Gray exclaims as he pulls his hand out and unfreezes Juvia who falls onto her knees and hands. Juvia looks up at Gray with curiosity in her eyes and suddenly blushes.

 _"He released me from the ice? Why? He's too kind!"_

"Let's start over again!" He says throwing his right arm out.

"No, I can't. Juvia cannot bring herself to harm you…" Juvia says.

"Huh? So you're admitting you can't win against me?" Gray asks.

"Juvia is stronger than Lucy. Juvia will able to protect you." She says while looking at the ground.

"Protect? Me?" Gray questions wondering what she is talking about.

"B-Because…" Juvia begins to say when suddenly the rain begins to increase in intensity. "I-I… L-lo…"

"Sheesh, now the rain's gotten stronger." Gray says as he looks up noticing this.

"Juvia is frustrated!" Juvia cries out in embarrassment.

"Man, this rain is so gloomy…" Gray says. All of the sudden, he hears someone fall and turns to see Juvia on her knees. "What's the matter?"

"He's no different than all the others! You're all the same!" Juvia cries out in anger standing back up with steam once again exploding from her body.

"What?"

Juvia then sends a very strong and hot blast of water at him, pushing Gray back through it.

 _"I'll freeze it again!"_ Gray thought as he struggles but manages to push his hands out to as he attempts to freeze Juvia's water again. However, his ice doesn't appear from his hands. _"It won't freeze? Is it even hotter than before?"_

"Love… Who needs love?! Juvia is nothing but a gloomy rain woman! And yet Phantom Lord accepts Juvia for who she is! Juvia is one of the Element 4! A Phantom Wizard!" Juvia yells in anger, blasting Gray far back until he finally blasts out of the water. Juvia then transforms her whole body into water and launches herself at them.

"I'm not gonna lose!" Gray yells out in anger as he stands back up. "Not to Phantom!" He shouts putting up his ice shield and slams his left fist into Juvia's water, freezing it solid instantly while Juvia manages to jump out to avoid being frozen again. From Gray's magic, all of the raindrops become frozen in ice as well.

"He even froze the rain? What incredible magical power!" Juvia says.

 **"Ice Geyser!"** Gray yells, slamming his hands onto the floor and creating a big magic circle from which a geyser of ice shoots out from it into Juvia, freezing her solid again as she cries out and the Ice Geyser breaks apart as Juvia falls off the giant. "Shit!" He yells as he quickly rushes towards her.

Gray slides down the tiled rooftop towards the ledge, leaning from it towards Juvia as he extends his right hand out and manages to grab Juvia's hand. Juvia looks back up with a shocked look on her face as Gray manages to keep his grip on her.

"Don't let go of my hand! I'm not letting you fall!" He shouts at her.

"Why did you save Juvia?" Juvia asks as she lies on the rooftop as Gray sits next to her.

"Beats me. Anyways, get some sleep. So, you finally cooled down?" Gray asks looking at her.

Tears begins to form on her eyes, when suddenly, the rain clouds finally break apart allowing the sun shines down right onto the two as Juvia closes her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Huh?" Juvia mutters as she opens her eyes again and looks up as Gray also looks up. "The rain has stopped…"

"Oh, it's finally clearing up." Gray says.

"These are… clear skies… I've never seen them before…" Juvia says with an awed look on her face, hearing this makes Gray look back down at her.

"Really?" Gray says surprised, letting out a small chuckle before looking back up. "Nice, huh? Clear skies are great."

"Yes… they're beautiful, truly…"

"So, up for round 2?" Gray asks looking down at her with a small grin.

Unexpectedly, Juvia's eyes turn into hearts, her heart shoots out from her chest and a heart also shoots out from her mouth before the latter of the two disappear and her eyes turn very small and go blank, blush appearing on her face again as she suddenly passes out and a love struck look on her face.

"Hey! What's the matter? Hang in there! Hey! Hey!" Gray calls, panicking again as he stands up and looks down at her.

* * *

At Fairy Tail

The Fairy Tail wizards and Sakura's Pokémons are looking up at the magic circle as the hand slowly writes the magic circle.

"A lot of time has passed, but the magic hasn't activated yet!" Wakaba says.

"This is bad for my heart. How long until it's over?" Macao questions.

"Wait, isn't that giant moving turtlish?" Laki says.

"Huh? Turtl-what?" Wakaba questions.

"She means it's moving more slowly, I think. Try speaking so we can understand you!" Macao complains at her.

"I like talking this way!" Laki exclaims.

"Natsu and the others inside are doing their best to hold it back, I bet." Cana says as she walks and stands where Macao and Wakaba are. "All we can do is…" She then throws a card at one of the Shades. "…hold these guys back so they don't get in the way of Natsu and the others!"

"I guess we should clean them up then. Let's go!" Macao shouts.

"YEAH!" The rest of the Fairy Tail wizards shout as they all charge at the Shades.

* * *

Phantom Lord guild

"Gray!" Mirajane and Elfman yell out as they and Takeru rush towards him. Gray, who is kneeling besides Juvia, turns to see the three of them coming towards him.

"Elfman! And Mira-chan too with one of Sakura's friends?" Gray says.

"So this is the third Element 4? Why does she look so happy?" Elfman questions.

"Beats me. Maybe she's having a nice dream." Gray says.

"Only one left!" Mirajane says causing Gray to look at her. "If we can defeat one more, we can stop Abyss Break!"

"The Magic Giant moves using the power of the Element 4." Elfman explains.

"We can still make it! We can do it!" Mirajane says with determination, Gray, Elfman, and Takeru nod their heads in agreement.

Where Natsu's group is

Both Natsu and Sakura breathe heavily as the two are beaten up as Natsu has scratches all over her body, Sakura holding her left arm, and Latias barely floats beside her. On the other hand, Aria has noting on him having not even been touched once. Happy stands behind them with a shocked look on his face.

"You do well to remain standing. Impressive." Aria says.

Just then, Natsu rushes past Sakura. "Natsu!" She yells out trying to stop him.

"Damn you!" Natsu yells out in anger as he rushes towards him with a flaming fist.

 _"What's with this guy? I've never seen Natsu in such a one-sided fight! Even with Sakura and Latias here, it's three against one and they're still losing!"_ Happy thought worriedly.

"But in the face of my 'Airspace' magic, you three are powerless!" Aria says putting his hands forward.

"What the hell is Airspace magic?!" Natsu questions when he runs into a barrier in front of Aria and flies back a few feet to the ground.

"It seems that this Airspace magic is invisible. We can't even see anything." Sakura says, running up besides Natsu with Latias.

"Sakura's right, it's Invisible magic! What should we do?" Happy yells out.

"You three can still stand, Salamander, tamer?" Aria questions.

"None of us are being defeated here. Because we're Fairy Tail wizards! Now I'm fired up, you bastard!" Natsu yells out in defiance.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Fire Dragon's Anger

"Wow, you're right!" Elfman says as he, Mirajane, Gray and Takeru looking at the magic circle that the giant is making.

"The Magic Giant's writing speed has slowed down considerably, right?" Gray says.

"So that's it." Mirajane says as her theory about the Element 4 powering the magic giant being proven true as the hand became even more slower writing the magic circle.

"Fire, water, wind, and earth."

"A Magic Giant that moves using the power of the four elements." Elfman adds.

"And the source of that magical power is the Element 4. Totomaru of the Conflagration, who was guarding Jupiter. Sol of the Land, who Elfman defeated. And there's Juvia of the Deep, who Gray defeated." Mirajane says.

"Then that means there's only one left." Elfman says.

"If we can defeat that fourth member, we can stop the giant."

"Which means we can stop them from casting Abyss Break." Gray summarizes.

"The final one, Aria of the Heavens. The strongest wizard of Element 4. And he's the one who took the master's magical power! He's a fearsome opponent."

* * *

Inside

Natsu, Sakura, and Latias are panting heavily when they couldn't land a hit on Aria as they manage to stand.

"You hold up quite well, Salamander, tamer." Aria says.

"I'm all fired up, you bastard!" Natsu says with a determined look on his face.

"Once we beat you, you guys won't cast Abyss Break!" Sakura says.

"Natsu… Sakura…" Happy calls.

 **"Airspace… Suppress!"** Aria yells extending his left arm outward, creating a purple magic circle in front of him which fires a barrage of airspace bubbles at the three who are hit by the barrage and send flying back, crying out pain. Natsu and Sakura manage to land on their feet crouching down as they slide back a few feet.

 _"He's so strong! So this is the strongest man in the Element 4!"_ Happy thought, terrified as tears appears on his eyes.

"Damn it…" Natsu says.

"There's always someone better, young dragon and tamer." Aria says.

"Then how about this? **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Sakura quickly puts the Flame Plate on her gloved hand and points it at Aria.

"Flamethrower!" Sakura yells as she and Natsu sends massive blast of fire towards Aria. With Latias using Psychic on their attacks, they combine in the air making the fire blast even bigger as it flies towards Aria. However, he remains calm and suddenly disappears, causing the attack to impact into the stairs.

"He disappeared!" Happy yells in shock.

"No way!" Sakura says.

"Where'd he go?" Natsu questions as they both begin looking around for him.

"This is over, Salamander, tamer. Let me give you two the same suffering I gave to Makarov." Aria voice echoes throughout the room.

"The same suffering as Master? What do you-" Before Sakura could finish, Aria reappears behind them as his hands hovering over their heads.

 **"Airspace… Ruin!"** Aria says. Two magic circle appear above the three when suddenly a bright light bursts underneath them, causing Natsu and Sakura to crying out in pain as Latias moves away from the light. "The sadness! No matter the wizard, inside this airspace their magical power will empty!" He yells with tears streaming down his face. Natsu and Sakura continue to cry out from the immense pain this magic is bringing them.

"My power…" Natsu says.

 _"It's being drained!"_ Sakura thought as she and Latias cry out in pain.

"Natsu! Sakura!" Happy cries out, as he and Latias are unable to do anything to save them.

"Damn it!" Natsu shouts as his face begins turning green and his pupils shrink down.

Before Aria's spell can completely drain them, Erza appears out of nowhere and kicks Aria in the face, freeing the two of them as Aria disappears again.

"Erza!" Happy cheers out in joy jumping up into the air.

"E-Erza?" Natsu calls.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asks.

Erza stands back up and turns around, an angered look on her face causing Happy and Natsu whimper in fear as Happy jumps into Natsu's arms while also taking Sakura and Latias back.

"Erza's angry!" Happy yells as Aria reappears behind them.

"He's the one who did that to the master?" Erza questions ignoring Natsu and Sakura's questions.

"Erza Scarlet? How sad. For me to have the head of not only the Salamander and the tamer, but Titania as well!" Aria says with a grin on his face.

"So you're the bastard who laid hands on him. He's like a father to us!" Erza says.

"Erza!" Natsu calls.

Just then, laughter from Aria bringing Natsu, Happy, Sakura, and Latias' attention to him.

"Since I get to actually face Erza… then I suppose I have no choice but to fight seriously!" Aria says, removing his blindfold as he finally opens his eyes, revealing small magenta-colored pupil. He widens his eyes as his pupils expands out and breaks apart creating a white X in his eyes.

Where Gray and the others are

"Huh? His eyes?" Gray asks.

"Yes."

"What about his eyeballs?"

"Aria usually has his eyes closed. By closing his eyes, he suppresses the overwhelming magical power he possesses it seems."

"What?" Elfman questions.

"Anyways, if we do find Aria, we need to beat him before he can open his eyes! If he opens them, we might lose any chance at victory." Mirajane says.

Takeru closes his eyes as his appendages rise to find where Aria is. As he finds him, he feels Natsu, Sakura, and Latias are exhausted as Erza faces a wizard in front of her. Takeru quickly opens his eyes causing Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Elfman asks but instead of answering, Takeru quickly dives into the window.

"Maybe he knows where Aria is." Mirajane says.

"Let's go!" Gray exclaims and the three follow Takeru.

* * *

At Fairy Tail

Just then, the magic circle is complete as it lights up as the Fairy Tail wizards and Sakura's Pokémons look up.

"What's that?"

"The magic circle is glowing!"

"Is it complete?"

"Damn it… Is this as far as we go?" Wakaba questions.

* * *

Inside

"Come, Titania!" Aria says and a smoky whirlwind begins to form around him. Then a powerful gust of wind kicks up as Aria's clothes and Erza's hair blows from the intense wind. "Activate, the Airspace of Death, **Zero!** This Airspace will consume all life within it!" He says sending the blast of wind at Erza who covers her face from it, Natsu and Sakura also cover their faces from the blast of wind as their clothes fly around from it. Also, Happy is hanging onto Natsu's scarf as Latias tries to stay next to Sakura.

"This isn't good at all!" Happy yells.

"Magic that consumes life? How? How can you take people's fives so easily? You villain!" Erza states as she requips her sword into her right hand and points at him.

"Now, let's enjoy this!" Aria says.

"Erza!" Natsu calls out and Erza charges straight towards Aria through the whirlwind.

"Can you withstand this Airspace?" Aria questions as he swings his hands forward, increasing the power. However, Erza withstands the whirlwinds as she continues charging towards him before she cuts down the wind. "Impossible! She's slicing through the Airspace?!"

Erza then jumps up into the air as she requips into her Heaven's wheel Armor.

 **"Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!"** Erza yells out summoning more swords around her as she flies down towards Aria. Erza then strikes him with two swords as Erza's summoned swords impact into him, causing him to cry out in pain as he explodes. Aria's body falls out from the explosion to the ground, unconscious and his clothes burned and torn up in some places as Erza touches back down on the ground.

"She beat him in one hit!" Happy yells out in shock with blank eyes.

"Erza's dangerous, that's for sure!" Natsu yells with sharpened teeth and squinted blank eyes.

"She's way too strong!" Sakura yells out.

"The likes of you should never have been able to beat the master. Your days of glory will be wiped out, starting now." Erza states as she turns around and looks down towards him.

"T-The sadness…" Aria mutters out with his eyes blank.

Outside

"Can we block it?"

"It's not something blockable!"

"What should we do?"

Just then, the magic circle for Abyss Break shrinks down until it disappears and the giant's eyes stop glowing red.

"What?"

"The light's disappeared!"

Suddenly, the giant buckles down into the lake. As the inside begins to shake as the group looks around wondering what is going on.

"Now what?" Natsu questions and then, Erza requips out of her armor into her regular clothing and faints. Natsu notices this and quickly catches her. "Erza! Hey!"

"Erza!" Sakura calls out as she gets to the two.

Elsewhere

What's this?" Elfman questions.

"Is this Natsu's and Sakura's doing?" Gray asks.

"It stopped! Abyss Break has been terminated!" Mirajane says.

"Seriously?" Elfman asks.

"Which means…" Gray trails off.

"The power of the four elements has been cut off!" Mirajane says.

Outside

"They did it!"

"The giant has been stopped!"

The Fairy Tail members cheers at the sight of the giant not moving.

* * *

Inside

Sakura is now using the Mind Plate and activates Heal Pulse as Erza explains why she came in.

"And that is why I came here…" Erza finishes saying.

As it turns out, Erza had a strange feeling that the others in the Magic Giant were going to need help and so used her armor to fly here, leaving Cana in charge of the others who continued their fight against the Shades of Jose. Though it was with a lot of difficulty since a lot of Shades got in her way and even passed through her, causing their curse to such away at Erza's energy. Which is why she is in the state she is now.

"You're being too reckless, Erza." Sakura tells her.

"Sorry." Erza says.

Just then, the sound of the PA about to make an announcement rings out for the group as they look up.

 **"Attention all you from Fairy Tail! Please listen carefully to this voice."**

"What's this?" Natsu questions.

"It's Master Jose!" Happy says.

"But why-" Before Sakura could finish, a familiar voice scream echoes out through the loudspeakers, causing Natsu's eyes to widen in shock and anger.

Elsewhere

"That voice!" Elfman exclaims.

"It's Lucy!" Gray also exclaims.

"Oh no!" Mirajane says.

 **"We have captured Lucy. So, we have accomplished one of our objectives. Thus, we have one final goal that remains to be fulfill. Wiping you off the face of the earth! You worthless brats!"**

Where Natsu's group is

"Damn him!" Natsu growls with anger coursing through his veins.

"Lucy…" Sakura mutters.

"Damn it! Lucy's been…"

"Natsu." Erza calls catching Natsu's attention. "Unleash your power! You have power sleeping within you. Believe in yourself. Break through. And call for it! Now is the time. Protect Lucy, and protect the guild! Go, Natsu! You're the one who will surpass me!" She says weakly and manage to use ounce of her strength to say the last part loudly.

"Natsu, you're the only one who can save Lucy. Also, remind those Phantoms what happens when they mess with our friends… our family!" Sakura says.

Natsu nods his head as he stands up and begins walking towards the stairs, Happy gasps as Natsu stops at the front of the staircase. Suddenly, his clothes begin to blow around as the air around him seems to pick up and Natsu is engulfs in flames. At the same time the flames taking a shape of a dragon as Natsu's eyes glow and roars out in complete anger.

* * *

~A few minutes later~

"Erza!" Mirajane cries out as Erza and Sakura turn their heads to see Mirajane, Elfman, Gray and Takeru.

"Erza!" Gray calls surprised to see her here as Takeru goes to Sakura.

"Looks like there were some fireworks here too." Elfman says looking around.

"It's you guys." Erza says.

"When did you break in?" Gray asks.

And why do you look so weak? What happened to you?" Mirajane asks worryingly.

"H-Hey!" Elfman says noticing something as Gray, Mirajane, and Takeru turn their heads to see the downed Aria.

"Aria?" Mirajane questions.

"Wait, did you defeat Aria?" Elfman asks.

"That's right." Sakura answers in Erza's stead.

"Still, I never wanted you to see me so weak like this… I guess I still have a long way to go." Erza says.

Suddenly, all of them gasp in shock as their eyes widen, they all feel something as the room seems to get dark and cold.

"What's that?" Gray questions.

"That's…" Mirajane says.

"I sense death!" Erza says.

"I never felt like this." Sakura says.

In the room, a dark mist appears as none of them notice it.

"What is this feeling?" Gray questions.

"It sends chills down a Man's spine!" Elfman says.

"The malice is palpable!" Mirajane says.

Just then, someone slowly claps their hands behind the group as they all turn their heads.

"My, my. I'm quite impressed, by Fairy Tail wizards…" Standing at the entrance to the room, is Master Jose.

His clothing is very militaristic like, consisting of a long blue coat closed on the right side of Jose's chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord's symbol on its buckle. The coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. His Wizard Saint's medallion is still visible on the same spot, but has dark ribbons hanging from it instead. Covering Jose's left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-colored stripe near the edge and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit is completed by loose pants tucked inside boots and his hair is tied in a high ponytail. Also, a dark aura that surrounds his body as he has his hand raised and a sadistic look on his face.

"To think I would be able to have such fun… I never would have dreamed it. Destroying Jupiter, taking down the Element 4… And even bringing my Magic Giant to its knees!"

"Master Jose!" Erza calls.

"This guy's…" Elfman trails off.

"…Phantom's Master?" Gray finishes in shock.

"What incredible evil magical power! I feel nauseous just standing near him!" Mirajane says with her hand over her mouth.

"What kind of power he has?" Sakura questions.

"Now, I must thank you for the fun you've given me." Jose says.

"Elfman!" Gray yells as he and Elfman jump in front of the others, prepared to fight him.

"Right!" Elfman agrees.

"I'll enjoy this…" Jose says as he lifts his right hand in front of his face sideways.

 **"Ice Make…"**

 **"Beast Arm!"**

"Wait! Don't be hasty!" Erza yells but they are too late as both of Gray and Elfman launch themselves towards Jose.

 **"Saucer/Iron Bull!"** Both Gray and Elfman yell as both of them launches their attack at Jose.

"Absurd!" Jose says summoning a dark purple magic circle in front of him, sending a blast of dark purple energy towards them as they tear right through the two, causing them to cry out in pain as they are send flying back and hit the ground hard.

"Elfman! Gray!" Mirajane yells out, turning towards Jose in anger as Erza pushes herself up.

Jose then swings his right arm across from him, creating a massive explosion with just that which sends Gray and Elfman flying into the air again, the blast also catches Mirajane who is sent tumbling across the ground as Erza also flies back into the stairs and Sakura landing on Latias and Takeru standing beside her.

"Guys!" Sakura yells out as she turns to them.

"Oh, if it isn't the young wizard who managed to block my Jupiter." Jose says and Sakura turns to him. "Let's see how fun this gets."

"Have it your way. Takeru, use Aura Sphere! Latias, use Dragon Breath!" Sakura orders and both of her Pokémons charges their attack before sending them at the Phantom's Master. However, Jose summons a magic circle, sending a massive twister of darkness at the attacks, destroying them.

"Hmph. Is this what you have?" Jose questions.

"Bone Rush! Dragon Pulse!" Sakura shouts and Latias sends her attack as Takeru creates a light blue bone energy before he charges towards him.

Jose moves his head aside as Dragon Pulse goes right pass him and he then holds out his arms summoning a magic circle, sending a barrage of dark energy from before at Takeru who unable to dodge them and torn apart by the attack.

"Takeru!" Sakura calls out as she rushes to her Pokémon and puts him in her arms. Sakura then hears someone walking towards her and looks up to see Jose pointing his hand at her.

"You're finished." He says as his hand begins to glow causing Sakura to hug Takeru and closes her eyes.

"Sakura!" Erza shouts when she stands back up.

Erza then launches towards Jose with a sword in hand to engage him stopping Jose to attack Sakura. Jose sees this and throws the same hand forward sending another dark twister at her, but this time Erza jumps up to dodge it as she requips into her Black Wing Armor and comes back down on Jose with her sword held behind her. Erza cries out as she swings it down at him, Jose simply slides to his right to avoid it as Erza swings her sword after him only for Jose to duck under it and reaches forward, grabbing her wrist with his left hand. Shocking Erza who gasps while Jose grunts as smirk and easily lifts her up, throwing her away as she manages to land on a rubble that was part of the ceiling and launches herself safely back onto the ground falling onto her knees.

Jose straightens himself as he looks at Erza. "You, I'm pretty sure that you got hit with a lot of my Shades. How is it you can stand?" Jose questions.

"My friends strengthen my heart! For those that I love… I'd throw away this body!" Erza yells.

"Strong courageous, beautiful… It will be such a pleasure to destroy you, girl!" Jose says with a dark look on his face.

* * *

Elsewhere in the giant

Lucy is thrown against a wall and falls to the ground. Gajeel who had hit her with his Iron Club transforms it back to his normal hand.

"Not too bad a sound." Gajeel says. Lucy remains on the ground, her entire body bruised and scratched up from the constant beating Gajeel has given to her since he captured her from the safehouse and brought her here. "But man, what a lame reaction…"

"Gajeel, don't you think you should stop now? You keep doing this and it'll be serious trouble!" One of the Phantom wizards in the room says. A group of six of them there as two of them who helped Gajeel assault the safehouse for Lucy.

"Huh? But I'm bored. The master sure is cruel. Making me watch over the girl like this, and going to deal with the flies himself." Gajeel says as he transforms his left arm into a club and begins walking towards Lucy. "What's the harm in doing this to pass the time, huh?" He questions as Gajeel stops a few feet away from her and Lucy is still on the ground grunting in pain.

"Stop it. If the master finds out, he won't let you off so easy!" The same wizard from before says, only for Gajeel to extend his club right into his face and sending him into the wall, much to the shock of his fellow Phantoms.

"Shut up. Maybe she's some noblewoman or something, but to me she's nothing but Fairy butt trash. And even if she's a woman, she's still a Wizard. She should be prepared for this when she joined a guild." Gajeel says transforming his arm back to normal.

"But you're going overboard. What a waste…" A male wizard known as Boze says.

"Master's gonna be pissed, big time." A female wizard known as Sue says.

"If that happens I'll blame it on you guys." Gajeel says turning towards them with his right hand raised and his left fist on his him as he begins chuckling at them.

"What a jerk…" The two say frightened with two sweatdrops going down the back of their heads.

"But man, how stupid. Now that know she's rich, the Fairy Butts are frantic to get her back." Gajeel says turning back towards Lucy as she finally begins to push herself back up. Just then a smirk appears on her face catching Gajeel's attention.

Lucy puts her hand against the wall to help her stand back up and keep herself up. "You guys really are complete idiots. So pitiful… I'm tearing up." Lucy says mockingly.

"Huh?" Gajeel says.

"W-What is she thinking?" Boze questions.

"She's provoking Gajeel." Sue says.

"Phantom Lord? The rulers of spirits? What a joke! I'm not scared of you at all!" Lucy says with a confident smile on her face.

"Oh, I see then." Gajeel says and suddenly extending and slamming his right club into Lucy's chest. Causing her to slam into the wall and creating a crater in it sending pieces of rock flying. "You got some balls bluffing in a situation like this. I must say that's not bad…" Gajeel says as he retracts the club and transforms it back to normal. Lucy falls down and onto her hands and knees in more pain. "But you see. What I want to hear isn't your backtalk. I want to hear you scream. You don't start yelling and there's going to be trouble."

"Then why don't you try to kill me? You do that and you'll be in bigger trouble." Lucy says, the confidence still showing on her face even with all the pain that is coursing through her body.

"Oh? Well, that sounds interesting. Let me hear it."

"Fairy Tail would never forgive you. That's the kind of guild they are!" Lucy says as the other Phantom wizards watching the scene with shock at Lucy's bravery towards Gajeel. "You be shivering under the shadow of the world's strongest guild every day… For the rest of your lives!"

"That sounds like fun too. Let's try that out!" Gajeel says transforming both of his arms into clubs a crossing them in front of him as he jumps up.

"Gajeel!" Boze yells out.

"Stop it!" Sue yells.

Gajeel doesn't listen to them however as he comes down at Lucy with both of his clubs ready to smash her to death and begins to chuckle maniacally. However, before he can get close to her, the floor in between them erupts upwards into flames. From the fire comes Natsu who slams his left fist into Gajeel sending him flying back as he lands on his feet crouched down and slides back a little. Natsu lands on the ground in front of Lucy and lets out a tremendous roar, the fire once again taking the shape of a dragon.

"I knew it. I noticed your smell!" Gajeel exclaims.

"Salamander!" Lucy cries out in joy.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu roars out as it almost even sounds like the roar of a dragon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Fire vs Steel

A ball of fire surrounds Natsu as he stands ready to fight Gajeel as Lucy still on the ground behind him.

"It's so easy to lure you out, Salamander." Gajeel says.

"That's 'cause you keep playing dirty, Iron Dragon!" Natsu retorts.

"Natsu!" Lucy happily calls but gasps when noticing a serious look on his face.

"Lucy, get back." He tells her.

"Gajeel!" Boze yells out.

"Stay outta this!" Gajeel yells as he launches himself forward.

"Bring it!" Natsu yells as the fireball disperses and he launches himself forward with flaming fists.

Gajeel extends an Iron Club out at Natsu who grabs it under his arms and swings it around sending Gajeel flying into the wall as Gajeel plants his feet into it. Natsu flies down at Gajeel again and throws his right fist down, but Gajeel blocks it as the fire explodes out in all directions before causing a massive explosion as the Phantom wizards below begin to run away in panic.

"Keep us outta this!" Boze yells out as the explosion catches up and sends them all flying forward.

Gajeel flies out from the smoke and Natsu soon appearing above him as Gajeel grunts in shock seeing Natsu and having himself wide-open. Then Natsu slams his fist across his cheek, sending him flying to the other side of the room into the wall as Gajeel crashes into it. Gajeel wipes some dirt off the side of his mouth and looks forward.

 **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Natsu yells out as he jumps flips forward in the air with his right foot on fire and brings it down on Gajeel who blocks it again with his left armed Iron Club. Subsequently, the attack creates an explosion that propels Natsu back.

"E-h?" Lucy whimpers out seeing the insanity of the battle.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asks running up to her.

"Happy!" Lucy happily calls before looking back at the battle with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Happy asks.

Gajeel is back up on his feet as a lot of smoke is in the air and he could see the outlines of Natsu walking towards him through it.

"I've never seen Natsu like that." Lucy states.

"Aye. Neither have I." Happy says while Natsu coming out of the smoke with a really angered look on his face. "But Natsu is really powerful right now."

"You're sure actin' uppity, trash." Gajeel says after he cracks his neck.

"Same to you! You beat Lucy up… So I'm gonna bend that face of yours and turn it into iron filings. Natsu says as he holds his right wrist and lights his fist on fire.

"Gihi. Sounds like fun. Try me!" Gajeel taunts with a cocky look on his face.

The two run at each other, Gajeel transforms his right arm into a club again as Natsu launches himself at Gajeel. The two throw both of their attacks forward and cancel each other out as they fly past each other. Both of them turn around and throw a flaming/iron club kick at each other, once again cancelling their attacks out as they both launch themselves back. Gajeel extends his left armed club at Natsu who jump flips over it, planting his hand on it and using it to launch a kick right into Gajeel's face.

Gajeel then retaliates by transforming his right arm into something different as Natsu sees this and quickly launches himself backwards to avoid it as Gajeel swings it up. Natsu lands on his feet and launches himself further away from Gajeel, landing on one knee and hand with his back turned to him as Natsu turns around.

"What's that dangerous looking thing?" Natsu questions.

Instead of his club, Gajeel's right arm is now a jagged steel blade with spikes along the edges.

 **"Iron Dragon's Sword.** There's nothing that won't be cut to shreds when it with this!" Gajeel states when the spikes begin to spin around the sword like a chainsaw. "I want to test how well this cut you, Salamander!"

"That ain't nothing." Natsu retorts with confidence.

"What's that?!" Lucy questions in shock as her eyes are widened.

"It's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic!" Happy yells.

Gajeel leaps up into the air and comes down towards Natsu bringing his sword down. Natsu quickly jumps back as the sword slams down into the ground, sending out a shockwave which traveled towards the other Phantom again.

"We're caught up in it again!" They cry out as they are send flying.

Gajeel swings his sword again causing more destruction as Natsu once again jumps up into the air to dodge the attack.

"Can't stop it how like you did before, huh?" Gajeel questions with a sadistic look on his face as he continues swinging his sword at Natsu who is being on the defense who constantly to dodge every swing. "I thought you said it ain't nothing!?" He yells as he continues swinging his sword at Natsu who manages to dodge each swing as the last one he launches himself away from Gajeel giving themselves some space for breather. "You actually move pretty well there."

"Same to you." Natsu replies.

"That last time was just the preliminaries after all. That and the tamer girl got in our way and helped you out. But this time it doesn't look like she's coming here to save your ass, so let's finish _our_ fight, Salamander!" Gajeel says as he transforms his arm back to normal.

Natsu swipes his thumb across his nose. "Now I'm fired up, you scrap-iron bastard!"

 _"Both of them are Dragon Slayers who can transform their bodies to take on characteristics of dragon! For two human Dragon Slayer wizards to battle… What's going to happen?"_ Lucy thought with a worried look on her face as she and Happy continue to watch the battle before them.

The two are still separated as they stare each other, waiting for one another to make a move. Just then, a green magic circle appears below Gajeel and his skin turns into iron-like scales in the bright flash of light.

"I will destroy you!" Gajeel declares.

"His body!" Lucy exclaims in shock.

"Scales of the Dragon!" Happy exclaims.

 **"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"** Gajeel yells as he launches himself forward towards Natsu and Natsu throws up his arms to block the attack as Gajeel's right fist connects into his left arm. A magic circle appears between them as it disappears immediately and Natsu is sent sliding far back and eventually flying away from Gajeel, slamming into a wall as the other Phantoms are barely able to dodge him.

"We're caught up in the third time!" Boze cries out.

"I've had enough!" Sue cries out in terror with blank eyes and tears on them.

Gajeel's face is covered in shadow leaving only his glowing red eyes and grinning teeth as he chuckles and looking down at Natsu.

"That made a nice sound." He says as Natsu is on the ground holding his left arm in pain as a purple bruise mark is seen on it from Gajeel's punch and he grits his teeth from the pain of the punch.

"Natsu was bruised with just one hit?" Lucy says worriedly with her right hand over her mouth.

"Those scales are made of the hardest steel." Happy states.

Before he knows it, Natsu finds Gajeel throwing an uppercut right into his chin sending him up into the air and immediately follows with another punch across Natsu's face that sends him flying back as he chuckles as Natsu grunts in anger as he looks back at Gajeel. Gajeel appears in front of Natsu and swings his left foot at him before Natsu throws himself to his right at the ground as the pressure of the kick destroys the ground behind him in an arc.

"No way! That's the air pressure from his kick?!" Lucy questions while closing one eye and holding her skirt down from the incoming black of wind, dust, and debris as Happy holds onto her so he doesn't send flying.

"Those steel scales have doubled the strength of his attack!" Happy yells out.

Natsu gets an opening and throws a flaming right fist into Gajeel's face, however it doesn't do anything as Gajeel doesn't flinch from the impact causing him to chuckle.

"These steel scales render all your attacks powerless!" Gajeel states with a grin on his face as Natsu pulls away his bruised fist. Natsu grits his teeth and grunts in pain and reeling back his whole body and fist which is still smoking from his fire as he cries out.

"Oh no! His defense is upped?!" Lucy yells.

"Natsu!" Happy calls out.

Just then, Natsu is rolling back and forth across the ground in front of Lucy and Happy, holding his fist in pain with blank eyes.

"It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt, damn it!" He cries out.

"…he says." Lucy says.

"Aye." Happy says.

Natsu then stands back up still clenching his fist with his other hand as Gajeel walks up to him.

"Shut up already!" Gajeel yells as he slams his head into the back of Natsu's head sending him face first into the ground. "That's enough pretending you're okay!" Gajeel then brings back his right arm and then slamming it down toward Natsu, but Natsu quickly jumps up into the air barely dodging it as the impact sends a shockwave forward. Natsu lands on his feet as he bends forward and slides to a stop, planting his right hand on the ground.

"You clanky bastard! I'll blow you away! **Fire Dragon's…"**

 **"Iron Dragon's…"** Gajeel says as he also gets ready his roar attack.

"Eh?!" Lucy exclaims.

"He can use a breath attack too!" Happy exclaims in shock.

 **"Roar!"**

 **"Roar!"**

Natsu's fire breath and Gajeel's iron breath attacks collide between them and neither one gaining ground over the other as dust and debris kick up before the two attacks explode. Lucy covers her closed eyes with her right arm while Happy is hanging onto her hair as massive amounts of dust and debris kicked up into the air from the explosion. Eventually, the power of the shockwave send Lucy and Happy flying and even destroying the wall leading to the outside.

"That's the 4th time we're caught up in it." Boze says as he and the other Phantom also had gotten caught up in the explosion as they are all on the ground.

"That's our Gajeel…" Sue whimpers out with blank eyes of terror.

"It looks like the difference in the two dragons is obvious, Salamander. Even if your flaming breath can wipe out enemies, against steel it doesn't even make a scratch." Gajeel says as he stands at the hole in the wall as small pieces of the ceiling are still crumbling down around him. His arms are spread out as there is a hole in the middle of his tunic from Natsu's attack, smoke coming out from it as well as from below his eye, but he doesn't faze the attack. "But my breath of iron blades has torn your body to shreds." He finishes as Natsu has his clothes torn up except for his scarf, scratches, dirt, and bruise marks cover his body as his eyes are squinted towards Gajeel as he holds his left arm.

"Natsu…" Lucy worriedly calls as she sits on the ground with Happy standing in front of her.

"He's… strong!" Happy says.

"Not a scratch you say? Sure you're not a bit groggy?" Natsu questions raising his eyes a bit as then a crack appears on his scales on the right side of his face causing him to widen his eyes in shock.

"It cracked!" Lucy yells out as Gajeel puts his hand on the crack.

"My flames are not just fire! The flames of Fire Dragon destroy everything!" Natsu shouts as he throws his vest off. Then a magic circle appears beneath his feet as fire shoots upwards from it. "If you don't get serious, I'll crush you to pieces, Black Steel Gajeel! Enough felling each other out!"

Gajeel chuckles at hearing this from him as a green light erupts upward from his magic circle. "Sound good to me!" He yells as a blast from his magic circle blows his tunic off.

"Eh? Feeling each other out?" A Phantom question at the statement while still terrified by the fighting between the two.

"Neither of them were being serious?" Sue questions in shock hearing this.

"They're monsters!" Boze says holding an unconscious comrade up with his arm over his shoulder.

"They're Dragon Slayers!" Happy states.

"Incredible…" Lucy says in awe then putting her right hand to her cheek and squints her eyes. "And wait, why did they strip?"

"Come 'ere, Black Steel Gajeel!" Natsu says.

"There's not enough room in the sky for two dragons! I'll drop you, Salamander Natsu!"

Lucy grits her teeth with a worried look on her face as she holds her right and over her chest. "Natsu…"

Outside

The Fairy Tail wizards and Sakura's Pokémons continue to fight the Shades, but suddenly, the Shades begins to gather at one spot as they transform into a dark sphere with red glowing eyes and several hands coming out of it.

"Hey, wait… What's with the creepy hand movement?" Lavi questions.

" _That's_ what you're worried about?" Wakaba questions her.

"This doesn't look good." Macao says.

The sphere pulls its fists back before it begins to destroy the Fairy Tail guild as the its guild members watch this.

"Our Guild! What are you doing?!" Cana questions as she has tears on her eyes.

"Shoot it down!" Macao shouts.

Inside

Natsu and Gajeel both launch at each other and throw their punches forward until they slam into each other and send out a massive shockwave which caused another explosion. Through the smoke, the two fly up and break through the ceiling, destroying it as they both propel themselves into the air. From far away, only red and green twinkle of light with smoke trails could be seen.

"What's with those two?" Boze questions on the ground as he and the others look up after them.

"They jumped!"

Firing jets of fire from his feet, Natsu propels himself high into the air and eventually stops as Gajeel using his magic to do the same as they are both high above the Magic Giant. Natsu throws the first punch, slamming it right across Gajeel's face and then Gajeel returns the favor as the two continue throwing punches back at each other while somehow managing to hover in the air. Down in the room, all the others could see where shockwaves and sparks while low booms could be audible through the air.

"The heck?" Boze questions.

"Light?" Lucy questions.

Soon the two land on top of the Giant's head on opposite ends of one of its horns before both of them launches themselves forward and ramming their heads into each other as once again, they begin jumping around all over the place in the air causing more shockwaves and sparks and booms to erupt in the air.

"W-Whoa…" Sue says in awe.

"He's keeping up with Gajeel like that!" Boze exclaims.

"I can't believe it!"

Natsu kicks Gajeel on the chin while Gajeel retaliates with a punch around his right cheek. Both of them throws more punches at each other and then both throw their right leg up towards each other. Their legs cancel each other out in mid-air as the air pressure from the kicks cause them to fall through the ceiling and even destroying the center horn on the head of the giant. Subsequently, the horn begins to fall towards the room where Lucy, Happy, and the other Phantom wizards are. Lucy cries out in shock as her and everyone else's eyes widen in horror.

"Now _we're_ getting caught up in it!" Lucy cries out in terror as she dives for cover with her eyes going blank as the rubble crashes right behind her and Happy.

As the smoke from the rubble begins to clear, Natsu and Gajeel are seen again in the middle of the destroyed and messed up room as Gajeel on one hand and knee while Natsu is standing. Both of them pant heavily and tired out from the battle.

"Gajeel's getting beaten down!" Sue says.

"No, but look! Salamander's also outta breath!" Boze points out.

Natsu continues panting heavily when he then notices something that Gajeel is eating pieces of scrap metal off the floor.

"That's _so_ not fair!" Natsu cries out in anger as he jumps up with two vein marks above his head and his eyes are blank and narrowed with sharped teeth. "Don't eat by yourself!" He yells out back on the ground with his fists down as he still staring angrily at Gajeel who continues eating away at the metal.

"Shubab!" Gajeel retorts with his mouth full causing Natsu to begin jumping and throwing his fists up and down with two vein marks pop up again above his head.

"He really does eat iron…" Lucy trails off in shock with wide eyes.

"Does it taste good?" Happy questions.

"Gihi. Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!" Gajeel says with a smirk.

"Don't copy me!" Natsu yells back.

Suddenly, Gajeel cries out as green light erupts from beneath him.

"What? He's suddenly full of energy!" Lucy exclaims.

"Dragon Slayers can restore their energy and power up by eating their respective element!" Happy explains.

"Then Natsu needs to eat fire!" Lucy says gasping though upon realizing the problem.

"That's right… Natsu can't eat his own magic flames!"

"But… What should he do?" Lucy questions.

"I'll tear you to shreds! **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Poles!"** Gajeel yells throwing his right arm straight forward with his fingers, stretch forward, and a magic circle appears in front of it as he sends a barrage of spears at Natsu. The spears are shooting too fast for Natsu to dodge as they all impact into him breaking upon the impact as Natsu cries out in pain.

"Fire, fire, did I have a fire spirit?" Lucy questions herself reaching for one of her Celestial Keys when she gasps upon realizing.

 _"Oh yeah… I lost my keys."_ Lucy thought having lost her keys upon being captured the first time by Juvia causing her to tremble in place at the fact she couldn't help Natsu. Meanwhile, Natsu falls face first to the ground after the attack after the attack sends him flying back as Lucy manage to find a gold key in her back pocket after receiving from the people of Galuna. _"The only key I was on hand is the new one, Sagittarius. I haven't made a contract yet but…"_

"But this is the only chance we've got!" Lucy shouts as she swings her key and then points it outward. "I am the lined to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!" Lucy chants as the golden light appears beneath her. **"Gate of the Archer, I open thee! Sagittarius!"**

Following the appearance of a magic circle in front of Lucy, the Celestial Spirit of Sagittarius appears before her. However, his appearance for a half-man, half-horse, is unexpected. Sagittarius is a tall, black haired man and lanky sporting a horse costume as his attire consists of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. His weapon is a large bow that he has in his hand and a quiver strapped to his back will a bundle of arrows in it.

"Horse! I am here! Moshimoshi." Sagittarius says while giving a left-handed salute.

"Look, he's here!" Lucy says with widened eyed and pupils of excitement.

"And wearing a horse-suit!" Happy points out with blank eyes.

"I'll explain the details later! Can you shoot fire?" Lucy asks.

"Horsemeat…" Happy whispers behind her.

"No. For I am an archer, as it were! Moshimoshi!" Sagittarius replies while turning away from her and saluting up to the ceiling with a sparkle by his horse head.

"R-right…" Lucy says becoming saddened by the fact while Happy closed his eyes.

"Where are you saluting?" Happy questions.

Just then, Natsu jumps back. "Lucy! It's dangerous so get back!" Natsu tells her. Hearing this, she quickly grabs Sagittarius and begins to drag him away.

"A-Aye!" Lucy complies.

"Moshimoshi!" Sagittarius says.

Lucy falls onto her hand and knees as everything around her darkens and a spotlight shines on her as Happy holds a sign up with sweat on the back of his head with the sign reads, 'Getting Down on Yourself Time'.

"I'm so useless!" Lucy says to herself.

"Now, now, look on the bright side." Happy says trying to reassure her.

"As it were! Moshimoshi." Sagittarius says once again giving a salute.

"Here I go! **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu yells as he lights himself on fire and launches himself head first towards Gajeel, slamming into his chest with a headbutt. However, it has no effect on Gajeel as Natsu gasps in shock.

"Don't you have any power on an empty stomach?" Gajeel mockingly questions and elbows his back sending him to the ground and then throwing an iron club into his head, pinning Natsu on the ground as he begins extending it outward dragging Natsu along with it. "Then eat some iron!" He yells as Gajeel has Natsu's face pinned to the ground unable to do anything.

Lucy's eyes widen in terror seeing Natsu getting beaten around so easily as the other Phantoms watch this as well.

"I knew it… Gajeel is…" Boze trails off.

"…way stronger!"

Gajeel then tosses Natsu into the air with his club and transforms his arm back to normal.

"I've got no more use for you." Gajeel says as Natsu face forward to the ground at the hole in the wall. "Disappear, trash!"

Happy has his eyes closed and covers them with his paws as he whimpers in fear.

"Oh no!" Lucy whimpers with her hands over her mouth with tears on her eyes. "I don't want that!" She says as Natsu doesn't make a move while on the ground. "I can't stand Natsu losing!" She exclaims on the verge of crying and then Gajeel laughs.

"Take a look at what's happening to what you're trying to protect!" He says and Natsu manages to open one of his eyes as Lucy and Happy see what Gajeel is talking about and gasp in shock as Natsu's eyes widens open in shock as well.

The dark sphere continues to slam its fist into the guild destroying it. The Fairy Tail wizards gathers around it trying to destroy the sphere but to no avail as then the guild collapses into rubble and ruin casing all the wizards to stop what they are doing and stare on in shock and horror as they all cry out. Seeing this cause Gajeel to begin laughing more maniacally then ever with his tongue sticking out as he raises his head up and closed his eyes. A massive pillar of smoke rises into the air from the crumble of the guild as Natsu and the others continue to stare on.

Natsu pushes himself up a little, and opens both of his eyes as he looks on what just happened to the guild as all the memories from there begin to flashing back to him. Now that Phantom destroys place where they return to. He then pushes himself up to his feet as remembers the previous events and he slowly makes his way towards Gajeel.

"Natsu… Enough, Natsu… If… If they have me, then…" Lucy couldn't hold her tears back anymore.

"Lucy…" Happy calls getting her attention down to him as he also in tears and hold onto her boots with his right paw. "Natsu hasn't given up yet." He says. Lucy looks down at him with a saddened face as she continues to cry but then looks back at Natsu with a determined look.

"Your guild has fallen. You lose!" Gajeel states with his arms crossed. Natsu raises his right fist back but is backhanded into a nearby machine by Gajeel as he hits it and slides down to the ground and eventually falls forward with no strength in him.

Seeing this brings Lucy back to her saddened state as she covers her face with her hands. "But, any more of this, and I…"

"Stay down already, Salamander. I really hate holding back you see… I don't know what might happen to you." Gajeel says with a smirk as Natsu still doesn't give up and attempts to push himself back up.

"Destroying Jupiter, battling fiercely with Element 4… He used up too much magic power!" Happy says. "If only he could eat some flames! Natsu wouldn't lose to anyone!"

"So they say… Too bad for you." Gajeel says as he picks up Natsu by his scarf and transforms his left arm into his sword, ready to finish Natsu off.

"I see. It seems I has a slight misunderstanding as it were. Moshimoshi." Sagittarius says as he pulls back an arrow on his bow. Lucy and Happy see this and gasp in awe. "You inquired whether I could shoot fire, Lucy-sama and I replied 'No'. However, what is crucial at this point is not shooting fire, but the fire itself, am I right? Moshimoshi." Sagittarius says with a sparkle appearing beside the horse head as blue light appears beneath him and pulls harder back on the arrow and string.

"The final blow. Salamander!" Gajeel yells as he brings his sword back. Then Sagittarius releases his arrow as it splits apart into few more arrows as they all strike the machine beside Natsu and Gajeel in different areas. Suddenly, electricity surges through the machine causing Natsu, Gajeel, and Lucy to gasp in shock seeing this as Gajeel releases his grip on Natsu and barely jumps back in time as the machine explodes; enveloping Natsu in it.

"Fire!" Happy yells.

"Flames from causing the machines to explode!" Lucy says with her hands over her mouth.

"Depending on how one shoots, it is possible to pierce through or shatter, as it were. Moshimoshi."

"What the hell is that horse-ish thing?" Gajeel questions as he just notices Sagittarius.

"Wow! You're like a genius archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy says happily with a heart appearing by her head as it disappears.

"Correct, moshimoshi." Sagittarius replies with a sparkle appearing beside and then disappearing again by his horse head.

"But where are you saluting to?" Happy asks again as Sagittarius is saluting his right hand looking up at the ceiling.

Then, all the fire around the room is sucked up into the air and down into Natsu's mouth, bloating him up at first until his stomach returns to normal.

"Hehe. That hit the spot." Natsu says with his arms and head down. "Thanks, Lucy!" Natsu says winking at her and giving her a thumb up.

Lucy gasps in joy seeing Natsu once again energized as she returns the thumb up and nods at him with a smile on her face.

"Don't get full of yourself, just cause you are some fire!" Gajeel yells as he runs towards Natsu and launches himself up and comes down at Natsu throwing a fist at him. With his fist, mere inches away from his face, Natsu turns towards him with an anger look and suddenly, Natsu lights up both of his fists and punches Gajeel before he can touch him. The punch so powerful, it produces a wave of flames that engulfs Gajeel as he is sent flying back.

"All right!" Lucy cheers.

"Now he is at full power!" Happy yells raising his left paw.

Gajeel slams into a large piece of rock in the middle of the room, his eyes blank from the power of the punch he had received as he also grits his teeth together as the rock begins to topple over.

"A–H! This isn't good! No way!" A Phantom yell out.

"Levy, Jet, Droy, Gramps, Lucy, my friends… And Fairy Tail…" Natsu says angrily with his right fist raised as he bends forward slightly.

 **"Iron Dragon's Roar!"** Gajeel yells as he puts his hands in front of his mouth like a trumpet and sends his roar attack at Natsu. Natsu puts his hands together in front of him as the attack impacts into him, but he can withstand it and deflects it with just his hands and sends it exploding right behind him catching Gajeel completely off guard as he gasps in shock. "He deflected with just bare hands?"

"How much do you gotta hurt before you people are satisfied?" Natsu questions with a shadow covering his face as his eyes glow red from it.

"Impossible! I couldn't… To someone like him… To trash like him…" Gajeel says completely at a loss of words.

Natsu is covered in flames with a serious angered look on his face as his teeth completely sharpened. "I'm going to pay you back for everything! I'll show you that picking a fight with Fairy Tail was a mistaken!" Natsu declares.

Gajeel squints his eyes and cries out in anger. "Who the hell do you think I am? You trash?" Gajeel yells as green light covers him and he then launches himself towards Natsu. **"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"** He yells as he throws his right fist forward and Natsu throws his left fist as they both come into contact with each other. Natsu's red magic circle and Gajeel's green magic circle appears between the two fists as flames are blasted back form Natsu fist as suddenly the iron scales of Gajeel's arm begins to crack. Starting from his fist and travels upward to his shoulder as he cries out in pain.

 _"I am… the strongest…"_ Gajeel thought.

"This is the end for you! **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"** Natsu yells as his fists shoots fire out in all direction. Suddenly, Natsu lets loose a massive barrages of fire punches into Gajeel who is unable to retaliate for a second as he is constantly punched all over every second. "This is for Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab, Macao, Gramps, Erza…" Natsu yells as he delivers a powerful uppercut to Gajeel. "…and Lucy!" He cries out again as fire shoots up all around him. "And this is for destroying our guild!" Natsu yells as he throws his right fist forward and sends a barrages of fire punches at Gajeel sending him flying back up into the air and then does it again with his left fist.

All of those attacks cause massive explosions which sends Gajeel flying out of the wall and over the edge as he lands on a level below them. Also, the explosion destroys the room and causes the head of the Magic Giant to slide off into the lake. From the outside, the head falls into the water as a pillar of smoke now rise from the Magic Giant, the Fairy Tail wizards see all the explosions and destructions which immediately recognizes as Natsu and cheers on for him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Boze yells out.

"Gajeel lost?" Sue says in shock as she and the other Phantom are all on a lower level surrounded by the rubble of their headquarters with burn marks all over their bodies from the explosions.

"Natsu!" Lucy calls out as she is being carried by Happy in the air as the two of them looking for Natsu after the following explosion.

"Natsu!" Happy yells out.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells again when the two finally spots him as he is looking down at the defeated Gajeel a floor below him. Gajeel's Iron Scales no longer covering his body as bruise and burn marks cover his body.

"Natsu won!" Happy yells.

"That d-damn… tra…" Gajeel mutters.

"Now… were even." Natsu weakly says before he collapses onto his back from exhaustion.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells.

Natsu slowly breathes, unable to move his body which is covered with bruises and scratch marks as he manage to open one eye and looks at Lucy with a weak smirk. "I can't move right now…" He says.

"Sheesh… you really overdid it, you know that?" Lucy says as tears on her eyes again.

"Aye! He's Natsu all right!" Happy cheers.

Natsu gives off his signature toothy-grin as he lets out a small chuckle.

 _"But… that was kinda cool."_ Lucy thought with a happy look on her face.

Boze and Sue are a few floors above looking down at the three.

"Damn… He's on whole 'nother level." Boze says in shock as he sits down. "Is this… Is this what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard?" He questions as Sue stands close to him with an impressed look on her face as well as blushing a little.

"I like it!" Sue says.

"What?!" Boze questions with his mouth dropped open.

"Never mind." Sue says as she looks away embarrassed with sweat running down her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The End of Phantom Lord

Somewhere in the Phantom Lord guild

After the fight between both Dragon Slayers, the entire room shakes as more rubble falls around the room. Erza and Jose stare down one another as Erza have not manage land a hit on Phantom Lord Master who seems to remain calm.

"Our dragons have run amuck." Jose says amused.

Erza on the other hand has been hit by many of Jose's attacks with what she had gone through before as she is almost out of strength as she breathes heavily but kept her sword raised up and ready to continue the battle. Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane are still unconscious from what Jose did to them while Sakura is still conscious as she sits on the floor with Takeru in her arms and Latias by her side.

"It doesn't seem lie you accounted for Natsu's battle strength. He is just as powerful as I, I not more so!" Erza says as she holds her sword sideways and points it at Jose.

"Hmph. Enough with the modesty, Titania Erza. Your magical power is indeed amazing. I have never met a wizard who could hold out against me for so long. If you hadn't taken any damage from all by Shades and been fighting for so long, I suspect we may have had a better match." Jose says raising his right arm up with his palm open and holds it up. "I can't stand Makarov having a wizard this powerful in his or any other guild."

Jose then forms a fist with his right hand and extends it outward. Then with a flick of his finger and thumb, he sends an air blast right into Erza sending her flying back into the wall.

"Do you understand why I didn't finish Makarov off before?" He asks with his hand open as dark energy appears on the tip of his fingers and begins firing them at Erza, kicking up more dust and debris and then Erza flies up from it. "Despair!" he yells, sending another pressurized air blast at Erza who dodges it as she lands back on the ground only to be shot again by a small blast from the tip of Jose's middle finger as she jumps and flies to her right. Jose continues firing a few more dark energy blasts from his fingertips before continuing.

"It was to put him in despair! When he wakes up and sees his beloved guild and his beloved guild members destroyed… How will he feel?" Jose questions and chuckles a bit. "Crestfallen, I'm sure. I'll destroy that man with despair and sadness never-ending. I will not let him rest! He'll supper, and suffer, and suffer some more… 'Till the end of his days!" Jose states with his eyes widened a bit with an evil glare in them.

"That's too cruel…" Sakura says.

"You villain!" Erza yells out as she launches herself and swings her sword at Jose. Only to find herself striking thin air as she skids to a stop on her knees as Jose reappears a few feet behind her.

"Phantom Lord was always the number 1 guild. We had the most powerful magic, the most talented people, and the most money in the country. But in these past years, Fairy Tail has suddenly gotten powerful. Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts… Those names were heard even in our city, and rumors of Salamander spread throughout the country. And now, quite recently that young tamer and holds strange magic have joined your Guild have also began making a name for herself and Fairy Tail. And at some point suddenly Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail became the _two_ signature guilds of this country. I don't like it." Jose says squinting his eyes a bit before widens them again. "Especially when your guild was once crappy and weak!"

"Silence!" Erza yells out coming at Jose again swinging her sword as Jose dodges and slides back as Erza gives chase after him. He then disappears again in a blur and reappears atop a pile of rubble as Erza stops and points her sword at him. "Are you saying you started this war all because of some petty jealousy?!"

"Jealousy? Of course not! I wanted to show everyone our superiority!" Jose says.

"What a… What a worthless reason!" Erza shouts.

She then attacks him again, swinging her sword as Jose calmly without breaking a single sweat, dodges each swing at him and eventually counters, blasting Erza's sword out of her hand with dark magic. Then Jose creates a magic circle and summons out black skulls with purple aura around them as they fly at Erza and wrap up around her with a trail of purple magical dark energy before tightening up on her as they begin to strangle her, sending red electricity surging out as she cries out in pain.

"Erza!" Sakura calls out.

"I've long hand a distaste for your guild, so the trigger to go to war was but a trifle. A request to return the first daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern." Jose says.

"Lucy?" Erza says before the ghosts tighten their grip on her again causing more pain before loosening up a bit.

"A daughter of one of the richest families in the country in Fairy Tail? How big must you get before you're satisfied?!" Jose questions causing more pain to Erza and more electricity to surge out. "If you bastards can use the Heartfilia's money as you wish, there's no mistaking that you could gain power greater than ours. That, I cannot allow." Jose says as he tightens the grip again causing Erza to cry our more in pain before loosening it again. As Jose smirks, he notices something and gasps in shock, Erza is grinning right at him with an amused look on her face.

"Making such a big deal about who's on top… It's pitiful. But it's your lack of information gathering that's laughable!" Erza says.

"What?" Jose says confused by what she is talking about.

"Lucy ran away from home. You think she uses her family's money? She lives in a rent house for 70,000 jewel a month! She does jobs and fights, together with us! We laugh together, cry together, she's a wizard like any other in the guild! A trigger for war? The daughter of the Heartfilia family? As a flower cannot choose the place it blooms, neither can a child choose their parents…" Erza says as she suddenly managed to raise her arms from entanglement of the ghosts and begins to break her way free of their grasp. "A fiend like you knows nothing of Lucy's tears! You can't know her!"

Jose feels her breaking free from it and shows a worried expression at first but then his confident look reappears.

"I'll learn soon enough!" Jose says causing Erza to gasp in shock. "Do you seriously think I'd just hand her over to her father? If she does have any money, I'll keep her. I'll get the entire Heartfilia fortune!" Jose states with a sinister look on his face.

"Why you!" Erza yells out in anger as the ghosts have strengthens their grip on her. Erza attempts to break out but finds it more difficult.

"Don't struggle. It'll just cause you to suffer more." Jose says as he summons another magic circle in front of his other hand and two massive skeleton-like ghosts appear as they float up to Erza and open their mouths. Suddenly, Erza begins to cry out in more pain as it looks like her soul is being sucked out from her.

"Erza!" Sakura yells in horror.

"You will be dealt with next, young tamer. But for now, shall we shall start the horror show?" Jose says with his eyes wide and full of lust. Sakura's eyes are now shadowed by her hair as her hand slowly inches away from her bracelet. "Let's show how you're doing to the rest of Fairy Tail… Titania, so full of pride. If they see your pitiful state, the rest of the trash are sure to give up!"

"Does your wretchedness know no bounds?" Erza questions.

"You'll be looking pretty wretched yourself of the moment." Jose says as he laughs. All of a sudden, Jose could see a bring light at the corner of his eyes and sees that creature by Sakura's side, Latias, is changing form and the light disperses revealing Mega Latias. "What?"

"Latias, Dragon Breath." Sakura says and Latias fires the attack at Jose as it lands on him sending him and shocks Jose the difference in power of the attack from before. At the same time, Jose breaks his concentration as his ghosts disappears and Erza begins falling to the ground as she requips back into regular clothing due to all the damage she's taken.

Jose then picks himself off the ground and looks at Sakura and Latias as Erza manages to open her eyes weakly and looks at both of them.

"Sakura…" She mutters.

"Oh, what do want, you little girl? Is it that you want to save your fellow guild mate? Or is it to desert Fairy Tail and join Phantom Lord? Whatever the case, I will gladly let you join and spare your life." Jose says raising his arms forward towards her in a welcoming gesture.

"Shut up." Sakura says as the shadow still covering her eyes.

"Huh?" Jose says with a raised eyebrow.

"A person like you who only thinks about power and money and make everyone's lives miserable, is wrong. The only difference from our guild is that we value our friends, family and our bonds are inseparable." Sakura says as she clutches her fist. "Jose, you will pay for trying to hurt our friends, our Guild. To Fairy Tail!" Sakura yells as the shadow leaves her eyes showing them a serious look on them.

"Sakura…" Erza says hearing all this from her.

"Tch, persistent Fairy flies. Very well, you will be the first one to go. Don't worry, your friends will be joining you soon enough."

"Latias." Sakura calls and Latias quickly flies towards Jose at incredible speed before she headbutts into Jose's chest. When Jose crash lands on the wall, Latias comes back to Sakura's side. Jose stands back up with his left hand on his chest.

"W-What is this power?" Jose questions.

"When a compatible Pokémon holds their respective mega stone, they can evolve once more into the ultimate form. That's Mega Evolution." Sakura explains.

"Amazing…" Erza says.

"This power… Why… Why does Fairy Tail have something as powerful as this. I won't allow it! **Dark Pulse!"** Jose yells as he swings his right arm out in an arc, just like the first time, creating a massive blast in front of him in an arc with Latias and Sakura caught in it.

"Sakura!" Erza yells out in shock and Jose begins to laugh maniacally.

"Looks like all of that power I was feeling was for nothing! How pathetic!" Jose yells out just then his eyes widens again and looks back at the dying down explosion.

[Insert V(Volt)]

As the smoke clears, Sakura and Latias are still there standing their ground as Latias is in front of her trainer.

"What?!" Jose yells in shock.

"Let's go, Latias." Sakura says and Latias cries out. "Dragon Pulse!"

Latias fires the attack again but with more power than last one as it quickly travels to Jose, but he jumps to the right to dodge the attack. Then Sakura lifts her gloved hand as blue outlines appear around Dragon Pulse before it begins to chase the Phantom Lord's Master.

"What?!" Jose questions and the attack hits him.

"Do you think Latias is the only one you're fighting?" Sakura questions as the glove has the Mind Plate on it.

"Why you little…" Jose says when he hears someone running behind him and turns to see Takeru running towards him with a light blue energy bone in his hand before he swings it sideways on him as he is sent flying. Takeru then comes back to Sakura's side as he stands next to Latias and Jose stands back up. "You will pay…! **Shade Entangle!"** He yells out creating his magic circle again and sending the ghosts towards them specifically at Sakura. However, with a swift movement, Sakura takes off the plate and puts her hand up.

"Protect." She says as a turquoise force field appears in front of them causing the ghosts to be destroyed, shocking Jose as he extends his fingers out and fires dark magic blasts at her. Subsequently, the shots once again blocked by the force field as Jose stops in his tracks.

Once the force field is down, Sakura put her arm down.

"Extreme Speed." Sakura says and Takeru becomes surrounded in a white and clear aura before he runs towards Jose and quickly slams himself into Jose a few times extremely fast.

"Aura Sphere." Sakura says and Takeru then fires the attack when he gets in front of Jose and blasts the attack in front of him at directly.

"This… This can't be happening." Jose says to himself.

"This is the end! Latias use Dragon Breath at full power!" Sakura orders and Latias begins to charge the attack and fires a large multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth at Jose.

"Th-This can't be happening. I am the Master of Phantom Lord and one of the Ten Wizard Saints! I can't be defeated by some brat and those cursed creatures! ESPECIALLY ONES FROM FAIRY TAIL!" Jose yells out as the dragon-like energy envelops him and it explodes causing Jose send flying and crashing right into the staircase kicking up a massive amount of dust and debris.

[End V(Volt)]

Takeru comes back to Sakura's side as Latias transforms back to her previous form as the three look on towards where Jose is. Meanwhile, Erza stands back up on her feet as she looks at the staircase.

"Has Master Jose defeated?" Erza questions as they keep their eyes at where Jose crashed as smoke coming out from the hole in the stairs and suddenly, Erza widens her eyes.

Sakura, Latias, and Takeru tense up as purple light erupts from the staircase as the smoke still blocks their view on Jose. Suddenly, Jose appears out from the smoke, taking a few steps forward before stopping completely, he is surrounded in purple light, his clothes are torn to shreds as he also has scratches and bruise marks all over his body from Latias' and Takeru's attacks. However, what they caught everyone's attention is his eyes as they have completely blacked out, his pupils are small appearing as yellow dots in his eyes.

"That wasn't enough to finish him?!" Sakura questions as she is surprised at this.

"You… little brat… Never have I been so humiliated as to be beaten by some new recruit to a guild. I will make sure you pay for what you have done…" Jose says, as his voice sounds more monstrous.

"This is bad…" Sakura says.

"Enough!" A voice suddenly booms out.

From outside, dark clouds appear and swirl around above the downed magic giant as the sound of lightning booms in the air. Inside, everyone is looking around where the voice belongs to when suddenly, bright light begins to shine through the broken windows into the room. Jose seems to calm down as his eyes return to normal and he looks up past Sakura and her two Pokémons and Erza as they all turn around wondering what he is looking at. Slowly hovering down from the air is Master Makarov.

Makarov has his eyes closed with a not pleasant look on his face as he slowly hovers closer and closer to the ground. Jose sees him as he gives off a smirk while Sakura and the others are taken back by the sight of their Master before them as he finally plants his feet on the ground on top of a large pile of rubble.

"Much blood has been spilled. Children's blood. Because of their parent's failure, the children have suffered and shed tears. Enough of this, you and I. We must put this to an end!" Makarov says opening his eyes with a serious look in them.

Erza wipes away the tears that appear on her left eye as she and Sakura are glad to see their master gotten well.

"Master!" The two call in joy.

Jose looks up at Makarov as Makarov looks down at him. Jose raises his right arm when suddenly the same aura from before appears beneath his feet and his eyes turn again. "You wish to cause a disaster?" Jose questions again in a dark tone.

Makarov narrows his eyes at Jose, the veins on his forehead popping out in anger as then a bright ball of golden light appears on his left index and middle finger. Both of their actions causing small pieces of rubble to hover up into the air slowly around them as the whole room begin to shake.

"If it's for the sake of my guild!" Makarov states.

Meanwhile, Gray regains his conscious and opens his eyes.

"What is this warm, familiar magical power?" He questions and notices something as he looks up to see Erza, Sakura, Jose, and Makarov.

Purple magic energy erupts in Jose's hand as he then throws it forward sending multiple snaking magic blasts at Makarov. Makarov jumps down and creating a few golden yellow magic circles that blocks the incoming blasts.

"Everyone get away from here!" Makarov yells.

Both Gray and Elfman stands back up and notice Makarov in front of them.

"Master!" Gray shouts.

"Why is he here?" Elfman questions.

"Do as he say!" Erza shouts at them.

"Latias, Takeru, return." Sakura tells them after she gets her poke balls out for both of them. The two of them nod and they return into the poke balls before Sakura puts them away in her pocket. Then both Erza and Sakura get to them as Mirajane regains conscious and gasps upon seeing their Master.

"Let's go." Erza tells them.

"But…" Gray trails off.

"Nee-chan, can you stand?" Elfman asks his sister as Mirajane looks down.

"Now that you are here, I have no need for the small-fey. Don't worry, I'll finish them off later, of course. Especially that brat…" Jose says.

"We'll only get in his way by being here. Leave everything to the master!" Erza says as behind her, Elfman is helping Mirajane out through the wall to the outside. Erza, Gray, and Sakura look back one last time before turning and running out.

Once they are out, Sakura gets in front of them and cups her mouth.

"Lugia!" Sakura shouts and Lugia flies towards them and gets and lands on the ground in front of them before the Pokémon puts its head down as Sakura turns back around to the Fairy Tail wizards. "Let's get on! Hurry!"

"Got it!" Gray says as he and the other rush to Lugia as they get on and when Sakura gets on last she sits on Lugia's large neck before Lugia begins to take off flying away from the magic giant.

Inside

"It's been 6 years we've last faced each other, hasn't it? And Fairy Tail has grown in that time. But it's been destroyed now, hasn't it?" Jose mockingly says.

"A guild is not a building. It's a union between people!" Makarov retorts.

"But I'm so happy. I get to establish the order of superiority among the wizard saints." Jose says as then purple lights erupt around him while golden lights erupts around Makarov.

"I really owe everything to my kids! You've done well. Be proud to be part of Fairy Tail!" Makarov yells.

Outside of the magic giant, lightning begins to strike down from only the center of the swirling clouds above behind the giant as it surrounds by a dome of light with the water of the lake being kicked and staying high around the dome constantly circling around it.

"What the…" Alzack questions as he, the other Fairy Tail wizards, Sakura's three Pokémons, and Lugia spot what is happening.

"They sky!" Bisca says.

"Watch it!"

"WA–H!"

"The ground is…" Alzack says as the ground beneath their feet begins to shake.

"An earthquake?" Bisca questions.

"What the heck's going on?"

Back inside, Makarov and Jose send forth blasts of their magic at each other. The blasts impact into each other as their respective magic blasts back from the continuing impacting of their attacks as they attempt to overpower the other. Seeing the fight going nowhere, Makarov sends another golden blast flying around Jose's attacks as he does the same thing, their attacks once again connecting into one another until eventually a lucky one gets through and strikes Jose on his shoulder and the same though for Makarov as they are both blasted back.

 **"Dead Wave!"** Jose yells sending a massive blast at Makarov who is engulfs by it.

Outside, the power of his attack sends out more dark magic blasts exploding out from the giant kicking up more high waves in the lake from the shockwave which is felt even by the mages at the guild.

Back inside, the smoke begins to clear when suddenly Makarov emerges from it nearly unscathed by three magic circles surrounding him before they move in front of him. Makarov then puts his fingers together and bends at Jose between the magic circles. Jose is hit by the blast but doesn't flinch or cry out as outside the attack sends out a bright massive light from the giant. This cause Natsu to send him flying over the edge to a floor below.

"Natsu!" Happy yells.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah!" Natsu replies.

"But what was that?" Happy wonders. Natsu then grins and chuckles making Lucy wonder.

"This is Gramps' magic, no doubt about it!" Natsu says.

Inside, both Makarov and Jose lands back on the ground as Makarov lands on the pile of rubble.

"Impressive. Such magical power and yet so young. You do have what it takes to bear the title of Wizard Saint. If you used that power for good and become a role-model for the younger generation, you would have led the magic world to its future…" Makarov says.

"You're lecturing me, aren't you?" Jose calmly asks.

"As in Fairy Tail tradition, I shall count to three before rendering judgement upon you. Beg for mercy." Makarov says with a serious and anger look on his face. However, Jose doesn't buy it and begins to laugh. "One!"

"I wonder what you'd say. Buy this? 'Beg for mercy?!'" Jose yells widening his eyes with an amused look.

"Two!" Makarov continues with his eyes blank as he brings his hands close together and opens them up as his right hand upside down as a golden ball of light appears between his hands.

"You expect the number-one guild in the country to bow down to you? Don't kid yourself!" Jose says summoning snake-like ghosts that appear to be laughing from his right hand as he holds it out to his side. "I can fight toe-to-toe with you! No, I won't hold back, so I'm actually more powerful!" Jose yells.

"Three!" Makarov yells as the light begins to slowly expands and glows brighter.

"You're the one should beg for mercy! Begone! Disappear with your brats into the ranks of history, Fairy Tail!"

"Time's up!" Makarov states.

"Die, Fairy Tail!" Jose cries out throwing both of his arms forward and sending his ghost creatures at Makarov. Makarov slams his hands together with the light still glowing out from between them. The light begins to shine brighter and brighter as the light destroys Jose's ghost before they can reach Makarov and Hose suddenly begins to cry out. The entire room shakes and suddenly covers in the bright golden light in between Makarov's hands.

 **"Fairy Law** is invoked!" Makarov yells as he opens his eyes as golden magic circles with the Fairy Tail symbol in the center of them appearing in front of his eyes.

Outside

A bright light appears from the magic giant, the center of the dark clouds breaks apart as the sun shines down through it onto the giant as then a massive golden magic circle appears right above it, shining brightly that all of the Fairy Tail mages and Sakura's Pokémons fighting the Shades cover their eyes from it. Meanwhile, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, and Sakura all seem to have no problem looking back at it.

"What is this light?" Alzack questions.

"So bright…" Bisca says and the Shade beside her disappears. One by one, the rest of the Shades begin to disappear for good. "The Shades are… Only the Shades are disappearing." She says as she notices this. Eventually, all the Shades are gone and everyone begins to lower their hands in Sakura's Pokémons case, opening their eyes, and look at the bright light.

"One after another! But nothing's happening to us!" Alzack says.

"This light… is compassionate." Bisca says.

"It's Fairy Law." Erza says.

"Fairy Law?" Gray and Sakura asks.

"Righteous light that slays the darkness. It slays only that which the caster believes is the enemy. It's a super-powerful magic, mow counted as legend." Erza explains.

Finally, the light, that is Fairy Law, dies down and disappears, the dark clouds also gone as it is once again a clear blue sky with the sun shining down over Magnolia.

Inside

The room is no more, everything is now in ruin and rubble scatters across the floor. In the center of the room is Jose, but his whole body, skin, hair, and his clothes had lost their colors and gone completely pale gray. Jose is shaking where he stood, his arms covering his eyes and chest with only his mouth being shown as it was completely wide open. Cackles of terror are light escaped from his mouth as eventually his eyes are seen to be devoid of life as they stare wide-eye in fear and his skin also gotten wrinkly. Jose is in a petrified state, unable to move except for the shaking of his body.

Makarov stands in front of him with the still serious and angry look on his face. "Never come near Fairy Tail again." Makarov says as he then turns around. "The council will not stay silent after things have gotten so flashy. You should watch out for your own skin for a while. And same for me…" He says as he begins to walk away. Out of nowhere, Aria appears behind him, somehow recovered from his fight as he reaches out for Makarov, his eyes and mouth wide open in excitement.

 _"The sadness… He's wide open, just like the last time! He's mine!"_ Aria though as he prepares to drain Makarov's magic again as Makarov seems unaware of it as Aria gets closer. Suddenly, Makarov throws his right arm back and extends it out, slamming it right across his face and sending him flying into a pillar that still stands. Makarov then brings his arm back to normal as Aria's had falls into the floor a few feet behind him.

"It's over! The battle of the guilds is finished. But if you try anything more, I'll 'clean you out,' and leave not a trace…" Makarov says and turns around with a happy and perked up expression as he points at Aria. "Take Jose with you and go home! Right now!" Makarov says with his old happy tone.

"Yippee! We beat Phantom!" The Fairy Tail mages cry out as all of them raised their hands into the air and did their own things to celebrate.

Erza and the others have arrived back at the ruins to the guild as they get off Lugia's back as they all also happy at the victory as Erza lightly smiles, Gray and Elfman give a small grin, Mirajane has her mouth open into a smile and her hands together, and Sakura has her arm raise into the air. Happy is still in the air flying and carrying Lucy as the two also has their mouths open into smiles with Lucy laughing lightly in joy.

Eventually, Makarov appears on one of the arms of the giant and looks down at the gathered Fairy Tail wizards and trainer as their group has made their way to the front of the others as everyone has their attention turn towards Makarov.

"This victory is not from just my power, but a victory for our whole family." Makarov says.

Meanwhile, still lying atop the giant of the destroyed Phantom Lord Headquarter, Natsu looks up at the sky with a smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it, Gramps…" Natsu says closing his eyes happily.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Lucy's Resolve

The sun shines brightly down onto Magnolia, the smoke ruins of the Magic Giant that was Phantom Lord's Headquarter is still down on the lake. The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord is over as Fairy Tail won. Everyone is gather together in front of the ruins of the guild, cheering and celebrating their victory. While nearby, Happy and Lucy watch everyone as Lucy has her hands form into fists.

"Everyone seems really happy, Lucy." Happy says as he looks up at her.

"Yeah…" Lucy replies.

Then Happy notices the look on her face, Lucy is looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"Lucy?" Happy calls.

Meanwhile on the Phantom Lord Headquarters

Natsu and Gajeel are both still lying on the ground separated by a floor as both of them look up at the sky and not moving.

"Hey, can you hear me, Gajeel?" Natsu asks.

"I can't hear nothin'." Gajeel says.

Natsu turns around and pushes himself up so he could look down at him. "So hey, where'd you learn Dragon Slyer magic?"

"I said I couldn't hear you!" Gajeel states turning his head slightly away.

"I've never met anyone who used the same magic as me. You could at least tell me that much!"

"Oh shut it." Gajeel says causing Natsu to cry out annoyed as his eyes widen and go blank and a tick mark pops above his head. "Metalicana."

"Huh?" Natsu says.

"The Iron Dragon, Metalicana." Gajeel says as he sits up.

"What?" Natsu questions standing up and leaning forward, only for the ground to give away beneath him and send him crashing down to Gajeel's level. "I knew it! You were taught by a dragon!" He says picking himself back up and looking at Gajeel.

"You too?" Gajeel asks.

"So where is it now?"

"Who knows?" Gajeel replies as he looks away.

"Where is it now?!" Natsu yells out with his eyes widen with blank as a tick mark on his head as Gajeel is taken back and covers his right ear with his pinky, looking back at him with annoyed look.

"I said I don't know!" Gajeel yells back with a tick mark and blank eyes as well.

The two Dragon Slayers headbutt each other and quickly breaks apart holding their heads in pain as smoke sizzles out from them and they grunt in pain.

"Man… Just talking to you makes my brains turn to mush." Gajeel says.

"Say that again!" Natsu says annoyed as he crosses his arms and looks back at Gajeel who has turned away from him.

"It disappeared. One day, Metalicana suddenly vanished. Without saying a thing. Man… What a selfish jerk." Gajeel says as he looks up at the sky.

Natsu hears this and crawls closer to him. "Wait, that wasn't 7 years ago on July 7th, was it?" Natsu asks as Gajeel suddenly becomes intrigue and looks at him.

"Wait… Do you know where Metalicana is?" He asks.

"Not a chance. I'm looking for Igneel, a fire dragon. He also disappeared 7 years ago on July 7th." Natsu says as she sits back down and crosses his arms and legs.

"7 years ago… Year 777, Month 7, Day 7… On that day two dragons disappeared…" Gajeel says when suddenly Natsu slams his head into him again with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why is it a bunch of sevens line up?!" He questions and Gajeel begins pushing his head back and looks at him with an annoyed look as well.

"How the hell should I know?!"

Just like before, the two break away as Gajeel stands back up and Natsu hunches down on the ground, both of them holding their foreheads him pain again.

"Not like I care anyways." Gajeel says recovering as he crosses his arms.

"If you're leavin', then scat already." Natsu says.

"This is _our_ guild! You're the one that should get out!" Gajeel retorts after he turns around as his head enlarges, a tick mark appears on his head as his eyes go blank and widen and his teeth sharpen annoyed and anger.

Natsu stands back up and sighs. "Man, why so picky?"

"Get out now!" Gajeel says as Natsu begins to walk away.

"Give me a call if you find anything about Igneel okay?"

"Why the hell should I be nice to you, huh?"

Natsu stops his tracks as he turns his head back slightly to look at him. "Because we're both Dragon Slayers!"

"Don't give me that crap! Next time we meet I'll kick your ass! I guarantee it! Make sure you've said your prayers." Gajeel yells as he holds his right arm out and give a thumb down to Natsu.

"You're dangerous, you know that? I thought we could call it even now and make up…" Natsu casually says as he crosses his arms.

"You're the one that's dangerous! Just look at what you did to our guild!" Gajeel yells.

"Well you busted up our guild first! I knew it! I give up making nice with you!" Natsu yells back.

Then suddenly Lugia appears from below surprising both Natsu and Gajeel as Sakura is sitting on its neck.

"Natsu!" Sakura calls out as she waves her arm.

"Sakura!?" Natsu shouts.

"I've come to pick you up!" Sakura shouts and Lugia moves its head towards him and grabs Natsu by the scarf with its mouth before Lugia flies back to Fairy Tail side.

* * *

~A few hours later~

Lugia is floating above the lake as Sakura, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy look at it.

"Thank you, Lugia." Sakura says and Lugia nods its head before it flies up in the air and folds its wings as it dives into the lake.

They stare at the spot where Lugia dived as silence comes in.

"You're amazing, Sakura." Erza says causing Sakura to look at her.

"Eh?" She says.

"Not only you can summon that creature, you we're able to fight Jose on even ground." Erza says.

"Say what?!" Natsu yells in shock in hearing this.

"You went toe-to-toe with Master of Phantom _and_ one of the Wizard Saints on even grounds?!" Happy asks in awe.

"This is the first time I heard it!?" Gray also yells in shock.

"Th-That's not true. I just… well…" Sakura stutters.

"There is nothing you should be ashamed about." Erza tells her.

"But…"

"That's it! You and me right now, let's go! I'm all fired up!" Natsu declares as he clenches his right fist and raises it up.

"E–H!?"

"Setting that aside, there's something more important to deal with at the moment." Erza says as she and the others look at Makarov and the others as they all standing in front of and looking at the ruins of the guild.

Makarov then sighs. "They've really made a big mess now…" He says.

"U-um… Master…"

They all hear and see Lucy as she approaches Makarov and stops a few feet from his as everyone turns towards her.

"You've really had a tough time, I know." Makarov says with Lucy still showing a saddened look on her face as she closes her eyes and tilts her head forward a little.

"Don't give us that face, Lu-chan!" A familiar voice calls out as Lucy and the others look to see the familiar faces of Team Shadow Gear. "Were back!" Levy says giving a wink.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy calls.

A few bandages covered her face but nothing more serious than that. Compared to her teammates, Jet has bandages wrapped around his left arm, his right arm in a cast and holds up by a sling, Droy has the upper half of his face bandaged up leaving only his right eye to see out of and using a crutch to help him walk around. Behind the three, is Reedus who is beaten up from his fight with Gajeel, Boze and Sue when they assaulted the safehouse for Lucy.

"Everyone worked together to beat them." Levy says.

"Although the guild was destroyed." Droy says.

"We all just need to rebuild it." Jet says.

"Oui." Reedus agrees.

"You guys…" Lucy says.

"Sorry for making you worried, Lu-chan." Levy says.

"N-No! This is all my…" Lucy says as she still blames herself for everything that had happened.

"I heard. But nobody thinks this is your fault, Lu-chan." Levy says with a sympathetic look on her face.

"On the other hand… I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." Reedus says scratching his hair.

Lucy has her eyes closed and her hands together covering her mouth.

"Lucy." Makarov calls catching her attention as she opens her eyes and turns her head to him. "Fun things, sad thing… We can't share everything, but what we can, we should share. That's what it means to be in a guild. A single person's happiness is everyone's happiness. A single person's anger is everyone's anger. And a single person's tears are everyone's tears. You have no reason to feel guilty. Lucy… You should be able to tell how everyone feels…"

At this point, Lucy has her hands covering her face as she is on the verge of crying as she finally begins to understand that everyone in guild continue to be her fellow guildmates and friends no matter what the circumstances.

"Raise your head! You're part of the Fairy Tail family!" Makarov says.

Lucy puts her hands down, tears fall from her eyes to the ground as they finally begin to stream down her cheeks and she finally let's all of her emotions out as she begins to cry loudly into the air. Everyone looks on at her with sympathetic smiles on their faces as Mirajane having to wipe away some of her own tears that came to her eyes, Natsu giving a wide grin to her as she slides to the ground to her legs, closing her eyes and continues to cry as Levy walks over to give her some support.

 _"Although… We went a bit overboard… This is going to seriously anger the Council… Or wait, if it goes poorly maybe even imprisonment…"_ Makarov thought, closing his eyes as he begins to think of just what the Council might do since they did start a war against another legal guild and caused a lot of destruction as always as sweat begins pouring down his face. Suddenly, he bursts out crying as well as tears stream down his face with some of the mages seeing this and their eyes going blank as the others confused on why their master is now crying all of the sudden.

"Master?!" Erza asks with wide eyes.

* * *

~One week later~

 _"It's been one week since our battle with Phantom ended. We've finally gotten back out peaceful days…"_

The front of the guild is seen as it is in the process of being rebuilt. The mages of Fairy Tail work hard doing various jobs to help in the reconstruction of their guild. Laki tries to add in some weird statues with her Wood Make Magic which Macao holds up a sign with an X on it for a no on the statue she created.

"Everyone, let's take a break!" Mirajane announces with her angelic smile on her face once again as she carries a tray of drinks on it with Aiko, fully recovered thanks to Sakura, as she helps Mirajane with the drinks.

* * *

~Flashback~

The Fairy Tail mages gather together and find themselves surrounded by the army of the Council, the Rune Knights.

 _"Although after it happened, it's been super tough. We were rounded up by the Council's army, the Rune Knights."_

"This ain't good…" Wakaba worryingly says as he and Macao slides back a little in fright of seeing the Rune Knights before them as Cana in front of them sweatdrops on the back of her head.

"They've already caught wind?" Macao questions.

"Run for it!" Natsu suddenly cries out with widened eyes as he attempts to run.

"Aye sir!" Happy agrees as he attempts to fly away behind Natsu. Though the two are immediately caught in a light blue colored magic circle in front of the Rune Knights as it levitates them in the air.

"That's not going to work, Natsu. You can't get away from the Rune Knights." Mirajane says with says with an embarrassed look on her face.

Suddenly, Makarov appears in front of her crying again taking her back.

"Master, hand in there!" Erza says with wide eyes and pupils.

Outside of Magnolia was the Rune Knights camp where all of the Fairy Tail mages and Sakura are brought to be detained as they are to be interviewed about the incident. Inside on he the tents is Lucy with three rune knights surrounding the table, an anthropomorphic amphibian looking creature and another rune sitting down at the table with the creature writing down what Lucy said and the Rune Knight telling her what she and the others has said about the incident.

 _"We were dragged to the army post to be interviewed about what happened. Every day they'd questions us, but finally after a week, it calmed down."_

* * *

~End Flashback~

Inside her apartment, Lucy is sitting at her desk, writing another letter to her mother as she lets out a sigh before getting back writing.

 _"It seems like Fairy Tail's punishment will be handed down front the Council at a later date. But, don't worry Mom. I don't think it'll be that bad of a punishment. Since the circumstantial evidence and witness reports all point to an attack from Phantom."_

Just then, Lucy stops writing and groans in pain, lifting her shirt up a little to reveal a heavily purple bruise mark on her left hip from Gajeel's constant beating up on her.

"I hope these bruises go away…" Lucy says, then looks out her window to see a baby bird and its mother in the nest as the mother bird gives the baby bird a worm to eat. Seeing this saddens her as it reminds her of her caring and loving mother when she was still alive as she got back writing her letter.

 _"So Mom… Do you think_ he _was behind the whole thing, pulling the strings? I know what he's like, but to go this far… No, he'd do it. He wouldn't have any problem with this. But why would he suddenly try and take me back? It's not like he cares about me personally. Mom… He'll do it again, wouldn't he? Using the power of his money… That… I couldn't…"_

Lucy finishes the letter and sealed it in an envelope, she turns her head around thinking of something and looks back forward. Lucy clenches her right fist on her leg as she lifts her head up with a determined look in her eyes.

Meanwhile at the guild

Natsu cries out as he attempts to raise a massive pile of wooden beams above his head only to fain as they topple down on top of him and send him to the ground trapping him underneath it as he cried out in pain. Happy, Mirajane, and Aiko see this as Happy has sweat running down the back of his head.

"That's 'cause you tried to carry so many at once, idiot." Gray says walking by with a single wooden beam over his shoulder as a certain Water Mage of Phantom Lord hiding and peeking out from behind a nearby wall looking at Gray.

Suddenly, Natsu pushes himself up and throws all the wooden beams off him as he yells out in anger. "What'd you call me?!"

"You wanna go?" Gray angrily questions as he and Natsu gets in each other's faces.

"You're carrying them so dainty!" Natsu retorts as they continue push back and forth on each other's face.

"You over there!" The two are suddenly are suddenly slammed right into the ground by a beam, courtesy of Erza who is now requipped into a construction worker's outfit complete with a yellow and black hard hat with a red Fairy Tail symbol on it. "Less talking more working!" Erza says lifting the beam back up. "We're going to rebuild Fairy Tail ASAP!"

"'Kay…" Natsu and Gray weakly says as both of them are literally dug into the ground, their eyes blank with massive bumps on their heads. From a few feet away, Jet and Droy watch the scene with sweatdrops.

"Erza's really into it…" Droy says.

"She can requip to an outfit like that?" Jet questions.

Around the guild, Fairy Tail mages as well as Takeru walking around carrying beams around his destinations quickly. Tsubasa and Latias are seen flying in the air holding ropes that are tied up to a load of five beams as they carry it somewhere.

"Psychic." Sakura says as she has her gloved hand out with the Mind Plate on it as she uses the move to levitate a big pile of beams and lifts them up to some Fairy Tail wizards on a platform. Recca is seen burning some parts of the wood on the beams to make them smoother and passes to Vent as the Regal Pokémon uses Leaf Blade to cut them.

"Well, that takes the meaning of a helping hand to a whole new level." Macao says as he and Wakaba watch this.

"No kidding. Not only that, but with Sakura and her friends helping out we just might finish rebuilding this place more quickly." Wakaba says.

"Here you go, Master." Sakura says as she uses Psychic to bring a big pile of beams over.

"Thanks, Sakura." Makarov who has made himself bigger says as he grabs one of the wooden beams and places it on the other two and begins pounding it in place while humming a tune to himself and Sakura walks away to give the beams to the others who need them.

"Master's also really getting into it!" Levy says.

"He sure it!" Jet and Droy says in surprised.

"Foreman! Where do you need this timber?" Erza yells out as Makarov stops and turns his head to her.

"Oh, over there!" Makarov replies pointing his thumb in the direction.

Who is she calling foreman?" Jet and Droy question.

"Damn it! I hate losing!" Natsu and Gray complains popping halfway out from the hole as they still has blank eyes.

"Ooh, its whack-a-mole!" Happy points out.

"Wait…" Macao says.

"Isn't it kind of big?" Wakaba questions.

"Now that you mention it, it sort of look bigger than it usually does." Sakura says as she slides in.

"While we're at it, we're expanding." Mirajane says from behind the three with what looks like a paper with drawing on it in her hands. See? Here's what it'll look like when it's finished." Mirajane says lifting the drawing up.

"Seriously?" Macao asks.

"Let's have a look." Wakaba says.

"It would be fun without changing it." Natsu says popping up in front of Mirajane to look at the picture.

"What kind of guild is it going to be like?" Gray asks also popping up in front of her.

"I want to take a look too." Sakura says also walking over to look at the picture.

The picture looks like something from a kindergarten kid was to draw it.

"Wow…" Macao sarcastically grunts with a sweatdrop and slightly closed eye.

"This is another…" Wakaba says.

"Its… very interesting." Sakura says with a sweatdrop on her head.

"I don't get it." Natsu says with a questions mark appearing and then disappearing above his head.

"But man, this is really crappy. What idiot drew this?" Gray questions leaning towards it and squinting his eyes.

Mirajane continues to smile brightly with her eyes closed and suddenly she turns away and begins crying as her tears fly out from her closed eyes and she has her hands to them. Gray behind now crying out in panic at the fact he now knows that she made the drawing and had insulted to her as he wildly waves his hands side to side in front of him with widened eyes.

"Oh, it was Mira-chan!" Gray says with a high-pitched voice. Behind him, the others stare at him, Natsu and Macao with narrowed eyes as Sakura crosses her arms.

"You made her cry again." The guys state.

"You have no delicacy, don't you?" Sakura says.

"And such is Gray." Happy says appearing in front of the two with blank eyes.

* * *

~Thirty minutes later~

After finally calming down Mirajane after apologizing repeatedly, Gray and everyone get back to work at continuing now their construction on the new guild building as Sakura talks to Mirajane about something. Eventually, Natsu, Happy, and Gray stop as they are beginning to tire out from the hard day's work. Gray is sitting down with his eyes closed on two flat rocks while Happy and Natsu are standing up in front of him as Natsu yawns and stretches his left arm up.

"I'm starving!" Natsu says.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Time to eat?" Gray wonders and suddenly, a stream of water splashes into Natsu taking Gray and Happy back what just happened. Then the water immediately disappears as now a big pink-food container is in Gray's hands which he didn't notice it. "What's this?" He questions.

"I'm soaked!" Natsu says as he has water dripping down from them.

"It's a lunch box!" Happy says as Gray and Natsu notice it.

"A lunch box?" Gray questions as he then opens the lid, gasping at what he found inside. Inside the box is an assortment of meat, fruits, vegetables, as well as some rice, but the weird parts are the tentacles coming out from the lower parts of it, the green ooze sliming out and eyes poke out from lower parts, and then there is the word 'Love' spelled out with fruits on the meat patties and then to top it all off is Gray's face with sparkles in his eyes, around his hair, and his teeth which is grinning.

"Seeing this cause Gray to freak out as he whines out with blank eyes, but Natsu's eyes sparkles at the sight of it.

"That looks good!" Natsu says.

"I know! This is called a character lunch!" Happy answers.

"Can I actually eat this something this insane? It's dripping something." Gray questions.

"Then give it to me!" Natsu says as he grabs the moving tentacle and pulls it out, putting part of it into his mouth as he attempts to tear it off to eat it.

"Who said you could eat?!" Erza questions with her head enlarging and wide blank eyes of anger. Suddenly, she returns to normal as she notices the lunch box in Gray's hands. "Is that one of those character lunches?" She asks and grabs a fork that came with the box before stabbing it into the food, right into Gray's face. Seeing this causes Gray to cry out in fear. Erza then puts the food into her mouth and begins eating it. "This isn't bad. Give me some more."

"Really I'll eat it too." Gray says.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asks as she walks up to her.

"Oh, Sakura." Erza calls. When Sakura gets there, she sees the lunch box in Gray's hand.

"Is that one of those character lunches? I haven't seen one of those for a long time." Sakura says as she remembers.

"You had one of these before?" Gray asks.

"Yep. My mom makes them time to time when I leave home to school." Sakura says.

"You have a nice mother." Erza says causing Sakura to giggle.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Sakura…"

The five turn their heads to see a familiar face they haven't seen a while. Loke walks up to them as he has in his right hand the rest of Lucy's Celestial Keys. "Would you give these to Lucy? They're her keys."

"It's you. I was wondering where you'd gone off to." Gray says as he and Natsu walk up to him with Loke handing the keys to Natsu.

"You've been searching for these the whole time?" Natsu asks.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good at all." Happy says floating behind him with a worried look on his face.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Sakura asks.

"Thanks. I'm fine. Sheesh… It's hard being a male feminist…" Loke says.

"Lucy isn't here. Her injuries hurt so bad she can't move, maybe…" Happy says.

"May we should go check on her. You come too, Loke." Natsu says.

"I'll pass. You know I can't handle Celestial Wizards." Loke says as he turns and walks away.

"Really? But Lucy's still Lucy." Natsu says putting his hands begins his head.

"Natsu. We all have our weaknesses. Don't pry." Erza says.

* * *

~Later~

"Lucy!" Happy calls out in joy appearing outside Lucy's window.

"You feeling okay?" Natsu yells also appearing outside her window.

"Don't come in through the window!" Gray says as he crawls in through the chimney.

"And don't crawl in through the chimney!" Sakura scolds at Gray.

"Enter through the door, people. The door." Erza says while casually drinking a cup of tea making the others sweatdrop at her.

"Aye." Happy says.

As the group stand around the room for a few seconds, they notice something odd.

"Huh?" Natsu says.

"She'd usually be all…" Gray trails off.

"THIS IS MY ROOM!" Happy yells with a Lucy's mask on his face as Natsu and Gray pretend to act frightened by him crying out in panic.

"…And stuff." Erza says now in her normal armor with her right hand to her chin thinking about how two that was.

"In the bath?" Gray questions.

 _"Gray, you perv!"_ Gray imagines Lucy in the bath throwing a comb at him for entering as she yells.

"Something like this was bound to happen eventually…" Gray says.

"Don't do it, Gray!" Sakura tells him.

"Pardon the intrusion!" Gray says opening the curtains to her bathroom.

"She ain't here." Natsu nonchalantly says while sitting in her bathtub full clothed waving his right hand back and forth.

"That's not how it's supposed to go! And get out of there!" Gray yells in shock with bulging eyes as blue lines and sweat down the back of his head.

"Why is her bathtub full of water?" Sakura questions.

"Maybe she's out?" Erza says as she covers in a towel with one wrapped around her head as well while carrying a bucket of conditioners and other bathing supplies.

"Why did you come here again?" Gray questions with blue lines and sweat again down the back of his head.

The group stand around the room again in silence.

"You're straight-man act is lame." Erza says.

"Without Lucy, our tempo is all off." Happy says.

"Quit finding fault! And oh, I'm sorry I suck at comedy." Gray says with dark blue likes appearing out from his body.

"Lucy!" Happy calls out opening one of her drawers and suddenly, his eyes widen and go blank in shock as Natsu appears behind him.

"Hey, you…" Upon seeing what is in the drawer, Natsu gasps in shock as his jaw drops open and his eyes also go wide and blank.

"What are you people doing?" Gray ask when he too sees what's in the drawer and cries out in shock with sweat flying from his head before calming down, his eyes also goes blank and his mouth hanging open in shock. Erza calmly walks up behind them and looks in with only her left eye showing at it and the pupil are also wide.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asks when she cries out in shock with her eyes widen.

Smoke rises out from all their heads as they continue to look down at what's in Lucy's drawer with sweat and pink lines going down the back of their heads.

"There's underwear like this?" Happy asks shockingly.

"Underwear? That?" Gray questions.

"When would you where such a thing?" Erza wonders.

"When you're eating?" Natsu asks looking back at them with wide eyes.

"No way, no how." Happy, Erza, and Gray reply shaking their heads back and forth.

"This is embarrassing…" Sakura says.

"Wait, this is dangerous. Close the drawer already." Gray says as Erza happens to look over at her desk and notices something on it. What it looks like a paper weight on top of a paper with words on it.

"Lucy, come out!" Happy yells.

"Where have you been searching?" Gray asks.

"Happy, don't open any drawers." Sakura tells him.

"WHOA~!" Happy cries out in panic as he accidentally knocks something over to the ground.

"Natsu turns around to notice Happy covered with white envelopes that had come out from a small chest with a few more in it.

"What're these?" Erza questions with wide eyes and pupils.

"Letters?" Gray asks with wide eyes and pupils as well.

Natsu without a thought, sits down and opens one of them and begins to read it. "Mom, I finally joined the guild of my dreams. Fairy Tail…"

"Natsu!" Sakura yells.

"Hey, hey, don't go reading those!" Gray worryingly says with sweat flying out from the back of his head.

"Today, I met a person named Erza. She's cool and pretty. Then Natsu, Gray, and Sakura…

Hearing Natsu read the part about her in Lucy's letter cause Erza to blush a little as Gray and Happy decide to look at the rest of the envelopes.

"Are all these letters to her mother?" Gray wonders.

"Looks like it." Happy says.

"I wonder why she didn't send them?" Natsu says.

"You have a point." Sakura agrees.

"She left a note." Erza says catching everyone's attention. "Look, Lucy left a note." She says again holding up a note in her hand as she looks at it. "'I will go home'. It seems." Erza says with her hand shaking as she reads it.

"HUH!" The others cry out in shock with wide eyes, dropped mouths and sweat running their foreheads hearing this. "SAY WHA–T?!"

Meanwhile Lucy is already sitting on a train on her way back to her home as she looks out her window at the passing view.

* * *

Closer and closer, Lucy got to her old home and walks down a dirt path through the open field as the memories of her father come back to her. When she arrived, she stands atop a grassy hill as the wind blows her hair and the grass as she sees her home.

A short, middle-aged woman with a square face, long dark purple hair tied in a ponytail behind her head and wearing a green with pink-colored sleeves and golden edges maid dress, an apron tied around her waist, a small mantle covering her shoulders and classic maid hate on her head is seen sweeping the pathway leading up to the massive mansion up ahead.

Lucy appears just a few feet away from the main who is unaware of her presence as she is singing a tune.

"Spetto-san!" Lucy calls out as the maid finally stops and noticed her.

Suddenly tears come to the maid's eyes and she begins shaking in happiness before finally beginning to cry with tears coming down her cheeks and snot coming out from her nose.

"Lucy-ojousama!" All the servants and workers cries out in joy as they suddenly appear from out of nowhere.

Lucy soon surrounds by all the servants and workers of the mansion as they all overjoy to see her back again with Spetto hugging Lucy while still crying. "I'm so glad you're okay! Lucy-ojou… Lucy-ojou…"

"I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Lucy says.

"Ojou-sama, we have some new reference books from the East." The librarian of the residence Ribbon informs while holding two books in his hand.

"Ojou-sama have you've grown… Run off with a lover or two, have you?" Aed the head chef says.

"Have you been keeping up with your magic studies?" Bero, Lucy's teacher who taught her how to use her magic asks as his whole body shaking a lot.

"I can't believe we get to see you again, Ojou-sama!" Spetto continues to cry as then massive streams of tears shoot out from her eyes.

"There go the waterworks…" A nearby maid says with a sweatdrop.

 _"You're all the same as ever I see."_ Lucy thought with a small sad smile on her face.

"Ojou-sama… Dana-sama asks you come to the study at the main residence." A maid coming out says catching everyone's attention.

Lucy looks up at her old house, specifically at the middle window where her father might be staring out and looking at her as Lucy has an unwavering determined look on her face.

 _"He tells his daughter that ran away and came back to report to him? He hasn't changed either, it seems."_

* * *

~Afterwards~

Lucy is brought back to her old room where she changes into a formal-wear pink dress, her hair is tied into a bun with a pink headwear wrapped around it with two bangs coming down the side of her face and a bead necklace-like headpiece around her head.

 _"I'd forgotten… When I lived here. I would wear clothes like this."_

"Is it too tight?" One of the maids that helped her change asks. Both of them having hearts flying out from their heads as they rest them against their clasped hands together.

"It's gotten a little small for you, however." The other maid says.

"Don't worry." Lucy replies.

 _"Oh eyes… I've gotten taller."_

Lucy turns around and gives a warm smile at the two maids.

"Well, I'll be off." Lucy says to them.

"Right!" Both of them reply with smiles on their faces.

~A few minutes later~

"It's Lucy. I have returned, Father." Lucy calls from outside the door of a barely lit room that is very long and massive with a blue carpet leading all the way to the end where the massive window let the sun shine in as there is also a second level too, it was a library. At the end of it, standing before his desk is Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia. A relative tall, middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back, blonde hair and a matching, extreme trim mustache, and a firm, square jaw, his hair is kept extremely neat and trim, and he wears an expensive tailored brown suit.

"Come in." Jude says turning around to face her as she walks in towards him. "So you have finally returned, Lucy." Jude says with a cold-hearted tone in his voice as Lucy stops with a saddened look on her face.

"Father… I apologize for running away from home without saying anything. I truly regret those actions." Lucy says in a monotone voice.

"You have made a right decision. As long as you are in that guild, I must use my wealth and influence to crush it." Jude says without a single hint of care for the people of Fairy Tail in it as he turns away from her. "You have matured, Lucy." He says as he turns his head slightly and looks at her out of the corner of his eyes. "It seems I've made you realize how much trouble your selfish actions cause for those around you. You are the daughter of the Heartfilias. You are not other people. You lived in different worlds. It is fortunate that you finally understand this, Lucy. There is also one reason I've had you returned. A very fortunate event. A marriage with the son of the Jurener family has been proposed." Jude says then turning away from her again to look out the window.

"Yes… I figured it was something like that." Lucy says.

"A marriage with the Jurener family will allow the Heartfilia Railways to make solid strides to the south. This marriage will ensure our future fortune." Jude says.

"Our fortune?" Lucy repeats.

"And you must give birth to a boy. So he can become heir to the Heartfilia estate. This is all. Return to your room." Just says but Just doesn't move from her spot.

"Father… You seem to be mistaken." Lucy speaks up in a defiant voice causing Jude to turn around to face her. "I have returned in order to show you my resolve." She says with a saddened look still on her face as she looks down. "It's true that I was wrong to leave without saying anything. It was no different than simply running away." Lucy then looks straight at him with a serious look on her face. "So this time, I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave!"

Jude widens his eyes in shock at hearing this from her before narrowing down a little. "Lucy!"

"There is nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you! You must grab your own happiness yourself! I'm going to walk my own path. Don't go deciding on who I'll marry. And…" Lucy points right at her father with her right hand. "Don't lay a finger on Fairy Tail again!" She yells and then grabs to top of her dress and tears it apart in an act of defiance against her father leaving her upper body only covered by her undergarments. "The next time you do… I, and everyone else in the guild will consider you the enemy!" She states as she turns away from Jude whose eyes widen in shock.

Then Lucy's face softens a little. "If you haven't done that, maybe we could be a bit more civil. But it's too late now. You have hurt my friends far too much. What I want isn't money, or pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me…" Lucy says as she begins to walk away towards the door. "I'm not Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias anymore." She then waves her right hand back at him, showing her Fairy Tail mark on the top of it. "Fairy Tail is my other family now, and they recognize me just as Lucy! It's far more loving family than this!" Lucy says stopping in her tracks and turning back towards her father with a saddened look on her face and tears on her eyes. "I only lived her a little while, but leaving the home I lived in with mother was incredibly difficult. Spetto-san, Belo-ojiisan, Ribbon-san, Aed-san… It'll be really hard leaving them all… But… But you see… If Mom was still alive… I think she'd tell me 'You go do what you want to do.'"

In Jude's eyes, sparkles rain down above from Lucy, and his late-wife appears beside her with a warm smile on her face.

"Layla…" Jude mutters.

Lucy then turns away again. "Farewell, Dad."

* * *

~A few hours later~

Lucy is back in her normal clothes form when she arrived here, her purse is over her shoulder as the sun has begun to set. Lucy stands in the graveyard of her home, looking up at a tall stone angel as a sad smile comes to her face as she looks down at the massive tombstone at the feet of the angel.

Layla Heartfilia  
X748-X777

"Mom…" Lucy mutters and looks back up at the smile of the stone angel before looking back at her mother's tombstone. "Now then…" Lucy says putting her left and to her hip.

"LUCY!" Familiar voices cry out surprising her as she turns around.

"LUCY!" Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Sakura yell out again as they run towards her.

"Why?!" Lucy cries out in shock with wide eyes and pupils, shocked to see her friends not only here but running/flying towards her. Happy suddenly flies right into her chest crying with tears in his eyes as Lucy is knocked back a little.

Lucy then begins to hear from Natsu on how they came here to rescue her from her father having taken a train and ran all the way here as the others listen to Natsu as Lucy has sweat running down the back of her head with Happy in her arms. Lucy quickly straightens it out though feeling a bit embarrassed about this as she explains why she really came back and that she was going to return to them and the rest of the guild. Hearing this seems to have Natsu angered a little for some reason as he grits his teeth and narrows his eyebrows at her. Gray's eyes went blank and wide as his jaw drops open. Erza has her right hand in a lightly tightened fist in front of her mouth as she laughs at this. Sakura also laughs at this as her right hand is above her mouth.

Happy looks up at Lucy with tears coming down from his eyes while Lucy looks down at him. Natsu begins jumping up and down on one leg with two veins pop above his head letting her know how worried they all were only to find this out. With the whole misunderstanding out of the way, and the group finally back together again, they finally decide to start heading back home. All the servants and workers gather outside and wave and yell goodbye to Lucy as she waves back at them.

"I'm really sorry I worried you all." Lucy says.

"Don't worry, it's our fault for jumping to conclusions." Erza says.

"I guess we were worried for nothing." Gray says.

"You could have said that in your letter so we won't have to chase you all the way here." Sakura says.

"Happy was crying the whole time." Natsu says with his hands behind his back.

"You were sobbing too, Natsu!" Happy points out.

"N-no I wasn't!" Natsu says with a small blush on his face as he looks away at the ground.

"I'm sorry, really…" Lucy says again.

"Now that this case is over for good, I'm going on ahead." Sakura says as she stops causing the others to look at her.

"Huh?"

Sakura puts her right thumb and index finger in her mouth before blowing into a sharp, loud whistle. Soon, a shadow appears on the sky as it comes closer to them and Sakura waves at it.

"Latias!" Sakura shouts as the shadow comes even closer, revealing Latias as she gets in front of her.

"How in the world Latias hear you all the way from Magnolia?!" Gray questions.

"That's our secret. Right, Latias?" Sakura asks and Latias nods her head. Then Sakura gets on Latia's back and faces the others. "I'll go on ahead of you guys."

"Okay." Erza says and Latias flies up to the sky leaving the five there.

"That was a surprise." Lucy says.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"But sheesh, what a spacious town." Gray says.

"It's so calm and peaceful." Erza says.

"Oh, this isn't a town. It's our garden. Our land goes all the way to that mountain over there." Lucy says pointing to a nearby mountain as everyone stops and looks at the mountain. "Huh?" She says noticing how they have completely frozen in spot. "What's the matter, everyone?"

Unknown to her, Natsu's eyes go blank and he grits his teeth with blue lines going under his left eye and Gray has also gone blank and has lines under his left eye.

Suddenly, they both turn pale with their eyes growing while still blank and they both give a salute, Gray with his left hand and Natsu with his right hand.

"All hail Princess Lucy!" Gray cries out talking Lucy back by surprised as she cries out, swinging her arms back to her right into the air with her eyes going small and blank and sweat flying from her face.

"Said it like it's nothin'!" Natsu cries out, both of them are completely taken back by the size of her land.

"Natsu and Gray have been beaten! Captain Erza, please give your orders!" Happy cries out with his eyes closed as behind him, Natsu and Gray have their arms over each other's shoulders while swinging their free arms up into the air, their eyes are like buttons and their mouths puckers up as they are acting like friends again.

Erza however also gone pale though remains calm as she looks up at the sky letting out a sigh. "The sky sure is blue…"

"Captain Erza's malfunctioning!" Happy cries out in panic.

Lucy sees all her friends' reaction from learning how big her home is, she lets out a small laugh and looks back at them with tears in her eyes.

 _"To Mom up in Heaven. I'm doing well."_

Lucy closes her eyes again sending tear drops flying out from her eyes and everyone calm down now as Lucy runs up after them as they all look back at her waiting for her to catch up.

 _"You know what, Mom? I don't think I can live without by friends."_

All of them smiles towards Lucy as Natsu gives a grin to her and a sideways thumb up.

 _"Since Fairy Tail is already part of me!"_

* * *

Meanwhile  
Somewhere on the sky

Latias continues flying back to Magnolia with Sakura on her back as she looks at the horizon.

"Family, huh?" Sakura says as she remembers her parents. "I want to see them again."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Sakura's Past

Currently, the Fairy Tail Guild is still under construction as Master Makarov is off to a meeting with the Magic Council to discuss what would happened to Fairy Tail due to war against Phantom Lord.

"Everyone!" Mirajane yells out as she is behind the bar counter that had been set up as well as in an open area. "You can all take jobs again starting today! It's just temporarily counter, but do all the jobs you can!" She yells out informing everyone. All the Fairy Tail mages cheer out in excitement at hearing this.

Immediately, the Request Board is crowded as they all look around the job requests.

"What's with them? Usually they're just hanging around not taking any jobs." Lucy says while sitting at the bar in front of Mirajane who laughs at what she says as Sakura sits next to her. "Oh yeah, I haven't seen Loke around." She says turning her head around looking for him.

"Oh? I see you've finally fallen for Loke's magic touch then, Lucy." Mirajane says blushing a little.

"That's not it!" Lucy quickly denies. "I just heard that he found my keys, so I wanted to thank him." Lucy says.

"Sure, I'll tell him of I see him around."

"By the way, Lucy. Weren't your Spirits angry? About dropping your keys." Sakura asks.

Lucy let's out a small chuckle before turning away from her and narrows her eyes a little bit. "Oh, it wasn't anything enough for them to get that mad about…" She says as one of her Spirits wasn't too pleased.

 _"I told you not to drop it, girl!"_ Aquarius angrily yells with blank eyes, a horse wipe in her right hand as she raises it causing Lucy to cry out in fear with wide, blank eyes.

"Just remembering makes by butt sting…" Lucy whimpers leaning forward and touching her butt with both of her hands as it flashes red.

"Oh my… Mirajane says.

"Shall I chill it for you?" Gray asks with a serious face as he raises his left hand and cold mist surrounds it.

"I don't need innuendo-style sexual harassment." Lucy calmly says closing her eyes and not even looking at him.

"Lucy, let me see your bright, red butt!" Happy says floating behind her.

"And no overt sexual harassment either!" Lucy says with wide, blank eyes.

Natsu who overhears this nearby, lights his left hand on fire, a sly-evil look in his eyes as he looks at Happy.

"I wonder what she'll look like if I make it sting even more!?" Natsu says.

"And you're just the devil!" Lucy yells with blank eyes and sharpened teeth with sweat flying from her.

Out of nowhere, a barrel slams into the back of Natsu knocking him to the ground.

"Try saying that again!" Erza yells catching everyone's attention.

"Erza?" Lucy and Gray questions as they notice the angered look on her face.

Sakura turns her head to see Erza confronting someone that everyone hates in the guild, Laxus. It seems the man finally returned to the guild after he didn't come back and left the entire guild to fight against Phantom Lord by themselves. Laxus sits down at one of the tables, a smug look on his face.

"This time I'll tell you straight out. We don't need weaklings in this guild!" Laxus says. "You guys are pitiful. Getting humiliating by Phantom like that… And wait, I don't even know your names." He says looking back at the still injured Jet and Droy and turns his attention to Lucy. "And you there, the main culprit, the debutant Celestial Spirit user. It was your fault."

"Laxus!" Mirajane yells stopping him from speaking any further. "It's all over now. No one has been talking about who to blame for it. You have no rights to say anything when you didn't even help us fight! That's what the master says." Mirajane says as Laxus stands up, closing his eyes with a sinister smirk on his face as he crosses his arms. He then opens his eyes with a crazed look in them.

"Well yeah! It had nothing to do with me! Although if I had been there, you wouldn't have had all that trouble." Laxus says which ticks off Erza even more.

"Why you…" Erza says as she is about to do something when Natsu appears in front of her.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu yells as he launches himself at him.

"Natsu!" Erza yells out.

Natsu throws a punch at Laxus but Laxus disappears in a bold of lightning shocking Natsu who throws his arm at thin air as he then reappears a few feet behind him. Lucy obviously having never seen or heard of what Laxus' magic was is shocked by this. Natsu turns around with an annoyed and angered look on his face.

"Laxus! Fight me! You heartless bastard!" Natsu yells.

Laxus only laughs at this. "What kind of fight would it be when you can't even catch me? When I inherit the guild, I'll get rid of all the weaklings. As well as anyone who stands against me! I'll make the ultimate guild! The strongest guild in history that no one can look down upon!" Laxus declares as he begins laughing and everyone staring right at him with anger in their eyes.

Laxus then spots Sakura as he stops laughing. "Oh? What do we have here. If it isn't the newbie that actually had the Master of Phantom Lord running for his money before the old man showed up, right? Gotta say, that's something I like and someone I'm looking for! It's people like you who will make Fairy Tail powerful and great again! Forget about these weaklings and join me in the next new Fairy Tail that will be the ultimate guild of Fiore!" Laxus says to Sakura. "What do you say?"

Sakura closes her eyes and breathes in and out before opening them with a determined look.

"I refuse." Sakura says shocking everyone in the guild as Laxus stares at her.

"Oh?"

"Everyone here starts out weak, it's a natural thing for people. What strives us to become stronger is our will to fight, protect, and find for what is important to us. That is what someone precious to me said."

For the moment, no one said anything as Sakura and Laxus stare at each other before Laxus speaks up.

"Tch. So you're one of those people." He says and turns around before he disappears in a bolt of lightning. Suddenly, Sakura's legs collapse as she sits on the ground causing Lucy to check on her.

"Sakura!" She calls and when Sakura turns her head towards her, Lucy is surprised that tear drops are falling from Sakura's face one by one as her eyes become glassy.

"It was scary~" Sakura cries and Lucy kneels in front of her and rubs Sakura's head.

"There, there, it's all right now." Lucy tells her.

"Oh my." Mirajane says as she watches this.

Once Sakura calms down, she and Lucy sit back on the stool by the counter.

"But still inherit? What nonsense is he talking about?" Lucy questions.

"It's not nonsense." Mirajane says getting Lucy and Sakura's attention. "Laxus is the master's grandson, you see."

"E–H?!" Lucy and Sakura shout as sweat flying out and Lucy has her hands on her head.

"So when Master retire, the chances that Laxus becomes the next master are quite high.

"B-But… I'd be against someone becoming the master who thinks that way about his allies." Lucy says.

"The rumor is that's why he hasn't been able to retire."

"Is that it?"

"That jerk!" Natsu growls as he shakes his fist.

"Enough. You'll just tire yourself out dealing with him." Erza tells him. "Anyway, what do you think? What to go do a job?"

"Huh?" Natsu says.

"Together with Gray, Lucy, and Sakura, of course." Erza adds turning to look at the other three.

"Eh?" Gray says taken back by this as he somehow taken off his clothes.

"What?" Lucy says also taken back by it as both of them with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Sakura says.

"Gray, your clothes." Mirajane points out.

Gray sees this and cries out in a panic.

"I have a sense that we've been together ever since the Eisenwald incident." Erza says with her eyes closed and hands to her hip.

" _Now_ you get a 'sense' like that?" Wakaba questions.

"We all thought it was pretty obvious. She never stopped to think about it herself?" Macao questions.

"That's Erza for you." Cana says chuckling a little.

"Let's form a team now. With the five of us. Or six, of you could Happy." Erza says.

The others are all taken back by this now except Lucy who seems really excited about it.

"But…" Lucy says as she looks down at the ground. "Do you really want someone like me?" Lucy asks.

"Not someone like you…" Natsu says catching her attention as she looks up. Natsu leans towards her and puts a fist up. "Someone that _is_ you, Lucy! Besides, I thought we had this part all settled after you left your home."

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Without you, things just wouldn't fit right, you know?" Natsu says closing his eyes and giving a toothy smile at her. Just like before, Lucy blush at the way Natsu said that to her as he is awe by this before breaking into an open smile and letting a sigh laugh out.

"Looks like Fairy Tail's strongest team is now official." Cana says.

"Good for them." Macao says.

"And wait, Lucy's the strongest?" Wakaba says.

"If I was up against Aquarius, I couldn't win either." Alzack honestly says.

"And her straight-man act is amazing!" Droy says.

"The 'strongest' in a lot of different ways." Jet says.

 _"W-With_ him _?!"_ Natsu and Gray thought glaring at each other with blank eyes.

"Got a problem?!" Erza questions them with an angry blank stare of her own causing them to cry out in panic.

"No, never happier!"

"Let's hurry and do a job. We'll take down the Magic sect operating in the shadows of the castle town of Lupinus! Let's go!" Erza says.

"Yeah!" The other says.

* * *

~The next day~

Lucy fall onto the counter of the makeshift bat and sighs feeling a bit tired since she had just woken up with Sakura has her head rest on her hand.

"Oh? You wo don't seem so well, Lucy, Sakura. What's the matter?" Mirajane asks.

"The job at Lupinus from yesterday." Lucy says before sitting back up. "Sheesh… Natsu spewed fire everywhere, Gray frozen everything, and Erza… A–H! Erza especially!" She cries out throwing her arms and head back.

"They should at least hold back." Sakura says and sighs in exhaustion.

Hey, you two… you okay?" Mirajane asks again as Lucy finally calms down.

"I swear, the only ones who once again didn't cause any damage was Sakura here but that was about it. With all that destruction, most of our reward goes to Reparations!" Lucy says as she begins to cry with tears streaming down her face. "At this rate, I won't be able to pay this month's rent!"

"Then why don't I recommend a perfect job for you?" Mirajane says catching Lucy's attention as she stops crying and a question mark appears by her head. Mirajane leans down a little and gives a wink at Lucy. "It's right up your ally, Lucy, and there's no need to worry about destroying anything!"

"Huh?" Lucy says blinking a few times confused.

"Oh, by the way, Sakura. Someone is here to see you." Mirajane says catching Sakura's attention.

"For me?" Sakura asks as Mirajane leads someone to her as that person makes Sakura to widens her eyes.

"Pa… pa…?" Sakura calls as the person is Sakura's father, Souji. He is a relatively tall, middle-aged man with messy, brown hair, and black eyes. He wears a brown jacket with a red shirt under it, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Sakura…" Souji calls.

"'Papa'? You mean he's Sakura's father?" Lucy questions.

"Papa what are you doing here?" Sakura asks.

"Of course, to see you and bring you back home." He replies.

"Eh?" Sakura only says.

"I know that you can take care of yourself, but I'm worried for your wellbeing during your journey, Sakura."

"But I…"

"Let's go home."

Sakura curls her hands into fists and looks at her father with determined look on her face. "No."

"Sakura, haven't you seen enough during your journey? It's about time we go home."

"I won't go back! Going on a journey was my decision! I told you this already!"

"You don't understand. I'm doing this for you own good. With that ability you have…"

"No, _you_ don't understand, Papa! Ever since you and Mama found out this ability, you kept me locked up!"

Everyone in the guild looks at the scene at what is going on as Lucy frantically looks between Sakura and her father.

"We are going home and that's final." Souji says ending the conversation as Sakura widens her eyes and looks down.

She then clutches her hands tighter and mutters as her voice gets louder. "You… You don't… You don't understand how I feel!" She shouts before she runs away as tears fly off from her face.

"Sakura!" Lucy calls out and chases after her.

Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza are about to arrive at the guild when they see Sakura running towards them.

"Sakura?" Natsu says as she runs past them and Lucy stops in front of them.

"Sakura! Wait!" Lucy shouts.

"Lucy, what happened?" Erza asks.

"Well… She had a fight with her dad." Lucy says.

"A fight?" She questions.

"Anyways, I'm chasing after her." Lucy says before she runs off after Sakura.

"We should go too." Erza tells them.

"Aye!" Happy replies and they all running/flying after Lucy.

Souji looks at the ground remembering Sakura's happy face as a child.

* * *

On a hill, Sakura is hugging her legs as she sits on it and begins to remember her childhood.

Then Latias comes out of her poke ball and looks at Sakura worriedly.

"I'm fine." Sakura says not lifting her head and Latias nuzzles her face against Sakura's before Sakura hugs her partner Pokémon.

When Lucy and the others spot Sakura sitting on the hill with Latias next to her, they all run towards her.

"Sakura!" Lucy shouts as they stop beside her. "Why did you suddenly ran?"

"Sorry…" Sakura says.

"Hey, Sakura. You mentioned locked up, what do you mean by that?" Lucy asks.

"…I have this kind of power in me… clairvoyance…"

"I heard about that. It's something that you see into the future." Happy says.

"Then…" Lucy trails off.

"Papa just wanted to keep me safe from bad people. But for me, it's like being locked up in a cage."

"Sakura, tells what happened?" Erza asks.

"Before this power appeared, Papa wasn't like this. He and Mama always let me go outside and play, but none of the Pokémons played with me. Then one day, it happened…"

~Flashback~

A child's voice rings out in the house as both of Sakura's parents check on her.

"Sakura!" Souji calls out as he sees a little Sakura crouching on the ground, clutching her head. He then gets closer to her to see what is going on. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"My… head… It hurts… Papa…" The little Sakura manages to say before he cries out in pain.

"Sakura!" He calls out as the little Sakura's mother comes near them.

 _"Papa and Mama brought me to a clinic near our house to see what's wrong."_ The present Sakura says.

Both of Sakura's parents are sitting by at the bed where Sakura is lying on as she is sleeping. Then the doctor comes in with a clipboard in his hand with the results from Sakura.

"Doctor, is Sakura, our daughter will be fine?" Souji asks.

"Yes. Although, Sakura-chan has an ability called clairvoyance in her."

"Clairvoyance?" Souji asks.

"That's right. It seems that Sakura-chan has this ability dormant inside of her. With the ability suddenly activated, it overloaded her mind from the sudden activation."

"Then she's fine?" Sakura's mother asks.

"Yes. However right now, it's dangerous for her to stay outside."

"Why is that?" Souji asks.

"Team Plasma is on the move again." The doctor says causing the two to gasp in shock at this. "If Team Plasma finds out about her ability, they will take her away."

"No…" Sakura's mother says as she covers her mouth.

"Try to make Sakura-chan stay inside as long as possible."

 _"After this power first activated, Papa and Mama kept me inside for a long time and Papa changed. Every time I asked him I want to go outside, he always say no and one day, I sneaked out of the house."_

* * *

~End flashback~

"You sneaked out?!" Lucy and Happy question as both and the rest of the team sit on the hill as Sakura has her arms on her knees as she looks down.

"Yeah. After that, I found myself in the forest when I met Latias for the first time." Sakura explains and looks at Latias who lying next to her and Sakura pats her.

* * *

~Flashback~

The little Sakura is running through the forest when she hears a cry and stops as she looks around.

"What is it?" She says as another cry is heard and she follows the voice as she looks around. "Where are you?"

When the little Sakura reaches to a river, she sees Latias lying on the ground with scratch marks all over her body.

"A Pokémon? But I never seen this Pokémon before." Little Sakura says and notices Latias opening her eyes. "Hey, are you a Pokémon?" She asks when she takes a step closer, but Latias moves back a little before flinching in pain. "Are you okay?" Little Sakura asks when she spots a bruise mark on one of her wings. "You're hurt."

Sakura goes to the river and scoops up the water before she goes to Latias' bruised up wing.

"This is cold so it will feel good." Sakura tells the Pokémon before she pours the water on the bruise mark. Then the little Sakura takes out her handkerchief and wraps it around the wing to cover the bruise. "There. That should do."

Latias looks back at her wing and begins to float before she happily cries out.

"You're getting better. That's good." Sakura says and then Latias nuzzles against the little Sakura's face. "You're thanking me?" Little Sakura asks and Latias nods. "But still, I wonder what your name is?"

When Sakura touches Latia's head, she suddenly widens her eyes.

"La…tias…? Is your name Latias?" Sakura asks and Latias nods. "Then can you be my friend?" She asks and Latias happily cries out and nuzzles little Sakura's face again.

 _"After that, we played together, eat together, and sleep together."_ The present Sakura says as the little Sakura splashing the water from the river at Latias, eating berries in the forest, and both of them sleep under the shade of a tree. _"But Papa and Mama both found out that I sneaked out of the house so we made a promise to each other."_

"Latias, when I become a trainer, can you wait for me here?" Little Sakura asks and Latias has a saddened look. "I'll definitely come back and get you. It's a promise." The little Sakura pulls her left pinky finger out and Latias nods as Latias does the same but with little Sakura wrapping around Latias'.

* * *

~Present~

"That's amazing." Lucy says. "To keep that promise for a long time."

"I agree." Erza says.

"But the thing is that when I told my parents how I want to be a trainer, they were all surprised and refused me to be one." Sakura says.

"Because of your ability?" Gray asks.

"Yeah. Then, a year before I became a trainer, I kept telling them I still want to become a trainer, but they still refused."

"Then how did you became one?" Happy asks.

"That's…"

* * *

~Flashback~

"I still want to become a trainer!" Sakura tells her parents.

"But Sakura, who knows what it would happen when you go out there." Sakura's mother says.

"But I don't want to stay in here forever!" Sakura says.

"This is for your own good." Souji says and Sakura puffs her cheeks from her parents' stubbornness.

"I want to become a trainer!" Sakura exclaims.

"Sakura, why do you want to be a trainer so bad?" Sakura's mother asks.

"There's a Pokémon that I promised to meet."

"A Pokémon? Is that what you want to become a trainer?"

"Not only that… but for some reason, that Pokémon and I have some kind of connection. That's why I don't want to be locked in here from Papa's and Mama's protection. I want to protect myself and Pokémon alike!" Sakura says as she looked down and looks back up with a determined look on her face.

Sakura's mother and Souji look at each other before looking back at Sakura.

* * *

~Present~

"After I said that, they finally accept and a year later, I became a trainer. Papa gave me Vent and Tsubasa as a gift and I met up with Latias again before catching her and I began my journey."

"He~h…" Lucy says.

"But at the very end, Papa wouldn't let me go and desperately trying to change my mind."

"What a doting parent!" Lucy points out.

"…Hey guys." Sakura calls. "What should I do? Papa came here to take me back home, but I want to stay here with you guys and everyone at Fairy Tail."

"Why not just fight him?" Natsu suggests causing Gray to hit him. "What was that for?!"

"You idiot! That's a stupidest idea I heard!" Gray exclaims.

"What?!"

"I have to agree Gray on that." Erza says.

"Yeah." Lucy agrees.

"Fight…" Sakura mutters causing Lucy to look at her.

"Sakura?" Lucy calls.

"That's it! A battle!" Sakura exclaims as she stands up causing the rest of her team to look at her. "I'm going to challenge Papa to a battle!"

"E–H?!" Everyone excepts Natsu yells.

"A battle? Against your dad?" Lucy questions.

"I'm not fighting directly at him. It's just a Pokémon Battle." Sakura says.

"Pokémon Battle?" The five repeat.

"You'll see." Sakura says as she winks at them.

* * *

When the team comes back to the guild they see Souji sitting by the counter and they come closer to him.

"Papa." Sakura calls getting Souji's attention.

"Sakura. So you made up your mind and come with me?" Souji asks, but instead of answering him, Sakura takes out one of her poke ball and points at him.

"I challenge you to a full battle!" Sakura declares.

"Sakura…"

"Papa, if I win I could stay with everyone, but if you win, then I will go home with you."

"E–H?!" Everyone in the guild shouts including her teammates.

"W-Wait, Sakura. You didn't tell us that!?" Lucy exclaims.

"What do you think, Papa?" Sakura asks ignoring what Lucy just said.

"I accept. But are you sure? I used to be a trainer when I was your age." Souji says.

"I know. But I was one of the top three in the Pokémon League in Ishuu." Sakura says.

"All right."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Pokémon Battle in Magnolia

Every Fairy Tail mages spread open for Sakura and Souji to battle. When both of them are in position, Souji takes out a metal box before pressing a button on it and throwing it into the air as it transforms into a robot referee for a Pokémon battle. The robot floats down at the middle of the field and project a screen that shows Sakura face on one side and Souji's face on the other side as six pictures of poke balls each on both side.

"What's that?" Natsu questions as the others also have a same question as he does.

"That will be the referee just for Pokémon battles." Sakura explains to them.

 **"The battle between Sakura and Souji will now take place."** The robot speaks **. "You may use six Pokémon each. As soon as either party's Pokémon are all unable to battle, the battle is over. Both of you, please call out your Pokémon."**

"Come out, Vent!" Sakura calls out as she throws the poke ball in the air.

"Geroge, come one out!" Souji also did the same action and both poke balls pop open. Vent and Souji's Gamageroge land in front of their respective trainers as both of them stare at each other.

 **"Now, begin the battle!"** The referee says as pictures of Vent and Gamageroge appears at their respective trainers.

"Vent, Aerial Ace!" Sakura shouts and Vent jumps towards with a high burst of speed and hits Gamageroge.

"That did it!" Natsu exclaims.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Not yet!" Erza says as Gamegeroge looks down and smirks.

"Geroge! Grab Jalorda and use Acid!"

Gamageroge grabs Vent with both of its hands and shoots violet acids from its mouth at Vent causing it to fly out of Gamageroge's grip and lands near Sakura.

"Vent!" Sakura calls out and Vent slowly gets up but purple electricity appears around its body as a purple blush appears. "Poison status!"

"Now what are you going to do, Sakura?" Souji asks causing Sakura to clutch her hand. Then, Vent stands up tall with the poison status effect.

"Vent…" Sakura calls and Vent turns its head to her before nodding. "You're right, Vent! Use Wrap!" She shouts and Vent shoots towards Gamegeroge.

"Dodge it!" Souji shouts and Gamageroge jumps up into the air to dodge it, making Sakura to smirk.

"I've been waiting for this." Sakura says when Souji realize his mistake.

"Oh no!" He says.

"Vent, jump up and use Leaf Blade!" Sakura shouts as she points her finger up. Then, Vent jumps up as the end of Vent's tail glows light green and slashes the Vibration Pokémon when Vent got closer to it.

Vent lands back in front of Sakura and Gamageroge crash lands in front of Souji as dirt kicks up.

"Geroge!" Souji calls out. When the dirt settle down, he sees Gamageroge sprawling on the ground with swirls on his eyes.

 **"Gamageroge is unable to battle. Jalorda wins."** The referee announces as he lifts a flag indicating Sakura's side as Gamageroge's picture loses its colors.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaims.

"Yosha! Sakura did it!" Natsu shouts.

"Aye!" Happy says.

"I don't know what it would happened back there." Lucy says.

"But it's not over yet." Erza says making the three to look at her.

"Erza's right. Sakura has to beat five more in order to win." Gray reminds them.

"That's right." Lucy says.

On the field, Gamageroge is surrounded in red light before it returns to Souji's poke ball and he looks at it. "You did well." Souji says as he puts away the poke ball and grabs another. "Sakura, you did well! As expected from our daughter!"

"What did you expect!" Sakura shouts back. "I wasn't the top three for nothing."

"Yeah. But this is getting started. Washi, come on out!" Souji shouts as he throws his poke ball in the air and Warrgle lands on the ground and spread its wings. Then Warggle's picture appears below Gamageroge's

"Vent, do you think you could go on?" Sakura asks and Vent nods. "All right. Use Dragon Tail!" Vent's tail glows light blue and hits Warrgle with it.

"A direct hit!" Happy shouts.

"Not exactly." Souji says and Sakura widens her eyes in realization. "Warrgle, use Air Slash!"

Warrgle's wings glows light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Vent. Which they explode when in contact with Vent.

"Vent!" Sakura calls out, but Vent collapses with swirls on its eyes with the purple blush.

 **"Jalorda is unable to battle. Warrgle wins."** The referee announces as Vent's picture loses its colors.

"With just one hit?" Gray questions.

"No, Vent was already weakened from the first battle." Erza says.

"Also with the state Vent was, it looked like its stamina is draining." Lucy says as Sakura returns Vent back to its poke ball.

"Thank you, Vent. You have a good rest." Sakura mutters and puts the poke ball away and grabs another one. "Papa! This time, it's going to be a sky battle!" She shouts as she throws the poke ball, opening it revealing Tsubasa as Tsubasa's picture appears below Vent's.

"Tsubasa, it's going to be revenge for Vent!" Sakura tells the female Kenhollow and she spreads her wings. "Go, Tsubasa! Fly!"

Tsubasa flies straight up to the sky.

"You too, Washi!" Souji tells it as Warrgle follows Tsubasa.

The two bird Pokémons race up against each other and flips around the area where the field is.

"Wow!" Lucy says.

"It looks like it a battle on the sky!" Happy says.

"Steel Wing!" Sakura and Souji shout and both Pokémons have their wings glow white and hit each other repeatedly.

"This isn't going anywhere. Tsubasa! Use Razor Wind!" Sakura shouts and Tsubasa stops flying and begins flapping her wings as they glow bright white. Consequently, bright, white, crescent-shape energy waves to be fired at Warrgle.

Once they hit their target, Warrgle is shot down and falls to the ground.

"Washi!" Souji shouts making Warrgle to open its eyes and flies back up. "That's good. Now use Brave Bird!"

"Tsubasa! Sky Attack!" Sakura shouts.

Warrgle's body becomes surrounded in red flames before it turns to blue as Tsubasa body becomes surrounded in an orange and gold sparkling aura. Tsubasa flies in front of Warrgle as Warrgle chases after her.

"Go! Tsubasa!" Natsu shouts.

"Go for it!" Happy also shouts.

When Tsubasa and Warrgle are on the opposite of each other, they fly straight at each other before colliding each other causing an explosion. The spectator and trainers cover their faces from the explosion as two something fall to the ground revealing both Tsubasa and Warrgle eyes has swirls.

 **"Both Kenhollow and Warrgle are unable to battle."** The referee announces as both Tsubasa's and Warrgle's picture lose their colors.

"A double knock out?" Lucy questions.

"This shows that both Sakura and her father are the same level." Erza says and both Sakura and Souji return their Pokémon into their poke balls.

"Down to four left. This got intense." Gray says as he somehow naked again.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza says causing him to panic.

"Come out, Aiko!" Sakura shouts as she throws her third Pokémon into the field as Aiko lands in front of her.

"What is that Pokémon?" Souji asks.

"Don't you remember? Is that Eevui I showed you while I stayed at Ishuu." Sakura says.

"While you stayed? You mean you went to another region?!" He questions.

"Why are making a big deal out of this?"

"We agreed to let you go on a journey! Not going to another region!"

"Well going to another region is part of a journey!" Sakura retorts.

"This is…" Lucy begins.

"Why are they having a family dispute?" Gray questions.

"Then I have to win and take you back home!" Souji exclaims and throws his third Pokémon as Gigigiaru levitates above the ground in front of him and Gigigiaru's picture appears below Warrgle.

 _"Gear, huh? This might be a problem."_ Sakura thought.

"Aiko, we have to be careful!" Sakura tells her.

"Phia!" Aiko says as she spreads her feet a little more.

"Swift!" Sakura shouts and Aiko jumps into the air and swishes its tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Gigigiaru.

"Iron Defense!" Souji exclaims and Gigigiaru's body becomes outlined in light blue. Then, a white shine goes up its body and turns into iron as Gigigiaru stops the attack.

"What?!" Natsu exclaims.

"Eh?!" Lucy says.

"Use Metal Sound!"

Gigigiaru's body glows light blue and emits silver colored sound waves that spread out towards Aiko, forcing her to hold her ears in pain.

"Aiko!" Sakura calls out as at the spectators, both Natsu and Happy also cover their ears.

"MY EARS!" Natsu shouts.

"WHAT IS THIS SOUND?!" Happy questions.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"It seems that not only effects on Aiko but also Natsu and Happy." Erza says.

"Aiko, you have to stay strong!" Sakura shouts and Aiko stands up slowly even with the sound. "Use Shadow Ball!"

Aiko forms a black and purple ball of energy with black static around it above her mouth. She then fires the ball at Gigigiaru.

"Mirror Shot!" Souji shouts and Gigigiaru's body becomes covered in a light blue aura. The aura then forms into a light blue orb of energy in front of its body and then fires the orb through the Shadow Ball and hit Aiko.

"Aiko!" Sakura calls out when the smoke clears out she sees Aiko lying on the ground with swirls on her eyes.

 **"Nymphia is unable to battle. Gigigiaru wins."** The referee announces and the Aiko's picture loses its colors and Sakura returns Aiko to her poke ball.

"Thank you, Aiko." Sakura mutters to the poke ball and she puts it away as she gets her fourth one. "Recca!"

Sakura throws the poke ball and it snaps open as Recca levitates little above the ground.

"Ulgamoth, huh?" Souji says.

"Recca, Heat Wave!" Sakura shouts and Recca's wings glows orange before it flaps its wings releasing a gust of heat towards Gigigiaru.

"Iron Defense!" Souji orders and Gigigiaru's body turns iron again as the heat hits it causing Gigigiaru to fall on the ground.

"Recca, get closer to Gear and use Fiery Dance!" Sakura shouts and as instructed, Recca gets in front of Gigigiaru quickly before it spins around, surrounded in flames as the fire hits Gigigiaru, causing it to collapse on the ground as swirls appear on its eyes.

 **"Gigigiaru is unable to battle. Ulgamoth wins."** The referee announces as Gigigiaru's picture loses its colors.

"This is getting too close." Gray says.

"Yeah…" Lucy agrees.

"So far, Sakura has three left including Recca as her father also has three left." Erza says.

"So what. Sakura is definitely going to win!" Natsu says.

Then, Souji returns Gigigiaru into its poke ball before he switches his Pokémon.

"Tula, come on out!" Souji calls out as he throws the poke ball as Dentula lands in front of its trainer and Dentula's picture appears below Gigigiaru.

"It's a spider!" Lucy exclaims as blue lines appear below her eyes creeping out of the EleSpider Pokémon.

"Tula, use Electroweb!" Souji shouts as sparks of yellow electricity appear in between Dentula's pedipalps and it fires it as a stream of yellow electricity into the air. As it flies through the air, the tip opens and expands, forming into a large spider web of electricity. The web then covers over Recca and electrocutes it.

"Recca!" Sakura shouts as Recca squirms around as it is constantly being electrocutes.

 _"What should I do…"_ Sakura thought as she looks at the electric net and have an idea. _"I'm not sure this is going to work, but it's the only option."_

"Recca, use Heat Wave!" She shouts and Recca's wings glows orange.

 _"What is Sakura planning?"_ Souji thought when the electric net begins to burn where Recca's wings are, subsequently, freeing itself which Souji is shocked and the spectators (Fairy Tail wizards) cheer.

"Just as I thought." Sakura says catching Souji's attention. "I figured that Electoweb has the same concept as a regular net, so I let Recca burn through it."

Souji widens his eyes at Sakura's explanation and thought, _"Is this really Sakura?"_

"Go, Recca! Use Fiery Dance!" Sakura shouts and Recca spins around, surrounded in flames as the fire hits Dentula, causing it to collapse on the ground as swirls appear on its eyes.

 **"Dentula is unable to battle. Ulgamoth wins."** The referee announces as Dentula's picture loses its colors.

"That's amazing, Sakura!" Lucy shouts.

"I never thought that she came up with that idea." Erza says.

"I thought that using that flame-brain's idea would be a bad thing, but I was wrong." Gray says.

"What was that, you ice princess?" Natsu questions as he slams his forehead against Gray's.

"You have a problem?" Gray questions back before Erza stops the fight as she pushes them, subsequently, breaking their necks.

"Stop it right now!" She says scaring Lucy.

Meanwhile, Souji returns Dentula into its poke ball before he switches it.

Kojo, come on out!" Souji calls out as he throws the poke ball and it pops open as Kojondo lands in front of him. Then Kojondo's picture appears below Dentula's.

"Be careful, Recca!" Sakura says and Recca blows out smoke of flames from its mouth. "Bug Buzz!"

Recca calls out loudly, which releases red sound waves from its body at Kojondo.

"Detect!" Souji shouts and Kojondo's eyes glow light blue and it dodges Recca's attack.

"What?!" Sakura questions.

"High Jump Kick!"

Kojondo jumps into the air and one of its knees starts to glow purple.

"Recca, dodge it!" Sakura shouts but Kojondo the strikes Recca with its knees before Recca could dodge it.

"Recca!" Sakura calls out as Recca falls to the ground and Recca's eyes have swirls in them.

 **"Ulgamoth is unable to battle. Kojondo wins."** The referee announces and Recca's picture loses its colors.

Sakura returns Recca to its poke ball and switches it before she throws it.

"Takeru!" She calls out as the poke ball snaps open and Takeru lands in front of her. "Use Swords Dance!"

Takeru closes its eyes and meditates. Several blue glowing swords circle Takeru and cross together. Takeru then glows red, raising its Attack.

"Bone Rush!"

Takeru puts its paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light blue bone of energy and Takeru charges towards Kojondo.

"Detect!" Souji shouts and Kojondo's eyes glows blue again and dodges all Takeru's attacks.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Sakura shouts and Takeru immediately puts his hands together and creates a blue ball of energy before he fires it at Kojondo causing an explosion when in contact. "Did that do it?" Sakura questions but when the smoke clears up, Kojondo is still standing.

"What?!" Sakura questions in shock as Takeru is also in shock by this.

"Force Palm!" Souji shouts and Kojondo about to thrust its palm into Takeru.

"Extreme Speed!" Sakura shouts and Takeru's body becomes surrounded in a white clear aura as it charges into Kojondo at a fast speed. Then, Takeru collides into Kojondo as Kojondo thrusts its palm into Takeru with great force and both of them are send flying backwards.

"Takeru!" Sakura calls out and Takeru slowly gets up.

"Kojo!" Souji calls out and Kojondo also slowly gets up.

Both Takeru and Kojondo stand up as they are facing each other for a while before they both smile and collapse.

 **"Both Lucario and Kojondo are unable to battle."** The referee announces and both Takeru's and Kojondo's picture lose their colors.

"Another tie." Erza says.

"And both of them are down to their last one." Gray says and Lucy gulps from the tension.

"This is getting nervous." Lucy says.

Both Sakura and Souji return their Pokémon into their poke balls and switch to their last Pokémon.

"Sazan, come on out!" Souji calls out as he throws the poke ball into their air before it pops open and Sazandora levitates above the ground.

 _"Papa's first partner, Sazan…"_ Sakura thought and remembers when she played with Sazandora when she was little. _"But, I changed after I left for my journey. And now…"_

"Come out, Latias!" Sakura calls out as she throws the poke ball into the air before it pops open as Latias levitates above the ground. On the screen, both Latias and Sazandora picture appear on the last slot by their respective partners.

"That Pokémon…!" Souji says.

"Papa. This is the Pokémon that I told you and Mama before I left." Sakura says.

"You mean…"

"Yeah… And now I want to show you how I matured after I left! Latias, use Dragon Breath!"

Light blue waves of energy start to swirl around Latias before she fires a light blue beam of energy from her mouth at Sazandora.

"Tri Attack!" Souji shouts and Sazandora opens the mouths on its three heads and charges an orb of energy before each of them, all with different colors. It then fires and Ice-type move from the left arm head, a Fire-type move from the middle head, and an Electric-type move from the right arm head colliding Dragon Breath.

"Psychic!" Sakura shouts and Latias' eyes glows light blue as Sazandora becomes surrounded by a light blue aura. Suddenly, Sazandora immediately drops to the ground from Latias' control.

"Sazan!" Souji calls out. Then Sazandora moves its body despite Latias' control and manages to lift its body above the ground. "Alright. Use Dark Pulse!"

Sazandora opens its mouth and fires a beam of black and purple circles at Latias and when it contacts, the attack explodes.

"Latias!" Sakura calls out and when the smoke clears out, she sees Latias still floating above the ground with scratch marks all over its body.

"Sazan, use Crunch!" Souji shouts and Sazandora's teeth glows white and bites down on Latias with its teeth.

"Latias!" Sakura calls out as Latias cries out in pain.

"Latias!" Lucy calls out.

"This is bad." Gray says.

"At this rate, Sakura is going to lose!" Happy says.

"Come on, Sakura!" Natsu shouts.

 _"What should I do… At this rate, I have to go back with Papa…"_ Sakura thought and clutches her hand. _"No… This isn't the half of our bond!"_

"Latias, use Dragon Breath one more time!" Sakura shouts and light blue eaves of energy swirl around Latias again before she fires it directly at Sazandora causing it to let go of Latias.

"Latias, are you okay!" Sakura asks and Latias nods as she looks at her trainer. "Then let show Papa our bond!"

 _"What is Sakura planning this time?"_ Souji thought noticing the air between her and Latias has changed.

Sakura then reaches for her Key Stone on her black bracelet. "Latias, Mega Evolve!" Once she touched the Key Stone, streams of light come out as Latias Mega Stone starts to glow and streams come out. The two different streams connect to each other before Latias' body starts to shine and change, mega evolving into Mega Latias. Latias' body stops shining and everyone in the area sees Mega Latias floating in front of Sakura.

"Wh-What is that?!" Souji questions.

"This is mine and Latias strong bond. Mega Evolve!" Sakura exclaims.

"Mega Evolve…? Then Sazan, use Dark Pulse!" Souji shouts and Sazandora fires the attack at Latias.

"Latias, dodge it!" Sakura orders and Latias quickly flies up as the attack hits on the ground where Latias was.

"Fast!" Souji mutters.

"Use Recover!" Sakura shouts and Latias' whole body glows yellow and all of the damage on her body disappears.

"What?!"

"Latias healed herself?!" Lucy questions.

"Wow!" Happy says.

"Sazan, go after Latias and use Dragon Rush!" Souji shouts and Sazandora goes up to where Latias is and it releases a blue, dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. It then charges Latias to slam into her.

"Dodge it!" Sakura shouts and Latias twirls to the left to dodge Sazandora as Latias is behind it. "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Latias fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at Sazandora, causing it to explode in contact.

"Sazan!" Souji calls out and Sazandora crashes to the ground and everyone sees swirls in its eyes.

 **"Sazandora is unable to battle. Therefore, the winner is Sakura."** The referee announces as Sazandora's picture loses its colors and the screen changes into Sakura with her Pokémon under her picture with the word 'WINNER' above her picture.

Upon realizing she won, Sakura's lips become a smile as Latias floats down to her as she changes back to her normal form and Sakura hugs Latias.

"We did it!" Sakura exclaims as she jumps up and down. Then her teammates rush towards her and stop in front of her.

"Way to go, Sakura!" Happy shouts.

"Good job!" Gray shouts.

"Excellent work." Erza says.

"That was amazing, Sakura!" Lucy says.

"Fight me!" Natsu exclaims.

"Natsu, that's going too far!" Lucy tells him and Sakura giggles.

"Sakura." Souji calls as he walks towards her catching everyone's attention. "That was an excellent battle. You surely have grown during your journey. We, no, I was wrong to keep you at home."

"Papa…" Sakura calls and Souji takes out a small present box. "What is it?"

"Open it up." He tells her and Sakura grabs the box before she opens it up causing her to widen her eyes. A gold pocket watch as the lid has ornaments looks resembles like a double-edged spear.

"This is…"

"That's right. This is the watch you always wanted." Souji says as Sakura picks it up. She then presses the button on the watch causing the lid to open to show the time as a melody begins to play.

(Lacie's melody music box)

"What a pretty song…" Lucy says.

"This song… Mama always play…" Sakura says.

"Your mom?" Lucy asks and Sakura nods.

"Your mother is nice from hearing this song." Erza says.

"Sakura." Souji calls and Sakura looks up at him. "Happy Birthday."

Sakura widens her eyes and tears begin to form on them.

"You remember… that promise…?" Sakura asks.

"How can I forget?" Souji replies.

* * *

~Flashback~

Little Sakura, Souji, and her mother are looking throw a window of a store as Sakura puts her hands on it as she looks at the pocket watch that is displaying.

"Do you want that?" Souji asks.

"Un!" Sakura replies.

"But it's a bit expensive." Sakura's mother points out causing Sakura to pout.

"How about this." Souji says causing Sakura to look up at him. "When you get older, we can give you this as a present."

"Really?!" Sakura asks.

"Yeah. After all…"

* * *

~End Flashback~

"After all, you're our precious daughter." Souji says and Sakura hugs him as tears stream down her face.

"Thank you, Papa…" Sakura says.

* * *

A/N: Please review if the battles are lukewarm or not.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Time-Travelling Pokémon

After a week of the Pokémon battle between Sakura and her father and getting her birthday present, Sakura, Mirajane, and Makarov are going to see the show to support Lucy and the others in a play. At first, they asked Sakura to join them to be part of the play, but the team changed their minds since Sakura has to heal her Pokémons and get some rest after the battle.

In that week, Sakura meets Mirajane and Makarov at the station with Aiko and took to Oshibana where the performance is being held. The four soon arrived at the town and made their way to the theater, arriving there in just a few minutes. Standing outside the theater are strange assortment of people Sakura and Aiko have met before who they soon learned they are also there to support Lucy and the others in the play. There are Master Bob and Goldmine, the fake Salamander, Bora, the giant chicken-man that the others encountered on their way back from Everblue's mansion job when he and his fellow runaway Eisenwald wizards tried to eat Happy. The chief from Galuna Island, Moka and even the girl, Lulu who seemed to have fallen in love for Gray. The pirate captain who brought Erza to the island and then back to Hargeon, and the two former members of Phantom Lord, Boze and Sue.

Then, Lucy and the others come out and Lucy the only one completely shocked by the strange assortment of people before them as Natsu and the others casually greet their friends as well as old enemies. Soon the play about to start and Sakura and Aiko are in the theater in their seats to see how her teammates would do in the play.

Though during the play that has all changed. From what Lucy had told the two, Erza seem excited and ready to do the play and had no trouble at all during rehearsal, but then the play started and she becomes nervous. Sweat run down her head, her whole body is shaking, and she is stumbling over her lines all over the place. Sakura and Aiko sweatdrops at the sight of this.

"Even Erza can get stage fright." Sakura says.

Suddenly, a red magic circle appears in front of Erza and from it, ten different weapons appeared and fly into the audience causing a lot of panic at first as everyone cries down in terror. Luckily no one got skewered but there are a few close calls.

"Calm down, Erza!" Sakura yells out.

Lucy then appears as a princess in need of rescue by Erza who is the prince. Lucy's character needed rescue from Gray's character. The two remain calm obviously while Erza is still stumbling over her lines and everything else. Suddenly there an appearance of Horologium with Erza inside of him as she was for some reason blue and has dizzy eyes before recovering and stepping out from him. Then, there was a short fight between Erza and Gray as Gray created a sword of ice but Erza summoned then swords and shoot them around him making him run away gaining a few calls out from the audience who called him weak and tell him not to run. Next Erza cuts Lucy down and 'proposed' to her then saying let's lave 30 children or so.

"That's a bit too much?" Sakura questions.

Just then, Gray reappears and seems to call forth his 'dragon', which is none other than Natsu in a dragon made up of barrels which is being carried by Happy.

"That actually fit for him." Sakura says as Natsu spews fore from his/the dragon's mouth. Then things got even more confusing.

Erza's character and Gray's character suddenly decided to team up even though Gray's character called the dragon in the first place garnering a few more outbursts from the confusing crowd. Lucy suddenly saying she would handle the dragon while the other two runs away, which they did leave the audience confused once again.

"What the heck is going on? But is the stage going to be okay since it's made of wood?" Sakura questions.

Next thing she know, Happy seem to lose his grip on the ring he's using to hold Natsu up on a rope causing Natsu to fall onto the stage. Subsequently, while spewing fire which then catches some of Lucy's clothing on fire forcing her to cry out for Gray to help, but Gray is then knocked down by Erza who then proceeds to jump at Lucy and cuts her clothes apart causing a lot of the male audience to blush.

Lucy is covered up by Erza's cape as she seems to be calm now even with how bad everything is turning out. Natsu then continues spewing fire which then travels out above the audience causing more panic as people begin to get out of their seats and run for cover. Then there was the sudden appearance of Taurus saying how he appeared so he could protect Lucy's body before disappearing again. Erza once again gaining stage fright as she, Natsu, and Gray are about to fight and then suddenly, the entire building except for the stand and the audience seats collapsing down all around them and yet in the end the audience enjoyed every single bit of it.

"Man. Those guys can't do a play without causing destruction." Sakura says.

A week later when the group had finally finished their performance and returned to Magnolia, Sakura and Aiko are shocked to hear that the director was happy about how everything turned out and made the show quite popular.

"What did you guys do to make a ruined play to make it popular?" Sakura questions.

"I don't know. And I don't ever want to go through it again…" Lucy says with her eyes closed and tears streamed down her face.

* * *

~Two days later~  
Fort Term

Two days passed since Natsu and the others returned from their crazy show experience, things have gone back to normal and at the current moment. Sakura and her Pokémon along with her Fairy Tail teammates are attacking a secret base for a gang of thieves in the west outskirts of Magnolia, a pillar of smoke could be seen rising out from the building.

"Moo~!" Taurus yells out as he punches another thief on the head, leaving a massive bump coming out from his head as he falls and knocked out.

"Good job! One-hit knockout!" Lucy cheers out giving a high-five to Taurus who gladly high-fived her back with heart eyes.

"You're so amazing, Lucy-san!" Taurus replies happily.

"Psychic!" Sakura shouts and Latias' eyes glow light blue as she throws a thief into the wall.

Natsu slams a terrified thief into the wall knocking him out and leaving the upper half of his face dark blue with blank eyes and a dropped jaw.

"These guys are such pushovers." Natsu says.

Behind him is Gray who is keeping another thief pinned to the ground with his foot against his face while the man is crying his eyes out. While behind him are the rest of the thieves who are all either knocked out or injured but conscious lying against or sprawled out on their destroyed table, crates, and barrels in the room.

"Don't go robbing people when you're such weaklings!" Gray says.

"You think you'll get away while doing this to us?" One of the conscious but beaten up thieve said in anger.

"Devon-sama won't stand for it!" Another thief states.

"We beat that guy a while ago." Happy says sliding in from out of nowhere.

"I've finished up over here as well." Erza calls from up a flight of stairs, knocked out thieves surrounding her with one being held by his shirt in her left hand as Lucy turns and looks up at her.

"That's out Erza!" Lucy yells back giving a thumb up.

One of the thief seems to have managed to survive the whole ordeal but is on the ground in terror finally decided to try and make a break for it, turning around into his knees as he attempts to pick himself up to run. Erza however spots him and is immediately on him, kicking him across his face sending him flying forward.

"You won't escape!" Erza yells and the thief hits the ground with his butt sticking up into the air. Suddenly, his eyes and mouth shoot open in shock and pain as Erza has her left boot literally on his butt pushing it around with a serious look on her face. "Looks like you haven't had enough punishment yet…"

This causes Taurus to cry out in shock simultaneously excitement as his eyes are widened narrowly and he has smoke coming out from his nose and pink blush on his cheeks.

"Erza-san! Please punish me as well!" Taurus yells out in plea as his eyes changed to hearts when he is suddenly covered in golden light and disappears.

"Forced Gate Closure, yeah!" Lucy cheers out with her eyes closed while holding Taurus' key out.

~A few minutes later~  
Outside

"That look less time than I thought." Erza says but Natsu didn't seem to enjoy it.

"I didn't get to go nuts enough!" Natsu whines with blank narrowed eyes.

Unknown to anyone, a certain water mage from the now dissolved Phantom pokes her head out from behind the rock in the background.

"You were plenty nuts back there, buddy." Gray says.

"That's right. It's not like they can use magic." Sakura points out.

"Lucy, check out this jewel!" Happy says holding a diamond in his left paw catching Lucy's attention as she cries out in shock.

"Hey! You can't just go taking that!" Lucy scold him.

"But that's the jewel was stolen by the thieves so we need to return its owner." Sakura says. Happy then seems to notice something down the road making him ignore what Lucy and Sakura said as they notice his attention turn elsewhere and follow his gaze.

"Hey, isn't that Loke over there?" Happy asks.

Down the road from them is Loke who also seem to notice the group and stopped in his tracks.

"What a coincidence." Gray calls out as the group walks over to him.

"You had a job around here?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah. You too?" Loke asks and yelps out in panic upon seeing Lucy as she casually approaches him, "Lucy?!"

"This is perfect. I wanted to thank you for…"

"Sorry, I'm in a middle of a job~!" Loke says before turning around and taking off yelling off the last part as he runs with his arms up in the air, leaving behind the group with confused blank stares on their faces with Lucy having a sweatdrop and dark lines coming out from the right side of her body.

"Wh-What is _with_ him?" Lucy questions with an annoyed look on her face.

"What did you do to him?" Gray asks, once again Juvia popping up from behind a rock again which is behind them.

"He is so totally avoiding you." Natsu says.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy cries out with sweat flying from her.

"Well Mira-san did said that he had problems with a Celestial wizard before." Sakura says.

Later, the group make their way back and overlook the fort once again to see the smoke coming out from it. The thieves all in there tied up unconscious leaving for the Army that will be there soon to take them to prison.

"Now then, shall we go back?" Gray asks.

"Hey, since we actually finished a job early for once, why don't we head to a spa and take it easy?" Lucy suggests.

"Lucy…" Erza calls causing Lucy to become frightened as her eyes widen and jaw drops with small blue lines going down the right side of her face as Natsu and Gray's face go dark blue and their eyes go blank, also frightened by what Erza's probably going to say or do.

"Yes?" Lucy yelps out.

"That's a good idea." Erza says causing Lucy and the others to let out sighs of relief.

"Yeah. Since we've been through a lot recently." Sakura says.

* * *

~A few hours later~

The spa town Hosenka, Magnolia's most popular spa town which was set up by a Duke influence by the Orient. It is a garnish and somewhat iffy tourist spot. Sakura lets out a huge sigh of relief as she sits in the massive spa pool leaving her head and shoulder above the water for some reason is red.

"This feels nice…" Sakura says.

"Yeah…" Lucy agrees as she is in the water. "Besides, what's with Loke anyway?"

"Nice moon." Erza says as she stands up and both Lucy and Sakura turn to see Erza who still wearing her armor. "And a nice bath as well."

"In your armor and all?!" Lucy questions.

"I feel more at ease like this."

"But doesn't if feel of gross?" Sakura asks.

"Honestly, yes it does. Coming to a spa such as this really does merit complete relaxation, I agree." Erza admits.

"Yet your words are as still as ever…" Lucy points out and in a flash of light, Erza takes out her armor and clothing leaving her naked. "You're even amazing when you're naked, Erza!"

"Am I? Then how about I try going around the guild naked?" Erza asks causing Lucy and Sakura to widen their eyes and pupils at the question. "I'm joking."

~Later~

"It begins!" Natsu who is dressed in a blue robe with his scarf hanging down both sides of his neck yell out with two pillows underneath his arms.

"Upa!" Happy cheers out jumping into the air with a pillow in his paws.

"What's all the racket? I'm sleepy!" Gray says annoyed as he turns around in his sleeping back to look at Natsu.

"Hey, look around you! We're at an inn! Nighttime in hotels means pillow fists!" Natsu says excitedly.

"You mean pillow fights…" Gray corrects.

Out of nowhere Erza and Lucy also in their robes appear with Erza having a confident look on her face and two pillows under her arms.

"All the pillows of merit in the room are already under my control!" Erza declares.

"'Of merit'?" Lucy questions.

"I will defeat Erza!" Natsu yells out as he pulls back his right arm with a pillow in hand.

"What am I going to do with you people?" Gray questions with a sigh. Natsu throws his pillow forward at Erza who jumps out of the way causing the pillow to slam into Gray's face. The pillow slides down leading a red mark on his face with a bit of steam coming off it as he angrily stands up. "Natsu! Why you little…" Gray begins to say when he looks down to his right and notices a pile of pillows that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "Wow, where'd all these pillows come from?" He questions in joy. Unknown to him, the pillows being supplied by Juvia who is outside behind a rock with another pillow in her hand.

Gray picks up one of the pillows as he gets his game face on and joins the fight, letting out a battle cry as he throws the pillow past Erza right into Natsu's face actually sending him flying back as he cries out in pain.

"Erza, your next!" Gray yells throwing another pillow at her but Erza easily catches it without problem.

"Not bad." She says.

Lucy seeing her friends doing a pillow fight causes her to laugh at the scene before she decided to get in on the action by pulling back on her right sleeve.

"All right! Maybe I'll mix it up myself!" Lucy says, failing to notice though three pillows thrown right at her as they impact into her literally sending her crashing through the Japanese-style screen doors along with the table and a bowl of orange to outside.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and even Happy continues to cry out as they continue their fight and throw more and more pillows at each other failing to notice how they literally knocked Lucy out of the room.

"Then again, maybe not. I might die." Lucy says with a red mark on her forehead with blank eyes.

Meanwhile in another room, Sakura is sleeping peacefully with Latias curled up beside her as Sakura has earplugs in her ears.

* * *

~The next day~

The next morning the team heads out back to Magnolia and when they came back, Erza heads to her room at the all-female dormitory for the female wizards of Fairy Tail, Fairy Hills which Lucy seemed to not and still not know about due to being zoned out from the night as she, Natsu, Happy, and Gray headed back to the guild. Sakura decided to go to the forest for training with her Pokémon.

"I guess this is far enough." Sakura says after walking into the forest and she takes out six poke balls. "Come out!" She shouts as she throws the poke balls into the air before they pop open as her party Pokémon come out.

"All right you guys, let's train! We don't want your bodies to get rusty, don't you?" Sakura asks and all of her Pokémons cheer.

Sakura stands in between two of her Pokémons ready for training and she begins to tell them each move and instructions. Each ten minutes, Sakura switches one or both of her Pokémons and begin training. After long hour of training, Sakura's Pokémons are sitting on the ground for a break and Sakura is looking at them.

"Great job you guys." Sakura says and searches through her bag before taking out a small basket. "I brought pofflé for you guys as snacks."

They all cheers and her Pokémons begins to eat the snacks as Sakura giggles at the sight. As they all eat the pofflé, Latias looks around like she is searching for something and Sakura notices this.

"What's wrong, Latias?" Sakura asks and Latias floats up a little bit before flying off deeper into the forest and Sakura follows her. Latias pauses her tracks and looks around as Sakura reaches her.

"Is there something here?" Sakura asks and Latias turns her head before she nods. "But I don't see anywhere…" Sakura then takes a few steps forward. When her left foot touches the ground, the ground breaks apart causing Sakura to fall from a sudden cliff. Latias sees this before she dives down the cliff to save her trainer, but Sakura ends up going through a tree and lands on the ground with her butt.

"Ite-te-te-te… They should at least tell me that there was a cliff here…" Sakura says as she sits up and looks up the cliff.

Then, Latias reaches to Sakura and she looks at her with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Latias. Now let's go back to the others." When Sakura stands up, she feels a sharp pain on her left ankle and cringes down. "I think I sprang my ankle…" Sakura says causing Latias to worry for her. "Don't worry. I still have this." She tells her Pokémon as she lifts her gloved hand. "Recover." Sakura's body glows white as the injury on her ankle disappears before she stands up. "Now then, is there another way to get up there?" Sakura questions.

"BI!"

When Sakura hears the cry, she looks around and looking at Latias.

"Latias." She calls and Latias nods her head before both of them goes towards where the cry is. As they carefully go deeper into the forest, they hear another cry.

"Where are you?!" Sakura shouts as she looks around to find where the cry is from and then, Sakura spot something at a large tree. "Over there, Latias!" Sakura exclaims as she points at the tree and they go to the tree.

Once they get to the tree, Sakura walks towards the tree with Latias to see that a green fairy-like creature is stuck under the large tree roots sprouted above ground.

The creature has round toeless feet, three-fingered hands, and clear wings on its back. It has a round head that comes to a curved point. It has large baby-blue eyes with thick black rings around them, and a pair of green antennae with blue tips.

"You're Celebi… right?" Sakura asks as Celebi gets scared. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." She then looks at the trunk that Celebi is trapped. "This doesn't look bad… All right." Sakura forms her hand like a knife before it glows white. "Slash!" With her hand, she cuts the tree root and Celebi looks at Sakura as it floats up to her eye level.

"It looks like you're not hurt." Sakura says as she stands up and looks at Latias. "Let's go, Latias. Everyone is probably worried." Latias nods her head as Celebi looks behind and back at Sakura who is getting on Latias' back.

Celebi then flies in front of Sakura to stop them.

"Celebi?" Sakura calls and Celebi begins to fly away a few feet before it stops to look at them. "Do you want us to follow you?"

"Bi!" Celebi says as it nods its head and both Sakura and Latias look at each other.

"It couldn't be helped." Sakura says and Latias begins to follow Celebi.

Latias continues to follow Celebi until they found a berry tree.

"Wow…" Sakura says as Celebi flies up to a berry to pick the berry off the branch and starts eating it before Celebi happily cheers. Sakura takes a berry and begins to eat it.

"This taste good!" She exclaims and picks another berry to give one to Latias and cheers happily after eating one. Then Sakura takes out an empty pouch and begins to pick the berries before putting them into the pouch. "Got to bring these to the others." Celebi then comes near her as Sakura gives a berry. "Here, Celebi."

Celebi takes the berry and eats it as Sakura continues to put more berries into the pouch. Once the pouch is full of berries, Sakura puts the pouch away.

"Now then, I think it's time we should go back." Sakura says causing Celebi to look sad and Sakura notices this. "Celebi." She calls getting the time travel Pokémon's attention as Sakura lifts her arm showing the Fairy Tail mark. "If you see a building with this mark, you can come and visit me. I'll be waiting." Celebi smiles and flies around Sakura before Latias flies upward with Sakura on her back as Sakura waves at Celebi. "Bye! Celebi!" Celebi waves back at her until Latias flies away and Sakura stops waving before she notices Latias' face.

"What's wrong, Latias?" Sakura asks and Latias moves her head not making an eye contact with Sakura. "Could it be that you're jealous?" She questions and Latias puffs her cheeks causing Sakura to laugh. "Don't worry, Latias." Sakura then leans forward as she puts her hand on Latias' neck. "You're my number one partner. Let's go. Everyone is worried about us."

Latias nods her head and quickly flies to where Sakura's other Pokémons are.

Where Sakura's Pokémons are

Sakura's Pokémons look around for Sakura and Latias after eating the pofflé and as the sun goes down, Vent sees a familiar figure in the sky. While flying in the air, Sakura sees the rest of her Pokémons and she begins to wave her arm.

"Hey!" Sakura shouts as Latias reaches them until she is above the ground and Sakura demounts Latias' back before being attacked by a hug from her Pokémons except Takeru. "You guys! I know that I made you worried, but you're suffocating me!"

Her Pokémons continue to nuzzle/hug Sakura as both Latias and Takeru amusingly watch this. Sakura then shoves them away giving her some space before she grabs her belongings.

"Let's go back, you guys." Sakura says and her party Pokémons nod their heads before Sakura retreats them back into their poke balls except Latias and both of them go back to Magnolia.

* * *

~The next day~  
Fairy Tail Guild

"E–H?!" Sakura yells in shock after hearing what she just heard.

"A spirit?" Natsu asks.

"You're a spirit, Loke?" Happy asks.

"Yep, that's the deal." Loke says rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed.

In realization, Loke was a Celestial Spirit Leo. Yesterday while Sakura was gone, Loke had seemingly disappeared from the guild after quitting it forcing everyone to looks for him. Lucy had been the one to find him, however at the grave of his former master Celestial Spirit mage master, a Blue Pegasus member named Karen Lilica. It appeared Karen was an abusive master to his fellow spirit Aries the Ram, often mistreating her or directly hurting her once even using her as a shield against attacks. Just as Karen was about to sentence Aires to seven days imprisonment in the human world which seemed to be deadly for Celestial Spirits to be in the human world for far too long when Loke appeared to take her place.

Loke demanded that the contracts with him and Aries be terminated and that he would stay in the Human world until she did so thus rendering Karen unable to summon any other spirits, resisting her attempts of forced gate closure by using his own magic. By staying in the human world, Loke prevented Karen from summoning any other Celestial Spirits for combat consequently, taking away her ability to perform jobs. Karen made several attempts to persuade, beg, trick, and forced Leo to return to the Spirit World all of which he refuses, much to Karen's anger causing him to beat up. After three months in the human world, Loke eventually grew accustomed to his new environment and believing that Karen has been punished enough decided he would forgive her and should Karen abuse Aries again, he could simply defend his friend once more. However, he soon learned that Karen in desperation, had attempted to complete a job without her Celestial Spirits and had been killed by another Celestial Spirit Mage. As such, for violating his contract with Karen and inadvertently causing her death, he was forbidden to return to the Celestial Sprit World. It was soon after this he disguises himself as a human, named himself Loke, and joined Fairy Tail as a mage.

It was because of this history he acted strangely around Lucy, as of late because he knew his time was ending since he hand been in the human world for too long. However, thanks to Lucy who could convince the Celestial Spirit King that saving his friends was not a sin like Loke had done for Aries, he was able to return to the Spirit World and was now one of Lucy's spirits as she now had his key.

"I didn't notice at all!" Gray says.

"But wait… You're not a cow or a horse or nothin'." Natsu asks eyeing him suspiciously.

"You know Virgo, Natsu. She has a human form, remember?" Loke says.

"Yeah, but she can turn into a gorilla." Natsu says.

"Oh yeah that's true."

"Loke's the Lion Spirit." Lucy says to the group as she sits at a table looking back at them.

"Lion?!" Natsu says in shock with blank eyes as she and Happy gasp at hearing this but for Happy is a different reason as his eyes are also back as she suddenly flies in front of him.

"A grown-up cat!" He exclaims.

"That's right." Loke says.

"No, it's not!" Lucy yells with bulging eyes.

"Cool…" Happy suddenly says on Loke's left shoulder drooling on him with his eyes closed.

"Happy, lions are bigger than regular cats." Sakura says as she had seen lion Pokémons before.

"But are you feeling okay?" Gray asks.

"I'm not 100% yet, but I figured I'd come to say hi to everyone. And I wanted to see Lucy again as soon as possible. Loke says causing Lucy to blush a bit and taken aback. Happy suddenly appears behind her with his paws in front of his mouth.

"He l~ikes you!" Happy says causing Lucy to close her eyes with an annoyed look.

"Stop rolling your tongue!" Lucy says when she is suddenly picked up by Loke bridal style as he begins walking away with her causing her to start squirming in his arms not liking it.

"So let's talk, you and I, about the future!" Loke casually says.

"Hey now!"

"Man, I'm jealous. I wish I had a spirit." Natsu says with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"What kind of spirit?" Happy asks.

"A dragon, duh! Then I could test out my Dragon Slayer magic for real!" Natsu exclaims.

"Spirits aren't things you summon to test your strength!" Lucy angrily yells having of escaped from Loke.

"That's right." Loke says appearing beside Lucy as he puts an arm around her, once again the look on her face saying she wasn't liking it as she had her left hand up between her and his face. "Spirits are for spinning tales of love…"

"You guy back already…" Lucy says as she then holds up his key and looks at him. "You're still not fully recovered, right?"

"Wait a second!" Loke says as he then reaches into his left pocket. From it, he pulls out what looks like five tickets to somewhere. "Here!"

"What are these?" Lucy asks.

"Tickets for a resort hotel. You guys really helped me out a lot." Loke says causing everyone to yell out something random that they are excited about that would be at the resort with wide eyes of either joy or awe.

While Lucy and Natsu seem to be dancing around in place with their tickets, Lucy with heart eyes and Natsu blank eyes, Happy is floating away with his ticket while Gray and Sakura look down at theirs.

"I already gave Erza hers, so please have fun." Loke says.

"Hey people!" Erza's voice calls out causing Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to stop what they are doing as everyone turns towards where her voice came from. "What are you standing around for? Want me to leave you behind?" Erza questions already packed and dressed for the occasion, a blue sundress hat, floral decorated t-shirt and ripped, shorts with an innertube around her.

"Now that's fast!" Lucy and Gray yell out in shock with bulging eyes and dark lines down the side of their heads.

"Yeah, let's go! I'll head off just like this!" Natsu cheers with his arms raised and stomping up and down one leg at a time.

"Me too!" Happy cheers with him.

"Idiot, I have to pack for a trip like this so hold up." Gray says.

"That's right." Sakura agrees.

"Lucy…" Loke calls catching her attention. "It's not like my sin have completely disappeared. But you've given me the confidence now to move on. Where once I was a member of Fairy Tail, now I am your spirit, Lucy. I'll show up whenever my owner's in trouble. Think of me as your prince on a white horse." Loke says.

"I'm not your owner. I'm your friend, right?" Lucy says giving him a wink and sideways thumbs up with her right hand. Loke gasps slightly before smiling at her.

"That's right. From now on, let's count on each other, Lucy." Loke says before disappearing back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Same to you, Loke!" Lucy says holding up and looking at his key.

"Lucy, we're leaving." Erza says coming up to her from behind.

"So, Erza… If… If someone here was hurt or lost their life because of me. I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. But, it's okay. Because if we all worked together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right?" Lucy asks as the other gather behind her with smiles on their faces.

"You couldn't have said it better." Erza says and Lucy turning around with a bring smile on her face.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, let's hurry and go!" Natsu says.

Aye sir!" Happy says.

"Let's party all day and night, non-stop!" Gray says.

"This would be fun." Sakura says.

"It's a favor from Loke, so we're going to face lots of fun!" Erza says.

"Aye sir!" Everyone in the group yells as they begin head off, Natsu and Lucy throwing one arms into the air in excitement.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Erza's Reunion

The sun shines brightly in the sky as a flock of strange looking birds with what appear to be six wings and smoking tails fly overhead. Just then a giant fish and a familiar creature jumps out from the water, high into the air, behind them are lines connected to handles in which a single person holds onto them while on surfboard, behind a person as the passenger on the right surfboard is lying down and hugging onto the board as it for dear life. As the fish and creature descends back down into the water, the one holding onto the handle of the right surfboard turns out to be Lucy who cries out in joy due to amount of fun she is having, on the left surfboard Sakura is seen being the one holding the handle that the creature, turns out to be Latias, as she also cries out from the amount of fun she is having.

"Ouch! Ouchy, ouch!" Happy continues saying while hopping up and down on one foot, switching back and forth due to how hot the sand is for his feet. Behind him, Gray and Erza are seen hitting a beach ball around in the air, Erza hitting it back up towards Gray.

"Gray!" She calls out as Gray jumps to his left to adjust for the ball being knocked off course a bit.

"Got it!" He replies as he jumps up. "Here!" Gray yells as he slams the ball.

It was Team Natsu first day at the popular Akane Beach, A town very popular amongst tourist as it consisted of the park with the roller coaster even going through it for one part, and the popular casino in the basement of the hotel.

Everyone is having fun except for Natsu who for some reason decided to join Lucy on her surfboard for the wake surfing-like thing they, along with Sakura and Latias are doing as at the moment he was at the other end of the surfboard holding onto it for dear life with his cheeks puffed up due to his motion sickness.

"Please get me off!" Natsu cries out as his body bobbed up and down.

"You're the one who said he wanted to ride!" Lucy says with her eyes closed.

Sometimes later, the four are done with their event and join the others in playing around with the beach ball. Natsu jumps up and hits the balls down as Erza dives to hit it, Lucy jumping up in the air and screaming out in a cheer for Natsu while Happy, Sakura, and Latias also jumps up in the air cheering for Natsu. Gray is looking back at Erza with worried look that she might not hit it.

Later on, Team Natsu are running down the beach laughing aloud with Sakura and Latias watch this with happy looks on their faces. Sometime later, Gray is now covered in sand up to his neck, Natsu, Lucy, and Sakura having buried him under it to make a female body on top of him with a large set of "racks" as the three laughs at him while he didn't like it as Happy sits nearby eating a fish.

The group is back out in the water as Lucy and Gray pushing a large blow-up water bed with the others while Latias has half of her body above water with Sakura riding on her and once again Natsu's motion sickness getting the better of him.

"Give me back my boxers!" Gray angrily yells. The group back on shore as Gray holds Happy in front of him to cover his private area due to Natsu having of taken his own swim trunk which he is now waving in the air while gloating about it hopping up and down on one foot back and forth.

"Not on your life!" Natsu replies with Erza just watches the scene with her arms crossed and didn't seem affected by it and Lucy bends forward with her fist down angrily.

"I said, 'Don't use Happy to cover yourself up!'" Lucy tells him as Happy groans in disgust.

Sakura was too shock and quickly turns around from seeing the scene with Latias. All the while, from behind a tree nearby, was Juvia watching this.

"Gray-sama… So bold!" She says.

* * *

~Later that day~

The sun begins to set as the light remains reflecting off the ocean and shining upon the Akane resort.

"Today sure was fun, right, Lucy?" Sakura asks as she and Lucy are dressed up to go to the casino and going to Erza's room with Latias by Sakura's side.

"Definitely. We should come back some day." Lucy suggests as they reach to the room. Lucy then knocks the door before opening it as they see Erza wearing her signature armor.

"Erza! Want to go to have some fun downstairs?" Lucy asks.

"Natsu and Gray are already down there. They said that they want to go win some games." Sakura adds.

"Oh yes! They have a place like that don't they? In that case…" Erza trails off as requips into a dress with her hair tied up into a bun. "Do I look the part?"

"Um, maybe that's a little _too_ flash… Whatever…" Lucy trails off. "Let's go, Erza!"

* * *

Down at the casino

The casino of the resort was flashy, transparent stars float around in the air, a massive snow globe-like thing was in the center of the massive room with giant balls of various colors inside. Two rings went around the globe tilted upwards a bit, a giant duck-looking face on top of it with the words Akane Resort in its mouth and a tube coming out from the front and going downwards around it in a spiral and ending in what made it look like a slide. All around people, all of them dressed formally, walking about, and playing casino games. Above the entire main area as the tracks of the roller coaster, as just on cue it came through with screaming riders who are enjoying it.

Team Natsu split up to do what they wanted to do, Natsu and Happy play at a smaller globe ball that had a bunch of colorful balls inside with various numbers on it, there was a console in front of it with a few numbers and the goal was to try and get the same numbers hit on the console, three times in the row from five of the glowing magic circles in the globe. Natsu hits number 17 three times.

"17! Come on, 17!" Natsu yells with a determined look on his face and his arms raised in fists.

"You can do it, 17!" Happy cheers as well.

On the globe, the 17 appears once in the bottom left corner, then in the upper right, and finally in the center of the five circles.

"There's 17!" Happy cheers when the 17 switches to 16 at the last second causing the two to cry out in shock.

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" Natsu shouts out in anger as he slams his fists down on it with a vein popping out above the back of his head.

"17!" Happy yells.

One of the workers notices Natsu's action and walks over with sweat going down the back of his head as he tries to stop him from hitting the console. "Sir, please refrain from…"

However, Natsu turns around as his eyes and mouth grew, his eyes going blank as streams of water flies out from them and his teeth sharpens, pointing back at the globe. "But it stopped on 17 and then changed! It's so cruel!"

"17!" Happy yells out as he also turns around with blank narrowed eyes and sharpened teeth.

The worker lowers his arms to his side as dark shading and lines appear behind him as he was unsure of how to deal with the situation. "Crying isn't going to…"

From nearby, Gray was playing a game involving cards as well as some strange items like stars, floating small balls and cubes and other things, though he now has sweatdrop on the side of his head and eyes closed due to overhearing the commotion going on behind him.

"Go back to 17!" Natsu and Happy cry out.

"Sheesh they're so immature." Gray says.

"Gray-sama…" A female voice calls, causing him to open his eyes and looks at the person that had approaching him. Before him was a very familiar Water Mage, the ends of her hair curled upwards into a spiral, a dark blue rather revealing dress, and a necklace with a massive gold-colored Fairy Tail symbol hanging off it. "Juvia is here." Juvia Lockser, the Water Mage of the now disbanded Phantom Lord says, looking at Gray with a slight tint of blush on her cheeks.

"You're that Phantom woman!" Gray exclaims.

"17! Come back no!" Natsu continues to cry as he gets back to pounding the console.

"Sir, please stop."

"Hold it, boys." A voice says aloud, catching the three's attention as they turn to see a shadowy figure sitting on a stool. "Casino are places for grownups… For dandies! Get it?" The man says, upon getting a closer look at the man, Natsu and Happy notice of his odd-looking body and face that it was almost block-like.

"Gah!" Happy says.

"Blocky!" Natsu says in shock.

They blocky man before them has a body which consists of geometrical shapes and resembles that of blocks. He has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and thick lips. The man wears a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf hanging loosely around his neck.

"Boys let me tell you something. There's only two paths that men can travel." The man says raising his left arm and holding his middle and index finger up.

"Huh?" Natsu says.

Suddenly the man's lower body begins glowing and two giant cubes comprise of smaller ones appear and slams into Natsu's arms and legs, sending him flying back and pinning him against the globe.

"Who are you?" Natsu questions.

"Natsu!" Happy calls out as he jumps up.

"Live on as dandies." The man says raising his right arm forward and pointing towards Natsu, his arm glows again with what looks like digital pixels appearing around his arm and it then transforms into a massive gun.

"Ee!" Natsu groans out in shock and his eyes are widened then a red dot appears on his head from a laser pointing coming from the telescope of the gun.

"Or stop and meet your end. Get it?" The man says.

* * *

Meanwhile

Unbeknownst to what is going on Gray and how joined by Juvia go to the bar and sit at the chairs there to talk to Juvia.

"I heard that Phantom was disbanded." Gray says.

"Yes. Juvia is now a free wizard." Juvia says.

"So I take it you want to join Fairy Tail, then?" Gray asks.

"Yes, Juvia does!" Juvia replies with her eyes closed in an embarrassed manner.

"But after all that… Well, I don't mind, but I'm not sure what the master would say." Gray says.

"Juvia will do anything!" Juvia says, opening her eyes with hope in her eyes as stars and hears twinkle around her head and she raises her arms and clasps her hands together.

"I wouldn't say that so lightly if I were you." Gray points out.

"Gray Fullbuster?" A voice from behind the two says as they turn around.

A very, massive tall and muscular young man with a dark eyepatch over his left eye, his jaw obscures by an armor metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, resembling a skeletal jaw. Wearing on the top of his head a light cloth wrapped around his mildly long dark hair and ties on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face, light cloth passing over his left shoulder and going down below his waist leaving much of his upper body exposed. Where it was tied by a light sash, plus a single, dark sleeve on the left arm, bearing two light stripes vertically going down it, from the shoulder to the cuff, the cloth crosses his chest diagonally has its edges adorn by a series of dark pyramids, and bore in its middle several dark, larger motifs, highly reminiscent of double-edge axes, a pair of extremely loose dark pants, almost reaching down to his ankle, and a simple pair of light, ankle boots was all they saw before a small dark purple magic circle appears in front of his right eye which cause an explosion in front of him, engulfing the three in it and causing everyone around to scream out in a panic.

At the same time, outside fireworks went off in the air. Back inside, Lucy, Erza, Sakura, and Latias who are in a group all turned around hearing what sounded like an explosion.

"What's all the noise?" Erza asks.

"I guess the parade has started outside." A man who was a mascot for the resort says.

"…he says." Lucy adds.

"Right." Erza replies.

"But that definitely came from inside." Sakura says and Latias nods her head.

* * *

In the main room

The bar is now in ruins as Gray and Juvia are among it and Gray notices Juvia.

"Juvia!" He calls out worried that she is hurt and turns to the man who cause the explosion in the first place. "Why you… Who the hell are you?"

"Where is Erza?" Both strange men question at the same time to Natsu/Gray.

"Get it?" The blocky man says to Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu says.

"What?" Gray says.

* * *

With the others

Erza gets a Royal Straight Flush in the card game.

"A straight! Awesome, Erza!" Lucy says in joy and Sakura nods.

"I'm really on a roll today." Erza says.

Erza's lucky roll was draying a crowd as everyone was in awe of the luck she was having in the game, having not once so far, even the card dealer was shocked by this. Suddenly, another card dealer with blond hair, arranged in a wavy look walks in behind him.

"Dealer change." The man says as the other card dealer turns around.

"R-Right…" The man whimpers as he bows forward and walks away.

"I have a feeling that I won't lose no matter who I'm up against." Erza says with confidence.

"Yup!" Lucy agrees winking at her.

"You can do it, Erza!" Sakura cheers.

The card dealer shuffles the cards, holding them up as he bends them backwards and flicks them into his other hand.

"Then… why don't we play a special game?" The man says throwing a few cards only towards Erza, catching her, Lucy, Sakura, and Latias' attentions as they look at him wondering what he is talking about. Erza looks down at the cards, and grasps lightly to see that there are letters on the five cards, and together they spell 'death'. "Let's play a game where your life's on the line, Erza-neesan…" The man says, his skin very tan, a small 5-pointed shaped tattoo located below his lower lip and an earring with diamond ornaments attached to his left ear, a crazed look in his dark, beady eyes.

"You're… Sho? Sho, right?" Erza asks with her voice becomes saddened as Lucy and the others just stare at him.

"It's been quite a while, nee-san." The man, Sho says.

"Nee-san?" Lucy repeats.

"You were… safe?" Erza asks.

"Safe?" Sho eerily says leaning forwards a bit towards her. Erza was now starting to sweat a little, fear in her eyes for some reason as she was also shaking a bit.

"Uh well…"

"Erza…" Sakura calls.

* * *

At the bar

"Where is Erza?" The man with the metal jaw questions Gray as he stands up and ready for a fight.

"You think I'll tell you? Huh!" Gray states.

Just then, water appears swirling in between Gray and the man and forms together into Juvia who stands protectively between him with her arms out.

"I will not allow you to lay a finger on Gray-sama. Juvia will be your opponent." Juvia says in a serious tone with a serious look on her face.

"Juvia…" Gray calls.

"Danger is closing in around Erza-san." Juvia tells him.

"Sure looks like it." Gray says.

Suddenly, the man hums and puts his left hand up to his head touching the side of it with his index finger and middle finger as he looks away from them. "What? You found her already? Oh, I see… So I can clean up here? Understood." The man says and then looks back at them and suddenly the entire room goes dark as his right eye begins glowing red.

"Who, it went dark!" Gray exclaims in shock as he and Juvia find themselves blinded and unable to see anything in the darkness.

"It's Dark Lineage Magic. **Dark Moment."** The man says, suddenly appearing behind the two with his arms raised as blue magic circle appears above his hand.

"What's going on? I can't see anything!" Natsu exclaims.

"Natsu! Where are you?!" Happy yells out though the darkness.

"I'm here! But… where's here?" Natsu calls out.

"Good night, boys…" The man says.

"Don't give me that, you…!" But before he could finish, the man shoots his gun at Natsu causing Happy to hear Natsu cry out in pain.

"Natsu!" Happy cries out.

* * *

With the others

"A gunshot?" Lucy questions as the four stands together, Lucy with her ears covered as everyone looks at where they hear the gunshot come from.

"What's happening?" Erza questions.

"Is everyone all right?" Sakura asks.

Finally the light returns, blinding the four for a second before their eyes readjust to the lighting in the room. As they look around however, they notice not just Sho, but all of the people that are in the room missing.

"Sho!" Erza calls out.

"Huh?" Lucy says.

"Where are the people?" Sakura questions.

"Over here, nee-san." Sho says, the four turns around to see him standing a few feet away from him with a lot of cards in his hands. He then begins letting them slip out onto the ground as they hear what sounds like panicked people calling from them. Upon looking closer look, the four notices that indeed all of the people that were in the room are now trapped individually in cards that were now scattered on the ground. All of them are in a state of panic as they were wondering what was going on and were crying to be let out.

"That's…" Erza trails off as she and the others are all shocked by this.

"The people are inside cards!" Lucy exclaims.

"Help me!" The mascot cries out from his card which is held in Sho's right hand.

"Intrigue?" Sho asks Erza.

"Magic…" Erza says in surprise.

"Yes. I can use it now too, nee-san." Sho says.

"You… What have you…?" Erza trails off.

"Nya…" A female voice says aloud.

Suddenly pink magic circle appears beneath Lucy, Sakura, and Latias, and before either of them can react, orange elastic tubes come out from them and wrap themselves around the three, binding them and making them unable to move.

"Lucy! Sakura! Latias!" Erza calls out.

Behind Lucy sits a young woman with a strange cat-like appearance, possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth, her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four whisker-like tattoos and wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings, a pink dress with white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings.

"Feelin' chip an' dipper?" She says as Lucy, Sakura, and Latias struggle to break free from the tubes but to no avail.

"Milliana… You can use magic too?" Erza asks in shock, seeming to recognize the woman as well.

"How's it been Er-chan?" Milliana asks.

"Let Lucy, Sakura, and Latias go! They're my friends!" Erza pleads.

"Nya, friends?"

"We were your friends too once… Isn't that right, nee-san?" Sho asks.

 _"You were friends?"_ Lucy thought.

 _"What are they…"_ Sakura thought.

"Ah… Yeah…" Erza hesitantly replies.

"We were, remember? That is… until you betrayed us, nee-san." Sho states with a dark look in his eyes, this causes Erza to shudder in fear as if she knew what he was talking about.

"Don't abuse Erza so much, Sho." A voice says from out of nowhere, just as then digital pixels materialize behind Sho and then a man appear from them, the blocky man that shot Natsu as he has his left arms around Sho's neck over his shoulder. "A man who's a dandy should keep his emotions in check."

"What a blockhead!" Lucy exclaims as her eyes widens, blank and turned into squares and back lines go appear on the left side of her head and under her right eye.

"Long time no see! You grew a pretty hot body there." The man says looking at Erza.

"Are you… Wally?" Erza asks.

"I suppose it's not surprising you wouldn't recognize me. Back then, when I was called 'Mad Dog Wally,' I was a little more… rough around the edges." The man says with a twinkle by the side of his head.

Lucy's mouth was opened and blank shaded lines appear on the left side of her body due to how bad that pun was to her as well as to the others.

"You also use magic?" Erza asks.

"You shouldn't be surprised." Another voice calls out and a massive man suddenly appears behind Erza as once again there is terror in her eyes as she recognizes the voice. "Once you get the hang of it, anyone can use magic. Isn't that right, Erza?"

Erza steps forward and turns around to face the man. "Simon." Erza calls.

Just then, Milliana pushes Lucy to the ground sideways causing her to cry out as her arms and legs are bent backwards behind her.

"Erza, who are these people? And why are they calling you their sister?" Lucy asks but Erza looks away from her and the others.

"Erza?" Sakura calls.

"I'm not their sister. We were all together in the past." Erza says as the four gathers together in front of her.

"Together? But haven't you been in Fairy Tail since you were really young?" Lucy asks.

"Could it be that it was before you even joined Fairy Tail?" Sakura asks.

"You're right, Sakura. It was before that." Erza says, then turning her attention back to her old friends. "Why are you here?"

"Why?" Milliana asks.

"To take you back." Wally says.

"Release these three!" Erza pleads.

"How about we go home, nee-san?" Sho asks.

"Unless you do what we say…" Wally then extends his right arms out and transforms it into a gun again, pointing it right at Lucy as the red dot appears on her forehead, causing her to whimper out in fear.

"Lucy!" Sakura calls out.

"Stop it, please!" Erza pleads as then Wally's arm gun disappears. "Don't!" She yells when suddenly she is shot from behind causing her to gasp out in pain. The gun is now behind her as well as a yellow magic circle which it shot through as then Erza collapses forward.

"Erza!" Lucy and Sakura cry out.

Simon picks up the unconscious Erza in his arms. "We've recovered our objective. Let's us return home."

"You did it the right way?" Sho asks Wally.

"I used a tranquilizer shot." Wally replies holding his gun arm up.

"Hey, where are you taking Erza?! Give her back! If you guys were up against Natsu or Gray, they'd blow you away real quickly!" Lucy shouts.

"Sorry, but they're the ones that got blown away." Wally says.

"Huh?" Lucy and Sakura says in shock hearing this.

"They were overrated." Simon says.

"N-No. Then they're…" Lucy trails off.

"As you imagine." Wally says.

"Nya." Milliana says as she points down at the three and a magic circle appears in front of her index finger, suddenly the tubes seem to constrict harder together, making Lucy and Sakura's arms and legs to begin bending backwards as Latias' body also bends backward which cause them great pain. "In another five minutes, your bodies will be completely bent backwards." Milliana says.

"Speaking of which Milliana, I have a present for you." Wally says catching her attention.

He holds his hand up as then suddenly Happy appears in his hands, fast asleep meaning he was also shot with a tranquilizer shot, this seems to cause Milliana great happiness as her eyes and pupils widens and blush appears on her cheecks.

"Nya! It's a kitty-cat! I'm so glad!" Milliana says as she grabs Happy and begins tossing him up and down in the air with two hearts flying above her head.

"Happy!" Lucy and Sakura call out in shock to see him captured as well.

"Milliana, bind Erza." Simon says as Milliana continues playing around with Happy with hugging him and tossing him up and down in the air, and repeat it a few more times.

"A kitty-cat!"

"Milliana, we're counting on you." Wally says.

"Nee-san… You're coming back… to the Tower of Heaven!" Sho says as the group stops in their tracks towards Erza as his voice sounds happy and a tear comes down from his left eye. "I just know that Jellal will be pleased!"

"The Tower of Heaven?" Sakura mutters.

"Erza!" Lucy calls out and a multi-colored magic circle appears above them, engulfing them in the lights of it as they disappear. "Erza!" She shouts out before the magic circle disappears. "Erza." Lucy begins to groan in pain and rolls around the floor." Argh! We gotta bust out if these things!"

"I know!" Sakura replies as she and Latias also attempts to break free.

As Lucy lifts her body into the air, she luckily manages to drop her holder for her Celestial Keys. "All right!" Lucy drops onto her side and reaches for her keys, eventually manages to grab ahold of them. **"Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"** Lucy calls out but nothing happens. "Huh? Cancer? What?! Then Taurus! Loke! Come out!" Lucy yells out.

"Could it be that this rope constricts magic?" Sakura guesses.

"What?! Then how are we going to get out of these?" Lucy questions when she feels something pinch the back of her neck. "Ow! What is it now?!" She then turns her head around to see the card holding the mascot in it as he has his right hand paw off and a knife in his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man says.

"Wait, was it you?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, see, since I can't get out, I was trying to prick it with this paper knife. Looks Like I hit you." The man says holding up the knife.

"The knife from inside the card hit you?" Sakura questions.

"Yeah…" Lucy says and gets really close to the mascot man's card.

"Close-up!" He cries out.

"Hey, I don't know why, but that means that stuff from inside the card can affect the outside!" Lucy says.

"I'm not sure. Then does my knife look like it's sticking out?" The man asks holding the knife outwards.

"No, it's still flat. But if I felt pain, then it's forces can be felt outside!" Lucy says.

"If that's true, we can get these off!" Sakura says and Lucy quickly turns back around.

"Please! Try cutting my rope with that knife!" Lucy asks the man.

"Okay, I'll try." He replies.

The mascot immediately begins cutting at the rope through the card as all of the captured people cheer for him on though it isn't fast enough as the ropes begins tightening on Lucy, Sakura and Latias.

"Hurry!" Lucy pleads.

"Please don't rush me." The man says.

"Whatever, just get on with it!" Lucy yells and just like that, the tubes are cut through, freeing Lucy who straightens herself as the ropes disintegrate into pink dust. "All right, they're cut!" Lucy yells out in joy.

"Lucy!" Sakura calls out.

"Okay!" She replies and gets the card that holds the mascot as she rushes to Sakura and the mascot does his work. A few seconds later, the ropes are cut as Sakura straightens herself before she has her gloved hand into a knife.

"Slash!" Sakura shouts cutting the rope that constricts Latias and freeing her. "Are you all right, Latias?" She asks and Latias nods.

"Thanks! You saved us!" Lucy says as she and Sakura turns back to the mascot's card.

"It was my pleasure. Next, it's your turn to…" The man is cut off by Lucy kissing him before the three run/fly off as Lucy drops the card.

"Sorry! We'll come back and save you we promise!" Lucy yells back.

"Okay~!" The man replies as heart appears on his eyes and the mascot's head.

 _"Natsu, Gray… They're fine, right?"_ Lucy thought as she and the others run back into the main area of the casino and stop in their tracks upon seeing the remains of the bar, and one of their friends.

"Gray… No!" Lucy says as she, Sakura and Latias rush over to him. "Hey, get a hold of yourself!" She shouts as she puts her left hand on his right shoulder. "H-He's cold…"

"Gray…" Sakura trails off as Lucy tries to shake him awake and suddenly, in a flash of light Gray turns into an ice sculpture, shocking Lucy, Sakura and Latias as then he cracks and breaks into pieces causing them all to cry out in horror as their eyes bulge out.

Lucy haste attempts putting Gray back together only for the ice piece to repeatedly fall back to the ground.

"I-I-It'll be okay! I'll fix him up no problem!" Lucy cries out in a panic. Somehow managing to do so though with his face now on the ground, arms outstretched forward a bit, and legs hanging oddly above him as Lucy screams out in terror.

"Please calm down." A voice speaks out as the ice breaks apart with Lucy, Sakura, and Latias' attentions as they turn to notice the water come up from the ground, suddenly changing into a person to reveal Juvia, a bunch of water still on the ground below her body.

"It's you, one of the Element 4!" Lucy exclaims reaching for her keys as both Sakura and Latias gets ready to fight.

"Wait, guys!" Suddenly the water below Juvia drops to the ground revealing a still alive and well-looking Gray shocking them. "She's not our enemy." Gray says.

"That is correct. Gray-sama was inside of Juvia." Juvia says.

"I-Inside?" Lucy questions with circular blank eyes.

"Not inside of you! Inside of Juvia!" Juvia points out specifically at Lucy for some reason with a dark look on her face, a twinkle star by her head as Lucy has a sweatdrop and blue lines going down the back of her head a bit taken back by this.

"Yes, that is true." She replies a bit frightened and confused.

"After it got dark all of the sudden, I figured I'd leave a double and see how things turned out, but…" Gray trails off as he takes off his tie and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"In order for him not to be discovered by the enemy, Juvia protected Gray-sama in her Water Lock." Juvia says.

"And thanks to your meddling, he got away!" Gray yells at Juvia, shocking her as her eyes wend blank as she cries out. "Do you guys know where Natsu and the others?"

"We don't know about Natsu, but Happy and Erza have been…" Before Lucy could finish, a familiar angry yell and shooting of fire into the air catching everyone's attention.

"Natsu!" Lucy, Gray, and Sakura calls out.

"Gah! What a creep!" Natsu says with a horrified look on his face, his eyes widen and pupils shrunk as he has smoke coming out from his mouth.

"Natsu!" He turns around to see the others running at him.

"Did something happen?" Gray asks.

"Is it normal to go shooting people in the mouth?!" Natsu angrily questions with blank eyes and popping veins on either side of his head. "That hurt! A guy could get hurt really badly!" He exclaims putting his hands close to his mouth.

A ding sound goes off as shades and black lines appear on the sides of the others.

"Um normal people would be totally KO'd." Lucy points out.

"Such is the Salamander." Juvia says.

"That damn blockhead!" Natsu yells out with blank narrowed eyes of anger and four popping veins on his face. "I won't let him escape!" He yells as he takes off running leaving behind a trail of dust.

"After him!" Gray shouts.

"Sure, but where did they go?" Lucy asks.

"He's got a nose on him that'd put animals to shame." Gray says with a grin.

* * *

Outside

"Blockhead!" Natsu yells out in anger as he breaks through the resort's doors and begins running along the beach. In the sky, a small creature watches this as it swings its tail.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Erza's Past

~A few hours later~

The sun begins to rise as a small rowboat that contains the Fairy Tail member with Juvia and Latias flies next to the boat.

"Hey, do you think the people trapped in the cards were saved?" Lucy asks.

"We alerted the army, so they're probably fine by now." Gray says.

"I hope so…" Sakura trails off.

"But anyways, where are we?" Gray questions.

"Perhaps Juvia's group has gotten lost…" Juvia says and Lucy turns her head around to look back at Natsu.

"Natsu, are you sure they're in this direction?" She asks, only for them to see Natsu's bloated face to be hanging over the back of the boat with this eyes blank, sweat on his face, and droop coming out from his mouth. Lucy closes her eyes and purple lines appear on the side of her body as her mouth hangs opened with an awkward look that she once again forgot his weakness to transportation. Gray and Juvia all stare angrily back at him with blank eyes with Gray having yellow veins popping out on his head as Sakura has her eyes closed and an awkward smile.

"We're relying on your nose here! Get it together man!" Gray yells.

"I will not allow you to betray Gray-sama's trust!" Juvia says.

"Damn… I can't believe that Erza and Happy were kidnapped while we were knocked out. How pathetic is that?!" Gray says in anger.

"But how did a wizard as powerful as Erza-san get defeated?" Juvia asks.

"Huh?" Gray says as he turns his head towards her, then raising his left eye and squinting his right one into a crazed, anger look. "She wasn't defeated! You don't know a damn thing about Erza!" He states.

"I-I'm sorry!" Juvia apologizes.

"Gray, calm down!" Sakura says.

"They said they were Erza's old friends. Even we don't know anything about Erza really…" Lucy says with a worried look on her face.

As Natsu continues hanging over the back of the boat, his face returns to normal as he grunts lightly and stands back up looking to his right with a raised fist.

"Something feels really dangerous…" He says catching everyone's attention and Latias goes to Sakura with a scared look causing her trainer to look at her.

"You too, Latias?" Sakura asks.

There are dark clouds with a few breaks in them allowing the sun to shine through off in the direction Natsu is looking at. Yellow birds fly overhead cawing loudly when all of a sudden one by one they caw one last time before they start dropping from out of the sky.

"The birds…" Lucy says with a worried look on her face, her right hand to her mouth as everyone stands up and looks up at the birds.

"What in the worlds is this?" Gray questions when they feel the boat hit something causing them to look down. "The fish too?" Gray says as green scaled fish floating in the water, dead like the birds but also floating among them is wooden debris from a ship.

"This is not normal…" Juvia says.

"This wreckage…" Gray trails off when they see the insignia of the Fiore Military on a yellow banner. "It's from the Fiore military ships!"

"I don't like this…" Lucy says.

"But why were military ships doing all the way out here?" Sakura wonders.

"Hey, look." Natsu says looking off in the distance at something. Not far away from them was a small barren rocky island and on it stands a very tall tower. Its body twisted with sporadically jutting sides, it looked very chaotic and asymmetrical, it was comprised of overlapping and intertwining lengths of metal tubes which wound together from the ground and straight up into the sky.

"That's the Tower of Heaven?" Lucy questions in shock and awe.

 **"Water Dome!"** Juvia says raising her right hand into the air and summoning a blue magic circle as then water shoots out into streams from all directions into the center of the magic circle, the water then shooting out and forming a dome of water around the boat. "Let us camouflage ourselves this way and approach."

"W-Whoa…" Lucy says in awe at seeing this.

"That's right. Latias." Sakura calls and Latias nods her head before gets out of the dome and turns invisible.

"Mmph, I just can't…" Natsu groans as the sickness begins overtaking him again.

"We're almost there, sheesh!" Lucy says annoyed.

"Don't you have any sense of dramatic tension?!" Gray questions as above them, the same creature follows the group and looks at the tower before it tilts its head.

Once the group finds a hidden dock which they are able to tie their boat to as they disembark and head towards the tower. They spot a hidden staircase, but then notices it was being guarded by some men dressed in black uniforms with strange masks and hats on their faces/heads that covers all but their lower part of their mouth wielding massive spears, and a few of them had strange flying pink creatures with rows of sharp teeth but no eyes on them.

"There are a lot of lookouts…" Gray says.

"Should we bust in?" Natsu questions.

"No! Erza and Happy are captured! If we don't do this right, we could put the two of them in danger." Lucy explains.

"That would put us at a disadvantage." Gray says.

Just then Juvia pops out from the water. "I've found a way in underwater." She says and Latias also pops her head from the water.

"Really? That's great!" Gray says.

"I've been praised! Not you, but I, Juvia!" Juvia says proudly, getting up in Lucy's face with a dark shadow on her face, purple lines going down the middle of her face and ending at her nose, pink blush marks on her cheeks as Lucy turns away with her eyes closed and sweat going down her face with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Right…" Lucy mutters.

"It's about ten minutes underwater." Juvia informs returning to normal.

"That ain't a problem." Natsu states.

"Nope." Gray agrees.

"No way! Impossible!" Lucy cries out in shock as she turns pale blue, her eye widens into blank circles with black circles around them and sweat flying from her head.

"Then put this on your head." Juvia says holding up a large bubble of water above the palm of her right hand as it hovers. "It's oxygen trapped in a water shell, so you can breathe underwater."

"Oh~." Gray says impressed.

"You're awesome! So… who are you?" Natsu asks causing Juvia to gasp in shock as she turns white with white lines appearing on the left side of her body.

"Wait." Lucy says as she looks around.

"What's wrong?" Gray asks.

"Did anyone saw Sakura?" She asks.

"I'm right here." Sakura replies making the others to turn to see her wearing a pink wetsuit with her hair tied into a ponytail and her back is strapped on her back.

"Wow! It looks great on you." Lucy complements.

"When did you get the time to wear that?" Gray asks.

"Just now."

* * *

Underwater

The group swims through the water as Juvia turns her half body into a tornado of water to propel her through it. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Sakura have the air bubble on their heads and Natsu, Gray, and Lucy have stripped down to their swim wear with Natsu having his scarf around his head while Sakura holds onto one of Latias' wings as she swims with the group. Eventually, they come out inside the base of the tower, a massive cavern with tall pillars holding the place up and connected by walkways, and a massive mask statue hanging high on the wall.

"So this is the base of the tower." Gray says.

"Where's Erza and Happy?" Natsu questions.

"Doesn't look like they're here." Sakura says.

"These things are pretty convenient if a bit tacky." Lucy says holding her bubble above the palm of her right hand.

Juvia then turns as her eyes begin shining. "I made yours a bit smaller, Lucy-san, so I'm impressed you made it."

"Hey, wait a sec there…" Lucy trails off as her eyes narrow and go blank as her body turns pale blue at the realization of what Juvia just said.

Suddenly there is a loud roar that echoes in the air, the group looks up to see one of the strange flying creatures and one of the guards of the tower riding it as he yells out, "Intruders!"

"Crap!" Lucy says in shock.

On the walkways, more guards armed with spears as well as magic guns appear along with dog-like creatures that almost resembles the flying ones, but with massive heads and as such massive teeth as more of the flying ones appear with riders on them.

"Who are these infidels!?"

"Well then… guess there's only thing to do!" Gray says.

"Right!" Juvia agrees.

"You asked who we are?" Natsu questions as hot air begins blowing up from beneath him. "Your allies attacked us, and you didn't even know?!" He yells and raises his right fist into the air causing his magic circle appears above his fist and then expanding outwards as his fist is engulf in a massive flame which the then slams into the ground causing a massive explosion. Seeing this shock the guards. "We're Fairy Tail, you idiots!" Natsu yells out as he and the others come out from the smoke in the air.

Natsu sends a roar blast down at one of the walkways, blasting many Tower Guard and creature. "That's hot!"

 **"Ice Make Lance!"** Gray yells sending a blast of ice spears outwards taking out many tower guards.

"That's cold!" They all cry out.

Lucy lands knelt down on one of the walkways while the guards on it are drawn towards her due to her swimsuit as hearts appear around them.

"A swimsuit!"

"Thank you very much!"

Lucy is unfazed by their pervertness as she takes out Virgo's key. **"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"** She yells out as a teal magic circle appears in front of her, a bell chiming as an explosion of dust erupts from it and from it Virgo appears as she stands up.

"You called for me, Princess?" Virgo asks.

"It's as maid!"

"Who needs bikini-girl now?" All the guards begin to cheer out with hearts above their heads at seeing Virgo now instead of Lucy. This causes to annoy her a bit as she turns away, a red vein popping on the left side of her head as she points towards them.

"Proceed with the punishment, please…" Lucy says in an annoyed tone.

"As you wish." Virgo says, the outline of her pupils shining red as then in blinding speed she makes her way through the enemy soldiers sending them all of the walkways crying out.

Down below, Juvia is surrounded by a group of soldiers but appears unfazed as the left part of her body as well as her left arm are water as if someone tried to cut through her which they failed at.

"Damn, what is she?"

"Watch out, blades don't affect her!"

"Take this!" A guard yells out as he along with a group of other guards all begin firing their magic guns at Juvia as all of the shots travel through her, changing her body into water as she remains unfazed by the attacks. This shocks them as they all cry out in panic.

"What the heck is with her?!" One of them yells.

"Drip, drip, drop…" Juvia says as she swings her right arm across her chest turning a bit as she throws it out on an arc. **"Water Slicer!"** She yells summoning up a black of water which sends all of the guards flying.

Latias helps Sakura fight them using Psychic which she makes them to fly backwards into the wall.

Sakura puts a green plate on her glove which turns the same color, and she puts her hands together and forms a green ball of energy in between them. "Energy Ball!" She yells then brings her hand forwards and fires the ball at the guards causing them to cry out in pain.

Natsu engulfs both of his fists in fire and launches himself forward talking out more tower guards, Gray creates a massive block of ice which he slams down onto another group of enemy soldiers sending them flying, Lucy has Virgo takes out a few more enemy soldiers as she grabs two tower guards and sends them flying, Juvia traps a few enemy soldiers in Water Lock bubble making it hard for them to breathe, and Sakura, already switch her plate into Zap Plate, and Latias blast the enemy soldiers around them using Thunderbolt and Dragon Pulse.

"It appears we're mostly finished here." Juvia says as everyone regroups.

"Seems like it." Gray agrees.

"After making all this noise, do you think we'll be… Oh who am I thinking…" Lucy says covering her face with her hands.

"Do I need punishment?" Virgo asks.

"We did make a lot of noise…" Sakura adds and Latias agrees.

"Where's the blockhead?" Natsu questions an unconscious tower guard holding him by the collar of his coat.

Just then, the eye of the right closed eyes and the three pupils on the left eye of the statue head begin glowing red, then the its mouth opens up as a long ramp begins to descend down to the ground in front of the group catching their attention.

"And…" Natsu says.

"They're telling us, 'Come on up'?" Gray questions.

* * *

Meanwhile  
In the Throne Room of the Tower

Two people watches a live-footage of a surveillance lacrima on the gray magic circle. The room they are in is big and circular, in the middle of the room are sharp crystals protruding through an opening in the ground as it touches the ceiling, there are drawings on the wall, and around the throne chair are writings on the walls.

One of the man was a mildly muscular man of average height distinguished my his extremely long black hair, which reaches down far belong his feet, is parted in the middle and has two bangs reaching down below his waist framing his face. He has a large hooked nose and hairy eyebrows pointing upwards in spikes and wears a sleeved shirt paired with plain armbands, pants, gloves, and shoes.

"Jellal-sama, why are you inviting the intruders inside?" The man asks the person sitting on the throne chair.

The man known as Jellal, the hood of a dark blue coat covers his face he was wearing, his other clothing consisted of a white shirt with a blue tint under the opened coat, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots.

"I told you, remember? This is a game. They have cleared a stage. That is all. This makes thinks more interesting." Jellal says.

"Bu if we don't hurry with the ceremony… The Ships we sunk the other day mean that the Council has already…"

"Vidalus, are you still worried about that? They can't stop me. Not those fools on the Council, that's for sure." Jellal says lifting his head up as his face is finally revealed. Part of his blue hair is shown under the hood and a red tattoo above and under his right eye.

* * *

"Blockhead!" Natsu yells out.

"Don't yell like that!" Lucy complains.

"We already made such a big mess downstairs… There's no reason for us to be sneaking around anymore." Gray says as he, Natsu, and Juvia are eating at a long table covered with an assortment of foods as Natsu chows down on whatever he can get his hands on while Gray and Juvia eat calmly as Natsu and Gray back into their normal clothes with Gray shirtless.

"Why are you eating?!" Lucy yells with her eyes bulging out.

"It looks like a meal has been prepared." Virgo says gesturing to it. "Shall you partake, Princess?"

"Um, look here…" Lucy says with a sweatdrop.

The room they are in, the ceiling is very high up and the room is very long as the table sit directly between the two ends. Only two very tall doorways into the room at either end.

"That door from before was operated by remote control through magic." Juvia explains as Lucy, Sakura, and Latias are the only ones not eating the food.

"Our presence is completely known." Virgo adds.

"Then why in the world…" Lucy wonders.

"Maybe they're challenging us?" Gray says.

"That might be it. Or else, we would have ended up going through traps and a lot of guards." Sakura says.

"Challenge?" Lucy says putting her right hand to her chin to think about it.

"Oh yes, Princess… Do you think it is appropriate to eat in such attire?" Virgo asks.

"Appropriate?" Lucy questions with a worried face as she looks back at Virgo and turns her body away covering herself.

Suddenly, a shadow comes across Virgo's face as her eyes turns red and she holds her hands up wiggling her fingers as she begins walking towards Lucy. "Let us change those clothes…" Virgo says.

"Right here?!" Lucy questions in shock as Gray and Juvia accidentally turn to see what's going on as Natsu stuffs his face with a whole basket of bread and complete unaware of what's going on. Gray's cheeks brighten up red and his eyes turn beady-like.

"Hey, wait…" He says in shock.

"Gray-sama! Don't look!" Juvia cries out with her eyes closed and pink blush across her face.

In a blink of an eye Lucy is now in a formal dress gown that goes down to her knees, with zig-zagging white lines going around the bottom separating the two light greens from the dark green on the rest of her dress. A design going down the middle of the upper part of the dress with purple marks going around two yellow circles with yellow and blue lines coming out from them, white ribbons around the upper part of her arms, a string around her neck connecting to her dress to hold it up as a white bow tie is connected to the collar, and finally, a green sash tied around her head.

"These are clothes from the Spirit World." Virgo says as Lucy giggles a bit before striking a pose in her new outfit, turning her head slightly upwards to her right as she puts her left hand to her hip and right hand to the back of her head.

"What do you think? I know, I know, I look good." Lucy says.

Gray and Juvia are now standing up as Natsu joins back up with them from the other side of the table walking to Lucy's side.

"That's pretty cute." Gray complements.

"Juvia is so frustrated!" Juvia complains turning away with her eyes closed and hands to her cheeks.

"That look good on you, Lucy." Sakura says now wearing her normal clothes.

"Thanks, Sakura." Lucy says.

"He l~ikes her!" Virgo says rolling her tongue just like Happy would for saying that, causing everyone but Natsu to turn white and lower their heads with white lines appearing beside or behind them.

"Please don't roll your tongue…" Lucy asks.

"Where did you lead to mimic Happy?" Natsu questions eyeing Virgo with a questionable look.

"Princess, I wish you the best of luck." Vigo says closing her eyes and putting her right hand to her chest as she begins to disappear back to the Spirit World.

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy says as Virgo completely disappears. "Speaking of which, are you guts you want to stay in those wet clothes?" Lucy asks the others.

"We'll dry them off on a jiff." Gray says holding the left leg of his pants up next to Natsu who is emitting fire from his body to dry his and Gray's clothes off.

"Human drying machine!" Lucy cries out in shock with bulging eyes.

"There they are!"

"The intruders!"

Everyone turns around to see a group of tower guards appear from the doorway to the rest of the tower. However, all of a sudden, all the enemy soldiers are sent flying as Erza having appeared from behind and slashing through all of them in one circular swing of the two swords in her hands.

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray calls with smiles of their faces.

"You're safe!" Lucy says happy as well.

"C-Cool…" Juvia says in awe with blush on her face.

Erza however, seems completely shocked to see them here.

"Why are you here?" Erza questions.

"Why?" Lucy asks.

"Eh?" Sakura says.

"Um… Juvia is…"

"Go back!" Erza blurts out causing a shock to everyone as they look at her wondering why she just said that. "This is not a place you should have come!"

Natsu slams his right fist into his palm. "Don't so saying that, Erza! If we retreat with our tails between our legs, that'll shame the name of Fairy Tail! I'm not going to let that blockhead off that easy!" He says with an angered look.

"I said go back." Erza says once again.

"But…" Lucy says.

"Happy's been kidnapped! You expect me to leave him?" Natsu states.

"Happy?" Erza says surprised to hear this. "Millianna couldn't have…"

"Where is he?!" Natsu asks.

"I don't know."

"Okay, got it!" Natsu says swiping his nose with his right thumb.

"What do you get?" Gray questions with confused looks on his face and blue lines going down their right eye.

"Happy is waiting for me!" Natsu yells out before taking off leaving a trail of kicked up smoke behind his as Erza turns around.

"Hey! Natsu…" She says.

"Takeru!" Sakura calls out as Lucario comes out and stands in front of her. "Go after him." She tells the Aura Pokémon and he nods his head before going after Natsu.

"That idiot…" Gray says with an annoyed look as his right eye is closed.

"Natsu-san…" Juvia says.

"We're going too!" Lucy says in determination.

"No!" Erza yells out, turning around, and holding one of her swords up sideways to prevent them from going, frightening them as Gray gasp in shock with Lucy, Sakura, and Juvia yelps in fear as Latias hides behind Sakura. "Millianna loves cates above all else. I cannot believe that she would do harm to Happy. I will take responsibility for bringing all three of them back. All of you get away from here as quickly as you can." Erza says lowering her sword and turning back around to the door.

No! Not without you, Erza!" Lucy says.

"This is my problem! I do not want to get you involved." Erza states.

"It's already plenty our problem. You saw Natsu, right?" Gray says as Erza begins to walk away but stops after taking a few steps.

"Erza, what is this tower? Who is Jellal?" Lucy asks.

"We understand if you don't want to tell us… You said that they used to be your companions, right? But now we're your companions. We're on your side, no matter what, Erza!" Sakura says with a smile as she puts her right hand to her chest.

"You heard the lady." Gray says.

"Go back!" Erza says with her voice sounding more pleading.

"Erza…" Lucy says shocked to hear this.

"This isn't like you, Ms. Erza. You'd usually say, 'Follow me and no complaining!' We'll lend you a hand. Eve you get scared sometimes, right?" Gray says.

Erza then turns around, with tears in her right eye as a few flies out from it into the air, a saddened look on her face to accompany the tears ready to come out. Seeing this, shocks everyone but also worries them as to why she's crying.

"I'm sorry." Erza says before wiping the tears away. "Whether I win or lose this battle, I will vanish from this world…" Erza says turning away from them to her left as she holds her right arm and places her left hand on her wrist. Hearing this makes Lucy gasp.

"Erza…?" Sakura hesitated calls.

"What do you mean?" Gray asks.

"This is a future I cannot oppose. Therefore…" Erza then looks at them as her eyes are saddened with a forced smile on her face. "Therefore, while I still exist, I'll tell you everything." The others grunts, worried looks on their faces as they prepare for what she is about to tell them.

"The name of this tower is the Tower of Heaven. Also known as the R-System. More than ten years ago… A black magic religious cult constructed it in order to cast a forbidden spell to resurrect someone from the dead. It requires a large number of living sacrifices. Also, through the slave-labor of the sacrificial humans, they amplified magic powers they needed. I was also one of those living sacrifices when I was little." Erza begins, hearing this park makes the others gasp in shock.

"Those who tried to escaped, or rebelled… One by one they disappeared. There was no peace of mind. We lived in constant fear. Even so, I made friends who I could open up to. Even if it was for only brief moment… and one of the people I knew then was Jellal." Erza continues. Going on to talk about the day everything changed, when she and her friends attempted to escaped due to a plan her friend Sho came up with, only to be discovered by the guards. Sho was too frightened and Erza say the fear in her eyes to say he was the one who came up with the plan as the leader of the cult promised everyone else would not be hurt, only deprived from food for three days, as long as the one who came up with it came forward. As Erza was about to Jellal spoke first so that he would be taken to be disciplined for trying to lead them to escape. However, they took her instead reasoning that she must've of being the one and Jellal was just standing up for her. She was taken to the disciplinary chambers where she was tortured to near death and lost her right eye, only to then be saved by Jellal who fought through the guards protecting her to get to her. Unfortunately, he was discovered and captured as she was returned to the prison cells where the others were. That was where it all began, finally fed up with their torment, Erza started a revolt.

"For our freedom… To save Jellal… We rose up and fought. Jellal was our leader… He had a strong sense of justice and I looked up to him, But… But it was at that moment Jellal turned into a completely different person. If it is possible to call a person 'evil,' then that is what I shall call Jellal."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Truth

"We rose up for our freedom, and to save Jellal." Erza continues, her back to the others as they continue to listen her. The rebellion had begun, and the prisoners were beating back the guards, everything was going well, until the Magic Troop came. Simon lost his lower jaw when they first arrived hence wh he wears the metal jaw, and they began killing many of the prisoners as everyone else began to retreat since they were no match for them. Erza tried to rally everyone back but they didn't listen, one of the prisoners even knocking her down while he was running. As she was about to be killed by them, Grandpa Rob, on old-man prisoner who was close friends with Erza and the others, appeared and blocked the magic as it turned out to be a mage from Fairy Tail as he then uses his magic to destroy the magic troops. However, by doing this he had apparently used up the last of his magic which was also his life force. Before he died, He reminded Erza about the time he told her about magic and he turned to dust and disintegrated. The guards and more magic troops were on their way, her friends tried to tell her to run away, but it was in that moment, so much anger and sadness coursing through her at the dead of Grandpa Rob that she awakened her magic, allowing her to telepathically pick up all the weapons and tools scattered around her hand launch them at the guards and the magic troops. Effectively putting an end to them and giving the slaves hope that they could now win and earn their freedom.

Erza and the others fought and eventually forced the guards to retreat, Erza headed off to go save Jellal while everyone else took the boats and prepared to finally leave. When she got to the room he was being held in, she knocked aside the two head guards and cut him loose. However, when he had started to speak, she noticed that he sounded different. Such as the fact that he was now saying they no longer needed to leave the island, that there was no freedom in the world, saying they needed true freedom, Zeref's world. He had somehow gained magic himself and used it to kill the guards, Jellal then tried telling Erza that they needed to complete the R-system to resurrect Zeref, she refused and he blasted her away. He then told her that she would be allowed to leave, but everyone else would have to stay so that the 'Tower of Heaven' as he now called it, could be completed, and warned her that if she ever came back to the island or tried to warn the government about the place, that he would kill everyone, including their friends. The next thing Erza knew, was waking up on a shore in Fiore in the middle of the night and crying for what had happened.

Hearing this shocked and saddened the others, that she had to endure such a terrible past before she joined Fairy Tail, and not to mention what had happened to Jellal and her friends.

"I… will fight Jellal." Erza says, crying as tears dripped down from her left cheek.

"Wait a second, Erza. That Zeref that was in your story…" Gray trails off.

"Yes, you should know Zeref too." Erza says wiping away the tears.

"I'm pretty sure they called that monster that came out of the Lullaby one of Zeref's demons." Lucy says thinking back to the Lullaby monster.

"That's not all. I suspect that Deliora was also one of Zeref's demons." Erza says shocking Gray.

"And Jellal is trying to resurrect this Zeref person?" Juvia asks.

"But why?" Sakura asks.

"I don't understand his motive. Sho… one of my friends in the past… He said something about when the resurrection was complete, they'd become rulers over heaven." Erza says turning her head towards them.

"But what I don't understand is why your past allies turned against you. Wasn't the traitor Jellal and not you, Erza?" Lucy asks.

"He must have indoctrinated them some after I disappeared." Erza says and looks down. "But I left them here for 8 years. The fact is, I did betray them."

"But It was for their sake!" Lucy points out.

"That's right! Jellal was going to kill them if you did anything to try and save them!" Sakura agrees.

"Enough, Lucy, Sakura. If I can defeat Jellal, this will all be over." Erza says.

"Nee-san… That story…" Everyone turned to the doorway to then see Sho there, his eyes widened with a shocked questioning look on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sho…" Erza calls.

"You tried to get sympathy from your palls with that tall tale? Give me a break! That's not even close to the truth! You blew up our ships and ran away yourself! If Jellal hadn't noticed your betrayal, we would have all sunk into the sea! Jellal told us that was the fate of those who didn't learn the proper way to use magic! You were drunk from the power of magic! You tried to rid yourself of all of us and your past!" Sho angrily states.

"Jellal told you this?" Gray questions as he and the others all stared at him.

"Is that something the Erza you know would have done?" Lucy questions him.

Sho grunts in shock and takes a step back, his eyes now showing that he was now questioning everything.

"What do you know!? You don't know everything about us! Only Jellal's words were able to save us." Sho says as sweat and tears begin to appear on his face. "That's why we spent these past 8 years finishing this tower! For Jellal… If… it was a lie… If you are right, nee-san… and Jellal is wrong…"

"That's right." A familiar voice speaks out.

Suddenly dark mist appears behind the group as everyone turns around to face it before disappearing as Simon appears from it and stands up.

"It's you!" Gray says as he takes a step forward to fight him, but is then stopped when Juvia holds her right arm in front of him.

"Please wait, Gray-sama. Back then, he purposefully attacked your ice-clone." Juvia says.

"What?"

"There is no way a user of darkness techniques would not be able to notice. Juvia came here to ascertain his true intentions." Juvia says.

"I see Phantom's Element 4 deserves their reputation." Simon says.

"What's going on?" Sho questions.

"Sho, I put on a performance to both trick you and get them to come to this tower." Simon says as everyone turns back towards him.

"W-Why? Why would you…" Sho trails off, closing his eyes and turning his head away while lowering it slightly.

"Sho…" Simon calls approaching him and putting a hand on his right shoulder. "Everyone has been fooled by Jellal. I played the fool as well until the time was right."

"Simon, you…" Erza says as Simon turns around and looks down at her.

"I believed in you, Erza. I always did for these past 8 years." Erza looks up at him with a tear in her eyes as she raised her right hand and Simon his left and the two hold each other. "I'm glad we could meet, Erza. From the bottom of my heart…" Simon says as he pulls her in and the two hugs.

"Simon…" Erza says, the others look at the scene with saddened smiles on their faces, happy to see the two friends reunited for real.

"How… How could you believe in her so much? Why?" Sho asks as tears come down his closed eyes as he kneels down on the ground before opening his eyes up. "Why wasn't I able to believe in her?" Sho then falls forward and slams his right fist onto the ground. "Damn!" He cries out in sadness and anger as he begins to cry out. "What is the truth?! What should I believe in?!" He yells out, the others turn away from this with saddened looks on their faces.

Erza approaches Sho and crouches down in front of him. "It must be difficult to accept it all at once. But, let me say this much… For these past 8 years, I have never forgotten about you." Erza says while Sho continues to cry then stops as Erza picks him up and hugs him. "I couldn't do anything for you. I'm sorry I was so weak…"

"But now you can do it. Isn't that right?" Simon asks as Erza lifts her head a bit and nods while still holding Sho. Shimon then turns his head towards the others. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Waiting for a number of powerful wizards to gather here."

"Powerful wizards?" Lucy asks.

"To fight Jellal. We'll all work together." Simon says as one by one the others nod in agreement, Erza stands up and looks back at Simon with a determined face while Sho is still on the ground with tears in his eyes and an angered look on his face. "First, we have to prevent Wally from clashing with Salamander and your friend."

"Friend? Ah, you mean Takeru?" Sakura asks and Simon nods.

* * *

Elsewhere in the tower

Natsu and Takeru come across an opened door, the door painted white with face of a cat on it as they look inside to see the entire room colored pink and decorated with nothing but things related to cats.

"What's with this room? It's kitty-city." Natsu questions as he and Takeru enter. As they look around, Natsu approaches a nearby shelf. "Ooh, I like this one! It's a helmet!" He yells out as he picks up a massive greed colored with dark purple stripes cat mask from the shelf, a pink heart on the middle of its forehead and very wide eyes and dark blue pupils.

Before Takeru could stop Natsu putting it on, he puts the cat mask on.

"Let's go, Happy! Aye sir!" Natsu yells out striking different poses, making Takeru sweatdrop behind his head. "Or something…" Natsu finishes as he straightens himself and proceeds to take the mask off, chuckling himself as he tries to pull it off only for it to get struck.

"Huh?" Natsu says before then crying out in a panic. "I can't take it off!"

Takeru tilts its head in confusion thinking that Natsu put it on but he can't get it off. Then the Aura Pokémon let out a sigh as he walks over to Natsu and grabs a hold of it and begins pulling on it, to no avail. Next, Takeru pulls again with everything he's got while Natsu tries to help pulling in the opposite direction, but to no avail still as Takeru let's go.

"Damn it, even you can't pull it off." Natsu says. "Well, it's funny so, whatever!"

Unaware to the two, Wally stands at the door and raises his gun arm and grins.

* * *

The group run up the stairs that circles outside around the tower, Simon leading the way to where Natsu and Takeru would hopefully be if they were to find Happy.

"Damn it! My transmissions with Wally and Millianna are being intercepted! Now I don't have any idea where they are!" Simon says with his index and middle finger to the side of his forehead.

"Transmission?" Lucy asks.

"Telepathic Communication Magic, yes?" Juvia says.

"I remember that you used it back at the resort." Sakura says with Latias following behind them.

As the others continue running, Erza stops and turns around to see Sho slowly walking up behind her with the still mortified look on his face about everything he has just learned.

"Are you okay, Sho?" Erza asks.

"Yeah. Since you're here with me…" Sho says looking at her with a saddened smile as Erza returns it with a warm look, the two get back to running up the stairs to catch up with the others.

As the others continue running, Gray looks towards Simon, still questioning whether they should really trust him or not. "Hey, can we really trust him? I accept that he wasn't trying to kill us, but…" Gray quietly says to Juvia.

"I have no intentions of making excuses." Simon says seeming to have heard him.

"You heard me then?" Gray questions.

"Any wizards that'd die from something like that would be no match for Jellal. And I was confident that Natsu wouldn't die."

"Uh, what about me then?" Lucy worryingly asks with her eyes closed.

"You people haven't realized Natsu's true power. When Natsu obtains the true power of the dragons, he will destroy all evil before him!"

* * *

In Millianna's room

Natsu cries out in a laughter before raising both of his arms into the air and jumping from side to side on one leg.

"I bet I'll scare the pants off Happy with this! Even Erza might be surprised!" He then stops and lowers his arms a bit. "Wait… Hehehehe. I bet Lucy's reaction would be the best of the bunch!" Natsu says.

Takeru sighs in disappointment with his left palm on his face when Natsu suddenly sneezes.

"Gah! I can't wipe my mouth! Ew~! Maybe I really should take this off…" Natsu says as he begins to try and once again taking the cat mask off. "Takeru, can you help me!?"

Takeru obliges and grabs the sides of the mask once again and the two begin to try and pull it off, once again to no avail.

"Goodbye, boys…" Wally quietly says as he aims his gun at the two's back and fires.

The shot however travels just above the cat mask and impacts into the wall, leaving a square hole in it and catching both Natsu and Takeru attention.

"What?!" Natsu yells out in shock.

"Do~n't! Millianna cries out having of run in from behind Wally to push his gun upwards, causing the shot to miss as Wally is complete surprised by her suddenly appearance and what she did.

"Millianna?!" He shouts.

"It's the blockhead!" Natsu yells as he and Takeru turn around.

"What are you doing?!" Wally questions stepping back with his arm still raised as he looks down at Millianna who looks back up at him with a serious look on her face.

"Hm~, no bullying kitty-cats!" Millianna whines as she closes her eyes and starts waving her right arm up and down with red lightning marks around her arm. Wally has a small sweatdrop on the side of his head as he lowers his gun arm and points towards Natsu and Takeru.

"That's not a cat! Just look at him!" Wally points out.

Millianna turns and looks at Natsu and Takeru as the two stares back at her and Wally, when Natsu suddenly, "Meow…"

Millianna puts her hands together by her head and closes her eyes as she cries out happily with hearts flying from her head.

"Why, you!" Wally yells out in anger with popping veins above his head.

Millianna then stops notices something in the room. "Where's the other one?" She asks as behind Natsu, Takeru is standing behind him since he doesn't have cat-like features.

Wally had enough and pushes Millianna aside. "Out of the way, Millia! He's the enemy, get it?! Take this!" He yells as he pulls his arms in and then throws them out as he sends out a barrage of blocks that make up his body towards Natsu. Both Natsu and Takeru separate themselves as they jump the opposite directions to dodge the blocks as they impact into the ground sending up a cloud of dust. Natsu lands back on the ground only for four more blocks to fly towards him, He quickly acts and picks up a giant-stuffed red cat.

 **"Cat Barrier!"** He yells out using it to block the blocks as he laughs.

"The kitty-cat!" Millianna whimpers.

"I told you they're not cats! They're the enemy!" Wally yells out in anger.

Natsu and Takeru dodge more incoming blocks, Natsu still holding the stuffed cat doll to block more incoming blocks as Takeru already using Bone Rush to hit the blocks.

"The enemy? Even though one of them is kitty-cat?" Millianna asks.

"There's a person inside!" Wally angered, and annoyed states to her with a popping vein on his head.

With all of the stuff literally beaten out from it, Natsu drops the doll and jumps up to avoid more blocks as they impact where he once was, destroying a few other stuffed cat toys.

 **"Cat Fire!"** Natsu yells out as he engulfs his fists in fire and uses it to punch away and destroys some of the other blocks. Takeru then uses Aura Sphere to destroy some of the other blocks attacking him as well, unfortunately both of their attacks cause damages to the stuff cat toys of Millianna's littered throughout the room, shocking her as her eyes widened.

Wally's head and upper body floats downwards while the rest of his body which are the blocks floating around him.

"Not bad. I can see why Jellal said to watch out for you, boy. Millia, back me up!" Wally says as Millianna's looks at the scene with an uncertain face and immediately turns to anger as she raises her fist in front of her, her eyes go blank in anger and narrows upwards almost cat-like as her hair seems to be shaking as well.

"Pretending to be a kitty-cat when you're a person? That's totally un-spiffy!" Millianna exclaims.

"You're one to talk!" Natsu points out with sweat on the cat mask as he points at her and Takeru nods his head in agreement.

Cat-ch you tubes!" Millianna yells out, summoning a magic circle from her extended left hand as two of her orange tubes whirl out from it and catches Natsu's right wrist and Takeru left.

"Excellent work, Millianna." Wally complements.

"Wally, get those imposter cats!" Millianna says.

"Just watch, Millianna." Wally says as he sends the blocks flying towards the two.

 **"Cat Fire!"** Natsu yells out with his fist pulled back, only for no fire to appear as he looks at his fist. "Huh?" He grunts just as one of the block slams right into the side of if head/mask sending him flying back. Takeru quickly acts, ripping the tube with his mouth and jumps backwards to avoid the blocks flying at him as he lands on one hand and knee besides Natsu.

"What the, I can't use my magic all of the sudden!" Natsu exclaims as he sits up. "Is this thing's fault?" He questions as he tries to pull the tube off.

Takeru stands up and looks at Wally and Millianna before he uses Extreme Speed, but suddenly more of Millianna's tubes to come from below him and wraps themselves around his legs magic him unable to speed away.

Takeru then grunts in anger and a tube wraps around Natsu's right ankle, pulling him forward and flipping him around face forward to the ground as hen Wally has some of his blocks slam down onto Natsu's back making him cry out in pain while also doing the same thing to the standing Takeru.

"I hate imposer cat!" Millianna states as she summons more of her tubes which wrap around Natsu's and Takeru's body causing them to fall backwards. Both of them unable to do anything now as Wally puts his body back together and summons his gun. Wally then punts the gun down at Natsu.

"That's far as you go, Salamander. Die!" Wally says as Natsu turns around and begins to use his legs to crawl away like a worm with sweat running down his cat mask.

"This ain't good!" Natsu says.

Takeru calls out for him and tries to break free from the tubes but to no avail.

"Oops. I almost forgot to say my dandy catch phrase. From the moment you met me… your fate was sealed…" Wally says when suddenly from out of nowhere Happy flies out with a toy robot cat which he slams into the back of Wally's head, breaking the toy and sending Wally falling face forward to the ground.

"Happy!" Natsu cheers as he and Takeru are glad to see him.

"Natsu, Takeru, I'm so glad you're safe! And wait, what's with the helmet?" Happy asks.

"Whatever just help us get free!" Natsu cries out.

"Aye!"

"Why that… how dare you interrupt my catch phrase!" Wally angrily yells as he aims his gun and begins shooting at Happy causing him to cry out as he begins dodging the incoming shots.

"Don't!" Millianna cries out as she grabs a hold of his gun and pulls it away as sweat begins to fly from her head. "Don't bully kitty-cats!"

"Cat's don't fly! I'll let the talking slide, but the flying?!" Wally argues.

"Happy, now's our chance!" Natsu yells out.

"Aye sir!" Happy yells back as he flies down towards them.

"Not on your life!" Wally yells out as he quickly turns his gun towards them, a sweatdrop on the side of his head as Millianna pushes at his face. He then breaks away and rushes forward as Millianna quickly grabs Wally's scarf and begins pulling in it.

"I said don't!" She cries out.

"Let me go!" Wally angrily says as he attempts to aim his gun but is unable to as Millianna continues to pull back on his scarf.

This allows Happy to start working on the tubes wrapping up Natsu as sweat flies from Happy's head.

"Hurry up, Happy!" Natsu exclaims.

"This thing's not coming off so easy!" Happy replies.

"Damn it, I'm gonna have to do that!" Natsu says sitting upwards on his knees, catching everyone's attention as they stop what they're doing and stares at him. **"Secret Move! Cat in Distress!"**

"Meow…" Natsu whimpers out, Happy and Takeru stare in disbelief at Natsu as both of them have their eyes closed as the cat mask's eye seems to become real with tears streaming down them and saddened look on its face.

The background behind the three changes to pink with bubbles floating about, Millianna looks at Natsu with a saddened look on her face. Natsu's meow seems to echo out as she continues to look at the cat mask's saddened eyes with tears and tears appear in her eyes and even go down her cheeks. Everything returns to normal as just like that the tubes on Natsu and Takeru just drop to the ground.

"Whoa, it worked!" Happy exclaims in shock, his eyes open wide up and a yellow crown mark appearing above his head for a second.

"What are you doing, Millianna?! Wally yells out in shock with purple lines under his right eye as Millianna with tears in her eyes and handkerchief over her nose.

"But the kitty-cat was…"

"No buts!" Wally yells as he turns his head now having purple lines going down the left side of his face.

"All righty then!" Natsu yells out.

"Go forth, Natsu, Takeru!" Happy yells out with a crazed look on his face, pink swirls on his cheeks, his eyes widened and red cracks around his small pupils.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu shouts and Takeru shoots Aura Sphere sending them both flying into the air crying out, both of them hit the ground and are knocked out.

"My revenge on the blockhead is complete!" Natsu cheers out as he raised his arms up in victory.

Happy floats down beside him and Takeru walks over to him. "How long do you place on wearing that?" Happy asks.

Both Takeru and Natsu droops their arms down with sweatdrops appearing on the back/side of their heads.

"We can't get it off…" Natsu says and Takeru growls in reply.

* * *

In the throne room

Jellal sits at the chair with a small floating board in front of his right hand as he holds in his hand what looks like two chess pieces. One of them is a red dragon and the other one has a blue jewel casing with appendage on its two sides. He then knocks over two more chess like pieces, one a pink cat and the other a figure that looks like Wally but with a bow and arrow instead. Jellal brings the two pieces in his hand over to a white spot in the center of the strange-looking chess-like board with an eye in the middle.

Jellal chuckles lightly as he looks down at the board. On it at his end was a piece that looks like a skull king―represent himself. On the other end, was the pieces that represents the Fairy Tail mages, Sakura, Latias, Simon, and Sho, with the cat and archer as Wally and Millianna. A dragon as Natsu, Golden key as Lucy, a knight in armor with a sword and shield as Erza, Ice as Gray, an Urn as Juvia, a blue fish as happy, a Stone wall as Simon, a Card as Sho, a poke ball with a light pink Fairy Tail mark as Sakura, the blue jewel as Takeru, and finally a Soul Dew as Latias.

"Sho and Simon have turned against me. Wally and Millianna have fallen to Salamander and the creature. This is how it should be. There is mothing more boring than one-sided game." Jellal calmly says.

"Jellal-sama, let us hurry and capture Erza to begin the ceremony. There is no longer the time to be playing around." Vidaldus says as Jellal tilts his head up a bit for his right eye to be seen as he stares at him with an evil and unwavering look.

"Then why don't you go, Vidaldus?" Jellal suggests.

"Are you sure? It's our turn next, yes?" Vidaldus asks narrowing his eyes a bit. Then Jellal places three new pieces on the board in front of his piece. A blue guitar, a female with pink hair, green eyes, and a white kimono, and an owl.

Vidaldus grins and crosses his arms downwards as red light erupts from behind him, blasting his hair up as he begins groaning, raising his arms up slowly until he reaches his head and throws them outwards and cries out. His whole appearance suddenly changing into something of that which mirrors an extreme Metal musician.

His skin is now much paler, he dons dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips, he is now bare-chested with a tattoo reading 'Skeletoy' on his chest, and dons shoulder pads and arm guards covering in prominent spikes. Tights replace his pants help up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and he dons boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs.

Suddenly, two other figures appearing to his right, one of them a woman with long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns, has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and sports red lipstick. She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom on her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open black belt adorned with a horned skull. She also has ribbons tied around the sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extreme high platforms soles.

The other figure is a male but has a rather bizarre appearance. He has a body of a man but the head of an owl as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it.

"The Assassin's Guild. Death's Head Caucus. Vidaldus Taka." Jellal says as Vidaldus looks at him with a crazed look. His right eye squints and his left eye wide open, his tongue hanging out from his opened mouth, and his left hand held up with his index finger, and thumb held up.

"Go to hell! Hell! I'll show you the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!" Vidaldus yells.

"Fukuro." Jellal says referring to the half-man, half-owl person as he bends his head to his right and hoos like an owl.

"And their commander, Ikaruga." Jellal says referring to the only female in the group.

"Love and life are fated to be broken asunder, yes?" Ikaruga says closing her eyes and suddenly sakura petals appear from nowhere and begins to float by her as she reopens her eyes. "This eve shall be a festival. We are from the Death's Head Caucus of the Assassin's Guild. The special squad, Trinity Raven, has arrived." Ikaruga says as the three places their right hands over their chest as bows their heads forward, closing their eyes to show respect to Jellal.

"It's your turn. Go." Jellal says.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Natsu and Takeru vs. Fukuro

In Millianna's Room

At the doorway to the room, Happy grabs a hold of the cat mask with Takeru and Natsu sits on the wall with his hands holding the other side. Both Happy and Takeru begins pulling on it still trying to get Natsu free of the cat mask which would not come off his head for some reason.

"H-Happy! Takeru!" Natsu yells out.

"What?!" Happy yells out.

"P-Pull harder!"

"We're pulling as hard as we can!" Happy replies as Takeru grunts.

"You guys are going to tear me apart!" Natsu cries out as tears stream down the cat mask as the two begins pulling harder with everything they got.

Happy flapping his wings as fast as possible and Takeru roars out until finally the mask comes off Natsu's head though Happy is sent flying and Takeru falls due to all their weight being in one direction.

"It came off!" Natsu cries out in joy.

Wally opens his eyes having regained consciousness, his shades and hat missing as he has bruise marks on his face and tries to get back up only for the cat mask to hand on his head.

"Now's it's blockhead who's trapped!" Natsu says humorously pointing at him with his eyes widened while Happy and Takeru just stare with wide eyes of being confused.

"I wonder what's with that mask's head hole?" Happy says.

Wally jumps up to his feet and turns towards the three, easily getting the mask off him and tossing it away.

"Our showdown isn't over eye, Salamander!" Wally angrily states.

Suddenly, a shot of pain courses through his body, making Wally stop as he places his right hand over his chest and falters a bit, placing his left hand on his knees to hold himself up as the three looks at him.

"I've already paid you back, and since Erza and Happy are safe, I don't have any reason to keep fighting." Natsu says.

"Yeah!" Happy agrees and Takeru nods.

"We're going to heaven!" Wally states albeit still in pain as he opens his left eye to stare at them as the phrase cause Natsu and Takeru look at him curiosity. "The true freedom that Jellal talks about… The world where we can rule…"

 **"Welcome everyone. To the Tower of Heaven."** A voice suddenly speaks and echoes out catching Natsu, Happy, and Takeru's attention.

"Jellal!" Wally calls out happily.

The three run/fly out of the room into the hallway and look around, but see no one.

 **"I am Jellal. The ruler of this tower."** Then they look up at where they hear the voice coming from which happens to be a very tall statue of something as it's squinted eyes glow red.

Elsewhere

The others find themselves in a long hallway with strange murals painted on both walls and ceiling, now having of stopped as the eyes of the figures of the murals glow red, and Jellal's voice speaks out.

 **"Both of our pieces are in place."**

"What?" Gray says.

"It's Jellal. He can be heard throughout the tower." Simon says.

While the others look around, Sho looks at the ground, sweat running down his face with a terrified look as well as he shakes in place.

 **"Isn't about time to get things started? Heaven's Game!"**

In the Throne Room

Jellal and the members of Trinity Raven stands in front of the magic circle showing the footage of the surveillance lacrimas where Natsu and the others in in their respective locations.

"A game?!" Natsu angrily yells with wide eyes of anger and gritted teeth with Happy hiding behind him while Takeru stands next to Natsu.

"Jellal!" Wally calls out after he crawled out from Millianna's room.

"The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as the living sacrifice to hold the ceremony to resurrect Zeref. In other words, if the door to heaven opens, victory is mine. If you can prevent me from doing that, then you win. However, that alone would not be any fun. So I have assembled three warriors." Jellal says.

With the other group

"Three warriors? Who?" Simon questions.

 **"If you cannot overcome them, then you will not reach me.** In other words it is a 3 vs. 11 battle royal. Oh, and one final thing. It is possible that the Magic Council will attack this place from the Satellite Square." Jellal says as then suddenly a series of glyph-like circles and squares appear above the chess board with a chess piece of a building representing the Magic Council on top of the top glyph. Hearing this causes the others to grunt/gasp in shock. **"With the ultimate magic that returns everything into nothingness, Etherion!"**

In the Throne Room

"That wasn't part of the deal, Jellal! You bastard! We get hit with that, and we're all going to hell!" Vidaldus says.

"Vidaldus-han… Might you be turning tail?" Ikaruga asks as she turns her head at him.

Vildaldus holds up his right hand and his thumb, index, and ring finger out. "No, the total opposite! Reverse! The is the ultimate high! I've been waiting for a dangerous job like this!" Vidaldus yells out.

"No one knows how long we have left. But when Etherion is fired, everything will be wiped out. The game will be over, with no players left."

With the others

"Eh?!" Sakura says.

"What is he thinking?" Lucy questions with a worried look.

"Etherion? The Council is doing what? I don't believe it." Erza says.

All of a sudden, a bright flash of light blinds everyone for a second from behind them, as it dies away, everyone turns around to see Sho looking away, his face covered in darkness as he holds in his left hand a card that has Erza inside of it.

"Erza!" Gray calls out.

"Sho, what are you doing?!" Simon questions in shock.

 **"Now, let's have fun."** Jellal finishes as the red eyes disappear.

Sho tightens his grip on the card as he looks at the others with a crazed look in his eyes. "I won't let anyone harm, nee-san!" Sho states.

"Hey, Sho!" Erza yells out from the card, her voice echoes out from it.

Sho pulls the card away to his side. "I will defeat Jellal myself!" He states in anger as he begins running off.

"Stop it! It's impossible alone!" Simon yells as he begins chasing after him.

With Natsu, Happy, and Takeru

"All right! I'm all fired up!" Natsu says with a toothy grin, slamming his right fist into his palm.

"I suppose this Jellal guy is at the top, right?" Happy says.

"What are you doing, Jellal?" Wally questions with a shocked and confused face as he sits up against a wall. "Etherion? If that's fired, then everyone will… All we ever wanted was true freedom…" Wally says in sadness as he closes his eyes, his words catch Natsu and Takeru's attention as Natsu turns around and look at him.

"I don't know what kinda freedom you're searchin' for, but the freedom we have in Fairy Tail is pretty awesome." Natsu says making Wally gasp lightly and Natsu turns around. "Happy! There are ways to cheat at games, right?"

"Aye!" Happy agrees appearing beside him.

"Takeru, you better grab onto me." Natsu tells the Aura Pokémon and Takeru nods.

Happy grabs Natsu as Takeru has his arm over Natsu's shoulders and they take off flying through a nearby window to the outside as Natsu blast fire from his legs to act as propulsions to speed their flight up.

"Let's head to the very top right away!" Natsu says.

"Aye sir!" Happy yells out as they fly straight up while Wally watches them as they fly off with smile on his face.

"Salamander…" Wally mutters before he passes back out falling backwards to the ground.

As Natsu, Happy, and Takeru fly up the side of the tower, out of the corner their eyes, Natsu and Takeru spot something twinkle off in the distance to their right and quickly come to a stop turning around towards it.

"Something's coming." Natsu says narrowing his eyes a bit.

"HO~, HO, HO~!" A voice cries out when suddenly the Trinity Raven member Fukuro appears from the sky, speeding towards the three using his jetpack as Natsu barely able to dodge him as he attempts to ram into them. Yet Fukuro turns around in the air and begins giving chase after them as Natsu and Happy fly as fast as possibly to escape from the unknown attacker. However, Fukuro manages to out speed them, appearing in front of them and forcing them to stop as they are unable to react in time as Fukuro pulls back his fist and throws them into a hole into the tower crying out. Fukuro cries out in his owl howl as he gives chase.

Inside the tower

Having of lost Sho, Simon find himself running into a massive room filled with nothing but massive cages and a series of connected chains hanging over a dark pit of nothingness below as then what sounds like crashing catching his attention. Some of the chains and cages rock and squeak as he then spots Natsu, Happy, and Takeru on top of one of the cages.

"What the heck was that?" Natsu questions as he and the others stand up.

"Salamander!" Simon yells out catching their attention as they turn around and spot him.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Natsu, he's one of the blockhead's buddies!" Happy says.

"Which means you're one of Jellal's lackeys?" Natsu says.

"No! I'm on your side! I was always just pretending to be fooled by Jellal. In order to stop him." Simon says.

"I don't believe you!" Happy says staring at him angrily but Takeru puts his arm in front of Happy. "Takeru?"

Takeru then closes his eyes as his appendages rises reading Simon's aura. Once they fall down, Takeru opens his eyes and tells them Simon is honest.

"That's true?" Natsu asks to confirm.

"Yes." Simon replies.

"Who is this Jellal guy? Why'd he set up this idiotic game?" Natsu questions.

"He's the younger twin brother of a member of the Magic Council, Siegrain. He must have realized ahead of time that the council would use Etherion." Simon says.

"What, it's some fight between brothers?" Natsu asks but Simon looks away from with an unsure look on his face.

"I wonder about that…. Even I don't have any idea what happened between them."

Just then, Takeru quickly turns his head before hearing the sound of flapping wings catching the others' attention as Natsu and Happy turn around while Simon looks up to see Fukuro land on one of the chains above them.

"Hoo-Hoo." He howls out as he lands and puts his hands to his hips.

Happy cries out in a panic as sweat runs down the terrified look of Simon's face. "That's…" He says.

Fukuro then points at Natsu and Takeru. "I will not permit you to break the rules! I will pass judgement upon you in the name of justice! The Warrior of Justice, Fukuro is here! Ho-Ho!" Fukuro announces pulling back his left hand into a fist and extending his right hand out and opening it.

"It's a bird!" Happy cries out as he and Natsu are both shocked by his appearance with widened eyes.

"That bird's blabbling about justice?" Natsu questions but Takeru growls at Fukuro sensing that the half-human and half-owl is dangerous.

"Oh no… **Dark Moment!"** Simon yells casting his magic that covers the room in complete darkness.

"I can't see!" Natsu says as he and Happy have worried sweat coming down their faces as Takeru already closed his eyes using his other senses to 'see'.

"I knew it, he's the enemy!" Happy says to Natsu.

"Now's your chance! Go! Don't even try to take that guy on!" Simon yells at them.

Then Takeru senses Fukuro flies behind Simon.

"Fine." Fukuro says as Simon hears this and turns around. "The Owl of Justice can see through the darkness!" He says floating behind Simon as his right fist begins to glow in bright gold light. **"Justice Hoo-Hoo-Hoot!"** Fukuro yells out as he pulls back and slams his fist into Simon sending him flying into a wall and then falls onto one of the cages.

"How do you like it?" Fukuro questions tilting his head a bit to his left as he hovers back in the air between Simon and Sakura, Happy, and Takeru.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Natsu yells out.

"Then… This must be the Assassin's Guild Death's Head Caucus!" Simon says angrily in pain on the cage.

"Assassin's Guild?!" Happy yells out shocked with widened eyes.

"One of the dark guilds. They don't do proper jobs. They're the worst kind of guild that specializes in assassination requests! And the three-person team called, 'Trinity Raven,' assassinated every officer in the Western Army in the Cabria War! They're a legendary unit!"

"And that guy's one of the members of the squad? Er… flock?" Happy questions in worry.

"Hoo-Hoo. I only eliminated evil!" Fukuro says.

"He's a professional assassin! You can't fight him!" Simon yells out.

Fukuro then floats up to the same level as Natsu and Takeru as he keep his back to them. "Salamander and his friend! Your evil deeds have reached our guild's ears!" Fukuro turns around. "Today this warrior of justice will bury your evil!"

Natsu lifts both of his hands and opens them as fire emits out from his palms with an angered look on his face as he stares at Fukuro. "Guilds are places where out trust and dreams are gathered together. They ain't places for doin' dirty work!" Natsu states as Takeru gets ready to fight.

"Stand back, Salamander! Lucario! You can't fight members of the Assassin's Guild!" Simon yells out.

"I don't like those assassination jobs. I don't like the people who request them either. I don't like that you call it a guild. And because I don't like 'em, I'm gonna bust 'em up! Bring it on, birdbrain!" Natsu yells out as his flames become bigger and brighter as his anger increases.

"Hoo-Hoo, so naïve, Salamander! There is evil in this world that cannot be left alive! **Thrusters!"** Fukuro yells out as he fires up his jet pack. "You are the ones who should be best disappear! **Jet! Hoo-Hoo-Hoo~!"** He yells out as he blasts off at an immense speed, leaving behind a long trail of thruster fire as he flies all over the place before launching himself towards Natsu and Takeru. Throwing a punch into Natsu first as Natsu disappears from the case.

"Natsu!" Happy yells out hovering the air away from the battle as Takeru also yells out for him.

Natsu is seen with his arms holding onto Fukuro's arm with toothy-grin on his face as Fukuro continues to blast himself through the air

"I ain't gonna loose to fire, buddy!" Natsu yells out as he then manages to pull and throw Fukuro past him into the bottom of one of the bird cages. Fukuro completely destroys it as he comes out the top unscathed.

 **"Thrusters** , once again!" He says as he fires his jetpack up again and blasts off. Natsu lands on another cage, only to spot Fukuro heading towards him as he quickly jumps back up, only for Fukuro to reach back and grab him by the right leg, pulling him back as he then blasts himself back up into the air dragging Natsu with him as he cries out.

 **"Throw!"** Fukuro yells stopping high up in the air as he then turns and throws Natsu down towards another cage. Natsu impacts onto the cage and sending up a lot of dust.

"Natsu!" Happy yells out.

Suddenly, Fukuro finds himself being shot by a blast of blue energy spheres from his right as he raises his arms to cover for himself from the attacks though is still sent flying back a little. Recovering as he lowers his arms to see Takeru firing more Aura Spheres and Fukuro takes off upwards to avoid the blasts and straight at Takeru. The Lucario immediately dodges the owl man by jumping to another cage, but Fukuro turns around and flies back towards Takeru as makes an owl cry with his right arm pulled back as he covers his fist into the golden light from before. The fist impacts into Takeru as soon after he lands on another cage and throws him to another cage, writhing around on it in pain.

"Takeru!" Happy yells out.

Natsu begins to push himself back up, gritting his teeth in anger as the veins on his forehead and arms can be seen. "Oww!" He says in anger and pain. "Hey, Takeru! You all right?!" Natsu calls out and Takeru replies back painfully.

"Hoo-Hoo. You two are pretty sturdily built there. This will be a rare job worth doing!" Fukuro says with his arms crossed.

"Trinity Raven… They're beyond even the rumors… And there are three of them?" Simon questions in a worried tone as he looks up at the battle.

Meanwhile  
In the Throne Room

In the middle of the board sits Simon's piece which is then knocked over when Jellal does so with Fukuro's piece and place it down in front of it.

"How pitiful, Simon. And the game has just begun." Jellal says as he then places Natsu and Takeru's pieces on front of Fukuro's. "So next we have Fukuro vs. Natsu Dragneel and Lucario. I had hoped that Natsu would get to the top, but perhaps he's at a disadvantage."

* * *

Elsewhere in the tower

"Natsu!" Lucy calls out.

"Natsu-san!" Juvia also calls out.

"Where are you, Takeru!" Sakura yells out with Latias calling out also.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells out again.

The four are in the middle of a large room with massive tunnels most likely leading to different parts of the tower surrounding them some heights off the ground on the walls.

"He's got really sharp ears, so he should be able to hear us from anywhere." Lucy says to Juvia who turns her back to her.

"Same with Gajeel-kun then. In that case his nose should be also good." Juvia says.

"You call him '-kun'?"  
(Note: -kun is an honorific used for young boys and people lower than your status)

Juvia turns away from Lucy ignoring what she said. "I wonder why Juvia is searching for Natsu-san together with you, Lucy-san?" Juvia questions, Lucy closes her eyes.

"Ignoring me, I see?" Lucy says.

"They say that those who fight, they get along well." Sakura says. "But Takeru should know that we're looking for them maybe they're in a middle of a battle?"

"But if that's really the case then what are we supposed to do?" Lucy asks.

"I shall do it for Gray-sama's sake, but to be stuck with one's rival in love… I can only imagine the carnage that will ensure!" The three suddenly hears Juvia says.

"Look, I'm trying _really_ hard not to be involve in this. Let's get along, 'kay?"

Almost immediately after Simon left to go rescue Erza and Sho, Gray is the next person to head out to try and rescue Erza to make sure she and Sho would be all right. That leaves Sakura and Latias with Lucy and Juvia to search for Natsu, Happy, and Takeru.

Suddenly a blast of what sounds like guitar playing came through the tunnel behind Lucy, Sakura, and Latias catching their attention.

"What's that horrible noise?!" Lucy questions as she, Sakura, Latias and Juvia turn towards the tunnel and look up at it. "A guitar? Man, that's loud!" She exclaims covering her ears with wide eyes as Latias also covering her ears.

"What kind of person who plays a guitar that badly?!" Sakura questions.

"Juvia things he's pretty good." Juvia says seemingly unfazed by it making Lucy and Sakura look at her.

"Something is wrong with you, seriously." Lucy says and Sakura nods in agreement.

"The music continues to grow louder and intense as then the group finally sees the one behind the instrument as Vidaldus appears at the end of the tunnel, playing his guitar like crazy with his head down before he suddenly begins to headbanging with his tongue out until playing one last note on his blue, axe-like guitar and throwing his head up into the air.

"It's a live performance form hell! Destroy!" Vidaldus exclaims before then waving his tongue up and down quickly.

"Get a haircut!" Lucy exclaims creeped out by his appearance.

"I really don't like his type!" Sakura says also creeped out.

"The Assassin's Guild, Death's Head Caucus! It means skull, get it? Pretty awesome name, huh?" Vidaldus says.

"The three warriors that Jellal was talking about then?" Juvia says, sill with an unfazed look.

"I'm one of the Trinity Raven. Vidaldus Taka, that's me!" Vidaldus says looking upwards with his eyes closed before suddenly opening them up. "Rock you!" He yells out as then his crazy hair extends outwards in all directions and then descends down towards Lucy, Sakura, Latias and Juvia.

Lucy cries out as she then jumps aside to dodge one of his extending hairs as it impacts into where she once was, Sakura immediately gets on Latias' back before she flies away to avoid the ones coming down towards them while Juvia stands her ground as one of his hairs swinging right through her body from the side. This seems to catch Vidaldus' attention as he stares at Juvia.

"Hey, you got an interesting body there." Vidaldus says before crackling.

"Juvia's body is make of water. Drip, drip, drop." Juvia explains.

"Got get him, Juvia! Sakura! Latias! I'll just get out of your way and…" Lucy yells out from behind the three with her eyes closed and covering her ears.

"There is no attack that will work against Juvia." Juvia says as she raises her right hand as water begins to appear and surround her body. **"Water Lock!"** She yells out swinging her arms our as she sends water towards Vidaldus.

"Rock? You're a rocker too?" Vildadus questions before the water surrounds and engulfs him into a bubble.

Juvia waves her arms out to her side and bringing it down as the Water Lock with Vidaldus trapped inside hovers down in front of her. "Nothing buy talk." She says.

"You weren't one of the Element 4 for nothing! You'd be pretty scary as an enemy…" Lucy says with her hands together as she stands up and appears behind Juvia while Latias floats down next to her.

Vidaldus appears to be in trouble, his eyes and mouth widens as he is trying to breathe for air when suddenly he looks down at Juvia and smirks. This catches Juvia and Sakura's attention.

"He's… smiling?" Sakura questions.

Suddenly Vidaldus' feet touch the ground as the Water Lock seems to be shrinking down. Then the group notices the glowing blue lights emitting from Vidaldus' hair and quickly realize that his hair is absorbing the water until all of the water is gone leaving his hair shiny, wet, and clean as he whips it down forward to cover his face. Vidaldus then throws his hair back and lets out a creepy groan of enjoyment.

"That's creepy no matter how you put it." Sakura says turning away a little with her left arm up a bit creeped out by what he did.

"Juvia's Water Lock has disappeared!" Juvia says in shock.

"And I agree with Sakura, ew!" Lucy exclaims also creeped out as she hugs herself with widened pupils and blue lines under left eye.

"It's best to wash out your hair with water in the morning. Shampooing everyday will damage your hair." Vidaldus says.

"You bastard… How did you break the Water Lock?" Juvia angrily questions.

"My hair can absorb liquid. But no oil or alcohol, please. That would damage it." Vidaldus says.

"Water is ineffective? Oh no!"

"But you girls ain't so bad looking!" Vidaldus says.

"There is it! As usual!" Lucy says going up to Juvia and touching her arm.

"What are you talking about?" Juvia questions.

"'Being cute is the source of all my troubles.'" Lucy says closing her eyes, putting her hands together and swinging from side to side as stars around her head.

"Eeny-meeny-miny-moe." He begins singing catching Lucy's attention and Sakura gets ready as Vidaldus sing pointing back and forth between Lucy, Sakura, and Juvia as he continues on. "Which-one-will-be-come-my-hell's-min-ion?" He then ends it pointing at Juvia. "All set! You'll be my succubus today!"

"Succubus?" Juvia questions narrowing her eyes a bit and Sakura widens her eyes and gasps in shock in realization.

"Juvia! Cover your ears and get out of here!" She yells.

However, it's too late as he begins playing his guitar again, playing a different tune as sparks fly from his strings.

 **"Rock of Succubus!"** Vidaldus yells suddenly the turbine in the middle of the guitar begins spinning as purple dust comes out from the exhaust pipes. Hitting the last string one last time sends out a massive blast of sound specifically towards Juvia, along with the strange purple dust. This causes Juvia's eyes widens a bit in horror as then the purple dust seems to ensnare her.

"What is this sound?!" Juvia cries out as Vidaldus yells out as he continues playing the guitar, the sound and purple dust hitting and surrounding Juvia. "No, stop it!"

Juvia, what's wrong?!" Lucy yells out.

"Juvia!" Sakura calls out.

"Don't! Don't come inside Juvia!" She cries out in absolute terror which shows on her face.

Latias flies straight towards her, but she is blasted back by some kind of invisible barrier and sent flying back to the ground landing in front of Sakura.

"Latias!" Sakura calls as she and Lucy kneel down to make sure she's okay before looking back towards Juvia alongside Latias. Juvia cries out one last time before she is enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

In the Throne Room

Jellal knocks over the water urn piece representing Juvia, which sets next to the key representing Lucy, a poke ball with a light pink Fairy Tail mark representing Sakura, and a Soul Dew representing Latias, with Vidaldus' Guitar piece.

"So that's as far as the water woman goes, eh? And at the same time…" Jellal says as he places Vidaldus' piece in front of Lucy's, Sakura's and Latias'.

With Lucy, Sakura and Latias

A sudden burst of some from what just happened covers the room and makes Lucy, Sakura, and Latias unable to see anything as Lucy holds her left arm up and closed her left eye.

"Juvia!" Lucy calls out.

"We have to be careful…" Sakura says as a sweat drop rolls down her cheek.

"Become my slave!" Vidaldus says.

As the smoke finally clears, the three finally see Juvia, but not herself. Her skin was now pale just like Vidaldus, her hair was left loose hanging down past her lower back, she has black lipstick and eyeliner on. What looks like a gray, thorned necklace around her neck, a spiked wristband around her right wrist, black leather pants and white high-heels, a tattoo of a dark red broken heard around her belly button, and a very revealing purple leather vest.

"Hell, hell, hell! I'll show you the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!" The mind controlled Juvia says before sticking and hanging her tongue out and laughs out maniacally as Lucy, Sakura, and Latias look at her with shock and horror.

"What's happened?" Lucy questions.

"This is really bad." Sakura says.

In the Throne Room

Jellal knocks over the three pieces that represents Lucy, Sakura, and Latias. "…the Spirit user and both the trainer and the creature are also out of the game." He says.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Unison Raid

Vidaldus let out a rocker cry before striking the strings of his guitar again to send out another blasting soundwave, the mind-controlled Juvia letting out a rocker cry of her own raising her arms up and making rocking signs with her fingers as she sticks her tongue out.

"This is the ultimate vibe!" She yells.

"It's so loud!" Lucy says covering her ears with Sakura and Latias also covering their own ears. "Juvia, is this because of the noise from that guitar?" She questions looking towards Vidaldus and Juvia begin swinging their heads around, making their long hair fly out all over the place.

"Exactly! Woman who become my succubi can only hear my orders!" Vidaldus answers, the music stops as he also stops shaking his head and looks forward at the three. "But if I capture three of you, the game would be booooring! What I wanna see is a good cat fight between three girls! You know, one of these rip-roarin', jiggly, slippery, hair-pullin' affairs!" He says causing Lucy to cover herself up with her hands as Sakura stands there with her body shaking and half of her face is shadowed.

"You're just the lowest." Lucy insults.

"Lowest? That's the _highest_ praise you could give me!" Vidaldus says as he then plays his guitar again.

"It's time for little babies who don't understand rock to get spanked!" Juvia says, transforming her body into water and launching herself forward.

She then transforms herself into a whirlpool and blasts herself toward Lucy and Sakura, trapping them inside of it as all around them the walls of the whirlpool preventing the two from escaping as they are constantly bombard with splashes of water, forcing them to close their eyes and cover themselves from the repeating attack.

"And I just changed clothes!" Lucy complains.

Just then at Lucy's feet, Juvia's face appears in the water. "Now then…" Juvia trails off causing Lucy to panic as sweat flies from her head. She and Sakura then watch as Juvia's body emerges from the water, still in liquified form as she leans towards Lucy. "Which part should I devour first? I think I should start with that dress! Too pretty for you!" Juvia yells before ripping the entire top part of it off and exposing her body as Lucy quickly covers herself while squeaking out in embarrassment.

"Lucy!" Sakura calls out with one of her eyes closed from the water.

Vidaldus starts to wildly play his guitar again, continuously swinging his right arm around and around in a circle as he strikes his guitar strings. "This is it, yes!" He says just as Juvia suddenly reappears back in front of him with her crazed look and tongue sticking out.

When the water is gone, Sakura opens her eyes and turns to see Lucy trying the headband around her breasts to keep her upper body partially covered. "Lucy, are you okay?" She asks.

"Sort of. All she did was rip the upper part of my dress off." Lucy replies before looking at Juvia. "What are you doing? Get a hold of yourself, Juvia!"

"It's no use, Lucy! That guy is controlling her." Sakura tells her when Juvia launches herself towards them again. This time Juvia rams her head into Lucy's and Sakura's head sending them stumble back as Lucy puts her left hand in her head from the pain and Sakura crouches down a little bit also puts her hand on her head with Latias by her side with a worried expression. Before both of them could recover, they find themselves engulfed completely by a massive blast of water.

Sakura manages to open her eyes and swims towards Lucy with Latias, but Juvia's hand forms by Lucy's head and the Celestial mage finds the back of her hair is grabbed and she is about to pull out. The trainer quickly gets onto Latias and the Eon Pokémon swiftly swims until Lucy is thrown across the room as Latias emerges out of the water with Juvia returning to her human form while still liquified. Latias then stops at Lucy's side as Sakura helps Lucy back up with her right hand to her head as she and Sakura look at Juvia.

"Juvia! You want to join Fairy Tail right? Attacking your allies isn't…"

However, she is unable to finish as Vidaldus starts playing his guitar again while swinging his head and hair around in a circle. "Hey you! Heyah! Feel the vibe! Get her!" Vidaldus orders as he turns sideways and begins hopping forward on one foot with the other kicking forward a bit.

Juvia then transforms her right arm into water and she throw it out as the water extends. **"Water Cane!"**

"Protect!" Sakura shouts.

When Juvia is about to whip them especially at Lucy, Sakura puts up the said move to block Juvia's attack.

"Thanks, Sakura." Lucy says but Sakura didn't reply. "Sakura?"

As Juvia continues whipping the water on the barrier, cracks start to appear with Sakura struggles to maintain it.

"She's more powerful than I thought…" Sakura trails off.

"Sakura!" Lucy calls when the barrier breaks apart and Juvia sends the water whip at them, throwing them backwards as they cry out in pain.

"Yes, raise the roof with that rhythm! That's the soul of rock!" Vidaldus says.

"Says who?!" Lucy and Sakura angrily questions.

Lucy is on both of her knees with Sakura with one knee as they look back at Juvia and Vidaldus.

"I want more cat-fight with claws! Do it like she's trying to steal away a guy you like!" Vidaldus says.

"Guy I like?!" Juvia angrily questions with blank narrowed eyes.

Lucy's eyes and pupils widen at hearing this as she gasps in fear as Sakura sweatdrops, due to the fact that even normal Juvia hates Lucy for the fact that she thought she is trying to steal Gray from her.

"Love Rival!" Juvia angrily yells, transforming into a giant water sprout, her face still seen on the front of it with her blank, narrowed eyes of pure anger with red vein popping up a few times on the left side of her head before she then launches herself towards Lucy.

"I'm no–t!" Lucy cries out in terror with wide eyes, only to be swept up inside of Juvia's water as Latias quickly evades the water with Sakura on her back.

"Lucy!" Sakura calls out.

Inside the water, Lucy finds herself again unable to breathe for air, trapped inside of the water of Juvia as she gags out underwater.

 _"It's no use… She's completely under his control!"_ Lucy recovers in the water as she looks forward with one eye closed with a worried look on her face. _"What should I do? There's no way I could beat Juvia if she's fighting for real."_ Lucy thought as she looks into a water vortex of darkness, unable to see the room as she is trapped in the water as she then suddenly hears Juvia laugh out.

"Die inside of Juvia!" Juvia's voice yells out.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Sakura calls out again and Latias also calls her out as Lucy closes her eyes.

 _"I can't breathe…"_

 _"Lucy-san… Lucy-san!"_

Lucy opens her eyes and looks forward with a surprised look on her face from hearing a voice. Instead of the crazed control Juvia, it's Juvia's normal voice.

 _"Juvia!"_

 _"Lucy-san… Juvia isn't doing this."_

 _"Her heart is speaking to me?"_ Lucy questions.

 _"Juvia doesn't want to hurt her friends. Perhaps it's presumptuous for me to say 'friend…' It's true that you are a rival in my love for Gray-sama, Lucy-san…"_

 _"Although I'm not…"_ Lucy thought sweatdropping in her head.

 _"But, Juvia has come to love Fairy Tail. It's welcoming, and fun, and a warm place… Even in the rain, it feels like the sun is out inside Fairy Tail. Juvia has no idea it was okay to smile this much inside a guild! That's what I thought… And just when I felt I could finally become friends with everyone… Juvia is a woman that brings misfortune…"_ Juvia says, Lucy could hear the sadness in her voice and senses that Juvia is crying as she notices a bright light beginning to emit from the water above her.

 _"Tears… Even inside the water, Juvia's tears are warm…"_ Lucy notices.

"Juvia-chan! It's about time to finish her off!" Vidaldus yells.

A massive blob of shooting water flies around the room, from it Lucy is ejected out from it as the water travels back towards Vidaldus and changes back into Juvia as she lands in front of him as he's once again playing his guitar and swinging his head and hair around.

"This will be the end for you!" The crazed Juvia states, transforming her right arm into a blade of water.

"Lucy!" Sakura calls out as she jumps off from Latias' back and lands next to Lucy.

"People who shed tears for their friends…" Lucy trails off as Sakura sees her slowly getting up to her feet and Juvia watches her with a surprised look on her face. "…will never be rejected from Fairy Tail!"

"Lucy…" Sakura whispers and looks at Juvia and gasp upon noticing something, tears are appearing in Juvia's eyes. "Tears… Could it be…?"

"Sakura." Lucy calls. "I have a plan, but I need your help."

"Okay." Sakura nods and Lucy whispers to the trainer telling what her plan is before Lucy points forward at Vidaldus.

"Go one and boast! Thanks to you, I remember something pretty neat!" Lucy yells out.

"You're so boring. Hurry up and destroy her, Juvia-chan!" Vidaldus says striking his guitar again.

This seems to regain control of Juvia as she makes a serious face. "Okay! I'll tear you to shreds with my **Water Jigsaw!"** Juvia states as he entire body, except her head transforms into a tornado of water. Lucy grits her teeth as Juvia launces herself towards her and Sakura. "Here's the big finish!"

Lucy suddenly brings up one of her golden keys, letting out a battle cry as she pulls her arm back and throws it forward, slamming the key into the water and actually stopping it in its tracks causing Juvia and Vidaldus to gasp in shock at seeing this.

 **"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!"** Lucy yells out as a giant blue magic circle appears between her and the water, a bell chiming out.

From inside the water Aquarius appears, sucking all of it into her urn revealing Juvia's body with the key sticking right into her chest, a horrified, shocked look on her face.

"What?!" Vidaldus yells out in shock.

"She called a Spirit using Juvia's body?" Juvia questions also in shock.

"As long as there's water, I can summon the most powerful Spirit, Aquarius! It's all thanks to you, Juvia!" Lucy says.

"But…" Sakura trails off with her eyes closed while Lucy's eyes widen, and pupils shrinks and a sweatdrop appears on the right side of her head with her mouth drops open. "Eh."

Aquarius floats up high into the air, glaring angrily down with blank narrowed eyes at Lucy. "Shut up, you! You bratty little girls!" Aquarius yells out as she pulls her urn back and swings it forward sending a blast of water out from it.

The water changes into a massive tidal wave that reaches high up into the air in the room, making everyone in the room look really small compared to it. Vidaldus' eyes are widened and pupils shrunk as his jaw drops in complete shock and cries out. Lucy and Juvia's eyes are also widened and pupils shrunk, both of them letting out cries of fear as they both cower as Lucy has her arms pulls back and Juvia have her hands to her cheeks. Also, both Sakura and Latias have their eyes widen in shock and fear.

The tidal wave comes crashing down onto everyone in one fell swoop, everyone gets caught up in it was they begin to swirl and float around, crying out as Lucy and Juvia's eyes are turned into Xs. Meanwhile, Latias emerges out of the water again with Sakura on her back as she puts the Zap plate on her glove.

"Don't you listen? I told you that my hair can absorb water, remember?" Vidaldus says, floating in the water with a grin on his face as his hair surrounds his entire head, absorbing away at the water.

Lucy bobs up from beneath the water and looks up at Sakura. "Is it set, Sakura!" She asks.

"Yeah!" Sakura replies and then Lucy looks to her right.

"Juvia!" She calls out.

Juvia pops out from the water next, while she still looks like Vidaldus' slave, she seems to have regained control of herself.

"I'm over here!" She calls back.

"Juvia!" Lucy yells out, reaching out towards her with her right hand.

"Lucy!" Juvia calls back also reaching out for her.

The two reaches out for each other, their hands getting closer until eventually they succeed and all of a sudden, a bright light begins to emit out from their hands as electric sparks emits from Sakura's gloved hand.

Meanwhile in the throne room

Some kind of invisible force seems to strike Vidaldus' piece as a splinter of it flies off, catching Jellal's attention.

"Hm? What… is this magical power?" Jellal questions as he then stands up and looks down at the board. "Those girls fuse their magics together? A Unison Raid!" Jellal says with a worried look on his face.

Back in the room

The water begins swirling around in the middle.

"What is this water? This is more that I can absorb!" Vidaldus says with a terrified look on his face as he extends his left hand out of the water.

Sakura dives down as she lets out a battle cry with her gloved hand in front of her as Lucy and Juvia also let out a battle cry, their joined hand forward. Once Sakura's hand touches the water, a blast of magic energy comes out from Lucy and Juvia's hands with the electric current runs through the water, impacting into Vidaldus causing him to cry out in pain and being sent flying. The electrified water shoots up into the air and impacts into the ceiling, from it Vidaldus comes flying out, his eyes unconsciously blank and his mouth opens as then his entire hair seems to detach right from his head, leaving him bald as some part of his body burned from the electricity before he splashes back into the water. Lucy, Juvia, and Sakura follow as well having of been in the water that shot up as well. Cracks begin forming on the walls and in the floor, causing the water to begin seeping out through them as the water levels in the room goes down until eventually all that is left are puddles of water as well as Lucy, Juvia, and Sakura on one side of the room and an unconscious Vidaldus opposite of them.

On their knees and hands, Lucy, Sakura, and Juvia, who has returned back to normal, and Latias who floats down by Sakura as they look over at Vidaldus who still has his blank eyes, his head now shiny bald with his hair nowhere in right. Lucy, Sakura, and Juvia sigh out as they look at each other and the three of them jump onto one foot and throw their other foot back into the air and hug each other.

"We did it!" Lucy cries out in joy.

"Yeah!" Sakura cheers.

"Juvia is back to normal!" Juvia yells out in joy as well.

Juvia and Lucy place their foreheads against each other and close their eyes.

"I'm glad… I'm so glad, Juvia." Lucy says.

 _"Lucy-san, your warm… This might be the first time a woman has been nice to Juvia."_ Juvia thought.

"It's great that Juvia is back to normal." Sakura says and Latias nods in agreement.

However, Aquarius appears before the three with a very pissed off look on her face, clenching her teeth and having a shadow over her eyes as she lets out an angry grunt causing Lucy and Juvia to separate as they both and Sakura cry out in terror with blank eyes.

"Hey you! Don't go summoning me in freaky places! You better not be plannin' on summoning me in a toilet bowl next, _right_? I'll kill you, witch!" Aquarius states getting up in Lucy's face as Lucy closes her eyes and just shakes in place full of fear.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy apologizes.

"She's scary…" Juvia says, herself shaking in place to the side with widened eyes.

"Why does she have a bad attitude every time Lucy summons her?" Sakura questions.

"Don't get carried away, huh!" Aquarius says.

"Right. I'm sorry." Lucy apologizes again as Aquarius turns and begins floating away.

She then turns back to Lucy. "I'll be going on a vacation with my boyfriend for two weeks. Do _not_ summon me, got it?!" Aquarius states her eyes turning blank and narrowing her eyebrows down as a shadow and black lines going horizontal appear in the middle of her face as she says the last part.

Lucy, Juvia, and Sakura appear in hexagonal balloons, Lucy on Aquarius' left side, Juvia on her right side and Sakura below her head with Latias as Lucy has her eyes closed and Juvia, Sakura, and Latias stare at her. All four of them with sweatdrops on the sides of their heads.

"Got it." Lucy says.

Aquarius turns away again. "Get a boyfriend yourself already. Hmph." Aquarius grunts as she turns her head slightly towards Lucy, her eyes narrow judging before turning back around and putting her hands to her hips. "As if that were possible." She says before disappearing. The comment hits Lucy on the head as a sign with pink letters that read, 'no boyfriend'.

This annoys Lucy as a red vein pops up behind on the right side of her head. "Leave me alone!" She cries as Juvia appears behind her with a red flag on her hat saying, 'unrequited'.

"Lucy-san, love is very important." She says and Sakura could only laugh dryly.

Lucy lets out a sigh before turning her heads towards Juvia. "Anyway…" She says before then falling backwards into the puddle of water letting out a relaxing sigh. We manage to get one of them! Things aren't going the way Jellal planned."

"No… It was you and Sakura-san who defeated him, Lucy-san." Juvia says as she looks at the ground with a saddened look.

"It was all of us." Lucy counters, making Juvia look at her with surprise. "You called me 'Lucy' back then. I was glad you did. It made us seem more like friends. You don't have to add '-san' to my name anymore. Since we're friends now, okay?"

Tears appear in Juvia's eyes as she looks down at Lucy.

"Same here, Juvia." She hears and looks over at Sakura and Latias as they look back at her. "There's no need to put '-san' to us. That's how we are in Fairy Tail. Not just comrades, but friends as well." Sakura says.

Juvia just stares at Sakura and tears start coming out of her eyes. "Huh? Rain is falling from Juvia's eyes…" She says lifting her hands up and looking down at them. Falling to her knees and then placing them over her eyes to cry into them, causing Lucy and Sakura laugh lightly.

"You have a funny way of saying things." Lucy says then closing her eyes again to just relax in the water. "Let's wait a little while we recover our strength."

"Yes… Juvia will as well." Juvia agrees wiping away the tears in her right eye with the back of her index finger.

"I hope the others are all right without us right now." Sakura says.

* * *

In the Throne Room

"A Unison Raid? The thing that monk spent his entire life studying in pursuit of? I heard in the end he never attainted it. Even if it's coincidence, that's quite the nerve they have. They may be little girls, but they are Erza's comrades, yes?" Jellal says.

Meanwhile

 **"Hoot-hoot Kick!"** Fukuro yells out launching himself towards Natsu and extending his right leg outwards as Natsu quickly raises his left arm to block the kick.

 **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Natsu yells as he counterattacks, pushing Fukuro's foot upwards and sending the upper part of his body downwards as he ignites his right leg and throws it upwards into Fukuro's face knocking him upwards.

Takeru dives down with his left foot outwards and hits the half-owl, half-human hybrid sending Fukuro crashing down onto one of the cages. Natsu stares towards the cage where Fukuro crash on, gritting his teeth and holding his right fist up on hopes that their attacks got him as Takeru lands besides him.

As the dust clears however, the two are only greeted by the twisted head of Fukuro as he stares at them as if their attacks have no effect on him. "You thought that would work?" Fukuro questions as he grabs his head and twists it back to normal.

"He's a match for Natsu and Takeru! That owl's good!" Happy says as he and Simon continue to watch the fight from the platform, Happy floats beside Simon.

"Of course. He's one of Trinity Raven." Simon says.

"Hoo-Hoo! I'm about to drop the iron hammer of justice upon you!" Fukuro states crouching forwards and seeming to aim his rocket towards Natsu and Takeru as magic circles appear on the thrusters. The others gasp in shock at seeing this. **"Missile Hoo-hoo-hoot!"** Fukuro yells as the jetpack blasts off form his back towards Natsu who swings his body to the left to dodge it, Takeru then moves to his right to dodge next.

"And? Think that'd hit me?" Natsu questions as he and Takeru turn around.

Then the jetpacks banks right around and flies back towards Takeru and Natsu, the two once again dodges it as both of them jump over it.

"Now, rise!" Fukuro yells, the jetpack seeming to obey this command as it turns upwards. **"Arm Hands!"** Beneath the two tanks, two compartments open up from which small mechanical hands come out from them. Natsu and Takeru notice them as Natsu finds himself unable to do anything as the hands grab a hold of his shoulders and drags him off into the air, causing him to cry out with widen blank eyes as the jetpack then begins flying in a circle continuously.

 **"Around the World!"** Fukuro calls out, his arms crossed as he just stands and watches his jetpack at work.

"His techniques are nonsensical, but fearsome." Simon says.

Then Takeru widens his eyes upon realizing something as Natsu continues to cry out as he is spin around in the air at high speed. It then stops as Natsu's cheeks puff up with his eyes still blank.

"No way!" Happy yells upon realizing it as well.

"I know your weakness, Salamander!" Fukuro yells out.

"This is bad! That's transportation!"

"What?" Simon questions as he looks at Happy with an incredulous look on his face.

"Natsu can't handle transportation!" Happy explains.

"Going in for the kill when your opponent is weakened! _That_ is hunting!" Fukuro states.

Takeru leaps himself forward towards the jetpack as he uses Bone Rush to hit it. Unfortunately, right as Takeru gets near it, the hands holding Natsu release their grip on him, causing Natsu to start falling just as Takeru reaches the jetpacks as he looks down.

Natsu meanwhile, his eyes dizzy from being spun around, cries out as he begins falling. "Now!" Fukuro says as he launches himself into the air.

 **"Capture Hoo-Hoo-hoot!"** He yells, suddenly something extending and enlarging his owl mouth outwards, catching Natsu in it as his eyes widens confused on what just happened. Takeru, Happy, and Simon meanwhile all gasp in shock at that they see as Fukuro stuffs Natsu into his mouth as begins chewing down on him, trying to force his whole body into his mouth as Natsu struggles in an attempt to get free but to no avail, his legs are the only part sticking out from Fukuro's mouth at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Happy yells out.

Soon later, Gray appears from above and lands on the cage where Simon, and Happy are after Lucario lands in front of them as they are still drawn with shock towards Fukuro who has nearly places Natsu in his mouth. Standing up, Gray takes notice of the situation as well he grunts in shock.

"What the…" He says.

Simon and the others hearing this turn their heads.

"Gray!" Simon says.

"What's going on?" Gray questions.

Just then, Fukuro manages to get Natsu's entire body in his mouth and then with ease swallows him whole.

He's been eaten whole?!" Happy yells out in shock.

"I digest the magical power of people I feed on!" Fukuro yells out as he turns away from the others for some reason.

"Give back Natsu!" Happy yells out in anger, his eye blank and narrowed as he flies towards Fukuro.

A chuckle from Fukuro catches Takeru's attention as then Fukuro begins to turn around, his face covers by the darkness as his eyes glows red. Takeru yells out to stop Happy but is too late.

 **"Fire Hoo-hoo-hoot!"** Fukuro yells as he turns around and suddenly blast fire form an orange magic circle, barely hitting Happy as he is slightly able to dodge it, but the front of his body gets hit.

"That's…" Simon says.

"Happy!" Gray yells out as Takeru jumps towards him to catch the blue cat and lands onto the top of another cage. Smoke comes from Happy and some burn marks on his fur. Somehow 'eating' Natsu changes Fukuro's appearance a bit, a patch of pink hair is now sprouting out from the top of his head and his eyes are now blank and narrow similarly to Natsu's.

"He's digesting Salamander's magical power and talking for himself?" Simon questions in shock.

"How do you like that?! Hoo!" Fukuro states.

"This is the skill of the Assassin's Guild!" Simon says in shock and fear.

"The final blow!" Fukuro yells out, turning his attention back towards Happy and Takeru as he throws his right arm out into a fist and sends out another stream of fire from an orange magic circle that appears in front of his fist. Happy notices this, closes his eyes as Takeru tries to think of a plan fast, as all Simon sees is an explosion at the top of the cage Happy and Takeru are on and then the cage falling into the depths below.

As the smoke is cleared… "Sheesh… That's some crazy-hot fire there." Gray says holding onto the chain the cage was connected to with his left hand while his right hand holds Takeru's paw as he holds Happy against his chest.

"Gray…" Happy quietly cries out, glad to see him.

"Hoo-hoot! A new challenger appears!" Fukuro says finally noticing Gray.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to go after Sho and Erza?!" Gray angrily yells back at Shimon.

"He's held us up!" Simon yells back.

"We need to find them quickly or we're in trouble!" Gray says as he then jumps off the chain to a cage below to Simon's right as he let go of Takeru. Landing on it crouching down as Takeru places Happy down on it to keep him safely out of the fight. "Jellal said that he was planning on using Erza as a human sacrifice." Gray says, Happy looking up at him with pain and sadness in his eyes as he has tears ready to start rolling down his face. "I don't think there's anyone who can beat Erza when she's serious. But she's too defenseless while she's trapped inside the card!"

"It was a mistake to tell Sho everything at once. But I'd never thought he'd go crazy like that." Simon says berating himself for feeling like he caused that part.

"Gray…" Happy whimpers out, catching Gray's attention as he looks down at him to see tears going down his face with his eyes closed. "Save Natsu!"

Not needing to be told twice, Gray easily complies as he stands back up on his feet. "I always gotta save your butt… What are we supposed to do if you get yourself eaten, huh?! You flaming piece of…!" Gray angrily yells out as he turns arounds towards Fukuro looking specifically at Natsu in his stomach.

As he says that Fukuro's stomach shakes. "Digestion has begun! In about 10 minutes Salamander's body will be dissolved! And when that happens, his magical power will be all mine!" Fukuro declares, suddenly an orange-fiery aura emitting from his body.

Gray jumps onto the cage Fukuro stands on. "I'll finish this up." He says raising his arms up ready to fight.

"Don't be so cocky!" Fukuro states, also getting into a battle stance.

 **"Ice Make Lance!"** Gray yells out as he summons ice lances and sends them towards Fukuro.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Fukuro counters sending out a massive blast of fire towards Gray.

"Dodge it! Don't forget he has the same magic as Salamander!" Simon yells, but is too late. The fire engulfs the ice lances and easily melts them within a few seconds, and Gray is unable to react in time, only putting his arms up to block the fire from hitting his face as he finds himself crying out in pain as the fire engulfs him as well.

"Hoo-hoo-hoot! You can't use ice within fire!" Fukuro says while still breathing fire towards Gray who once again cries out in pain.

"Gray!" Simon and Happy yell out.

"Not possible! If you are Salamander's friend, then you should know how powerful these flames are!"

As Takeru about to help Gray, he suddenly kneels down in pain. When you look closely there is a burn mark on his right ankle.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the fire freezes. Somehow, Gray freezes the fire surrounding him as he has his arms thrown outwards. This seems to shock everyone, even Fukuro as his blank eyes widen and he hoots in shock.

"The flames are freezing!" Simon says, also in shock at seeing ice freeze fire.

"You call these Natsu's flames? Don't make me laugh. You're nothing but a damn poser!" Gray says with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hoo-hoo. That's some impressive magical power you've got." Fukuro says as he crouches down, placing his right hand on the ground and left arm on his thigh. "I'll capture you as well!" He launches himself up in the air and then towards Gray, opening his mouth wide open like before, capturing Gray in it as Gray cries out.

"Gray!" Happy and Simon yell out

Fukuro begins to try and push Gray's body into his mouth, when suddenly a cold mist begins to emit from Gray's body. "Huh?" Fukuro grunts. All of the sudden, Gray manages to pull himself out of Fukuro's mouth while freezing it. "Ack, that's cold!" He cries out releasing his grip on Gray who quickly launches himself backwards onto another cage crouching down on one hand and knee.

"We don't have time to be wasting here! We have to catch up to Erza!" Gray yells out, launching himself back towards Fukuro and letting out a battle cry as he pulls his right fist back.

"Here I come!" An unfrozen Fukuro yells out as he pulls his left fist back. "Punch!"

The two slams their fists into each other, Fukuro's producing fire and Gray's ice as their respective elements blast backwards around them. Fukuro though manages to overpower Gray as he is send flying back, recovering in the air however to flip backwards and lands on his feet.

"Outta my way!" Gray says, holding his hands to his side in his signature power as a light blue magic circle appears and then disappears. Sharp blades of ice appearing on his forearms, catching Fukuro's attention as Gray then launches himself towards him once again. **"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"** Gray yells as he begins to strike Fukuro repeatedly, five times individually with one of the ice blades and then with both at the same time in a cross shape. Gray grunts in anger as he looks up to see Fukuro flying upwards crying out in pain.

"Takeru!" Gray calls out.

Takeru manages to push himself up and then launches himself towards Fukuro readying the light blue bone in his hands, unable to react in time, Takeru hits directly into Fukuro's stomach, causing him to legitimately vomits Natsu from his stomach as he then crashes into one of the cages and lands inside of it. Shaking it around violently as then the impact of Fukuro breaks the chain and causes the cage with Fukuro inside of it to go crashing down, far below in the abyss.

"They did it!" Happy cheerfully yells out.

Takeru catches the saliva covered Natsu in the air, bringing him down towards the cage Happy and Simon are one as he carefully places him down. Happy quickly runs over and jumps onto Natsu to hug him though Natsu is unconscious but nevertheless Happy is glad to see him okay.

"Natsu!" He cries. Out of pain, Takeru falls onto his hands and knees, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"W-Wow…" Simon says in absolute awe at what he just saw.

"Erza must be in Fairy Tail! So she no longer shed those tears!" Gray says for odd reason.


End file.
